Soundless Knight
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For the first time Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, become her sword and the strongest Knight of Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, become her sword and the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

As he slowly opened his eyes, sixteen years old Hyoudou Issei released a yawn before putting his two feets on the floor, eyes glancing around his room which didn't have much furniture other than a bookcase, a study table, a wardrobe and his bed. Overall, the room lacked most of the common things for teenagers his age, but for Issei Hyoudou, it was enough.

Standing up, the boy slowly made his way to his bathroom, his foot accidentally stepped on a piece of paper but he ignored it in favor of finishing morning activities. That paper was just a result of a checkup Issei took a few years back but he still kept it and took it out every night to look at the piece of paper, to remember the day he lost one of the most important things of his life.

His sense of hearing...

There was an accident, ten years ago when he was still a little boy. Issei didn't remember anything about that accident, but it left some really horrible scars on his right arm and right shoulders and bad enough to cause him mentally damage, taking away his ability to freely interact with others as well as his sense of hearing and soon, a couple of years later he became mute as well. It was only natural that when you weren't able to hear what you say, you would become unsure and soon you would lose the ability to speak to.

Not many deaf people could talk with others and sadly, Issei felt into that category.

The only people that he was more or less comfortable around were his parent while the rest of the world was something unfamiliar to Issei now. Unsociable would be the right word to describe his condition, even if Issei was deaf and everyone at schools was very kind to him, his lack of courage to make friends and interact with others made him a loner all the time.

Putting on his uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes, Issei threw his bag onto his right shoulder before looking at himself in the mirror. Today was the first day of his second year at Kuoh Academy and Issei didn't think that he would be able to make most out of it like last year. After everyone, especially the girl found out that he was mute, they tried everything they could to help him and befriend with the poor boy but no matter how much they tried, Issei wasn't mentally strong enough to make friends just yet and tent to avoid any kind of sociable activities.

Leaving his room, Issei headed down to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him, his father probably finished his own breakfast and went to work.

"Here you go!" His mother said, not that he could hear it but after she put his dishes onto the table, she made some sign language with her hands telling him that he could enjoy his breakfast.

Issei put his hand to his chin before bringing it away, making a sign of 'Thank you' to his mother with a smile on his face. Both of his parent learned sign language about the same time with Issei, in order to interact with their son. They just hoped that Issei could make some friends at school, because they knew that their love alone couldn't help him get through his 'unsociable-sickness'.

"Do you need me to come to school with you today, Ise-chan?" Midori Hyoudou asked while moving her hands in the air. She, along with her husband was professional in sign language now so she could communicate very easy with her son.

I will be fine mom, Issei shook his head and rapidly answered his mother before doing a thank you gesture once again.

"Okay then..." the brown haired woman smiled before dashing away to prepare a cup of fruit juice for her son, as he was slowly eating his dinner.

It didn't take long for him to finish his breakfast and left for Kuoh Academy on his bike. Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school but a couple of years ago it became a co-ed school and allowed male students to sign their name in. It was one of the best schools in Japan, located at the downtown of Kuoh Town. The Academy itself, rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead housed all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. As long as students was able to maintain a respectful grade average, they would never get themselves in trouble, something that Issei could live with and easily avoid with his more than good mark.

"ISE!" Though he couldn't hear their voice, Issei could see a group of Kuoh's school girls waved their hands while smiling warmly at him from the other side of the street. Issei could only smile nervously at them before increasing his footsteps toward school.

He got used to all those attentions everyone, especially the girls at Kuoh Academy ever since they heard about his condition and the traumatic accident he went through went he was younger. From what he knew about everyone's point of view about him from his parent, the girls viewed him as a poor little thing that needed protection and help while the boys, most of the time considered him a possible threat because of the attention he received from the opposite sex, but after awhile they all came to feel sad for him and tried to help Issei in everything they could.

Issei only hoped that he was brave enough to return their kindness, but after that accident, he no longer yearning for friends.

He always wondered what happened that day, all he knew was that the accident was bad enough to cause him both physically and mentally accident. The lost of his sense of hearing could be shoved by sign language, body language especially with hands but the scars on his right arm and shoulder would forever there and arched painfully every night.

"Oi Hyoudou!" Someone poked him on his shoulder, calling for his attention. The brunette turned around and saw Matsuda, with Motohama standing next to him. These two were the infamous Pervert-Duo with their respective Ero-nicknames at Kuoh Academy and also girls' worst enemies. They were guys who tried to befriend with Issei only because he got unwanted popularity with girls, which disgusted others but Issei paid no mind to it, it wasn't like he could protest when he wasn't able to speak with them anyway.

Issei took out a small board and a pen from his bag. Since Motohama and Matsuda never cared to learn the basic gestures in sign language to communicate with him, he couldn't use sign language. Issei's family never had enough money to buy him a cellphone with a speaker, something that could help him speak out his thoughts by typing the words into it so Issei had to do it the more traditional way.

Though the girls said it was really cute of him for doing so.

Hey guys!

He wrote on the board and turned it around to show them.

"Yeah yeah," Motohama snorted before pushing the board out of the way and brought up a DVD box , featured perverts' biggest porno idol Momo Momozono. This wasn't the first time the Pervert Duo showed Issei these kinds of thing, as they claimed stuffs like this would help Issei improved his social skills "Check this out, I got the new episode of Kaben Rider Pinky right here, you want to watch it with us?"

I don't know what you are saying, sorry...but see you later in class.

He gave Motohama the board with a nervous smile before using the sleeve of his blazer to clean it and turned around, about to leave.

"Oi, don't..." Matsuda was about to reach his hand out to grab Issei when suddenly a girl with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, wielding a bokken in her hands appeared and slashed the wooden sword down to the Pervert-baldy's arm rather violently, making him yelp out in pain and took it back.

"Oi! Get your filthy hand away from Ise!" Murayama, the leader of the Kendo Club said loudly, pointing her bokken at him with the rest of the Kendo Club standing by her side, with Kendo stick in their hands a rather pissed off expression on their face.

Issei, meanwhile completely unaware of the scene behind him continued walking to his classroom.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing Murayama?!" Motohama asked loudly "Can't you see that we're trying to help him with his lack of social skills?"

"With porn?" Katase asked with a dangerous glare "We will never allow some piece of trashes like you two corrupt him, Ise doesn't need friend like you." She then brought her Kendo stick up "Girls, punish them!" The rest of the Kendo Club cried out in unison and charged forward "This is for peeping on us and try to use Ise for your own gain, assholes!" with that, the Pervert-Duo received quite a beating from the girls of Kendo Club.

Hello!

Good morning!

How do you do?

Were the three very familiar lines that Issei wrote on his board whenever someone stopped by to greet him, always with a small smile on his face. Like what was mentioned before, everyone at school was very kind to him, even the teachers and staffs of Kuoh Academy. To him, a simple hand gesture of greeting like waving or a warm and kind smile was enough to make him forget about the arching scars on his shoulders, hidden underneath the uniform of Kuoh Academy.

Some even tried to learn sign language to interact with Issei, but most of the times he would still need to use the board for communication. No matter how much they tried to reach for him, Issei still felt alone and so different from them. That was why he always walked with his head hung low and eyes of sadness, so he wouldn't have to look at friends talking with each other like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Deep in thought, Issei didn't acknowledge much about his surrounding and accidentally bumped into someone when that person was walking down to the stair. As he didn't prepare for it, the board and pen was knocked away from his hands and dropped down to the ground.

Out of instinct, Issei made a sorry gesture by drawing a circle on his chest with his knuckle and kneeled down to pick up his things. But before he could grab his pen that person that he bumped into kneeled down in front of him as well and reached their slender arm out and picked up the small object. From the first glance, Issei was sure that it was a girl.

Issei took the pen from her hand and hurriedly wrote down the 'thank you' words on his board and showed it to her. But as soon as the board was brought out it lowered a little when Issei realized that in front of him, the girl he bumped into was none other than the most beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory. She was wearing a gentle smile on her face while looking at him with her big and warm blue-green eyes.

Rias was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature, also Issei's most memorized thing about Rias was her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

His lack of confident immediately kicked in, especially in front of a beautiful girl like Rias. Issei quickly stood up and bowed his head to her before walking away without noticing that Rias was wearing a sympathy smile.

Rias Gremory was a third year student of Kuoh Academy, and secretly she was Issei's biggest crush. His feeling for the crimson haired young woman developed the moment he saw her when he first arrived at Kuoh but it wasn't like he got any chance with a girl like that.

She was beautiful, smart and got a bright future while he was nothing but a deaf boy with mental problem.

Simple and quiet, those were the two words that could describe his life the best.

Even if people always tried to be nice to him Issei still felt so alone, so different from them.

There was nothing special about him.

And after all, not that he could hear anything from the world around him.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sigh...I hope you like this first chapter, there weren't many things that happened in this but I guess this could be a nice introduction.**_

 _ **All of my other stories will be on Hiatus in the favor of this one. I wanted to finish this story for my late friend, the one who brought me to High School DxD.**_

 _ **I will update other stories time to time, but I will always pay special attention to this one.**_

 _ **Read and Review...share me your thoughts about it.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Knight Issei/Swords-user Issei.**

 **Issei X Harem**

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"These are the documents about that second year student, Matsuda-kun, Buchou." Akeno Himejima said as she put a stack of documents down to the table in front of Rias "I saw Tsubaki-san searched for these informations as well, maybe Kaichou is aiming for him too."

Akeno was a third-year, young woman with an incredible buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Akeno was not only the second most beautiful idols in the hearts of every student at Kuoh, males or females but she was also the [Queen] and best friend of Rias Gremory, a high class and pure-blood Devil.

"I will read it later, Akeno." Rias said without even took a glance at the document, her crystal clear blue-green eyes was looking at an opened book resting on her laps, her hands were moving around in various symbols and gestures.

"What are you reading, Buchou?" Akeno asked, moving slightly to the side and take a look at what Rias was reading "Is that Sign Language?"

"Yes." Rias nodded her head with a smile and made a Yes sign by balling her right hand into a fist and shook it up and down with her wrist.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun, isn't it?" Akeno sat down on the chair in front of Rias with a small smile on her face "That poor second year boy?"

"It is..." Rias nodded her head again "I bumped into him today. His eyes, they were full of sadness and seemed lost, somehow..." She said with a sad smile, remembering her first encounter with the deaf boy. Rias had never seen so much sadness from anyone like him before.

"I heard that he didn't have any close friends and always alone." Akeno said before glancing at the documents on the table with the slight disgust in her eyes "And the Pervert-Duo always tried to befriend Issei-kun to use him to get close to the girls." A poor little thing that needed protection and help, that was what everyone at school called Issei Hyoudou.

Sure, Issei wasn't the best looking guy at school as that tittle rightfully belonged to the handsome prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto, Rias' [Pawn] but there was just something about Issei that made people wanted to help him, not just because of his deafness. Plus, the girls did say that he is very cute whenever he greeted them with the words on the board like that.

Too bad that he was too shy to acknowledge their attempt to be friend with him. Issei always separated himself from whatever the people around him was doing

"I want to help him too, Akeno." Rias looked at her [Queen] with a smile "I realized that...while everyone is trying to help and showing their kindness to him , no one actually care enough to learn Sign Language, the best way to communicate with Issei. Maybe that was the reason he felt lost and different from others, because no one had never tried to talk to him like this and approached him this way before."

"I see..."

"I came to the human world to live as a normal girl," Rias said and returned her attention to the book "I chose to not live as Rias Gremory the heiress of Gremory Household but as Rias, a simple teenager girl whose has a normal life. I don't need my magic or power to save a poor soul from loneliness and sadness."

"That is very great of you for doing something like that Buchou." Akeno smiled and then her smile turned into a teasing one "By any chance, that you like him?" She teased with a playfull tone.

"Mou~, Akeno I am being very serious here." Rias pouted.

"Ara, relax, I'm just kidding you know." Akeno giggled while shaking her head "but still, how are you going to approach him? It isn't like someone has quite a reputation at school like you can walk to him and say 'hey, let's befriend because I know sign language too'. The poor boy would freak out, you know"

"I know, I will wait for another opportunity to come then." Rias smiled "For now, I will try to learn this." She pointed to the book.

"This sound fun I must say," Akeno nodded her head and looked at the pictures on the pages "can I learn it too?"

"Go ahead."

 _Line Break_

Issei Hyoudou looked up a little when he a small piece of paper with words written on it was put onto his table just above his notebook and saw Aika Kiryuu, a classmate who by far the closest person that maybe Issei could call a friend at school. Not that they were very close or anything but Kiryuu had been the one who spent most of her times in class writing down everything the teachers said for Issei, something he was very grateful since not everything they explained were written on the board.

Issei also saw Motohama and Matsuda, the infamous Pervert-Duo standing behind her while talking with each other with lecherous smiles.

His eyes then moved down and read the paper Kiryuu was showing him.

"Those two idiots are thinking if you like to take a wild-guess about our class' new student."

Issei immediately reached his hand for his board and quickly wrote down the sentence.

"We have a new student?" Kiryuu nodded her head at that before taking out a small handbook, taking some seconds to write down her answer and tore the paper away and gave it to Issei.

"I heard it is a very cute girl." A small smile appeared on Issei's face, but his eyes still stayed at the same sad manner.

"That explained why those two are so giddy about it." He turned the board around and showed it to Kiryuu, who nodded again.

Class started soon after that from what Issei could see, the students were all excited and looking forward to this new student. Issei, however, was keeping his attention on the math exercises he was currently working on. It wasn't like one more classmate was going to change anything to his life.

He saw the headmaster said something and after that, the door of his classroom was opened. He immediately saw Matsuda and Motohama stood up from their seat and made a cheer of excitement. Kiryuu was right because it was a girl and also a very beautiful one.

She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips, a slender body with a large bust. Like the other girls, she was wearing the uniform for girls of Kuoh Academy.

The teacher explained and Kiryuu immediately wrote down the name of the girl on a small note before giving it to Issei.

Amano Yuuma

Heaven's Evening Daze. That was a very beautiful name.

The girl then smiled cutely and waved her hand to the class, making the boys cheered out excitedly while the girls scowled at them. The teacher then pointed his hand to Issei's direction and he couldn't help but turn to the side and see an empty seat beside him.

Yuuma looked at the seat before nodding her head at the teacher, walking toward it but not before glancing at Matsuda. Issei raised an eyebrow at this, he didn't know if anyone noticed it but for some reason he could feel that the glance wasn't very friendly. Sure Matsuda was one of females' most dangerous enemies but Yuuma was a new student, she wouldn't know about him unless his reputation had gone outside of Kuoh Academy.

Yuuma then sat down the seat next to him before turning her head to look at Issei. A smile then appeared on her face as she brought out her hands and said something. Issei only took her hand and shook it but he couldn't reply to what she was saying.

"Um...can I know your name?" Amano Yuuma repeated for the third time but all the brown haired boy did was shaking it, though he was a little hesitating at first.

"He is deaf, you see." Kiryuu said with shrug, making Yuuma gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I didn't know" Amano said with an apologetic smile. She then took out her notebook from her bag and wrote down a few words. "I'm Amano Yuuma, what is your name?" she turned it around and showed it to Issei.

"Let me warn you though, he is very shy." Kiryuu added.

"I-is that so..." Yuuma nodded her head while smiling sadly.

"Hyoudou Issei." Issei introduced himself with the board, though he didn't say anything more.

"Nice to meet you, Ise-kun :D." she ended it with a smiling face as well as with her own cute smile, something that managed to force out a forced, yet small smile on his face "Let's be friends." His eyes widened like dinner plates after seeing that sentence. It wasn't the first time someone showed him those words but that was the first time they didn't go with bad intentions behind it, as the Pervert Duo were usually the one. "Can we?" he could tell it from Yuuma's smile, that she really meant it.

Issei quickly grabbed the pen and wrote down the words onto his board.

"YeS! Let's be friend!" Issei turned it around and showed it to Yuuma. He gulped slightly before opening his lips and said "F...friend..." Kiryuu and those who were sitting around him gasped in shock. Issei didn't know if he spelled the word correct or not, it had been a long time since the last time he talked and without the sense of hearing it was really hard to know what he was saying.

"D-did he just...talk?" Motohama asked in shock, with his glasses falling from his eyes.

Issei then made a sign with his index fingers linking together and brought his right hand forward. The black haired girl looked at it for a moment before doing what Issei just did, linking her index finger with his.

"Friend :)" she brought her notebook up with a large smile.

 _Line Break_

The next few days were the happiest times of Issei's life. Yuuma was his first real friend after that accident and she proved herself to be not only the best kind of friend anyone could wish for, but the best friend a deaf boy could ask for. Yuuma made his quiet life a lot livelier than before with her cheerful and sweet nature, being able to bring out the brightest smile from him. Kiryuu was no longer the only person in his class that helped him with schoolwork, as that job was taken by Yuuma.

She effortlessly wrote down everything about the teachers' lectures for Issei and informed him everything the teacher said during class. Yuuma also helped him with class' duties like cleaning the blackboard and classroom, as well as reorganizing the tables and chairs after school ended. Also during lunch break, she was also the one who was there eating lunch with Issei and kept the lonely boy occupied, just like what she did every moment of the schooldays.

Those who knew Issei well, especially his parent couldn't help but notice some change from the deaf boy, as he smiled a lot more than before and the sadness could no longer be seen on his face.

"Okay then, how can I say Angel?" Yuuma showed him the board with a sweet smile.

A week had passed since the two became friends with each other and. It was yet another break time and Issei was teaching his best friend sign language. Yuuma learned them very fast and already got the basic, a few more lessons and she could freely communicate with him.

However, before he could show her the sign, Matsuda came forward with a forced brave smile and said something to the black haired girl that made the whole classroom stopped whatever they were doing and looked at them with wide eyes.

He then said something to Yuuma that made her nodded her head, making the whole classroom cried out in absolute shock and Matsuda in utter joy. Out of curiosity, Issei turned to Kiryuu and pulled on her sleeve.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Kiryuu turned to look at him for a second before grabbing her notebook.

"Matsuda just confessed his feeling for Yuuma." Kiryuu showed it to Issei and the next statement made his heart missed a beat "And she agreed to be his girlfriend."

Yuuma then sat down to her seat again with a bright smile, but it instantly disappeared when she saw the look on Issei's face.

"Ise, what's wrong?" She asked with signs.

"Nothing...nothing..." The deaf boy shook his head and forced out a smile, but it didn't take a genius to realize it wasn't a real one. Yuuma then moved her head to look at him in the eyes, but he immediately attempted to look away, letting Yuuma know what happened to him.

"Hey hey, look at me..." Yuuma did the signs before putting her hand on Issei's cheeks and whispered "I don't love him, Ise-kun. I don't care if you're human or not, you're my best friend and nothing is going to change that." She then made a small smile.

Issei then turned his board around with his index finger brought out.

"Still friend?" he asked

"Still friend." Yuuma nodded her head and answered him by linking their index fingers together.

Though, for some reason he couldn't help but smile sadly at that.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: I thank you for all of your supports and regards from the reviews of the previous chapter. It helped me a lot you know and showed me that everyone did care about my late friend.**_

 _ **Anyway, other than the fact that this fic was to remember Kha, I believe that there is some explanations to do do :)**_

 _ **First of all, about Issei being the only Knight of Rias. Yes, Issei will be reincarnated into devil by Two Knight Pieces, making him the only Knight of Rias Gremory. You might ask what would happen to Kiba and Xenovia. The answer is that they are still there and will join Rias' peerage, it just that they're no longer Knights that is. As it was mentioned in this chapter, Kiba is a Pawn and not a Knight.**_

 _ **Since one Knight worth three Pawns, Rias didn't use one Knight but Three Pawns to reincarnate Kiba. I know about the attribute of the Knight really suit Kiba, but in favor of Issei being the only Knight in this fic, I will make him a Pawn reincarnated by Three Pawns instead. The same will go with Xenovia.**_

 _ **That would also make two spare Pawns for Rias, but I already got plan for them.**_

 _ **Also, because Issei wasn't the holder of Boosted Gear in this story, it's now belonged to his pervert friend Matsuda, Raynare had no reason to kill Issei now but she will aim to Matsuda instead. As you can see I already develop a friendship between Issei and the Fallen Angel, showing that it will definitely blooming into something more in the future so of course, I won't kill off Raynare like cannon. She will also be included into the harem.**_

 _ **How the story process you will have to wait and see, but because of Issei's persoality, espcially his powers now thing are going to be a lot different than Cannon DxD.**_

 _ **The three swords Issei will wield still remained three big secret, but they are three very famous swords of Japan and have connection to the accident that took away his sense of hearing as well as left some horrible scars on his body.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be extra long.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Rest in Peace Kha, you will forever remembered through this fic.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**James the kid copied this story and posted it as his own, beware!**

* * *

 **This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Knight Issei/Swords-user Issei.**

 **Issei X Harem**

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Today was Saturday weekend and Issei decided not to stay in his house the entire day like he usually did.

Issei was kind of sad to know that Yuuma wouldn't be able to hang out with him today, because she got her first date with Matsuda today as well but Issei wouldn't let that get to him, since Yuuma was her own and she got her own life and her own decision to make. He didn't like Matsuda and he had never hated the Pervert Baldy either, Issei of course didn't get to decide what Yuuma should and shouldn't do he just hoped that his friend knew what she was doing.

But it would never change the fact that she was his friend, the first best friend he had ever had.

Issei headed to the town's library, one of the only places around town he was comfortable with. Since the library of Kuoh Town had a very strict rule about noise, Issei didn't have to worry about other people calling out for him or trying to get his attention with voice there. Plus, aside from the time he would spend with Yuuma he also wanted to stay alone most of the time so the library was a perfect place for a boy like him.

Though, the road to the library or any places around town was never pleasant. Issei usually went out with his mom or his dad, but today when he finally decided to go out all on himself, Issei would have to pay extra attention to everything around him with his eyes, especially whenever he was crossing the streets. It was very inconvenience without your sense of hearing, especially with the things that you couldn't see with your eyes. Issei had to look around every corner, checking everything even a corner on the street to make sure that nothing was going to get on his path without him knowing.

But the bright side of this extra carefulness was that Issei was very careful with everything that he was doing.

It took Issei a total fifteen minutes to get to the library by foot, as he also stopped by at a local Circle K to buy a piece of sandwich, which he finished up before walking into the place. Kuoh's library wasn't the best library on the world, but he could find almost anything there in books and various other things like magazine, newspapers...which were constantly updated every day. Issei was one of the most familiar members of the place, since it was kind of hard not to notice the way of a deaf boy.

Giving his card to the librarian, Issei headed into the place and went to the history section. Yesterday he, along with everyone in the class received a big homework about the country's history and expected to make a report about it next Saturday. Since the students were allowed to freely choose any country they want, Issei decided that he would stick to the country that he was born at, Japan. Even though he knew that a lot of classmates would choose Japan as well, but because Issei was deaf, he would have to make his report different than other, a chance for him to make it unique and the best of all, also to get him the best mark from the teacher.

Grabbing every copy of the history books of Japan, which were ten massive one, Issei carried them to the table beside the window as carefully as he could since the stack of books was blocking his view. Though, he made it there safe and sound without bumping into anyone, since if he put on his guard and being extra careful, Issei could do almost anything smoothly even without his sense of hearing.

Human habitation in the Japanese archipelago could be traced back to prehistoric times, various periods but separated into four different parts of time which were: Prehistoric and Ancient Japan, Classical Japan, Medieval Japan and Modern Japan.

The Jōmon period, named after its "cord-marked" pottery, was followed by the Yayoi in the first millennium BC, when new technologies were introduced from continental Asia. During this period, in the first century AD, the first known written reference to Japan was recorded in the Chinese Book of Han and luckily for Issei he managed to find a translation among the history books.

Between the third century and the eighth century, Japan's many kingdoms and tribes gradually came to be unified under a centralized government, nominally controlled by the Emperor. However, the imperial dynasty established at this time continued to reign over Japan to this day. In 794, a new imperial capital was established at Heian-kyō , known as the modern Kyoto, marking the beginning of the Heian period, which lasted until 1185. The Heian period was considered a golden age of classical Japanese culture. Japanese religious life from this time and onwards was a mix of Buddhism, which had been introduced via Korea, and native religious practices known as Shinto.

Issei took notes of everything he found inside of the books, completely lost track of times as he was too focus to his researching. He learnt about Japan's history during History Class, but to learn more about it like this, it was truly amazing when he dug deeper into the history of his country.

But what took his attention the most was the Mythology of the Shinto Gods.

As he was half-way there, Issei suddenly felt someone tapped on his shoulder.

His head turned to the side and almost jumped in shock when he saw who it was. His hands hurriedly reached out to grab the board and his pen, but finally realized that he left the board at his home because Issei didn't expect to meet any of his friends, or anyone he knew today when he was working in the library.

It was Rias Gremory, wearing normal clothes and holding a few books in her hands.

As quickly as he could he reached for the second choice, the pen and the note he was using to take note of the specific events but Rias brought her hand up to stop him while shaking her head, making Issei widened his eyes in surprise.

The crimson haired girl then put her books down to Issei's table before using her hands to make sign, making Issei's eyes to widen even more than before when he finally realized that she was using sign language.

"Don't worry; I know Sign language" Rias smiled, though she had to speak it out while making sign since she wasn't a professional yet "Hello Ise." She greeted with a small tone, since she was in the library with a strict rule about noise.

Issei looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. So far, the only people Issei knew that knew sign language were his teacher, the one who taught him Sign Language and his parent, who learned it for him. Yuuma being the newest addition to this little group but Issei was the one who was teaching her and she was only at the basic.

"Still learning but I think I can talk with you like this" Rias smiled, making Issei blush a little before continuing "Mind if I sit down with you?"

Issei didn't know how to reply, he only nodded his head nervously.

Rias Gremory? The most beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy and most important of all she was his secret crush...he knew that she was very smart so it wasn't a surprise to find her at the library but why did she decide to sit with him? Issei had to wonder that in his head, since he could never keep anyone company and interest with his deafness.

Though, he was a little uncomfortable when a beautiful lady like her sat with him like this, it wasn't like his shyness was completely cured. Now that Yuuma was now his friend, Issei made some great improvement over his personality, but he still very uncomfortable with people he didn't know and though he didn't show it, he even got a rather rough start with Yuuma around him as well.

"No need to be shy, I won't bite, you know" Rias giggled at the boy nervousness "What are you doing?" Rias asked and looked at the history books on Issei's table, there were a lot of them and from what she saw on the notebook he was writing on, Issei was very careful and detail about what he was researching.

"It...It was for a report to my history class" Issei made the signs with his hands shaking "I..." but before he could continue, Rias took his hand gently into hers, forcing him to flinch slightly at the touch.

Her hand was so soft.

"Don't be so nervous like that, you can think of me as a friend of yours."

"I don't have that many friends, you know."

"Then you just have another one now." Issei widened his eyes again at that.

"R-really?" Rias nodded her head before pointing at the history books.

"I know a lot about Japan, would you mind if I help you?" she made the signs with her hands sparked in excitement. Japan was Rias' most favorite place in the world and anyone who knew about her huge collection of objects and artifacts of Japan back at her room at the Underworld could easily realize and call the crimson haired devil a Japanophile

"Not at all Sempai"

And Issei started working on his project once again, this time with Rias' help. She wasn't kidding about her knowledge about Japan, its history, its cultures...as if her mind was made to store the informations about the country where the sun rise and readied to let it all out. Clearly, Rias didn't look like Japanese with her hair and skin tone, more like a foreigner from other country but her knowledge about Japan could be even more than the ones who spent their life study the country.

The more time passed, the more comfortable Issei got with the beautiful scarlet haired young woman. It was just like yet a whole lot different than the times he spent with Yuuma. Both of them were very friendly and sweet to him and even though he only hung around with Rias for a short period of time with Rias that day, Issei enjoyed it a lot more than the times with Yuuma.

He didn't know why, maybe it was because of his crush for Rias.

In the noon, Rias and Issei decided to head to the nearby restaurant to have lunch, there with sign language, Rias and Issei were able to learn a lot more about each other, as it was the only thing that the two of them decided to talk about the whole lunch break. Issei really enjoyed Rias' story and couldn't help but smile a little when she got to the part that let him know she was more or less an Otaku, as she talked a whole lot about her collections of manga and anime at home.

After awhile, Rias asked Issei about his condition. He was a little hesitating as first, because no one had ever asked him about how he lost his sense of hearing before, even Yuuma. Plus, there wasn't much to answer about this, since he didn't remember anything about that accident and a few weeks after that when he was in the hospital. All he remembered was that when he woke up, he couldn't hear anymore.

But Issei did tell Rias about the scars on his body, without the painful part of course and he was seven years old when he lost his sense of hearing in that accident.

All the while, Rias could only look at him sadly. No one should have gone through that painful experience, let alone a young seven years old boy. She could only imagine how hard it was for him at that time, woke up and found the whole world would be forever a silent place for you. His ears, especially his eardrums were also completely damaged so not even a hearing aid would be able to help him.

And she doubted there was a magic that could give him his sense of hearing back. Maybe if he was treated with healing magic right after that accident, but now there was nothing she could do to help him with his deafness now.

But she could still help him keep on walking forward to the bright future by being a good friend for Issei, helping him with his shyness and nervousness so that he could get out of his shell.

After lunch break, Rias and Issei returned to the library and kept on working till three in the afternoon. Everything had its end and Issei had to return home before his father got worry. The boy was a little disappointed that he couldn't spend anymore times with Rias, but a promise to meet again from her immediately brightened his mood.

As Issei waved his hand goodbye to the crimson haired girl, he couldn't believe that in just a few days he had become friend with two girls and it wasn't just any two ordinary girls but two very beautiful and sweet ones. The deaf boy couldn't ask for more, maybe this was the first step for him to start a brighter life.

Issei turned around and started to head home, little did he know that he was going to meet Rias again really soon.

 _Line Break_

It was almost dark and Issei still hadn't gotten home yet so he decided to take a cross through the park. Night time wasn't the best time of the day for deaf people like him so decided to cross the place where there were the lights, didn't have many vehicles and dangerous stuffs was the better choice for him.

As Issei crossed the park's fountain, his eyes suddenly caught something interesting.

It was Matsuda and Yuuma, the two of them were looking at each other with Yuuma telling him something that made the bald teen blushed and scratched the back of his head. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at Yuuma. She was wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top and they really suited her.

Issei hoped that she got a good date and Matsuda treated her well.

Then, when Issei turned on his heel and was about to leave the two alone, his eyes widened when he saw Matsuda's face lost its color.

Issei turned to Yuuma and froze in shock when he saw black wings appeared from her back, with black feathers float in the air and then dropped down to the ground underneath Matsuda's feet.

However, what shocked him the most and there was no way that he could believe something like it could happen, it was her cute looking eyes changed into cold scary eyes, almost murderous. She raised her hand and from that, something like a glowing light spear appeared.

His mind immediately told him that it was a weapon and it was dangerous

Time froze as Issei, out of instinct as his body acted even before his mind could react and for some reason making the scars on his body arched slightly, dropped his bag and ran as fast as he could toward Matsuda. Issei didn't have time to pay attention to the speed he was moving, but he could feel that he was running faster than ever, faster than any sprints he ever did in Physical Education.

Was it A strong bust of Adrenalin? Issei didn't know...

But all he cared at that moment was getting to Matsuda as fast as possible and pushed him out of the way before Yuuma could throw her spear at him. Issei didn't know how much force he used, but he managed to push Matsuda a good amount of distance.

Matsuda fell to the ground with his eyes wide in horror, but overall he looked okay and appeared to be screaming. Issei moved his head to the side and saw a terrified expression on Yuuma's face, which lost all of its color and as white as a ghost.

He suddenly felt something wet and warm running on his arms and dropped down to the ground through his fingers.

It was blood, Issei thought as he looked at his hands.

And he finally saw the thing that was making both Yuuma and Matsuda to look at him with their eyes wide in horror.

It was the black wings girl's spear, impaling into his flesh went all the way through his right shoulder to his left shoulder and poking out at the other side. Issei then screamed out in pain as his brain finally answered to the feeling of pain his body was getting, his vision blurry and he fell down to the ground in a dull thug, not before realizing that Matsuda had stood up and ran away while screaming and crying.

Just like what Yuuma was doing when she saw what she did.

Through his darken vision Issei could see Yuuma run as him while screaming something he could not hear, of course. But before she could reach him, something like a black orb with crimson aura shot down and hit the ground in front of Yuuma, who was only fast enough to create an uncompleted shield of light to protect herself, though she was blown back several feet by a lightning bolt, dashing on the ground with her right arm bleeding badly.

She looked up for a second and threw a hatred glare to the person who attacked her before flapping her wings and flew away, but not before turning her tearful eyes to look at Issei and mumbled the sorry word to him. The black wings girl finally disappeared into the night sky and Issei finally lost his consciousness.

The last thing he saw was a panicking girl with crimson red hair.

 _Line Break_

"Ise...ISE!" Rias cried out in horrification as she kneeled down next to him, her best friend Akeno also kneeled down at the other side of the boy with the same panic expression.

"We're losing him" Akeno said hurriedly and put her hand above the light spear, casting a powerful spell in order to dispersed the dangerous weapon. After the spear disappeared, Akeno turned him around and put both of her hands on the hole on his shoulders, which then glowed with soft yellow lights, a magic that could stop blood loss and at the same time heal as long as her hands were on the injures "Think of something quick, I'm not going to keep this for long."

"We won't be able to save him like this. His body isn't strong enough to handle this kind of injure." Rias shook her head and reached her hand into her pocket, her hands shaking "Hang in there Ise!" she whispered, remembering the smiles he gave her during the time the two of them working together at Kuoh's library. She couldn't let him end like this, he already got enough.

"Are you sure Rias?" Akeno asked in bewilderment as Rias pulled out her Evil Pieces "I thought..."

"Doesn't matter now, Akeno" Rias shook her head furiously and took out the Pawn, because Issei was just an ordinary human with no special power, one Pawn should be enough to save him "I can't let him end like this, he already went through enough in his life." She then moved the Pawn piece toward his chest "I have to save him."

But no reaction...

"What?" She cried out in shock and hurriedly grabbed the rest of the Pawn pieces she got left and put them on his chest, to her bewilderment they didn't react to him too "No no..." She chanted in shock and summoned all the pieces she got left, which were one Bishop, one Rook and...

Two Mutation Knight Pieces

It was the reason why Kiba Yuuto, her Pawn while having all the attributes of a perfect Knight, couldn't be reincarnated into one and instead, she had to use three Pawns piece to retrieve him. A mutation piece were very rare, only one out of ten devils could find a single of these pieces in their Evil Piece set yet Rias was able to have two Mutation in Pieces in her possession and both two of them were Knights.

But still, she wasn't so sure yet and she put all four pieces onto his chest.

"Buchou...this is..." Akeno whispered in shock as two out of five pieces were glowing. Rias could only stare at them in shock.

The Knight Pieces were shining in an ethereal crimson light.

An ordinary human...was making two Mutation Knight Pieces react to him.

This boy...he was special.

"Buchou, quick!" Akeno's cry pulled Rias out of her thought. The girl quickly gathered the rest of the unused pieces while letting the Knight stood on his chest. She then stood up, casting the ritual magic around Issei, making a crimson magic circle to appear around him.

A crimson demonic-power surrounded her body as she held up her hands and chanted.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Hyoudou. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Knight] be delighted with your new life!" The crimson chess pieces glowed and went into Issei's body.

It was done, a few seconds later Issei's breath became normal. His now devil body was much stronger than human one, but he still needed proper medical attention to fully heal up.

"He will be alright, for now" Akeno said while checking his pulse. It was weak, but steady.

"I will heal him, you can go home Akeno." Rias nodded her head and put her hand on his forehead.

"Do you need me to go after that Fallen Angel?" Akeno muttered with venom in her voice "With that arm she won't be able to get far." But Rias shook her head.

"Leave her be for now," Rias said and Akeno sighed in disappointment "If you can, find everything about her for me."

"Understood." Akeno nodded and helped Rias carry Issei. As the teleportation magic circle appeared underneath her feet, Rias and the unconscious disappeared in a flash of red, leaving Akeno alone but the Queen quickly return to her home.

 _Line Break_

After learning about the address of Issei's house through Sona, her rival and also the Student Council's president, Rias quickly teleported to his house and gently laid him down to his bed after moving into his room. She quickly casted a memory spells on the worry parent to make sure they wouldn't question and get more worry about their son's absent.

Getting a dry towel and a bucket of hot water from the bathroom near his room, Rias returned to Issei's room and began to clean the blood from his body. After removing his shirt Rias couldn't help but gasp when she saw just how horrible his scars were.

From the right shoulder, to the area around his shoulder-blade area behind his back, down to his arm, just above his elbow was covered with horrible looking scars. As scars didn't grow with the body, having scars like this showed that it was much more terrible when he was seven years old. If she was right then these scars used to cover nearly a half of his body when he was young.

Made her wonder what kind of an accident was that and how he still managed to stay alive after that. He was lucky that he only lost his sense of hearing.

"What happened to you...Ise...?"

After all the blood was wiped away from his body, Rias stood up and began to strip. The magic she was going to use require as much skin contact as possible, so she would have to stay naked all the while.

Not that she minded anyway, since Issei was anything but a pervert.

Lying down next to him, Issei hugged the boy as close to her body as possible, slowly emitting the healing aura through her skin into his hurt body. He then whimpered quietly but didn't appear to wake up.

She stared at the scars on his body, her heart saddened by the sight.

He moved again, this time muttering something so low that even with her devil's ear couldn't hear it.

"What are you dreaming, Ise?" she asked with a soft tone.

She knew it was wrong, but a little peek should be fine...and this way, she would be able to learn more about her cute Knight.

He wasn't just a simple servant of her, Issei was now her Knight.

Putting her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, Rias casted the spell that would allow her to enter the dream Issei was having.

 _Line Break_

Rias opened her eyes and looked around; she was standing barefoot on the lush grass of a garden behind a massive, tradition looking building. Its designs reminded her of the old and traditional palaces of Japan. The garden she was at was very big, maybe as big as the garden of Gremory Residence, her house at the Underworld. The plants and flowers were also various.

This place, to put it simply was beautiful.

"Take it easy Hyoudou-san, don't push him so hard like that." Rias turned her head to the side after hearing that, and widened her eyes when she finally saw the person who said that.

"Akeno?"

Rias gasped in shock.

No...that person was not Akeno...but her face clearly did look a lot like her Queen, but with yellow, almost glowing golden eyes. Though her long black hair was styled in the traditional Hime-cut, with two bangs framing her face perfectly and the rest of her long black hair flowing freely behind her back, with two large strands of white mixed in. She was wearing a pure white kimono and said traditionally on the wooden floor, a katana with strange design and golden hilt resting on the floor beside her.

Rias turned her eyes to the direction where she was looking at and saw a tall, almost towering elderly looking man standing with a wooden sword in his hand.

And to her surprise, there was a boy with brown hair, probably no older than five years old was lying on the ground in front of him with a broken bokken in his hand.

He must be Issei.

"I...didn't sign up for this" she heard him muttered as the boy slowly got on his feet with the sword stabbed into the ground to support him "You're too strong, Ji-chan. How can I win against someone like you?" he asked in frustration and charged forward again, but the elderly man only needed to sidestep and made a hit onto the boy's back, forcing him down to the ground again.

"Win or lose, that is the matter of choices." The man said with a grin "You only loose if you decided to do so."

"Lame." Issei said.

"Ufufu that is some wise words right there" The Akeno-look alike woman giggled before saying "As expect from a man your age, Hyoudou-san." The man smirked smugly and nodded his head

"Hey Jito, don't just sit there and agree at what this old man say!" Issei cried out while pointing her hand at that woman.

"ISSEI! Watch your tone while speaking with Hime-sama!" The old man warned with a loud and stern voice.

"But Ise, you have to agree that what he said is the truth." The woman named Jito giggled and Rias couldn't help but nod her head with a smile "Don't you agree?" Rias froze in shock when she heard the low voice of that Jito's woman right next to her, as she suddenly felt something poke against the small point of her back and a hand put onto her cheek "How naughty of you, little devil girl, peeping his dream like this."

Rias never had the chance to reply because Jito, with the sword in her hand thrust forward, stabbing it through her body.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Well I kind of disappointing about the drop of reviews and sad about the fact that James the kid attacked me again by copying my story and say that deaf people are losers. But since this story was written to the memories of my friend Kha, a few attentions are already enough :). About James the kid, you're just a sorry excuse of a man.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like the way I came up with to turn Issei to a devil again, not as a Pawn but as a Knight. Though I am kind of sad that Raynare had to be the one who did the painful part again before Rias retrieved him. That will cause some dramas between Issei and his best friend in the next chapters.**_

 _ **I will alter Rias' role for a bit and different from cannon, since I'm not very satisfied with the way the author portrayed her in cannon and I promise you will like it.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Before you ask, one of the three swords Issei will wield is Sugari no Ontachi.**_

 _ **The sword belonged to the Empress of Japan Jito, the third of eight women to take on the role of empress regnant.**_

 _ **It was a lightning katana.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**James the kid copied this story and posted it as his own, beware!**

* * *

 **This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Knight Issei/Swords-user Issei.**

 **Issei X Harem**

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Rias snapped her eyes open and sat straight up with her eyes widened in horror, her mouth gasping like a fish out of water.

Her hand immediately shot to the spot where that woman, Jito stabbed her in the back and all the way up to her chest, but couldn't find any blood. Her body covered with sweats, her heart pounding with fast heartbeats as Rias realized that, in just a matter of seconds, she actually felt the pain of having a blade went through her body, which was unheard of whenever one used that kind of spell to enter other's dream.

Rias knew, it wasn't just any ordinary dream but an actual fragment of Issei's memories, when he was younger and before that accident that took away his sense of hearing. That elderly man, he must be a relative of Issei, maybe he was Issei's grandfather and was teaching the boy swordsmanship.

But that woman whose face greatly resembled Akeno, the one who stabbed her, Jito. It was as if she was real, she was actually there and wasn't just a part of Issei's memories.

Or was it just her imagination?

Shaking her head to push those thoughts out of her mind, Rias turned her eyes to look at the clock on the table next to the bed and saw that it was five in the morning, the sun was already up and the sky was slowly brightening.

Looking down to the boy next to her, she saw that Issei was still sleeping soundly. Raising her hand and casted a medical check spell, Rias smiled when she saw that Issei's body was fully healed and he should wake up soon enough and start his new life as her Knight. However, there was also lot of things she would need to think about especially his deafness and communication problem with the former could be a huge disadvantage for Issei in the future battles as well as during his duties as one of her servants.

She would have to discuss about those with her Queen later.

When Rias was about to get up and return to her house before Issei could wake up, since he already got enough for a night waking up in the morning with a naked girl on his bed would be overwhelmed for the poor boy, something unexpected happened.

Rias put her hands onto the bed and pushed herself up; Issei suddenly turned to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing Rias back down to the bed much to her surprise.

"Ise..." She muttered in surprise, finding herself struggle against his grip, as she was pinned down to the bed and couldn't move her body other than her limbs. Even though he was just turned into a devil, his physical strength already outmatched hers, a pure blood devil. Rias blushed slightly by the feeling of his arms against her bared skin, though she did hug him all night, it wasn't until now that she realized he had some well-defined muscles on his body.

But wake up like this would be very awkward.

Before Rias could make another attempt to shake herself of him again, Rias suddenly heard the painfully groans coming from the brown haired boy and they made her stop what she was doing to look down at him. Issei was still asleep, yet him face was showing that he was in pain and he was shaking slightly

At first, she thought it was because of the side-effect of the light spear that fallen angel speared Issei or something like that, but remembered the result of her medical checking spell and there was no way that the spell could tell her wrong. However, when she saw Issei took his arm back and grabbed his scared shoulder, she finally realized that it was because of the scars.

It couldn't be possibly that Issei had to go through that painfully pain every morning because of those scars ever since he was seven?

"Ise..." Rias whispered sadly. There were healing spells that could make scars disappear, but Rias didn't know scars that already last for more than ten years could disappear by using those magic. The most certain way to take care of those scars was the healing magic of Phenex Clan, but Rias' issue with them would make her think twice before turning to them for help.

Deep in thought, Rias didn't realize that Issei was slowly opening his eyes right at the moment the alarm clock went off, as the pain at the right side of his body woke him up just like usual.

And as soon as he saw Rias lying naked next to him, Issei forgot all about the pain and screamed out in shock and jumped out of the bed while looking at Rias with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Rias clearly didn't expect him to be able to scream that loud.

Issei pointed at her before raising his hands to rapidly make the signs, so fast that Rias hardly be able to keep up with them.

"What are you doing in my room?! Wait forget that! Why are you naked?" Issei asked before the memories of last night acknowledged by his brain. Matsuda, Yuuma, the black wings that grew from his best friend's back...

Issei snapped his head to his shoulder and looked at the places where the spear of light pierced him, to his surprise he couldn't find any holes or even new scars, only the old scars on the right side of his body.

Was it a dream? He thought. That must be it, because there was no way Yuuma, the sweet girl who didn't hesitate to make friend with him could be...a Tengu Youkai like in the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him when he was young or whatever she was...

Rias looked at Issei and signed, the boy must be overwhelmed by everything that happened last night and with what he found this morning, it must be too much for him to handle.

"Calm down Ise," Rias shook her head and started to communicate with him through signs "before you start to wonder, yes, everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. Amano Yuuma accidentally killed you last night when you tried to save that boy, Matsuda."

Issei widened his eyes in shock...so everything was real. Yuuma did try to kill Matsuda if not for Issei to take that spear for the Pervert Baldy.

"But...how am I still alive?" He asked.

"I will explain later" Rias said when she heard the sound of running outside of Issei's room, his scream must woke them up.

Not even a second later, Issei's mother busted in and started to search for her son, found him sitting on the floor completely naked.

But when she turned to look at the beautiful girl, also as naked as the day she was born sitting on his bed waving her hand at Midori with a beautiful smile on her face, Issei's mother immediately came to a conclusion that she didn't think that she would ever come to.

"Sorry for disturbing, dear." Midori said with a small, embarrassed smile before as quickly as she could leave the room without any other words. Issei just looked at mother in confusion, he didn't know what she just told Rias, but he got a feeling that he wouldn't want to know.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise _did~_! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise _did_!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

Rias could only giggle at the conversation between the mother and father while Issei just looked at her with the same look of confusion.

 _Line Break_

"Itadakimasu." Rias said cheerfully before taking the cup of miso-soup from Issei's mother and tried it with her spoon "These are very delicious, Okaa-sama." Rias said brightly, at the same time making signs with her hands so that Issei, who was sitting next to her would know what she was saying.

"You know Sign language too?" Midori Hyoudou asked in surprise while also doing sign language. A few years ago, Midori and her husband both agreed to communicate with each other with verbal and non verbal way so that their son wouldn't feel left out every time he was home. "And by the way, thank you very much"

"Yes Okaa-sama, I learnt it recently." Rias nodded her head with a beautiful smile "For Ise, of course." Midori smiled brightly and Issei at the same time widened his eyes. She learnt sign language for him?

"Ise…" His father put his bowl and chopsticks down to the table before saying "Shouldn't you explain your girlfriend to us?" he asked with a slight teasing tone and Issei could see that he was teasing him by looking at the expression on the man's face.

"She is not my girlfri..." but before he could continue, Rias came forward and wiped the food at the corner of his mouth with a handkerchief, making the parent cooed in delight.

After that, the crimson haired girl put her chopstick down and bowed her head a little.

"I apologize for not introducing myself Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she smiled. Dad responds with a weird face.

"Is that so… That's amazing." Issei's father laughed "Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time." The man nodded his head at that and picked up his chopstick again, though Issei's mother was still eyeing Rias suspiciously. Issei always told her everything that happened at school and as far as she concerned, he only got one close friend who was girl at school and her hair was black, not crimson like this young woman sitting beside him.

"Is Rias…-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?" she asked curiously.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"Oh, I see then" that explained it but "However, may I ask what are you doing on the bed with my son?"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama." That was some big lie and Issei nearly choked on the rice he was eating. There was no way his mother could believe something like that.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

At that moment, Issei realized that his mom's eyes look weird.

They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

He glanced to Rias and saw her winked at him.

 _Line Break_

With his condition, Issei thought he would never think that he would be able to join any club, let alone the most sorted out club of Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club whose President were none other than Rias Gremory. The reason it was sorted out so much by the students was that the club consisted of all most popular individuals of Kuoh Academy and all of them were here. The clubroom, which located at the old school building, itself, was fascinating, decorated mostly with Victorian-style furniture. Though, there were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor, the walls and the ceiling, they are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stood out the most was the circle drawn at the center of the room.

It was a magic-circle that took up most of the space in this room.

He was a little creep out when he found that it wasn't any magic trick but an actual, magic-circle made by real magic.

Sitting on the couch beside him, was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She was wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. She was Koneko Toujou, first year student of Kuoh Academy, hailed at Kuoh's mascot by her incredible cute appearance.

The person who came to his classroom and led him to the ORC's clubroom was none other than the handsome prince of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto. Yuuto was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

And the last person was the girl who shared the same rank of Two Great Onee-sama with Rias, Akeno Himejima. The black haired girl was making something at the other side of the clubroom, though her eyes kept glancing at Issei and it made him a little uncomfortable and nervous under her gaze.

"Here, please have some cookies." Akeno walked to him with a tray of cookies in her hands, putting them down to the table and bring up her hands to make some signs, making Issei to widen his eyes in surprise.

"You learnt sign language too?" Issei asked.

"Yes, though I'm not as good as Buchou." Akeno shrugged and stood up.

"Buchou? Rias Gremory-sempai?" Issei asked and Akeno nodded her head "Where is she anyway?"

"She went to buy something." Akeno then winked at him "It was a surprise for you." Issei widened his eyes at that.

Though, he didn't need to wait long because a few minutes later Rias returned by appearing from the magic-circle with a small box in her hands. Giving Akeno and everyone a warm greeting the crimson haired girl then walked to the chair in front of Issei and sat down with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Ise, did Akeno and everyone treat you well?"

"Y-yes" Issei nervously nodded his head.

"I think I will head straight to the point. Will it trouble you?" Rias gestured her hands forward and Issei shook his head. He was waiting for it after all "We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." Rias paused for a second before making the sign of devil on top her head, "As a Devil"

Issei was shocked, and completely stunned by the news. Akeno then came to him again, this time carrying a cup of hot tea with her.

"Please have some tea" She made the sign and Issei made a thank you sign before grabbing the tea, drinking it in one gulp, trying to absorb the news.

"It tastes very good" The boy couldn't help but comply with a small smile on his face.

"Ara ara." Akeno put her hand to her mouth to hide her giggle before making the thank you sign as well "Thank you very much."

Issei then returned his attention back to Rias and started to ask her

"What do you mean..." but he was stopped when Rias held up a hand to stop him before turning to Akeno.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou." The black haired girl nodded his head and sat down next to Rias, who then opened the box she was holding all this time and brought out what look like a pair of Bluetooth headphones with strange design. Rias then stood up and reached her hands to put the headphones on Issei's ears.

When they were in place, Rias pressed the button on the right headphone, making a small crimson magic circle appeared and stayed there. Nothing happened at first...

But the next second, Issei widened his eyes in total shock when he heard the sounds of an academy full of students during break time. The voices, the shouts...he heard it all.

"Hello, do you read me Ise?" Issei looked at Rias and saw her smiling at him.

"I...I..." Issei couldn't help but gasp when he heard his own voice, something that he hadn't heard for a very, very long times "I...I can hear..." he stuttered, his eyes watered slightly.

He could hear her, hear them...he could hear himself...He could hear, again!

"Hey hey don't cry, a boy shouldn't cry like that you know" Rias said warmly and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Rias-sempai..." Issei muttered and Rias nodded her head rapidly "I can hear again."

"Yes Ise, you can hear again." Rias smiled at him and sat down.

"But...how?" It was kind of hard for him to talk again after a long time rarely speaking, but he was sure he could get use to it after awhile.

"Magical headphones, converting sound into vibrations and directly send them to your brain, you can say that they are acting as your new eardrums, replacing the old and destroyed ones" Issei reached his hands up and touched the headphones "It was a gift." Rias smiled.

"I...can't take...it" Issei shook his head and removed the headphones from his ears and put them down to the table much to Rias and everyone's surprise. Even thought he wanted it, it was wrong to take something that wasn't yours "I can't..." he was about to make the signs when Rias suddenly grabbed his hands, stopping him from doing so and used her other hands to put the headphones to his ears again.

"Like I said, it was a gift, Ise." Rias said sternly before her eyes soften "I only want the best for my servants, so giving you back your sense of hearing is the least I can do you, you know"

"But..." But a glare from her immediately stopped Issei from saying anything more "Sigh, I...understand..."

"Good, though you will only be able to use them whenever you are with us." Rias said "Because that magic circle won't disappear whenever it was in use, people around you can get shock when they find out that such magical items like that actually exist."

"I understand..." Issei nodded his head. It wasn't a big price anyway. He then remembered what Rias told him at the beginning "What did you...mean...when you said, I'm Devil?" Issei asked again.

"Okay then, I will return back to the matter at hand then. We are all Devils." Rias then observed the expression on Issei's face before saying "Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the girl with black wings last night, didn't you?"

"Yuuma-chan..." Issei whispered with a nod of his head.

"I see that you two used to be friends with each other" Rias nodded her head "She's a Fallen Angel." Issei gasped "They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"W-what?" Issei asked in disbelief. Him? Yuuma? Enemy with each other? No way was that going to happen. Yuuma did accidentally kill him last night but she definitely got a reason behind it, plus she didn't aim for him at the beginning, it was Matsuda and he saw the pain and horror look on her face when she realized what she had done.

Speaking of Yuuma, his best friend suddenly mysteriously disappeared this morning, which saddened him. She disappeared from everyone's mind and no one could remember a girl named Amano Yuuma other than Issei. Matsuda didn't go to school today, he heard that his parent took him to the hospital and already asked permission to let their son skip school for a day from the teachers.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"Wait... wait...you mean...I and Yuuma-chan...We can't be friend?"

"It seems, it is the only thing that you're concerning about" Rias made a sign before saying "Yes Ise, you can't be friend with her." She then turned to Akeno and nodded her head. The black haired young woman then pulled out a picture from her bag "This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

Issei looked at the photo and nodded his head. The photo was a clear picture of her though there were black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She was the one that attacked Matsuda last night." Rias continued, and Issei could only stare at the picture with his eyes wide, his hands balling into fists "This Fallen Angel came in contact with him to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself, that is why no one, other than you and us can remember her. Matsuda probably remember her too but last time I check, he was too freaked out to even form a proper word." Rias muttered. To think at first she wanted to have that coward at her servant.

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill him."

"But why?" Issei asked in disbelief. The sweat Amano Yuuma, his best friend...was ready to kill a human being without a second thought?

"It couldn't be helped" Rias shook her head "That boy, he were just unlucky and your heroic act caught yourself into her spear, and you got killed"

Killed?

But he was still alive. Issei was hoping that last night was just a dream but it seemed it was very real.

"But I'm still alive!" The more he talked, the more he got used to speaking again. Issei could almost speak fluently now.

"The reason why she approached you is because she wanted to use you to get close to Matsuda, since he and his friend always tried to befriend with you." Rias said "With that, she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside him. Yuuma must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking him. Then she confirmed it. That boy were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

"Sacred Gear?"

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Yuuto spoke up, explaining the term to him.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno continued after Kiba.

"We still don't know anything about Matsuda's Sacred Gear yet but the Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, she must saw his Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore decided to kill him." Rias then pulled out a single leaflet "Matsuda was too freaked out but in that moment he did beg for someone to come to save him, so hard that he summoned me and Akeno here." Issei nodded his head "Before you wondering how he got this, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district and Matsuda got this."

"When I was summoned and saw what happened, I knew right away that you rushed in to save that boy from the Fallen Angel. You were on the brink of death so I decided to save your life. I couldn't let you end up like that, I can't let you die before you can at least find happiness for your life, Ise" Issei widened his eyes at Rias' soft voice "Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil"

 **PA!**

At that moment, wings sprouted from the backs of everyone around him. They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings were like bat wings. And with that he also felt some kind of sensation on his back.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the same black wings protruding from his back and he couldn't help but gasp in shock.

Too many new things in a day for him, he was shocked and overwhelmed.

"Let's introduce everyone anew, Yuuto!"

Kiba smiled at Isse after Rias called his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Toujou Koneko bowed her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Himejima Akeno bowed her head very politely.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along a lot more from now on, Ise." Lastly, it was Rias as she introduced herself cheerfully.

 _ **That night,**_ Issei couldn't sleep. How could he, when this morning he found out that he was reborn as a devil and a few hours before that, he was killed by the girl he thought was his best friend. There were too much to take in and Issei hardly believed that his life had taken a turn that he could never expect.

He didn't care that much truthfully that he was now the servant of the girl got some feeling for. Rias saved his life when he was at the verge of death and brought back his sense of hearing, even though it was just temporary it still meant a lot to him. Become her servant and repay her was the least he could do and from what he could see, Rias would her servants like a slave or something lower than a proper status, so Issei actually didn't care too much about it.

What concerned him was Amano Yuuma, the girl that he thought was his friend.

So many kinds of emotions were in his mind right now. Sad, disappointed, betrayed and even anger...It took a lot from him not to explore into Rias' face when she said that he and Yuuma could no longer be friend because of something happened even before the both of them were born.

But was she just using him to get close to Matsuda without getting suspicious?

Now he finally understood the glances, the looks Yuuma gave Matsuda.

Was it a lie?

Issei signed tiredly as he looked at the magical headphones on his table, swirling them around with the tip of his finger. Tomorrow was a day-off, so Rias, who Issei had to call Buchou from now and everyone, would spend their day find out what was his fighting style.

Apparently fighting was one of the duties of devils like him

Then, when he was about to stand up, Issei widened his eyes when he saw a black feather dropped down to the table in front of him.

His head snapped up and saw her, Amano Yuuma with her wings flapped gently, floating outside of his windows looking at him with a small smile. Though, he could see some change from her too. She was somewhat taller, and her face was more mature and her body filled out a lot more than before.

Issei immediately grabbed the headphones and put it on his ears.

"Yuuma-chan!" His greeting shocked her.

"Ise...you...you can talk now?" Yuuma asked in surprise "Can you hear me?"

"Yes" He nodded and pointed to his headphones "All thank to this."

"So, it was the truth..." She said with a sad smile "You did turn into a devil."

"Rias Gremory-sempai saved me, Yuuma-chan." Issei said and climbed onto his table to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ise..." She muttered with tears threatened to fall from her eyes, afraid to meet his eyes and looked away. "That spear...it was meant to that boy, Matsuda, not you..."

"Don't say it like that Yuum..."

"Raynare" the girl looked up a little and said "It is my real name, Raynare."

"So Raynare-chan then." Issei smiled "Point is Raynare-chan, I'm not angry with you or anything." The fallen angel's eyes widened in surprise "You're my best friend, there is no way that I can hate you. Even if I'm now a devil and you're a Fallen Angel."

"But...I killed you Ise..."

"That spear wasn't for me, right?" Issei asked with a smile.

"Yes...but..."

"No but Ray-chan." Issei said.

Raynare then finally looked at him and from her deep purple eyes, Issei could tell that she was telling the truth, that their moments at school together were very real.

"You know...I hate devils" Issei's shoulder dropped "But I can never hate you Ise. You're right, we're friend, there is no way I'm going to hate you just because of our nature. You're my first real friend too, you know" she said softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck and smile softly "Thank you, Ise"

She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"After I was done with my mission, I promised I will return to you and we can be together again." Raynare smiled at him before turning around "Goodbye Ise, please take care and be careful."

"Goodbye, Raynare." Issei waved his hand when she flew away, and he stood there until she disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: the next chapter for Soundless Knight, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Overall, I decided to come with a temporary way for Issei to regain his sense of hearing but like I said it was only temporary. Even though the headphones provided him everything he needed to hear, it also came with a lot disadvantages which will be revealed in the future chapters. After all, this story's name is Soundless Knight.**_

 _ **Issei was finally introduced to the supernatural world and you can say that he is rather overwhelmed by it, unlike Cannon.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Since Christmas is coming and even though I am still trying to get over Kha's death, I think I should find some relaxing too. So next update will be for my first ever fanfic, the Contract, I'm going to make a special chapter to separate Christmas before returning to work on this fic again. So next update will be the Contract.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Ise...over hear!" Issei Hyoudou turned his head to the side after hearing that and saw Rias Gremory, his mistress waving her hand at him with everyone of the Occult Research Club standing around her, a smile on her face.

Issei couldn't help but smile, he just loved the way people calling his name like that. The magical headphones he was wearing was giving one of the best times of his life, as he could barely sleep last night due to the excitement and need to wear them again as soon as possible. These headphones would slowly drain his demonic energy from him to convert into battery, so Issei wouldn't have to worry about the headphones run out of energy.

"Hello everyone." Issei gritted them with a bright smile.

"Hello Ise-kun" Akeno waved her hand at him while smiling at him beautifully. Kiba also greeted him with his famous prince charming smile while Koneko remained silent and stoic like usual, though she did wave her hand at him.

"You seem enjoying yourself, Ise" Rias smiled as Issei stopped in front of her. The boy was smiling which was a good thing, the loneliness disappeared from his eyes. Though she doubted Issei's shyness with people was completely cured yet, but it was the first step to get him more sociable like teenager boys his age.

"Kind of..." Issei nodded his head with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy Ise." Rias smiled and patted him before saying "Now, as you already know Ise, as one of my servants and as a devil, you have duties, jobs and missions to do to raise your reputation and increase your rank, from low to middle and middle to high-class devil and so on..." Issei nodded his head. Rias filled him in the basic ideas yesterday "some will be very simple, but other can be very dangerous like hunt down Stray Devils, or protect me from harms. As you already know Ise, we're in the middle of Cold war with the Angel and Fallen Angel Faction. Even if there is no longer war, small battles are happening every second all over the world and devils are being killed by Angels' followers, or Fallen Angels and Angels themselves. In order to protect yourself, as well as me your master and finish the missions, fighting abilities are very important and that's why we're all here today."

"I see..." Issei trailed off because that sounded very dangerous. Issei was a little nervous about this, he didn't know if he is capable of fighting.

Issei wasn't the weakest in Physical Education but he was not the best athlete. He could do exercises like jogging, sprint or jumping just fine but he doubted those things would help. Issei didn't know any martial art, or even swordsmanship like the girls at Kendo Club.

Raynare could sunmon light spear that could pierce through him like nothing, so maybe Rias would teach him do trick like that...magic, spells or anything akin to that.

Rias looked at Issei's nervous expression and couldn't help but think about that dream she saw again. Could it be that Issei could not remember his oife before the accident too? Issei's grandfather taught him swordsmanship, so Issei definitely grabbed the basis of how to fight with sword.

Swordmen was the most common Knights among the reincarnated devils, even her brother's Knight, Kiba's swordmaster was a swordman. If Issei required two Mutation Knights to reborn him, he had to be somewhat special swordman.

But to strengthen her theory, she must test him first.

"Ise, I think you should start with Yuuto here." Rias pointed to her Pawns "Kiba is my Pawn, but his attributes is a lot like a Knight, which you are." Kiba stepped forward and offered his hand out.

"Let's try our best, eh Ise-kun!" Kiba smiled at him.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." Issei smiled nervously and nodded his head.

A few seconds later, Issei and Kiba stood facing against each other on the schoolyard in front of the Old school building with bokken in their hands. The girls backed off a little and made some space for them, so they could fight freely.

"You ready Issei-kun?" Kiba asked as he held up the wooden stick.

"Please go easy on me." Issei said nervously and held up his bokken in front of him, just like Kiba.

"Buchou, please give me premission to promote to Knight" Kiba looked at Rias and said loudly. The crimson haired girl nodded her head and a faint light appeared around Issei's opponent.

"Begin!" Rias said and immediately Kiba leaped forward, faster than any runners Issei had seen in his life and charged at him with his sword readied for a strike.

Even with a stronger eye-sight, Issei was finding it hard keeping up with Kiba's speed but it wasn't like anything he could not see. To Issei, Kiba was moving like a motorbike going at full speed in front of him, not like an unseen able bullet moving at the supersonic speed.

 _Ise..._

At that very moment, when Kiba was approaching him and coming closer and closer with great speed, Issei's heard a voice inside of his head.

 _Even the rustiest or a blade-less sword can become a dangerous weapon...as long as you know how to use it._

' _Ji-chan.._.' Issei thought as he finally recognized that voice.

His grandfather...the man who Issei spent most if his childhood around with.

He remembered it...the moments Issei spent with his grandfather...

His eyes widened when he finally realized that he knew what to do.

"Now!" Letting his body guided him, Issei changed the way he was holding his sword. Issei held it with his right hand and held it behind him with his body crouched down a little, his eyes sharpened and stayed firm on Kiba.

Surprisingly, the movement of the Pawn began to decrease in his point of view but thrn, the Knight of Rias Gremory realized wasn't just Kiba who was slowing down...it was as if everything around him was slowing down.

But there was no time left to think, as Kiba was right above him.

In a lightning fast movement that made Issei lived up to the attributes of a Knight, Issei slammed his bokken against Kiba's wooden sword and twisted his body around to deliver another strike to Kiba's back after the Knight lost his balance and fell foward.

All of that happened in just a second or two.

Rias and everyone were stunned when they saw Kiba struggled to stand on his feet, his eyes were also as wide as dinner plates.

"That's a good move; I must say Issei-kun." Kiba smiled and turned around, holding up his wooden sword but then gasped when he saw only half of the wooden stick was in his hand while the other half suddenly fell down to the ground next to him.

Kiba looked at the cut and found it hard to believe, the cut look like it was made by an actual, sharp sword. A normal bokken wouldn't be able to make a sharp cut like this.

Could it be...that he knew undrawn style? That was a style that even not his master was able to use without his demonic energy.

Issei looked at the wooden sword within his hand with his eyes wide. Even the teenager boy was wondering what just happened, at the same time wondering how did he do that. It was the first time Issei made those moves, and yet it felt so familiar.

Could it be...that he also lost the memories of his childhood, not just about the accdient?

Come to think about it, it had been a long time since Issei last heard about his grandfather, as the man left his family about the same time Issei got caught in that accident and rarely contacted his mother, his daughter nowadays. His family was also too busy to visit him at Hokaido.

Maybe he should ask his mother for his grandfather's number so he could send a few texts to ask him about this.

"You caught me by surprise, Issei-kun" Kiba smiled and from thin air a new bokken appeared in his hand "But don't expect me to go easy on you next time." He smirked and held up his bokken, this time with a different stance.

"Got it." Issei nodded, he felt a lot more confident now knowing that he knew a thing or two "Shall we continue?"

Looking at Issei right now, Rias couldn't help but smile. She was right after all, Issei knew how to use a sword and from the look of it, he managed to catch Kiba, who was the disciple of the strongest Knight off guard with the first try.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"You're doing well, keep it up Ise!" Rias encouraged her Knight as he was running around the schoolyard while pulling a massive truck's wheel behind him, with a rope connected the two together. The boy was breathing rather harshly, but Issei was currently finishing his tenth lap and could still make a few more rounds around the schoolyard, something that even he didn't think that he would be able to do if he was normal.

"That's amazing, I didn't think that Ise-kun would be able to overcome your challenge of eight laps around school, after finishing five hundred pushups, that is." Akeno said with a smile, standing alongside with her Queen at the sideline watching Issei testing out his fullest potential.

"He is better than I expected." Rias nodded her head "Yuuto, what do you think about Ise?"

"Well, Buchou if you're thinking that he is a strong swordsman then yes you're right." The blond nodded his head "I think it is because of his deafness, Issei-kun tends look around a lot and his mind absorb everything he saw. Overtime, because of it I think Issei-kun developed a sharp and strong reaction to danger. It makes him cover his surrounding better and also increase his concentration."

"I see." Rias nodded her head before returning her eyes to the running boy.

"Buchou...it is kind of crazy but...I think that the headphones will only disturb his usual concentration in battle, he will be able to fight a lot better without them."

Rias didn't reply. She knew Kiba would come to that conclusion. His sense of hearing would only get in his way, as Issei wasn't use to hearing and come to rely on his eyes only. Plus, those magical headphones would be only temporary solution for his condition, as it could get knocked away or destroyed easily during fights.

 _Line Break_

As soon as the paper with the number of his grandfather written on it was given to Issei by his mother, the boy immediately borrowed his mother's cellphone and sent him the text.

Since he was deaf and his family, including his grandfather didn't know about the supernatural world, he couldn't let them know that his sense of hearing returned with the help of a pair of magical headphones.

 _Ji-chan, it's me...Ise!_

Issei sent the text before looking at his mother, who was smiling at him and raising her hands.

"You used to visit your grandfather a lot, Ise" She made the signs "Every summer vacations, holidays...we took you to his place at Tokyo since you always asked us for it." She then made a frown "He really loved you so I wonder why he doesn't contact us very often like before."

Ise nodded his head and waited for his grandfather to return his text.

Issei immediately picked the phone up when he saw it vibrated slightly. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw the message.

 _How are you, my boy?_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I think this should be enough to let you know what Ise in my fic is capable of.**_

 _ **His powers, skills as well as the Swords he will wield and evem his grandfather have special connection to his childhood and that accident, but since Issei forgot all about it, we will have to wait and see what happened to him.**_

 _ **Asia will make her appearance in the next chapter, starting the Twilight Healing Arc. and Issei's first ever battle to protect his friend. For the current time, Issei won't be able to use the legendary swords I give him in this story...that will be for later chapters.**_

 _ **Those swords wasn't Holy or Demonic swords...but something else, something very different and you will love to see it in action with Issei.**_

 _ **And in the end, Merry Christmas, I hope you will have a happy Holiday with your family and your loved ones.**_

 _ **I wish you a Merry Christmas...I wish you a Merry Christmas... i wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~.**_

 _ **See you soon!**_

 _ **Read And Review.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

* * *

 **Before I start the chapter, I'm going to inform you a few change in the plot. I won't make Matsuda the Sekiryuutei, aka he won't hold the Boosted Gear and that Sacred Gear will be transfered to someone else.**

 **Who? They will have a short cameo in this chapter, hope you can recognize them because that person was no OC but an actual character from Highschool DxD.**

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Issei!"

Even though Issei didn't hear anything or see anyone coming at him from behind when he stepped into his class, the boy still got the feeling of someone coming at him and immediately stepped out of the way before they could grab him. That person soon revealed to be Matsuda and since he didn't expect the deaf boy to dodge, he lost his balance and fell down to the ground.

I'm so sorry, Matsuda-san

Issei made the signs before heading to his seat with footsteps faster than usual, because he got the feeling he knew just exactly the reason why Matsuda wanted to have his attention without his partner Motohama around.

It probably involved Raynare. Rias warned him that he shouldn't talk, or in his case let everyone know about the Fallen Angel that erased her existence out of everyone's mind, save for the supernatural beings in this world, even Matsuda. She also told him about a possibility that, if Matsuda could remember Raynare, then there was a high chance that he was also turned into devil as well, since Rias wasn't the only High-class devil in this school.

The other High-class devil in Kuoh Academy was Sona Shitori, the president of the Student Council. Her real name was Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri Household whose Clan was as powerful as Rias's Gremory Clan. Her peerage consisted of the entire members of the Student Coucil, which were mostly girls. Rias also said he would have a meeting with them soon in the future.

Seeing him like this, Sona must reincarnate him into a devil as well. Which piece was it? Issei didn't know since each Evil Piece had its own attribute and Matsuda had none, as far as his concern.

Issei sat down on his seat and couldn't help but glance to the seat next to him; the place once belonged to Amano Yuuma. It felt strange somehow, he only befriended with her for a short amount of time, but Issei already felt sad knowing that Raynare might never come to sit down on that seat while flashing him that cute and warm smile of hers. She was, after all his first friend and could be the Sign that tell him that his life was about to change.

He became a devil. A beautiful black wings angel, an even more beautiful and attractive Onee-sana and her family...were now his friends. He lost his humanity, but in turn he gained a lot more and one of them was his sense of hearing, it wasn't so bad after all.

His life changed so much after meeting Raynare.

"Issei, I'm trying to talk to you!" Matsuda cried out and slammed his hand down to Issei's table to gain the brunette attention. Issei only glanced his eyes up and didn't do anything.

"How rude?" Kiryuu said while pushing her glasses up "When are you going to accept that he is deaf and not someone as low as you are?" She asked and some of the girls in class glared at him while cracking their fist.

"That is not the point here" Matsuda cried out.

"What do you want?" Issei turned the board around and showed it to Matsuda.

The Baldy Pervert immediately grabbed a pen on Issei's table and hurriedly wrote what he wanted to ask Issei on his board. When he was done, Matsuda turned the board around and showed it to Issei.

"Do you rememver that bitch? Amano Yuuma? Sona-Kaichou told me that her real name was Raynare!" Issei's blood boiled when he read those words and forcefully stood up, grabbing Matsuda's collar and much to his shock, lifted him up a few inches above the ground.

"Don't...call her that!" Issei growled and glared coldly at Matsuda.

"Hey! I'm sorry alright!" Matsuda cried out in panic "Let's me go!" It took awhile for Issei to realize what he was doing and immediately dropped him. He quickly sat down to his chair and tried to avoid everyone's eyes, which were still staring at him in surprise.

Even Issei was surprised by his outburst. But he couldn't help it when Matsuda call Raynare like that, even if she tried to kill him Raynare was still his friend, his precious friend.

"What do you want?" Issei showed Matsuda the board again, still glaring at him as if Rias' Knight was daring Matsuda to insult Raynare again.

"Sona-Kaichou told me that you became Rias Gremory-sama's servant" Matsuda wrote on the paper and gave it to the fellow devil "Is it true?" This time, he was more careful about his words.

"Yes, what about it?" He asked back.

"So it's true...you're now a devil too and with Rias-Onee sama no less." Matsuda made a ridiculous crying face for a second before continuing "I'm Pawn, I guess you're a Pawn too, right?"

"Wrong, I'm a Knight" Issei shook his head and Matsuda gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" The Baldy Pervert cried out loudly in shock. He accepted to become a servant of Sona Sitri after she came to his house and explained everything to him before reincarnating him with a single Pawn.

He was a mere Pawn...while a deaf boy is a Knight. How could something like this happen?

Unfortunately for Matsuda and luckily for Issei, the teacher arrived and class started.

 _Line Break_

"Ise, come here please!" It was during break time, Issei immediately headed to the old school building to avoid Matsuda and Motohama, the former returned to his normal self as soon as his pervert partner in crime appeared, trying to drag Issei into one of their pervert stuffs, this time it was about a new porn DVD or something like that, featured their idol.

With his headphones on, Issei walked into the clubroom and saw Rias smiling at him, patting the spot next to her on the longue. Issei couldn't help but notice a thin and long object wrapped in crimson cloth lying on the table next to his master.

"What is it, Buchou?" Issei asked and sat down.

"I got something for you right here." She smiled and picked the object up from the table and gave it to him "Here you go." The boy looked at it for a moment before unwrapping the cloth around the object and revealed it to be a long katana with black scabbard, with an ornate bronze guard. The handle had the traditional wrapping, but it was crimson red instead of gold with black ornaments while the guard was octagonal.

Issei put the cloth down to the table and slightly pulled the sword out of its scabbard to the blade, which featured several intricate ornaments and the most notable is the crest of the Gremory Household at the endpoint of the hilt.

"It's a gift from my brother's Knight." Rias informed "He is Kiba's swordsmaster, the strongest swordsman I know."

"Wow..." He said in amazement. He didn't know much about swords, but he could see that this sword was very well made and the blacksmith must be a professional. The blade looked like it could cut through steel with ease "Buchou...you know you don't have to..."

"Like I said...I only want the best for my cute servant." Rias smiled to him "Plus, this is also a gift from a fellow Knight, he said...it would be a disgrace if you refuse it." Issei sweat dropped at that "So accept it alright?"

"Thanks, Buchou." Issei smiled and sheathed the sword.

"Akeno will teach you some magic so you can put away and summon the sword every time you want to later. For now" she then pulled out a paper "I got your first devil job right here," Issei nodded his head "It's a new client for our business so I decide to send you to that human. I hope you will accept them at your customer."

"I will Buchou." Issei nodded his head. While doing devil jobs, everyone had their frequenters, the ones who frequently asked for devils' service. Issei felt really happy that his first costumer would become his full-time customer.

Issei walked to the teleportation magic circle and stood above it.

"Good luck Ise," Rias smiled to him while her Akeno prepared to teleport him away to the address written on the request "and remember to be nice to them, try to think that they are already your friends like us." Rias wisely advised, knowing about his shyness better than anyone.

"Yes, I will" Issei nodded his head and took a deep breath before being teleported away in a flash of crimson.

With a blink of eyes, Issei was no longer in the clubroom and his surrounding was changed from a Victorian styled room filled with mysterious and magical things to a rather girlish room, letting Issei know that his client was a girl. The walls was painted pink while the ceiling was white in color, the place was rather big and filled with stuffed animals of all kinds and sizes, especially on the pink Queen-sized bed with spotless white sheet.

This girl must be very rich and loved cute stuffs at the same time. There was also a rather large wardrobe at the other side of the room beside the bed and a table near it.

"Oh, you're here early, Akuma-kun" Issei turned around after hearing her voice as well the sound of a door being opened and saw a girl standing there smiling sweetly at him. His client was a very beautiful girl with blue-green eyes, the same color as Rias Gremory's eyes and extremely long light pink color hair, which was tied into two large tubes by two flowery hairclips and rest on her shoulder, several long bangs framing her face perfectly. She was wearing the uniform of a local high-school at Kuoh Town with white stocking and black shoes and from her appearance Issei could tell that she wasn't much older than he was, as she was only a little taller than him. The girl was also wearing glasses and carried a bag in her hand, probably just got back from school

Though, he couldn't help but admit that she look oddly familiar.

"Oh, the devils can magically teleport so I can come here right away." Issei informed her after realizing that he had been staring at her for too long. This girl wasn't just beautiful, but she was also very attractive, spotting a very large bust and curves at all the right places.

"I see...this is my first time making contract with a devil so...well, everything is kind of new to me. I was hanged the leaflets yesterday, before that, I didn't believe that devils like you were actually living among us human." The girl smiled to him "I'm Momo" she offered her hand to him.

"Issei...Issei Hyoudou" Issei took it and shook her hand, while doing so he couldn't help but notice that she was eyeing him curiously "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just...you don't seem to recognize me, do you?" She asked with a somewhat hopeful tone.

"No miss...this is the first time I meet you" Issei shook his head and admit truthfully, though she did look familiar to him "is that a good thing?"

"Of course" She said cheerily clapping both of her hands together "What are those things on your ears?" She asked curiosity. To her they looked like a normal headphones, but the glowing magical circle beside them told her otherwise.

"Oh, I'm deaf actually" the smile on Momo's face dropped instantly "These headphones gave me back my sense of hearing by converting the vibrations of sounds and transfer them directly to my brain, at least, that was what my master told me."

"I see...you poor thing." Momo nodded her head with a sympathy smile.

"No worry Momo-san" Issei grinned "So, what can I start to help you with?"

"Ah yes, devil job right?" Issei nodded his head and Momo continued "By the way, how old are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sixteen"

"Perfect! You can start with doing my homework for me, normally I will do it myself but I have a photos...I mean I'm busy tonight." Issei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that but smiled nonetheless. "Since we're the same age, I take that these homeworks should be fine with you"

"Yes, Momo-san" Issei nodded his head "I will finish them in no time" he would never boast about his knowledge, but Issei was confident about his schoolwork and he was sure that he could handle her homework just fine.

"Great, I will go take a bath now, you can do them there at my table" Momo hanged Issei a bag before heading to her wardrobe. The Knight of Rias Gremory walked to Momo's table and sat down, starting to work. Opening the first notebook, Issei could see that Momo have a very good and neat handwritings.

"Well, let's start to work then." Issei muttered and found her latest homework, which wasn't too hard in his opinion but still very challenging. It didn't take long for finish the first subject, math and headed to her second subject, Physic.

Half an hour later, Momo came out of her bathroom, fully dressed in her normal clothes while using a towel to dry her long pink hair, though it took her awhile in doing so because her hair was just too long. Picking up a comb, Momo started to gently ran the comb through her hair and silently stood behind Issei to see if he was doing good, to her surprise, he was doing very well.

"Wow, you're very smart" Momo admitted when she saw the answer of her English's homework.

"Uh...actually Momo-san, devils have this language power that let us read, understand and speak any kind of language, it's actually not that hard." Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw~, you're too humble." Momo giggled "And here I thought devils are creature of sins."

"Maybe in the past, Momo-san, we also have to change to adapt to the world as it is now." Issei explained with a smile. Rias already filled him in the details about the history of devils and already memorized them. It was a very interesting subject to say the least, getting to know about the devils that probably appeared about the same time with mankind.

Like devils actually steal the soul of the human who made contract with them after fulfilling their wish. Now, they received a special kind of devil's currency instead and in his opinion it was less vicious and friendlier that the past.

"There done" Issei smiled and closed her last notebook and put it on top of the stack of finished homework and stood up from his seat.

"Thank you, now I don't have to stay up late again." Momo smiled at him before pulling out a small envelope from the handbag on her bed "Here you go, this is the reward I promised your master." Issei bowed his head and took the envelope. Pretty much it was more or less his first ever pay, because of his deafness there wasn't many places would accept him even if Issei ever decide to look for a job, which he probably have to in the near future "Now I know why she spoke so highly about you. You're deaf...but you know how to overcome your condition, even with or without those headphones" she smiled.

"Thank you, Momo-san." Issei said gratefully. If anything, Issei would never put it that way. It took him a lot just to stand here and talk normally with his client but no matter what, as he didn't even know what Rias told Momo about him, he was very thankful that he had a master like Rias Gremory.

"I will call you later if I ever need your assistance again Issei-kun." Momo said and sat down, picking up her shoes and start to put them on her foot "I hope we will meet again soon in the future."

"I hope we will" Issei smiled to her "See you later, Momo-san" He left for the door and left the place, he could call Akeno through a mobile device inside his headphones so that she could teleport him back to the ORC clubroom, but Issei decided to take a walk first and thought that he shouldn't always bother Rias' Queen.

Though, he must remove the headphones first before heading into the place that wasn't involved with supernatural things.

 _Line Break_

It didn't take him long to get to his house's district. It was already five in the afternoon so he should return to his home soon before his family could get worry about him.

But when he was about to take a turn, Issei suddenly caught sight of a girl wearing what appeared to be a nun-outfit with a white veil on top of the head, carrying a huge luggage that was even bigger than her petite body with her and seemed like the girl was about to fall over due to its weight.

Which she really did, face first down to the ground and the veil flew away from her head.

Issei reacted instantly and with the speed of a Knight, it wasn't hard for him to catch up with the flying cloth and caught it with his hand.

When he turned around to check if that girl was alright, Issei couldn't help but sweat dropped when he saw her already on her knees with tearful eyes, her hands holding her forehead.

That fall must hurt a lot.

Issei then approached the nun and gave her his hand so she could stand up.

"Auu~. Why do I keep on tripping over…Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." The girl said something, and of course he couldn't hear and took his arms and gently being pulled up by the much stronger boy. Without a word Issei held out the veil he was holding and gave it back to her "Thank you very much mister" she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkle with excitement as she gently placed the veil back on her head.

Though, a frown then appeared on her face when Issei pointed to his ears while shaking his head.

"Oh...you're deaf" the girl then made a sad face "I'm so sorry for being so rude like that." Asia bowed her head to him and made an apologetic face. Issei held out his hand and shook his head with a smile, wanted to tell her that it was alright.

Issei then pointed his hand to the luggage she was holding and made a helping sign, though he wasn't sure that she could understand Sign Language. The girl just looked at him curiosity while tilting her head to the side in confusion. Sighing in defeat, Issei reached into his backpack and pulled out the board.

He wrote it in English, since from her appearance he could tell that she was a foreigner.

"Would you like me to help you carrying that luggage?" The girl gasped in surprise and shook her head rapidly and Issei quickly added "Don't worry, it's too heavy for you to carry after all." He smiled at her and the girl looked unsure for a moment before nodding her head. Issei then came over and took the luggage from her hand, with his new devil's strength it didn't take him much effort to lift it up from the ground and place it on his shoulder "Here, I'm Issei Hyoudou, what's your name?" Issei gave her the board, which she took it and hurriedly wrote her answer on the board. .

"My name is Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou" She smiled brightly at him before bowing her head "You must be a resident of this town." Her question made Issei nodded his head "Your English is very good?" he nodded again "I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" The nun held her hands together in front of her chest and her face saddened.

Issei then pointed his finger to the pen, telling her that he wanted to write something and Asia gave it back to him, holding the board for Issei while he was writing down his answer.

"What are you doing here all alone?" He questioned.

"Oh, I was appointed to a local church of this town. I'm a nun by the way" she smiled cutely at that. Issei made a confused face because as far as his concern, there was only one church in this town and it was abandoned. Rias also warned him to never wander around the place, even after it was abandoned, holy aura was still lingering around it and it wasn't good for newborn devil like him at all.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She said loudly with her eyes sparked with excitement.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Suddenly Asia turned her head to the side when she heard the cry of a boy when they were crossing a park. Issei also already noticed this as well.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" the woman next to the boy asked as she looked at the child.

Issei guessed it was the boy's mother and the boy had just tripped over on his feet.

Then suddenly, the Sister stepped forward and approached the boy with a gentle smile on her face. When she was in front of him, Asia then kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like that." The blonde young nun patted the boy's head gently. Though, Issei could tell that the boy didn't understand what she was saying at all but thankfully with her kind smile he quietly stopped crying and calming down.

The Sister then put her palm where the boy had injured himself.

Next moment, Issei gasped in shock when a green glowing orb appeared from the nun's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee and magically making the injured disappear without a trace.

' _Amazing_ ' The Knight thought to himself,

This must be the power of a Sacred Gear, the gifts of God to human.

The boy's mother was in shock and Issei really couldn't blame her at all. Anyone who saw unimaginable things like that would have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." Asia patted the boy's head and turned her head back to look at him "I'm sorry. But I had to." then laughed while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" the boy said happily as his mother pulled him away, no doubt afraid of them

"That power…" he muttered with words and Asia grabbed his board to write it down for him.

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." She looked a little sad while she was showing it to him, even though she was still smiling.

Unconsciously, Issei reached for his magical headphones but stopped himself at the last moment.

It seemed after using those headphones multi times, the need to use them to communicate with other people normally still as strong as ever.

Moments later, Issei and Asia arrived at the abandoned church, the territory of his enemies.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." The blonde nun showed a sign of relief after having compared the location with the map she had.

"Then I'll be on my way." Issei then put the luggage down to the ground next to her and smiled, taking back his board. He was about to turn away and headed home when suddenly Asia grabbed his wrist

"Please wait! I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—" she grabbed the pen and wrote than on his board

"Oh, don't worry about it." The Knight shook his head with a grin.

The nun looked troubled. She probably wanted to make Issei some tea to show her gratitude.

"Sister Asia, let's meet again." He wrote it on the board and showed it to her, at the same time making the 'let's meet again' gesture with his hands. He just hoped that he could communicate with her normally, but he couldn't risk the chance of being seen with headphones like that. She was such a kind and cute girl...just like how Raynare and Rias to him.

He would have to ask Rias about this.

Asia bowed her head down and smiled softly at him, standing there and waited until he completely disappeared from view before heading into the Church.

Little did he know that this fateful encounter between him and Asia would start his first ever battle in Issei's new life.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Sorry for the wait and Happy New Year, I hope you have a good first week of New Year here at 2016. My family just moved into our new house but there are still lots of things to do so no promise of a new chapter coming tomorrow XD.**_

 _ **Issei met Asia in this chapter, as well as the person who was currently holding Boosted Gear. Two fateful encounters in one single chapter and hopefully you won't get overwhelmed by this. I hope you like my conclusion of putting Momo, Issei's current client (whose background is very interesting but you have to check DxD again to see who she is) as the current Sekiryuutei. This idea came into me after I watched the last episode of DxD Season 3 again, with Rias wearing the Scale Mail armor I thought: "Hey! Let's make a girl the Sekiryuutei so we can see that hot armor again" so here she is, a female Sekiryuutei.**_

 _ **Though, it appeared that she still didn't know anything about it yet...or did she?**_

 _ **This made me want to create a female Vali. Should I make Hakuryuukou female as well, with a skimpy white Balance Breaker Armor? If you vote yes, please go to my profile to vote Yes or No to Valene Lucifer, the current Hakuryuukou XD.**_

 _ **That's all for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I will announce the final Harem for Issei in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 ** _P/S: Rest in Peace Kha, my friend!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

* * *

 _ **Answer the reviews time XD (from the latest to the oldest)**_

 **Rikudou no Shinju** _ **: First thank you for voting and yes of course, she will be put into Issei's harem. As for the sword, it's not a normal one but it isn't one of the three legendary swords he will have either.**_

 **IansInsane** _ **: No, my last name is actually Nguyen. More than fifty five percent of Vietnamese people have their last name Nguyen you know :).**_

 _ **Swiftrabbit: You see, Issei will strictly focus his in his fighting style, which is undrawn sword as well as actual sword fighting. Because of this fighting style Issei didn't need to draw his sword to cut things, so instead of Dress Break, Issei have a less, yet still very effective to cut down female's clothes. Some teasing cuts on the clothes to expose their assets are a whole lot sexier than totally naked. But thank for the advice XD.**_

 **Guest1:** _ **Will be mostly showed in this chapter :)**_

 **UnsanMusho:** _ **No, Momo won't join either peerage. Because in order to revive a Boosted Gear wielder you have to have at least Eight Pawns Pieces, or a total other pieces that worth this amount to turn them into devil. Neither Rias nor Sona currently has enough Evil Pieces left to turn her. Also, the reason why Matsuda was turned will be explained in the future chapter.**_

 **Guest2:** _ **Yes, she is. Her full name is Momo Momozono.**_

 **dragonrider66** : _**Since I am also a fan of Kamen Rider, I won't disgrace their name but let me tell you, not all Kamen Riders are heroes of justice XD.**_

 **Jarjaxle:** _ **I reported that dude, but Neither he or the admins had taken that copy story down. Thank you for voting, you can check the name above to see if they are in the harem XD**_

 **TheLaughingStalk:** _ **It's a surprise, also kind of hilarious thing.**_

 **Jose19:** _ **You don't like? Don't read. This story wasn't made to suit your liking but to become a memorial of my late friend. The poll clearly showed that fan would prefer a Fem. Vali. And let me ask you this. If Issei didn't have the Boosted Gear in this story and he is also a swordsweilder, will Vali still have that kind of intense rivalry with him when Issei was no longer a Sekiryuutei, but only a strong opponent? This time, Valene will become Momo Momonozo's rival and vice-versa. It will only ruin his image in your opinion, your point of view only (:V).**_

 **BlackAceStriker** _ **: You got my idea right there dude XD.**_

 **Deltablacknaruto:** _ **No, she is not. It is explained above and in this chapter.**_

 **Harem Master123:** _ **Yes, she is in the harem**_

 **TheAnimeLover97:** _ **Yes, Gabriel and Grayfia are in the harem. But Grayfia won't be married to Sirzechs in this story, just a simple servant as well as his Queen in the peerage.**_

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _Ise, remember...never fight with a drawn sword...unless you truly want to kill your opponent._

' _What the hell do you mean by that, Ji-chan?_ ' Issei thought to himself as he raised his undrawn sword to parry Kiba's blade by holding his sword vertically and swiped it to the side to hit the crook of blade neck with his sword's handle, knocking the Pawn back a few steps.

"That's a good move Ise-kun" Kiba smiled and created another sword in his hand, this one however wasn't normal sword like what Kiba had used to spar with Issei so far, as it was emitting a strong aura of demonic energy "It's time for me to get serious, too." And he charged as Issei. Because the sword Issei was using was also a demonic sword, it could counter against Kiba's Sword Birth's demonic creation quiet easily, but it still didn't change that the blow was a lot stronger.

This was the kind of blow that shouldn't be fought against by an undrawn sword.

But his grandfather, as he heard from his parent so far was a very wise man, even though he could be odd most of the time. If his grandfather told him to do something, he must do it without a second thought because there must be a reason behind it and he told Issei to not use a drawn sword unless he wanted to kill his opponent.

This was something Issei could agree on, because with each spar he took with Kiba, Issei had come to remember his style of fighting, which was taught to him by his grandfather and the old man also confirmed it during the message talk between grandfather and grandson. It was style of undrawn sword, a highly advanced sword style, if didn't want to say the most advanced that wasn't easy to master. A style where he could use the air pressure made when he made a slash, which, normally was almost unnoticeable and weak to cut thing as if he was using an actual blade to do it.

The point was, Issei didn't know or remember how he could do it, he just did. Since Kiba didn't know about this style, he couldn't answer this question for Issei and even Kiba's master didn't know how, unless Issei was unconsciously using some kind of energy when he made an attack with an undrawn sword. His grandfather laughed like a maniac when he asked about this and said that if he ever got in a fight, a simple stick could become a deadly weapon against his opponents.

What kind of grandfather was that, telling his grandson to cut a few throats if he ever got into a fight? He taught Issei this for self-defense and another reason that he would like to personally tell him in the near future, it was just that he was too busy right now to answer those questions for Issei.

He could cut a bokken with another bokken clean like it was an actual sword; if Issei was holding a real sword in hand it would hard to imagine how much damage he could cause.

Or could he? Issei never tried to unsheathe his sword before, even when he was doing light training by himself in his room. Part of him was afraid that he could accidentally cut his table or something like that, or his mother accidentally walked in and saw him holding an actual sword. The only time when Issei got to train for real was after school with Kiba and the Occult Research Club, but even so he still didn't think about unsheathe his sword and fought with the scabbard still on.

What kind of grandfather would teach his grandson a dangerous fighting style like that? Could it be another thing like martial art for self-defense?

"Unsheathe your sword Ise-kun" Kiba said as he landed lightning fast strikes to Issei

"No can do Kiba" Issei smirked and the two locked blade with each other. He was very thankful that the scabbard was also made from demonic metal "My grandfather told me to never unsheathe my sword unless I want to kill my opponent, which I don't."

This was some of the times when Issei was truly able to get out of shy shell. As the more he fought, the more he came to enjoy it.

"He must be a very powerful swordsman, to be able to teach you to this level" Kiba admitted.

"Can't remember much about him so...yeah, I guess" Issei suddenly jumped back and made a stance "Here I come" Issei pushed himself forward as hard as he could, charging at Kiba with Knight's speed and he was nothing but a blur, way more faster than the Pawn himself when he was promoted to Knight.

Kiba hardened his eyes and also raised his sword and prepared for it.

' **Nukanu Tachi no Kata (Style of the Undrawn sword)** ' As he went pass Kiba, Issei dashed his feet on the ground to stop himself, his nodachi already returned to its original spot at the left side of his waist.

There was a long moment of silence between the two and after a second, Issei glanced down a little and saw a long cut on the left sleeve of his jacket, but overall his arm was left unscratched which was a good thing.

Kiba did get him at the last second after all.

However...

"Aw man" A smile appeared on the Knight's face as he turned around and looked at Kiba, who was holding up what was left of his sword while smiling and scratching the back of his head nervously "You got me there again, Ise-kun." His sword was literally cut, as the blade was no longer there.

A metal, demonic sword was cut by an undrawn sword.

"You got me too, you know" Issei brought his left arm up to show Kiba the cut.

Kiba was, indeed a very skilled swordsman with deadly techniques. Even when he was moving at Knight's Speed, he was still able to raise his weapon to block the strike, even though it didn't turn out well for the Sword Birth Sacred Gear's creation.

"No worry Ise-kun, for someone who trained when he was young and didn't fight for years... you are very good" Kiba smiled and shook hand with Issei as the other members of Occult Research Club approached them "You're going to surpass me, or even my master really soon" He admit.

"Thank for the compliment." Issei knew that he shouldn't feel proud about it or anything, but it felt good having a professional praised you at their own territory "I still have much to learn." The Knight said humbly.

"Did you know that humble and noble are also the trademark attributes of a Knight?" Rias Gremory said with a smile as she stood next to Issei "Nice work there, Ise, Yuuto"

"Thank you Buchou" Issei and Kiba both said as once and the Pawn made his sword, or what was left of it disappear. Issei also cast a spell to put his nodachi away into his pocket dimension, the only magic he was taught so far. Akeno promised him that she would teach him a lot more magic, even the more advance one but it would be later.

"As a Knight you definitely know how to handle a sword already" Rias said before turning to the rest of her peerage "Alright everyone, I think that's enough for today. With a performance like that, I believe that Ise can finally take on the harder mission with us" she then clicked her finger and a paper appeared within her hand "There is a Stray Devil roaming in this town and its current location is at an abandoned factory nearby, we was given an order of eliminating it tonight, so remember to finish your own business before nine o'clock and gather at the school gate. We cannot let this stray devil running around freely."

""Yes Buchou!"" Everyone said stimulatingly.

"You all can go now" Rias smiled and they bowed to her before parting away, heading home or in Issei's case, he was about to head to his client, Momo to do whatever she asked him to do for her. The pink haired girl signed a contract with his master, Rias that she would need Issei's assistance on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.

This was weekend, so Issei must be there before five. He was also very eager to start his second day at work and Momo was very friendly, unlike some of the others' familiar costumers so far.

But first...

"Buchou, I have something to ask you" Issei quickly caught up to his master before she could leave the school after picking up her bag on a bench nearby.

"What is it, Ise?" Rias stopped on her track and turned around to look at him.

"I am wondering if there is any magic that could help me cover the magic circle on these headphones" Issei said, and pointed his finger to the glowing crimson magic circle. After all, he wanted to normally conversation with everyone, not just the ones who were involved in the supernatural world like Rias and the others. Also, because of this magical thing, Issei also couldn't normally talk with his friends if there was human around. Rias could use some memory spell to cover it up but Issei couldn't risk it.

"Of course because there are many illusion spells that can help you with this, Ise" Rias nodded her head "But, don't you think that people, including your family will question about how can you get such a device like that?" Rias said "I mean, hearing-aid can only provide help for partially deaf people or have problem with hearing while you're completely deaf, as you can no longer hear anything. That kind of thing isn't invented, yet anyway."

"Well...true" Issei nodded his head slowly. He also thought about that, but still hoped that there might be a chance.

"I'm sorry Ise." Rias said to him with a sad smile.

"No no, I'm fine really." Issei immediately shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ise, I will definitely figure it out something to help you in the future" Rias smiled "I promise"

"I'm sure you will" He couldn't help but smile at that and blushed a little at the smile she was giving him.

 _Line Break_

"Ara, you're always on time, aren't you Akuma-san?" Momo Momozono smiled widely as she saw Issei Hyoudou fully appeared from the glowing magic circle manifested on the floor of her apartment. The Knight of Gremory turned his head to look at Momo and smiled at her. The pink haired girl was sitting in front of a mirror and combing her slightly wet hair from the bath she took earlier.

"Good afternoon Momo-san" He greeted formally "How are your day?"

"Gone pretty well." Momo then gave him a thumb up "By the way, good job with my homeworks. I got a full A+ thank to you."

"Really?" Issei asked in surprise "and I thought I mistook a few things there" both of them laughed softly at that "How can I help you today, Momo-san?"

"Well, since there is no homework today, you can start with helping me comb my hair." Momo gave him the comb.

"Are you sure, I..."

"Rias Gremory-san called you a Knight," Momo turned around and looked at Issei through the mirror, putting the comb onto the table "which I don't know why by the way, but I do believe that you can treat girls like a princess or something like that."

"Okay then." Issei shrugged and stepped forward, picking the comb up from the table and started to slowly run it on her hair. Her hair was extremely soft and smooth, as if it was made from silk.

"Issei-kun, how long have you been a devil?" Momo spoke up with a question "You're a reincarnated devil, aren't you?" she turned around slightly to ask him that question

"Yes Momo-san and a week, I suppose." Issei said with a frown, remembering about the day he almost died, the day he took that light spear from Raynare for Matsuda. If Matsuda didn't carry Gremory's contract leaflet with him, Issei didn't know what would happen to him. At that time, Issei didn't care much about himself, since he didn't have many friends to begin with. He only cared about his parent and Raynare, even if she was the one who accidentally killed him "You seem to know about the supernatural world a lot, aren't you Momo-san?" he smiled, keeping on running the comb through her hair gently.

"Mostly from the conversation between me and your master while I was making a contract with her to hire you." The pink haired girl said "But most of my knowledge about you guys stop there and with some of my own research." She then smiled while closing her eyes "Mostly from the bible but let me tell you, they're not describing the devils nowadays."

"I can see that" Issei nodded his head before asking "Momo-san, how long have you been aware of the supernatural world?"

"Two or three years ago, I suppose." Issei stopped his comb and looked at her in surprise "but at that time, I didn't pay much attention to it until recently, when I received Rias Gremory-san's leaflet, I realized that all of my suspicious were the truth. The Angel, Devil, Youkai...they does exist and are living among us human."

"I didn't know..." Issei admitted "There done..." Issei smiled and looked at her hair. His mother was the only one who he combed his hair for, when he was a lot younger and before that accident.

"Thank you..." Momo smiled and looked at her hair. She then turned her eyes to look at Issei for a moment before saying "Hey, how about I show you something?"

"What is it?"

"But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, even your master." She smiled mischievously at him, making his curiosity grow.

"Okay, it's not like she is going to ask..." Issei nodded his head. He wasn't the best liar in the world, since he had never told a lie before in his life, mainly because of his deafness he couldn't speak very normally. But if Momo wanted to, he could keep it a secret for her.

The pink haired girl then stood up and pushed Issei down her chair, starting to fold up her the left sleeve of her shirt and said.

"Three years ago, I was awakened from my sleep by a voice in my head" she quickly added before Issei could say anything "No, I'm not crazy Issei-kun. There is actually a voice in my head, telling me it's time for the Red Dragon Emperor to rise again."

"The Red Dragon Emperor?" Issei asked in shock.

"Yeah, he said...Sekiryuutei or something like that."

"He?"

"That voice was probably a male" Momo nodded her head, folding her sleeve just above her elbow before raising her hand "He also told me the magic circle on the leaflet was a magical one. I didn't believe it at first but when you woke up in the morning with a voice in your head and this..." Issei then widened his eyes in shock when Momo's arm started to shine in green light before a large blue gem started to materialize at the back of her hand, from there red metal pieces of a large red dragon-like gauntlet with two golden spikes manifested "on your arm?"

"A-amazing" Issei muttered in shock and stood up to have a better look at the gauntlet "this must be a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?"

"God's artifacts, they are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible" Issei nodded his head. He didn't know much about Sacred Gears, but it was the only explanation for this, since Momo was a normal human "Momo-san, you're a Sacred Gear possessor."

"Is that a good thing?" Momo asked "and since when an item can talk?"

"To tell you the truth, I still don't know much about Sacred Gears." He then said "But I will try to find out something about it for you."

"Aw~, thank you Issei-kun" Momo giggled and in a flash, the dragon-like gauntlet disappeared.

"Do you know about its ability though?"

"Other than the fact that the scales are pretty hard and I have sharp claws...nah, I don't" Momo shook her head.

"Okay then...Dragon-like gauntlet, at least I know what to find now" Issei nodded his head with a smile before checking his clock "Oh, it is half past six already?" He said out loud "Sorry Momo-san, I have a mission tonight with everyone, I will have to take my leave now." He walked to his backpack and picked it up, throwing the thing on his shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry, you already finished your job for the night." Momo smiled to him.

"Next time, I will definitely return with the answer for you, Momo-san" Issei smiled before taking his leave.

 _Line Break_

The devil, those who was turned into a Servant Devil of a High-class Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master, cases like that rarely occur but it did happen every day. The power of devils, compared to the normal human was enormous, as one could never compare it to the time when you were a human, so there would be those who was blinded by this and chose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils would leave their master's place and cause destruction at different locations.

That was a "Stray Devil".

In other words... a stray dog. But wasn't just any normal stray dog, they were stray rabid dog and always caused troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils were ordered to eliminate them. Simply that was the law of the Devils.

Other beings such as Angels and Fallen Angels would see them as threats and they would definitely eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found. There was nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

Issei went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town along with his master and his fellow servant of Rias Gremory. Every night, this Stray Devil was luring humans to the building to feed on them. Issei's handle on his sword tightened when he thought about the children that were eaten by this stray devil.

Surprisingly enough, Issei didn't feel nervous when he knew that he was about to kill a living being, one who used to be just like him.

There was a request from the High-class Devil to hunt it down.

[ _ **Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it.**_ ] Apparently, this was also one of the jobs of a Devil.

It was nearly midnight so most people already went to sleep at this timing so they would have to keep it as quiet as possible. This was the world of darkness but thank to his devil's trait, he could have a very clear view of his surroundings and the abandoned building.

"…Smell of blood." Koneko covered her nose with her uniform after she says that but Issei also said something at the same time.

"Bloodlust" The Knight said before turning his eyes to look at Koneko, who looked at him with her usual blank expression but nodded her head to agree with him. He couldn't quiet explain it, but he felt some kind of sick and creepy aura radiating around the place and coming from the building, so the only explanation was the bloodlust of that stray devil.

"You can feel it?" Issei nodded at Rias' question "That's a good thing, Ise" she smiled and patted his shoulder before walking ahead.

When they stepped into the building becomes quiet. Issei could feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill them wasn't normal.

Issei's body was shaking but not because of he was scared.

It was because he was about to experience a real battle. So far, all of his fights were against Kiba and they were all friendly spars. This would be his first ever battle and he couldn't help but feel some abnormal excitement swelling inside of him. Was this a good thing? To feel excited when you were about to kill something? Issei had to wonder it out loud from the deep of his mind. It was wrong, somehow, but he couldn't help but smile slightly and put his other hand on the handle of his nodachi.

Just what was he thinking anyway?

"You okay Issei?" Rias asked. For a second she swore she saw a rather bloodthirsty smile on Issei's face, which was very abnormal for the usual gentle and calm boy but decided that it was just her imagination.

"Yeah, Buchou, I'm fine" Issei nodded his head and changed his sword holding style, now holding it by its handle and ready for battle "I'm ready.

"Good, this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight for real." Rias nodded her head with a smile "Normally, we will fight together but tonight I think this is a great opportunity to witness what you truly capable of in a real battle. Let's test your skills here, alright" but she immediately added before he could say anything "but we will immediately step in if thing turn bad, understand?"

"Yes Buchou." Issei nodded his head and took a deep breath.

Unknown to them all, Akeno was currently looking at Issei with an observing eyes. She couldn't place it, but before Rias started talking with him she swore that she felt something from the Knight. She was after all, masking her sadistic personality with a calm and gentle expression, so she would definitely realize someone like her if she saw them.

Thing was, she always thought Issei was a deaf boy who always wore a somewhat sad smile on his face but after that feeling she could no longer tell if he was a calm and noble Knight or not.

Maybe it was just her imagination, since the place was filled with bloodlust a newborn devil like him must be affected somehow. But so far, Issei had proved to be a quite skilled fighter so there was no way he could get affected by this weak bloodlust.

"It's here" Issei couldn't agree more and nod his head. I could feel it coming from a farther distain, thank to the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became a whole lot stronger.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" They could hear a low voice, which was coming from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias said loudly and strongly.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…" The abnormal laughter echoed around them. That was no laugh of a human being. It was the laugh of a monster.

Nggh…

A topless woman appeared from the shadow, at first Issei thought this Stray Devil would take on the form of a very tall woman but the heavy footsteps told him otherwise. The next thing about Vaizor that appeared was the lower body of a gigantic beast. It was a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster, holding two spears in its hand. The lower body of the monster had four fat legs with sharp claws and it also had a snake tail.

From the size of it, it was definitely more than 5 meters tall.

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster barked, but Rias made a fearless laugh.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner." She then glanced to the boy standing next to her "Ise"

"Yes!"

Issei sprinted ahead as soon as Rias' order was given. In just a blink he was already in front of them.

"This is my Knight, and he will be your opponent tonight." Rias put a hand on Issei's shoulder and said to the Stray Devil "Hopefully, you can take care of him" she said mockingly and let Issei step forward, making the stray devil become a lot angrier and attacked Issei with its spears.

But much to everyone amazement, Issei simply rose his still undrawn sword to block Vaizor's spear, as if the attack was weightless.

"Issei must have a rather strong spiritual energy to block it flawless like that," Rias said "That sword after all, is no ordinary demonic sword. It has the power to absorb some of the user spiritual energy to harden itself, making it almost unbreakable." Rias smiled "Not only that, when reached a certain amount of energy" a red barrier then suddenly appeared around the scabbard of Issei's sword and it knocked Vaizor's spears back "the scabbard have the power to bounce back the attacker's weapon when block."

"Master know about Issei undrawn style, so he specially chose this weapon for him" Kiba nodded his head "It's very effective and can be extremely deadly in an undrawn swordsmaster."

Just like Rias' word Kiba's speech, when Vaizor attacked again Issei raise his sword with one hand gripping the handle tightly and the other was put on the black scabbard, blocking the spears effortlessly by swatting them to the sides.

"This, however, also cover some of Knight's weaknesses over powerful strength opponent." Kiba explained.

Before the stray could take his spears back, Issei already charged forward with speed that made him nothing but a blur, his sword brought back in one of his undrawn style. Within seconds, Issei's speed increased threefold, reaching the ultimate speed that could no longer followed by normal, untrained eyes.

Next moment, the scream of the monster echoed...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

...as its right arm were cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushed out of its wound. Issei reappeared underneath the stray with the scabbard of his sword tainted in blood.

A sharp, extremely clean cut with an undrawn sword.

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

 _ **STOMP!**_ The beast tried to stomp on Issei with its gigantic front limb, but Issei easily dodged it by moving out of the way and ran at the nearest wall fast enough to run up on the vertical surface before stopping when he reached the monster height, bending his knees before pushing his feet onto the hard surface, launching himself toward the stray while twisting his body around.

Its last arm was separated from its body less than a blink of an eye.

"That's enough Ise" Rias said with a satisfied smile "You can leave the rest..." but a frown appeared on her face when Issei reappeared on the opposite wall with his bang shadowed his eyes, with his lips forming into a strange, cruel smile.

He was enjoying this. This thrill...this excitement...his entire body was being shaken by them as his left hand moving on the scabbard that coated in the stray's warm blood.

"I will kill him" his cold, chilling voice spent shiver down everyone spine. He made the same movement like before and grabbed the handle tightly, launching himself toward the stray while slowly unsheathing his sword. Ironically enough, the blade was glinting and some kind of aura was being released from inside of the scabbard.

He was aiming for the head.

"ISE! That's enough!" Rias cried out.

At the very moment, a sharp pain shot through his entire body, coming from the scars on the right side of his body, snapping the Knight out of his state.

 _Ise, remember...never fight with a drawn sword...unless you truly want to kill your opponent._

His grandfather's voice echoed within his head and Issei re-sheathed his sword at the last moment, but somehow, he still managed to put a deep gash on the stray devil, going all the way from its right shoulder to its left hip, making a massive amount of blood to shot out of it.

Issei feet touched the ground and he turned around a little to look at everyone, the left side of his face filled with the monster's red blood.

"Akeno, you guys finish it." Rias ordered and her Queen, along with the Pawn and the Rook stepped forward to end the stray devil's life. Rias, however, grabbed Issei's wrist and pulled him out of the area.

"Oi, Buchou, what's wrong?" Issei asked in confusion when they were outside of the building. But Issei could still hear the scream of the monster as well as the sound of lightning striking violently.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked in shock "Are you really asking me that? What happened back there Ise? That wasn't you?"

"What are you talking about Buchou,..." she glared at for a long second "...okay, I might overdid it a bit, but didn't we come here to take that stray devil down?"

"Yes, we came here to kill that thing, but you're enjoying it."

"Akeno-san is enjoying it" The Knight pointed her hand to the factory, where sadistic laugh could be heard.

"But that is how she is, not you" Rias shook her head "Ise, for a single second back there, I couldn't recognize you at all." Her voice softened "Tell me, what happen?"

"I don't know Buchou" Issei admitted truthfully. He didn't know what had gotten to him back there, but all he could feel was the excitement of experiencing the first real battle in his life. He wasn't even hesitating to end that stray devil's life.

For a newbie like him, this definitely wasn't normal.

"I see..." Rias nodded her head. Deciding that she shouldn't push this matter anymore and would let Issei tell her when he want to. With a snap of her fingers, Rias summoned a wet towel into her hand and started to wipe the blood from "Here, let me help you" she smiled and Issei closed his left eyes so Rias could freely clean his face for him "Promise me you won't get yourself in that force yourself like that again, alright?"

"Yes, Buchou." Issei could only nod his head with a small smile.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: New chapter delivered. I hope you guy come to enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Now, as it was shown in this chapter, the current holder of Boosted Gear is Momo Momozono. If you watch the anime then you will know about the pervert's trio most favorite idol and Issei's favorite girl, the main heroine of her own TV-show Kamen Rider Pinky. Now, as a fan of Kamen Rider also I will make Momo's personality a somewhat like a Kamen Rider. Imagine before she put on the Boosted Gear Scale Mail she cried out 'Henshin'...man that will be gold (occupational disease of sort XD)**_

 _ **I will slowly let Momo involve more into the supernatural world in order to meet with her destiny rival, Valene Lucifer the Hakuryuuko. Now from what I can see Valene Lucifer (Fem. Vali) will be very likely to appear in this story.**_

 _ **Next Chapter will be updated on next Wednesday, because I will update the Dragon Emperor next. Some guys call me a Naruto's fanboy, I will prove them wrong by increasing the amount of my non-Naruto story. Plus, we really need some other things as well, there are too many Naruto fanfiction in the Anime/Manga section.**_

 _ **Read and Review, comment and give a question if you want. They will be answered in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Keep on voting.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Even though his magical headphones were...well, magical most of its parts were machine and just like any machines in this world, they still needed daily maintenance to function properly. Sitting on his chair with his headphones' tiny accessories on the table in front of him, Issei carefully used a clean cloth to clean a very small truckle he was holding with tweezers, making sure that he wouldn't miss any place even the smallest ones. The accessories Issei had removed from his headphones were all removable as there were more, smaller electronic parts within them. He didn't want to accidentally break his headphones and since he wasn't a mechanics, Issei didn't want to test his luck. But for those parts, Issei could use an empty sprayer to blow the dirt inside away.

As Issei was maintaining his hearing aid, he couldn't help but think about the night three days ago, when he mercilessly cut down stray devil Vaizor's limps as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Sure, they came there to eliminate that stray devils and Akeno did show him anything but mercy before ending his life the best way her sadistic personality could come up with but now that he could finally sit down and rethink about what happened that night, he couldn't help but feel something was definitely not right with him. Issei had never killed any living beings before... of course he wasn't a saint because he did end a few bugs and some cockroaches' life because they sneaked into his room in the night, but a being like Vaizor, who formerly a devil like him? Never and yet he was ready to end its life like he had done it multi times before. Like what his master said, it just wasn't him and it felt wrong, somehow.

Did he have an inner, sadistic personality like Akeno? If he really had one, he should know about it, right? That night, Issei clearly showed a side of himself that no one had seen before, even Issei was shocked after his head cooled down. All he felt at that time were excitement and the feeling of adrenalin pumping strongly within his body, not just his mind.

His grandfather should know something about this, since the man was the one who taught him how to fight. However, he couldn't just go around and text him something like: 'Hey Ji-chan, I got in a fight with a stray devil and I wanted nothing more than behead it, cool? Did I show any bloodthirsty personality when I was young?" that would be outright ridiculous and only when his grandfather was crazy he would believe him.

Sighing longingly, Issei then put the cloth down to the table and started to put his headphones back together before putting them to his ears, pressing the button on the right one to activate both of them. A small smile appeared on his face when he could hear the sounds of everything around him again, as well as his parent's voice talking with each other downstairs. Standing up and walked to the window, Issei opened it and shot out of his room to the rooftop of the house in front of him, landing softly on the surface before starting to run at Knight speed, making it almost impossible to see him with the normal eyes, even when the people at the street bellow accidentally look up, their eyes would never be able to catch up to him.

He was heading to Momo's house to do yet another job request for her, as he would definitely arrive at her house sooner than usual. Today he was going to head to his second client of his devil's life and unfortunately his meeting time would be at six in the evening. He wasn't going to be a familiar costumer like his pink haired client, so hopefully this would be a onetime thing and Momo could understand for him arriving at her house an hour sooner than usual to do his devil job.

It didn't take him long to arrive at her apartment and got inside through her window. Issei always wondered why Momo live along in Kuoh Town like this, as a beautiful and attractive girl like her could easily become a target of perverts and thieves alike. But as far as he knew she had been living here for years and nothing happened, so he knew that Momo could at least handle her own rather well. Her parent wasn't living with her though. They lived in a different town of Japan and always away from business. The reason why she moved here and lived alone like this was unknown to him.

"Momo-san, I'm here" Issei looked around and saw her shoes on the shoes rack, realizing that she was home but couldn't see her anywhere. But he did hear the sound of water pouring down to the floor from a shower.

"Issei-kun, is that you?" Issei turned around and saw the door of the bathroom was opened just a little for Momo to peek her eyes out to look at her guess "You came early didn't you? What time is it?" clearly she was taking a bath again. This girl must really love to bath because every time Issei arrived at her house, her hair was wet from taking a shower.

"It's four p.m. Momo-san." Issei answered

"Four? Isn't that too early?" there was the sound of the shower being turned off.

"Sorry for coming early but... I have a request from another client tonight at six, so I'm hoping that you can let me start my work today an hour sooner than usual."

"Don't worry Issei-kun, of course you can" Momo said before opening the door of her bathroom again and pointed to a bathrobe hanging outside "Can you get me the bathrobe?"

"Of course." Issei immediately walked over and took it away from the hanger and gave it to her.

Issei then waited paitently and not a minute later, Momo stepped out of the bathroom the bathrobe wrapped around her body, just enough to cover a little more than a half of her large breasts. Being a gentleman, a Knight to be exact Issei wisely turned away, but he did catch the sight of the top of her bountiful breasts, which seemed like it was about to spill out from the bathrobe. The bathrobe was also rather short, stopping just above her mid-thighs, showing off her impressive tone legs that was clearly train

"Oh, such a gentleman, aren't you?" Momo giggled "A nearly forget that you're a Knight" she then sat down to the chair in front of her mirror and smiled "Don't worry though, it's healthy for teenage boys to stare. Plus, it also proof that I'm beautiful and sexy, aren't I?"

"Uh...yeah, kind of" He then added quickly to answer her last question "And of course you're beautiful Momo-san."

"Ara, thanks a lot Issei-kun" Momo giggled before saying "Can you comb my hair today as well?" But before he could take a step, Momo pulled out a hairdryer from her drawer and gave it to him "but we need to dry my hair first."

"Ah yes, of course Momo-san" Issei nodded his head and walked over to take the hairdryer from his client, activating it by pushing the button on the handle before turning it around and let the hot, strong air slowly drying her slightly wet pink hair, as his fingers also running through her silky lock to make sure that she would be completely dried "I'm sorry Momo-san, but I'm still not finding out anything about your Sacred Gear yet."

"Oh don't worry Issei-kun, there is no need to rush." The pink haired young woman smiled softly to him "It isn't like I will need it for anything, was it?"

"Of course Momo-san." Issei nodded his head with a smile.

"Hey Issei-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" The Knight dropped the hairdryer onto Momo's head after hearing that question. He quickly caught it though, before it could touch the ground but the impact with Momo's head had been made.

"Ouchi" Momo groaned out in pain and held her head with her hands "There is no need to react like that, you know." Momo said while gently massaging the spot.

"Sorry sorry Momo-san, I was just...well, surprised by your question." Issei said apologetically.

"So? Do you have or not?" Momo asked again, feeling the pain go away.

"No, I don't Momo-san."

"Are there any girls you like?" Momo asked and Issei became a little silent at that. He also didn't react to her question like before, allowing Momo to know his answer without him telling her "Well, shame though, I won't mind dating a guy like you."

"Guy like me?" Issei asked with embarrass smile "Momo-san, I'm not that great."

"Well, tell you, it's hard to find a decent boyfriend nowadays, especially a boyfriend with a personality like you." Momo then pointed to her hair "Let's me ask you how many guys out there willing to do simple things like drying and combing their girlfriend's hair and even doing a very good job at that? And don't tell me that this is because of your devil's job."

"I don't know, really Momo-san" Issei shook his head with a smile, really paying that much thoughts to these kinds of thing.

"That girl doesn't know how lucky she is, Issei-kun." Momo smiled to him "It's really not my place to tell you to but... if you really like her then make sure to make her your girlfriend, you truly deserve someone good." And she didn't say anything more after that. She just closed her eyes and let Issei ran the comb through her hair.

With the Knight, he didn't know what to think about it, because this whole love thing was actually new to him. Before becoming Rias' servant, Issei didn't think that someone unsocial like him could find a girlfriend, especially one like Rias Gremory his master. His crush for her was unchanging, even growing stronger with how much she cared for him and how much she changed his life.

But girls like Rias was way out of his league, he didn't even know if Rias would look at him more than a family member, since Gremory's affection for her servants was exceptional from what he heard from Kiba. Even if he managed to get her look at him more than that, he didn't know if her family, who was one of the most powerful household of the Underworld, not to mention her brother being the Maou Lucifer himself, would accept him who wasn't normal in the first place.

 _Line Break_

It was late at night and Issei was heading to a particular house by jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could. If Momo didn't ask him to give her a shoulders massage while she was watching a Kamen Rider Drive's episode show on TV, then Issei wouldn't have to run like this. He was thirty minutes late already and by the time he got there his client was going to so mad at him.

But Momo was clearly a big Kamen Rider's fan. Issei could see the excitement in her eyes and every time the hero of the series, Shinnosuke Tomari or any other Kamen Riders transformed, she would abruptly stand up much to his surprise and start to mimic the stances before saying 'Henshin' without caring that he was standing right behind her.

Though, Issei found it cute when she did so.

As soon as Issei put his feet down the entrance of his client's house, he immediately knew that something wasn't right.

The entrance door was slightly open and there was a small amount of killing intent within the house. His sword was within his hand in a second as he was more than ready to fight.

Slowly, with his free hand Issei pushed the door open and looked inside the house.

There were no lights in the hallway but there was only one room at the end of the first floor with some faint lights on.

Without hesitation, Issei took off his shoes and walked into the house without making a sound. He then looked into that room from the door that was slightly opened, and realized that the brightness was due to the candles.

It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such... a very ordinary living room—.

His eyes were then glued to the wall.

"What in the..." Issei whispered in shock

There was a corpse nailed to the wall, attached to it with big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso, making the shape of a cross. It was upside down and had been cut viciously and there was something that looked like a giblet was coming out from the wounds.

This wasn't normal. Not normal at all!

There was also a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse, and also words written on the wall with blood.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly Issei heard a voice of a young male came from behind him. Though, the Knight of Rias Gremory showed no surprise

"You're the one who did this, aren't you?" He asked quietly. When he turned around, there was a man having the appearance of a young teenager with white hair with foreign look.

He was also dressing up like a priest.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" Seeing Issei, the priest made an evil smile and seemed to be really happy "Oh, you have a sword too? Ready to fight me? Nope nope because you won't stand a chance."

"Who are you?" Issei asked coldly, his blood boiling within him. You don't go around killing people cruelly like this and laugh about it like it was nothing

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~" The priest started to sing.

"Don't joke with me, bastard" Issei cursed out and pointed his sword at the priest.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!" Clearly his words didn't make any sense to Issei.

"Was it you? The one who killed this person?" Issei asked, glaring at the priest

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." Freed laughed maniacally "Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human?" He asked with frustration clearly in his voice "Aren't you only supposed to kill us, Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even that stray devil didn't go this far!" The Knight scolded under his breath.

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" Freed then pulled out a sword that had no blade and a gun.

There was a sound vibrated in the air and a light blade started to form from the handle.

Perhaps it was a light saber like that movie Star War? But Freed was clearly no Jedi.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this _blade of light_ , and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" The priest came sprinting towards him with a smirk on his face

He raised the gun and shot it, but Issei simply raised his sword with his hand still holding its scabbard and blocked the incoming bullet before taking a stance, with movements Freed couldn't follow.

Freed slashed his blade at Issei but then found the Knight already behind him with a emotionless gaze in his eyes.

"Noisy little shit." For the first time in his life, Issei cursed and wiped the blood on his scabbard with the priest cape, which he pulled it away from Freed's shoulder "Disgusting." He muttered and walked forward, just as Freed dropped down to his knees.

"GAH!" Freed cried out in pain as his right arm was separated from his shoulder and dropped down to the ground hopelessly, blood flowing out of his mouth due to a massive gash from his left shoulder to his right hip "Damn you!" The priest cried out and turned around to unload a wave of bullets at Issei. But much to his shock, Issei turned around so fast that after-image was created, and he used his sword to dodge all bullets without so much of effort.

"I hope Buchou won't get mad just because I killed a Stray Exorcist." Issei whispered with a dark smirk, blocking Freed last bullet and walked toward him. Freed stared at Issei in shock and horror because right at that moment, he could see a giant shadow behind Issei, taking the form of something with nine-heads. His body completely froze, as if a giant snake just wrapped itself around his body and completely immobile him.

"Please stop!" Issei's bloodlust instantly disappeared when he heard that unfamiliar voice, but the presence was very familiar. He snapped his head the side and saw the blond sister he met a few days ago standing right there with shock.

"Asia?" He asked in shock.

"HEAL ME!" Freed cried out and tried to crawl to her, but Issei stabbed his sword down to stop him.

"Get away from her you scum!" Issei said.

"N-Noooooooo!" Asia screamed out after seeing the corpse that was nailed to the wall "…N-No…" she whispered with tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes then turned to look at them and got shocked to see him

"…Father Freed…Issei-san…" she whispered, looking at him directly.

"THAT SHIT is a Dev...!" but his scream was muffed when Issei delivered a kick to his mouth, sending him across the room.

"Shut your mouth, asshole." It felt good, yes, delivering that kick to that freak face. He knew that it was wrong to take pleasure from doing so, but for now he didn't think much about it. He then quickly turned to Asia "Asia...I..."

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" She seemed to be shocked to find out the truth "Y...your ears..."

"These things help me with my hearing, Asia." Issei said and pointed to his headphones "Yes, I'm a devil." He admitted without hesitation.

"Ahaha!" Freed laughed maniacally and got to his knees with one hand holding his bleeding shoulder "Devils... and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of that Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel? Issei widened his eyes in shock.

Was he talking about Raynare? Issei thought in his head. No that not be it, he knew that the Stray Devil like Freed had to realize on Fallen Angels to continue to live and work to earn their living, but there was no way Raynare would harbor scum like this. Asia, he could understand but Freed...

Wait...why did Asia, a nun who was a God's follower had to follow a Fallen Angel?

Issei head suddenly snapped to the side when heard the clicking sound of Freed's gun. Though with an injures like that he couldn't aim very well and the bullet missed his head for only a few inches, as Issei simply moved his head to the side and let it pass harmlessly.

"Out of armor, eh?" Issei asked.

"Shut your mouth you filthy devil." Freed picked up his sword "I will kill you."

"Very well, it is you who want to turn this place into a bloodbath" Issei said and reached his other hand for the handle of his sword. This time, he would fight for real.

However, before he could make any move the blonde sister suddenly walked between him and Freed, with her arms spread as if she was protecting him.

"Asia, what are you doing?" Issei asked and looked at the nun in the eyes.

"Issei-san, please, he already has enough." she said with tears in her eyes, her legs shaking. Issei became speechless after hearing her words.

"Asia, are you serious? Look at what he did to that person! Are you really thinking that I will simply let this pass?" he asked and Asia looked troubled

"I know...but I also don't want Issei-san to kill Father Freed either. It's wrong, even if you're devil." Asia shook her head "Please, I beg of you Ise-san, stop this madness." She then turned around and looked at Freed "There are good people, even among Devils!" she said, with a small smile on her face.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed cried out "There aren't any shitty devil like that, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Issei-san is a good person with good heart. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

Issei looked at her strangely before removing his hand from his nodachi's handle and stood straight up.

Those were strong words, even for a girl like Asia, who just saw a corpse and found out that the deaf boy who helped her was actually a devil, her arch-enemy. After all that, she still thought about him as a good person, even if he was a devil.

 _ **FLASH!**_

Then suddenly, a magic-circle that appeared on the floor shone, bearing the crest of the Gremory Household. A group of devils then appeared from the teleportation magic circle. It was Rias Gremory and her servants.

"Issei-kun, we came to rescue..." Kiba smiled at his fellow swordsman but then frown when he saw the state Freed was in "Uh...oh...I guess you don't need our help then." He smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"Ara ara. This is awful." Akeno giggled when she found the arm on the ground "What a bloodbath here, Ise-kun. Is it wrong for me to get turn on by what you are doing here?" she giggled and Issei could only look at her with a 'what the fuck' look.

"…Priest." Koneko said curtly, looking at the Priest with emotionless eyes.

"Tch, more shitty Devils? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers?"

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Rias said simply with a flick to her hair. She then turned to him and said apologetically "Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." She then glanced down at the arm "But it seems you're handling him very well." Rias nodded her head. Once again she found the other side of Issei very dangerous. That stray devil was another point but if he could separate a human's arm and put a deep cut like that on his body without showing any hesitate, which she doubt he was, it seemed he was more than ready to kill the priest.

It was lucky for her that he was only like this whenever he was fighting.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?" She then looked at Issei and checked for any injures, but she found none.

"I'm alright Buchou, don't worry." Issei shook his head.

"As expected from my Knight" Rias said with a satisfy smile before turning to Freed, who was about to pass out due to blood lost. Issei found it actually hard to believe he could still stay awake after losing that much blood all this time. "Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant, Priest-san?" And she wasn't even trying to hide the mocking expression on her face.

"Fuck you and your shitty deaf servant then!"

 _ **BON!**_

A section of the furniture behind the priest was completely blown away.

"Now now, a lowlife like you shouldn't talk about me and my cute servant that way." Rias said with her hands raised "Or I will blow your head away faster than my Knight chopped away your hand, with an unsheathed sword no less." Her intensity caused the atmosphere to feel frozen.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house." Akeno then detected the present of four Fallen Angels and informed them.

Issei was confused. Fallen Angels? So Raynare wasn't the only Fallen Angel who was in this town.

Rias then gave another stare at the priest before telling her Queen "…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes." Akeno nodded her head and started to cast a spell as soon as Rias urged her to

Realizing that he was about to leave, Issei pointed to Asia.

"Buchou! We are taking Asia with us as well!" Issei said it to his master very clearly.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Rias shook her head.

"Then I will..." Issei was about to tell her that he could take Asia out of here with his speed alone, but he suddenly found a light tug on his sleeve and turned to look at the blonde nun "Asia..."

"Ise-san, let's meet again." That was the last words they exchanged at the place. Next moment, Akeno finished casting the spell and the magic-circle on the floor started to glow again.

"Like hell I am going to let you escape!" There was a group of priest, wearing the same outfit as Freed busted into the house and charged at them, while firing their guns at the group of Devils.

Issei and Kiba wasted no time to step forward and made themselves and their swords, with Issei's nodachi still unsheathed as a shield for the girls, blocking all light bullets flawlessly until they were completely teleported away.

 _Line Break_

Issei skipped school today and he was currently sitting cross-legged on top of an electric pole with a box of bento in his hand. It was rare for him to skip school like this, but Issei couldn't sit tight in a classroom when he found out that there was a group of psycho stray exorcists out there killing innocent people just because they made contract with devils to help them with their life.

Rias said even if they were stray exorcists, there weren't many of them as crazy as Freed so he didn't need to worry about it too much. But still, Issei decided to skip school this morning to go to Momo's house and started to follow her everywhere she go, making sure that no stray exorcists would try their chance killing her.

No, Issei wouldn't call himself a stalker, just a silent protector.

Though, he had to wonder why Momo had to style her hair different like that as well as put on glasses. She never did them whenever she was in her apartment and her eyes were perfectly fine as well. The school she went to was an ordinary school and as soon as Momo stepped into the school ground, Issei knew that she would be perfectly safe. The stray exorcists wouldn't try to do anything risky when she was there.

Issei was about to leave when suddenly he saw a very familiar figure walking into the park nearby.

 _Line Break_

"…Auu." Asia looked at the menu in her hand, looking very confused as she didn't know what to order. The blonde had never seen or heard about such food like this before. Issei was waiting on the seat in front of her with his head leaned against the palm of his hand, hiding the magic circle beside his right headphone from view.

"W-What would you like to order…?" The employee asked in nervousness, she didn't know how to handle this situation.

It was lunchtime already and Issei had taken Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district, a place that he had never come before.

Issei couldn't believe that Asia had never come to this kind of place before and she was having a hard time choosing her meal. Even a normal person could understand how order a meal work.

Issei had offered his help, but she only replied proudly.

"It's fine, I will manage it somehow". And so, she kept wondering what to choose and the fact that she didn't know how to speak Japanese seem to make things more difficult to the nun.

"She will have the same order as me." He didn't feel hungry much since Issei just got his lunch a few minutes ago but he did order for himself a hamburger and a cup of water.

"Okay." The employee took the order and walked away.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…" Asia said with a down expression.

"Don't worry, Áia" Issei said making Asia looked at him in confusion "All you need to do is get used to Japanese then you can order whatever you want"

"Right" Asia nodded her head rapidly at that.

The food soon arrived and Issei was about to grab his hamburger, but stopped when he saw Asia was taking a really good look at the hamburger and wasn't eating at all.

Rather, she was wondering how to eat it

"You don't like them?" Issei asked. He could see that she like the burger but didn't know how to eat. So after making sure that no one was looking, Issei stood up from his seat and picked up the burger, showing Asia the way to enjoy a hamburger "Here, you can eat it by taking the wrap off like this." Issei opened the paper wrap before giving the hamburger to Asia "No need for spoon or anything, just use your hands."

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" Issei nodded his head as Asia gently took the food from him

"Try it"

"Y-Yes." Asia nodded her head before took a small bite of the burger and started eating it "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"I am glad that you like it" Issei grinned at Asia, whose eyes were shining with excitement before asking "You never had a burger before?" Issei asked.

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

"I see..." Issei nodded his head "Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste, okay?"

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." Asia started eating it deliciously.

The two then started to talk, with Issei being the one who questioned and Asia the one who answered every question truthfully. He was relief to find that the exorcists didn't do anything to her as long as she used her power to cure Freed, which Issei wasn't pleased about it one bit. He was also very surprise to find that Asia's healing power was powerful enough to reattach his arm and fixed the deep cut Issei gave him. When he had asked why she was out there, Asia said she had time off, but to him it seemed like she was running away from something.

The moment Asia saw Issei, the Knight could see the relief in her eyes.

After finishing lunch they both returned at the park and sat down a bench together, enjoying each other company. There was no one at the park at this timing so Issei didn't need to cover his headphones, as he still put them on to talk with Asia normally.

"So Asia, that power of you…" Issei decided to break the silent between them "…is it a Sacred Gear?" he still didn't understand much about Sacred Gear but he understood the only way for normal human to have such amazing power like Asia was through Sacred Gear.

"Yes Issei-san, my Sacred Gear's name is Twilight Healing" she looked down at her hand "It had the power to cure the wound of every living being." Asia muttered the last part quietly but the Knight could still hear her very clearly. Then her face brightened up "Issei-san, your skill is very amazing as well. I have seen some Exorcists train with sword but no one was as good as you are."

"Thanks, I guess" Issei smiled while scratching the back of his head. He had to thank his grandfather for that, though "but why did you say 'living being' with such a sad face? You can cure Angel, human… even Devils like me right? Then why you're so sad about that?" he asked.

She put on a complicated expression at his question, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear fells from her eyes and more tears started flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and started to cry

"Hey hey Asia it's alright" Issei said quickly, feeling like slapping himself "I'm so sorry for asking question like that"

"N-no, it's alright Issei-san" Asia wiped the tear of the corner of her eyes and then looked up at him and began to tell Issei about a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

 _"A power that can heal Devils!?"_

 _"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"_

 _"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"_

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

 _"Damn witch that heals Devils!"_

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.

She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up.

In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.

But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.

Even so, the girl was abandoned.

God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.

There was no one who cared about her.

As Issei listened to the story, he couldn't help but gritted his hand in anger, so much that hit nails was cutting into his flesh and drawing blood from it. These people, how could they do it to a girl like Asia who had done nothing other than showing her kindness to a devil who was injured.

He cursed god for this.

The unfamiliar yet familiar anger that was swelling within him, like the feeling he had whenever he was about to fight. It was almost like he was more than ready to go to Heaven and use the hard way to show God what he had done to an innocent girl like Asia. God adored his followers? Then he shouldn't create a sacred gear that could cure even devils in the first place. Wasn't he the one who bestowed Sacred Gears to the human?

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." Asia wiped her eyes as more tears were falling down her eyes while laughing softly "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it" As if she was talking to herself Asia looked up and stared at the sky above her "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" Asia trailed off as she looked at Issei, then she saw blood was dripping down from his hand and gasped in shock "Issei-san, your hands"

Asia quickly took it and used her power, a green light appeared around it and the wound where his nails had caused slowly healed up.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia sat there looking puzzled. "…Why?"

"It's not why! We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?" Even Issei knew that he sucked at these kinds of thing, but that was the real words that came from the bottom of his heart.

He had never made friends with anyone before, Raynare and Rias were the one that came to him. But now, he would make it an exception. If that was what he could do to help this girl, then he would gladly befriend Asia and protect her with his life, just like he would with any of his friends, his master.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again started to shed tears. Though, this time her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me!" he said

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

"Did you know that I was once like you, a guy who didn't know how to talk to others and befriend them?" Issei asked and Asia gasped in shock "You are even better than me back then, you talked to me normally for a whole day right?. That was fine. We were already talking like friends." He asked with a smile "Asia…Will you become my friend?" She nodded her head furiously "Then, let's get along from now on, Asia."

Asia's face then broke out in a beautiful smile and nodded her head; she was touched by his words. Everything was going to be alright now, she didn't care about that incident anymore, and she wouldn't care about how painful that past was.

All she cared about was staying at Issei's side, forever.

"There you are Asia," There was a voice "it's time for the ritual, let's...Issei-kun?"

Issei sprung around than any eyes could follow when he heard that voice.

"…Raynare-sama…" Asia muttered in shock as seeing the young black haired woman approaching them.

"Raynare-chan?" But Issei immediately found Raynare wasn't the only one that was coming.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 **And one small mention, Momo Momozono's hair color is not a niptick. This Momo actually have pink hair and she is different from Momo Hanakai of Sona's peerage, who has white hair.**

 **Paid attention to the last name.**

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Goddess** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Goddess**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Raynare-chan!" Issei called out but suddenly found himself taken a step back cautionly, his demonic nodachi appeared within his hand in a blink of an eye when he realized that Raynare wasn't coming here alone. Flying a few feet above the ground were three more Fallen Angels, two of them were females and the other appeared to be a man wearing a gentleman suit.

Issei, even with his eyes stayed on the Fallen, could feel Asia's shaking when she got to hide behind him and knew that she was afraid, not just at the other three Fallen Angels but

"Devil with brown hair and black nodachi…" The Fallen Angel who had the appearance of a young girl with blonde pigtails said as she examined Issei closely "Raynare, he is the one nearly killed that exorcist, Freed Zelzan." Her companions were a little taken apart by this and were a little wary at Issei, as they all seen what he did to Freed, with an unsheathed sword no less.

"Ise-kun…" Raynare called out softly to her best friend but quickly turned her attention to the girl that was hiding behind him "Asia, come here it's time to go." She called out to the nun.

The more mature woman of the group of Fallen Angel then flew down to the ground and touched her feet down next to Raynare, glaring dagger at Issei.

"Devil, give us the girl and we will allow you to leave here alive." She told Issei coldly, making Issei make a fearless smile, with his hand tightened around his sword, completely different from what Raynare remembered about him.

"Can you see that she don't want to?" Issei asked, standing protectively in front of her. He then turned to his friend and asked with a worry tone "Raynare-chan, what is happening? Why are you with these guys?" it was clear to him that Raynare's fellow Fallen Angels were no Angel. All were glaring at him in absolute disgust, like he was but a mere ant underneath their feet.

"Don't talk to us like we're at the same level, filthy low-class Devil" She stared at him as if she was looking at something very disgusting.

"Raynare-chan? Don't tell me that you know this shit Raynare." The younger female Fallen Angel laughed maniacally, making Raynare look down a little, trying to avoid both question from her comrade and friend "Should we kill him now and take the girl back? I want to see devil's blood so much."

"…No. I don't want to go with you! I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia cried out with disgust, fear in her voice

"Please don't say that, Asia." Raynare spoke up with a concern tone "Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me, alright? We are not going to hurt you." Raynare started to approach them. Asia immediately hid further behind Issei, her body was shaking with fear.

"So, this is what you have been doing lately Raynare-chan?" Issei asked, looking at Asia before returning his eyes to the one he called friend, with a pain look in his eyes "Using an innocent girl?" the black haired Fallen Angel was a little taken aback by the look in his eyes, and tried her best to avoid it.

"You won't understand." She muttered before snapping her head up "Please Issei-kun, this matter doesn't concern you. Please step aside and give us Asia."

"Well? Make me" Issei muttered and hardened his gaze. At that instant, Issei knew that he would do everything in his power, whatever it takes to protect Asia, like what he promised to Asia even if he had to go against the girl he called his friend.

"We're not like that stray exorcist, don't underestimate us!" Dohnaseek, the only man within the group of Fallen Angel summoned a light spear into his hand.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Raynare cried out but it was too late, Dohnaseek already threw the spear at Issei, smirking at the thought of the spear piercing through his stomach. However much to their shock, Issei crotched down low and used his free hand to push Asia onto his back, making her gasp out in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck on pure instinct. When Asia was secured on his back, the Knight merely raised his sword and blocked the incoming light spear like it was just a flying paper airplane, using the special trait of his nodachi to send the force of the impact toward Dohanseek, knocking him off the sky and down to the ground.

"Hang on alright" Asia nodded her head furiously and tightened her arms around his neck. Issei then instantly turned on his heels and ran "Try to catch us if you can!" Issei shouted out and launched through the air like a bullet, faster than any Fallen Angel's wings could bring them. In just a mere second he already disappeared from view without a single trait.

"Damn you!" Mittelt was about to chase after him but Raynare immediately stepped into her way, stopping her "What are you doing Raynare?"

"Don't, he is probably heading to his master, Rias Gremory." Raynare shook her head "We will get killed before we could get the girl, let's return to our base for now." The other grunted in frustration but nonetheless listened to Raynare's words and took off onto the sky. Raynare turned her head around to give the spot where Issei was standing just a few second ago a final look "Issei…" she whispered sadly and quickly followed her comrades, returning to their hiding place.

 _Line Break_

"So, he isn't at school today?" Rias Gremory asked while sipping on a hot cup of tea. All of her servants were present, save for Issei of course "That strange." She muttered, knowing just how much attention Issei paid to schooling. "Any ideas of where he is right now?"

"While hanging out the leaflets," Akeno spoke up from the counter while making cookies for Koneko "my familiar saw a boy that look like Ise-kun, wearing our school's uniform for boys wandering around the twenty-five district. That is the area where…"

"Momo Momozono-san's house locates." Rias nodded her head with a smile "Issei probably worries for her safety after what happened last night, so he was there to make sure that the stray exorcists wouldn't do anything funny to his client. I am not going to feel surprise if he decided to follow her to school as well, unnoticed of course." The crimson haired devil said and Akeno giggled at that.

"Though, I am very surprise to see that he still doesn't realize that his client is a very popular girl among the teenagers. Kamen Rider Pinky right?" Rias nodded her head at Akeno's question.

"That's why I pick Issei, a Knight for Momozono-san." She then turned to Kiba and Koneko "No offence to you guys of course, but I think that a girl will like it more if she has someone earned the title of Knight."

"Of course, Buchou" Kiba smiled and Koneko didn't say anything and continued to eat the chocolate pancake she brought with her to school.

"By the way Buchou, shouldn't we do something about the stray exorcists and Fallen Angels residing in our town?"

"Of course Akeno," Rias said, her voice became calm "We can't let the human get killed or get into dangerous situation simply because they are making pacts with us like that. I already reported this to my brother and as soon as…"

But before she could finish, the door of her clubroom suddenly busted open and Issei stopped himself in front of them, appearing with the blonde haired nun they say last night on his back much to their surprise.

"Ise!" Rias stood up from her seat in surprise "What happened?" She asked, casting her eyes from the girl on his back and the sword he was holding in his hand.

Issei didn't say anything at first, he only turned around and gently put Asia down to the longue. The girl was a little green and dizzy, with her blonde hair messed up from travelling at high speed for the first time but overall she looked alright.

"Raynare-chan, the Fallen Angels… they came to get Asia." Issei said, standing straight up "Her Sacred Gear is their goal." He said firmly before looking at Asia "Stay here Asia, they are going to protect you" He told her with a small smile and then turned around to leave.

"What? Where are you going Issei?" Rias called out, stopping him.

"I'm going to that Church to get some answers from Raynare-chan" His hand tightened around his nodachi at the thought of Raynare. He wanted to have an answer for this and he was going to hear it from Raynare herself.

"No Ise, I can't allow you to do that" Rias shook her head and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face her "It's too dangerous, you'll have to go through a small army of stray exorcists and other Fallen Angels to get to that girl. You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" Rias asked sternly, crossing her arms across her chest "Plus, you bringing Asia Argento here, not only she is a God's follower but she also belongs to the Fallen Angels, can seriously affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Asia WAS a God's follower, Buchou." Rias widened her eyes in surprise at this "She was excluded because she used her power to cure a devil, just like us." Issei said, his tone softened a little "And from what Raynare was talking about, I don't think their plan involve her leader. They are doing this on their own." He then turned to Asia "Right Asia?"

"Y-yes, I think" Asia became a little uncomfortable when she became the centre of all attention "they also said… my Sacred Gear is for… their leader, Shemhaza-sama and Azazel-sama." Rias widened her eyes at the mention of two Fallen Angel leaders.

"But everything you said is the truth Issei, that girl was still originally from God's side." Rias pointed at Asia "She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils." Rias paused for a second before continuing "And what about that Fallen, Ise? What are you going to do after you get the answer you want from her? You can seriously think that you two can become friends again like before, when you two are two opposite beings."

Issei was left speechless after that. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Rias was right. He could protect Asia here and he could get the answer he wanted from Raynare later if he tried to but what was going to happen after that? What would turn out between him and Raynare? Would they have to hate each other simply because she was a Fallen Angel while he was a devil?

If only that day Raynare didn't accidentally kill Issei and Rias didn't turn him into a devil to save his life…

' _That's it_ ' Issei thought when that idea suddenly came up in his mind.

It could work. Issei didn't know if he would manage to do it, but it wasn't impossible. If that was the only way that would prevent him from putting his sword at Raynare's throat

"…I know that friendship is a wonderful thing to you Ise" Rias said, her tone became soft "I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face to me like this, letting me see just how much you changed after becoming a devil. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy." She shook her head.

Instead of replying to Rias, Issei kneeled down and put a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Asia, can you wait here?" The others looked at him shock, realizing that he still hadn't changed his mind.

"Y-yes, Issei-san…" The girl nodded her head "But, please, promise me you will return." She put her hands together.

"I will." Issei rubbed her head before looking at Kiba "Oi Kiba, keep her safe, okay?"

"Uh…yeah! I guess…I will" The charming prince of Kuoh Academy casted his eyes between Issei and Rias while smiling nervously.

"See ya, Buchou!" Rias tried to grab him, but Issei already rushed out of the clubroom and disappeared.

"That boy, seriously" Rias growled before releasing a heavy sigh "I guess it can't be help then…" she then turned to Asia "Your name is Asia Argento, right?" Asia nodded her head nervously but then widened her eyes when Rias kneeled down in front of her with a soft smile on her face "Say… can I have a few words with you before we all go to help him?"

 _Line Break_

It didn't take him long to get to his destination, the abandoned Church he brought Asia to a few days ago. Even from here, he could still feel an ugly feeling coming from the Church, telling him to stay away from it as far as possible. He was in the enemies' territory, he knew that he would be weakened as soon as he stepped into that place because he was a newborn devil, but he wasn't going to turn around now.

He wasn't going to leave that place without taking Raynare with him after he got the answer he wanted and there was no one going to stand on his way, not Freed, not his fellow stray exorcists, not the other Fallens and not even his master and his friend.

Because after all Raynare was his friend too. Friendship was a very important thing to Issei. To him, friends were as important as family's members.

The exorcists that were currently residing within the abandoned Church of Kuoh Town would never know what was going to hit them like a powerful storm.

Issei kicked the door opened and charged in before any exorcists could acknowledge what was happening. He took down the nearest exorcists with a deep gash on their chest, his sword moved in the air faster than their eyes could follow.

"Yo" Issei greeted the large group of exorcists with a small smirk, before grabbing the weapon of the man he had just cut down, a katana "Nice sword, I think I will keep this." Saying that, the Knight could feel a heavy pressure on his shoulders. It must be the holy aura within the place, or at least what was still remaining. However, Issei wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to Raynare.

There was a long moment of silent between him and the group of exorcists but as soon as Issei took the first step toward them, they immediately reached for their weapons and attacked the Knight devil at the same time. Wave after wave of bullets were fired at Issei but with the speed of a Knight, he was way faster than them. Charging forward and raised his swords to block the bullets coming at him, or simply let them pass over his body harmlessly, it didn't take him long to reach the first group of stray exorcists.

A combination between dual wielding style and undrawn sword style was extremely deadly as he could attack his enemies and defense himself, blocking and striking at the same time. The more exorcists fell down to the ground, the faster and stronger his strikes became. He knew that he was an ambidexter, but Issei never knew that he could do this. It didn't take it long for him to realize his grandfather had also taught him how to fight with two swords at the same time. All the while, Issei let his body guided him, becoming more and more familiar with the new way of fighting as he created a bloodbath through the lines of exorcists, taking down anyone that tried to approach him or stand in his way.

As he twisted his body around with his arms outstretched, sending five exorcists to the ground with a deep gash on their chest his eyes suddenly caught the familiar glow of a light spear coming from above. The Knight wasted no time to stop himself from moving forward and jumped out of the way to dodge the incoming spear.

It was Dohanseek.

"You damn devil!" the man glared at Issei murderously and raised his hand to summon another light spear "Who do you think you…" But before he could finish, a chair was thrown at him and smashed into his head with such force that it broke and knocked him away several feet in the air.

There was only one person, or devil Issei knew could pack a strength like that.

"Koneko-chan?" He turned his head around and saw her, Koneko Toujou waving her hand to him with the same blank expression on her face.

"Hello Issei-sempai" she said with a monotone before flicking an exorcist away with her finger "We're here to help?"

"We?"

Issei immediately got his answer when the rest of the Occult Research Club made themselves known to him and the stray exorcists. Kiba appeared with a sword in his hand and immediately went to aid Issei, defeating several enemies that tried to sneak attack Issei from behind in just a second or two with the speed equal a Knight's speed.

"Promotion?" Issei asked when Kiba appeared next to him.

"Yep. Buchou acknowledges this place enemy's territory so like a chess game I can promote myself to a Knight." Kiba nodded with a smile.

"You're going to cause me so much trouble after this Ise." The Knight turned his head around and widened his eyes when he saw Rias and Akeno walked into the church with a smile on their face.

"Ara, quite a party you have here Ise-kun" Akeno giggled slyly "Once again, I'm turned on by your handy work."

"Buchou…everyone…" The brown-haired boy smiled and bowed his head to his master as low as he could "Thank you!" He couldn't ask anything more from his wonderful comrades.

"You're welcome, my adorable Knight" Rias giggled before saying "By the way, I would like to introduce you to my new Bishop." Issei gasped in shock when Asia stepped out from behind Rias.

"Hello, Issei-san." She greeted him softly.

"Asia…you…"

"She said she only wanted to be with you forever, so I asked her if she wanted to become a devil and join my peerage." Rias put a hand on Asia's shoulder "She said yes and I made her my Bishop."

"Really?" Issei asked in surprise "Asia…are you really okay with this?"

"Yes Issei-san" she put her hands together, smiling softly "as long as I can be with you and stay at your side, I don't care if I become a devil." She said.

"I see" Issei nodded his head with a smile "Then, welcome to the team, Asia." The former nun nodded her head with a smile.

"We will have our celebration later Ise" Rias spoke up "Leave this place to us, you go get that Raynare girl" the Knight nodded his head and ran further into the building.

There, he found Raynare, sitting alone on a chair staring at the statue of Jesus.

"I know you will come, Issei-kun" The Fallen Angel said with a soft smile "Are you going to kill me now? To protect that girl, Asia-chan" She asked quietly, turning around to look at him.

Issei gasped in shock when he saw bruises and cuts on her face.

"Raynare-chan, what happened?" He asked worriedly and kneeled down beside his friend.

"The others aren't too happy about you and me being friends… so, you know…" she laughed softly and Issei gritted his teeth in anger "I deserve far worse than this, after everything I did to you and about to do to Asia-chan…"

"You didn't do anything to me Raynare-chan, if anything, you actually gave me a new life…with a hard way of course." They both laughed softly at that "Raynare-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

"Why did you fall? Surely you're an Angel from the beginning right?"

"I fell shortly after Azazel-sama fell, Issei-kun." She turned to look at him "You know around that time there was a large amount of Angels decided to follow Azazel-sama, as we both didn't quite agree with the way God was doing and Azazel-sama was one of the top Angel of Heaven. I was one of Angel that decided to follow the first Fallen and before I knew it, my wings had already turned black." Raynare said softly "I fell, just like that."

"I see…"

"Asia-chan's power is very unique Ise-kun, as it can cure human, Devil, Angel… or any living beings in this world. A power like that can help me heal the other Fallen Angels, and could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama." She then paused for a second before saying "Did you know Issei-kun, if you extract Sacred Gears from their holder, it will also kill them as well?"

"But you didn't do…" But Issei stopped when he saw a teleportation magic circle appeared on the floor not too far from them. At first, he thought it was Rias and the other but when he saw the magic circle glowing blue instead of crimson, bearing the unfamiliar symbol Issei knew that it was someone else.

The first who appeared was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She also dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She was Sona Shitori, or Sona Sitri the student council's president and the heiress of Sitri Clan.

The second was also a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. This was Tsubaki Shira, the vice president of the student council and from what he heard, like Akeno to Rias, Tsubaki was Sona's Queen.

And the last, was the least person, or devil Issei would hope to appear at this place.

One of the pervert duo, who had become Sona's Pawn. Matsuda.

"Ise?" Matsuda cried out in surprise and pointed his hand at Issei "What are you doing here?" His eyes then turned to Raynare "AH! It's you Yuuma!" he was about to run at her but Sona stopped him before he could do so.

"Calm Matsuda-kun." Sona said shortly before looking at Issei "Greeting, Hyoudou-kun." She greeted him politely and Tsubaki bowed her head a little. Sona's violent eyes then glanced down to his blood filled swords "I see that you and Rias acted faster than us."

"Sona-san, what are you doing here?" Issei asked cautionly.

"As you are already aware, that fallen angel tried to kill Matsuda-kun here, but she killed him instead, so…"

"Wasn't her fault" Issei shook his head, cut in her words.

"Really? As far as I know, she went against her leader's words and decided to kill Matsuda-kun on her own accord." Sona said emotionlessly "And she also held a lot illegal acts with three other fallen angels and a large group of stray exorcists in this town."

"I know about that, but why are you here?"

"We are here to eliminate the Fallen Angels and the stray exorcists from this town," Tsubaki spoke up "Including that Fallen behind you, so please step aside and let us do our job." Issei couldn't help but growl quietly at that.

"Not going to happen Sona." Fortunately for him, Rias stepped in and said loudly with the others following closely behind her. Matsuda gasped at the sight of the most beautiful girls of Kuoh Academy while Raynare could only look at them in fear.

Because she could see the corpses of her comrades the moment they opened those doors.

"Raynare-sama" Asia cried out in shock when she saw the state Raynare's face was in and immediately rushed to her side to heal her "What happened to you?"

"Asia-chan." The black haired fallen angel smiled softly as the pain on her face slowly disappeared by the healing power of Asia "Thank you" she said gratefully after her face was fully healed.

"Rias, I see that you got for yourself a new servant again." Sona sighed while looking at her rival.

"It's good to see you too Sona" Rias said, smiling "You came here to eliminate the Fallen Angels and stray exorcists, didn't you?"

"Yes, and my sister already gave me the permission to do so."

"Well too bad for you though, I already took care of most of them, save for this girl" Rias pointed to Raynare.

"I know, Rias. That's the reason why I am telling your Knight to step out of the way so I can finish the job."

"I would like to see you try…" Issei stepped forward but Rias held her arm out to stop him.

"Let me handle this Ise." Rias said, smiling to him before returning her attention to Sona "You see Sona, if you kill this girl, my Knight isn't going to feel happy about it. Also you should know about me and my family better than anyone else here, we only wish the best for our servants."

"Your point?"

"My point is… if I make her my servant, will you spare her life?" Issei and Raynare gasped in shock at this, but no one more than Issei. After all, Issei came here to see if he could convince Raynare into becoming a devil, reincarnated into Rias' servant to be specific. If he couldn't become co-exist with Raynare because they were two different being, a Fallen Angel and a Devil, then maybe they could live with each other in peace if both of them were the same kind.

There was no way Issei could become a Fallen Angel, but through the Evil Piece System, Raynare could become a devil just like him.

Issei could only look at Rias in shock. His eyes widened even further when she turned around and winked meaningfully at him.

So… she knew about his intention? As expected from his wonderful master.

"I see." Sona nodded her head.

"Wait a second Rias-sama, you can't seriously think that…" But a crimson aura suddenly flared around Rias, effectively shutting Matsuda's mouth.

"No offence to your servant but Sona, any girls will want to give this pervert guy the most painful death."

"I must agree to that" Sona sighed before nodding her head much to Matsuda's shock "Tsubaki, it's time for us to leave." Sona's Queen nodded her head before stepping back to prepare the magic circle for them "I will leave the rest to you Rias, remember to keep your words."

"You don't have to remind me, you know" With that, Rias and the other waited until Sona and her two servants to completely disappear before turning to her head to Raynare "Now, you already heard it all Raynare, what's your opinion in this matter?"

 _Line Break_

 _ **Three days later.**_

In the end, Raynare agreed to become Rias' servant and the ritual only took Rias' a single Pawn to reincarnate her into a devil. It wasn't like she had any choice in this matter, either becoming a member of Rias' peerage or getting a quick death from Sona Sitri, killed like her comrades when they decided to go against the stronger devils.

"Do you have any regret?"

"No… sure I don't like it but if this is the only way, then I would gladly accept it."

Was what she answered him after Rias reincarnated her into a devil. From what he heard from Asia, Raynare was the only one that treated her nicely while she was still in that Church, even stood up to protect her against Freed, who sneaked away during the Gremory's attack, and some other exorcists when they were about to hit her.

Mostly it was the reason why Raynare and Asia could quickly become close with each other the past three days, forming a sisterly bond between them.

Rias, Kiba and Koneko were perfectly fine with Raynare but Issei could see that Akeno didn't appear to like Raynare one bit, most of the time even outright ignored the Fallen Angel.

Raynare was enrolled into his class once again much to Matsuda's horror, but unlike the last time with the name of Amano Yuuma, this time she went with her real name, Raynare and quickly earned the affection of their classmates and other students thank to her sweet nature and beauty. Asia was also put into his class and it didn't take her more than a day to be well-known by the boys, as an foreign beauty with blonde hair.

It seemed life had returned to normal to Issei, as normal as it could.

"When you want to say thank you, you do this" Issei couldn't help but smile at the sight of Raynare teaching Asia Sign Language. As the two of them were in the same class as Issei, one of the places that he couldn't put his magical headphones on, they would have to learn a different way to communicate normally with him. Since Raynare already grabbed the basic, she was teaching everything she learned from Issei to Asia, who was very eager to learn such interest way of communicating.

"Ise, I has been wondering… where did you get that sword?" Rias called out to him and earned his attention, pointing her hand to Issei's new sword that was resting on his lap.

He already thought about this last night because sooner or later Rias would ask him about how it. The new weapon was noticeably slightly longer than the one Rias had given him, but he could tell it was a very normal one because he couldn't feel any kind of energy coming from it.

"I got it from one of the stray exorcists. Didn't know I can dual wield until I try it out" He replied with a smile.

"I see." Rias nodded "You should tell me you know. I can get you a better one that that."

"Don't worry Buchou, I'm kinda like it." Issei shrugged with a smile.

Rias smiled at him before standing up.

"Alright, since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Saying that, Rias clicked her fingers, making a big cake appear on the table. "It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." She said it shyly.

Issei and the other couldn't help but smile at that.

His life sure changed a lot.

From a deaf boy who got problem with social, now he became the only Knight of Rias Gremory. He got his sense of hearing back, he now had a lot of friends that he could call his family. He could also move at super speed, at his best even faster than the speed of sound and could make sharp and clean cuts with an undrawn sword.

It sound a little crazy, but it was his life now.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: That's it for the new chapter, I hope you will like it even though I feel like it wasn't my best.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long delay between update, the main reason of this is because I was sick for nearly a week and I couldn't bring myself to school let alone write a new chapter. I managed to finish this chapter yesterday, but too tired and fell asleep and just recently woke up. My temperature is still around 38 to 38,5 Celsius and I am still very tired.**_

 _ **Anyway, Act 1 of Soundless Knight is finished. Issei already got the basic grab of what he could do. I hope you like the new twists to the story in this chapter, especially around the part where an Issei from the future come to give him a sword.**_

 _ **Next chapter, the start of the new Arc, Raiser Phenex's arc is going to be updated soon enough and let's see just how much thing will turn out with Issei now a Knight, a strong and powerful swordsman.**_

 _ **More women to Issei's harem will make their first appearance soon enough and I hope that you're all eager to Grayfia.**_

 _ **By the way, anyone surprised to see Lunaria?**_

 _ **Please READ and REVIEW (The reviews dropped a lot recently but oh well… this story is for my late friends after all. :) . But I still hope to get a lot of reviews you know :D)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 **And one small mention, Momo Momozono's hair color is not a nitpick. This Momo actually have pink hair and she is different from Momo Hanakai of Sona's peerage, who has white hair.**

 **Paid attention to the last name.**

 **Oh, Check out Soundless DxD... a crossover between this fic Soundless Knight and cannon High School DxD from my list. Issei the Knight and Issei the Sekiryuutei, what could possibly go wrong when there are two Ise, similiar in many ways but also completely opposite from each other living in the same Universe?**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Eh? Ji-chan is going to visit us?" Issei cried out in shock but immediately realized that he just made a huge mistake. As his mother dropped the dish she was holding and the newspaper in his father's hands was blown away by the wind. Behind them, Asia and Raynare waved their hands and shook their head at him stimulatingly, telling Issei that he just did something he shouldn't be able to do again.

With a sigh, Raynare raised her hands and wiped out the recent memories within Issei's parent head. Lately, Issei had gotten used to speaking once again and spoke up a lot more than usual, even without his magical headphones on. This was the fifth times in just two days he found himself reply to his parent with words, not Sign Language and every time Raynare had to erase the memory with her magic, saving him from all the troubles he would have to face if his parent knew he could suddenly speak like that.

Let your normal life flow normally, was what Rias told him to do.

With her negotiation skill and the help of a simple spell, Rias managed to convince Issei's parent into accepting both Asia and Raynare into their house, as their daughters. The two were now living with Issei, residing in the room next to Issei's room that used to be a guest room but with the motherly hands on his mother, it soon became a livable room for girls. His parent loved him very much, but they always wanted to know what it feels like to have daughters and came to love both Raynare and Asia very much, since the two were very nice and cared deeply for their son, not to mention they always acted like two proper daughters. Seeing them like this also warmed Issei's heart a lot. His parent sacrificed a lot for him so they deserved happiness more than anyone in this world.

Living with him would also help Asia get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, something that both Issei and Raynare would like to help her. When Rias asked them who did you want to live with the most within our club members, they did say Ise without a second thought.

And since Raynare, now a half devil and half Fallen Angel could no longer return to her house within Fallen Angel's territory in the Underworld, letting her live with him like this was the best thing he could do for Raynare. Rias already asked her brother to send Azazel, the leader of Fallen Angel a message about Raynare's case and Issei didn't know how the man would react when he found out that one of his most loyal minions decided to change side.

"Okaa-sama, let's me help you" Asia immediately came over to help a confused Midori pick up the pieces of the broken dishes, as carefully as she could so she wouldn't accidentally cutting herself.

"Oh, thank you Asia-chan" Issei's mother smiled at Asia, but still a little confused about what just happened.

"Ise" Raynare poked him on his shoulder to gain his attention "Your grandfather's the one who taught you swordsmanship, right?" she asked through the use of sign language and Issei nodded his head in reply "He must be really, really strong."

More like a weird old geezer, Issei told her and started telling Raynare his thoughts about his grandfather through Sign Language. Since she was just a new learning in Issei's way of communicating, there were many signs she couldn't understand but Raynare still managed to grab the basic of what he wanted to tell her.

The reason why he taught me how to fight was still unclear though, Issei ended his story with those words, and he also said I shouldn't use a real blade unless I really want to kill someone. His style of swordsmanship allowed him to fight without removing the scabbard, but the reason why he wasn't allowed to use the real blade was still unclear.

His grandfather could be an old geezer, but when he told Issei to do that, he texted him with some serious words, no playful face so Issei trusted him.

"I see." Raynare smiled with a nod of her head "But, have you ever tried to fight with a real sword before?" the Knight shook his head "Oh." He didn't even know that he was ambidextrous, getting to the fact that he could fight with two swords at once.

That aside, he was starting to enjoy the way his new life was turning out.

 _Line Break_

Sparing with Kiba was one of many activities Issei had come to enjoy lately in the early morning before going to school. Thank to his ability, Kiba was able to recreate his weapons the moment Issei broke it with a powerful strike or slash. Dueling with Issei was getting harder and harder for the handsome Pawn, as the more he fought the darker his personality became, almost like a sadistic Akeno but worse in many way. At first they all thought it was only when he was facing against an enemies, but now Kiba could tell that whenever Issei picked up his swords, he became somewhat bloodthirsty and enjoyed the feeling of his weapon going through the fleshes of his opponent, as well as the smell of blood.

It was scary, seeing how he was a kind and really gentle high-school student. At least Issei was still able to control himself, since he heard the moment the Knight decided to pull the sword out of its sheath, it was the moment he really wanted to kill his enemies.

"Calm down Ise-kun" Kiba said with a nervous smile as he was pushed back by Issei violent strike. But he doubted Issei could hear him because currently he wasn't having his headphones with him. Before the spar started, Kiba asked Issei if he could fight without having his headphones with him, so the Knight decided to give it a try and put the magical artifacts away.

And the fight turned out to be just like how Kiba Yuuto predicted. Issei was able to avoid almost every attacks from him, without the need to use one of the swords to block, even if most of them was super fast. In an one on one battle, Issei's habit of covering his surrounding could become extremely useful for his fighting style, but the ears were also very important if Issei fought against multi opponents at once.

He was forced to create a massive broad sword in order to block Issei's swords which came at him at once. He could feel his hand shaking by the force of his strike.

"Grh" He gritted his teeth as he was forced back slightly.

"GAHH!" The Knight cried out and slashed his sword down, breaking the broad sword Kiba was holding in the process. The moment the tips of his swords hit the ground, Issei released them and twisted his body around to deliver a cut to a broken piece of Kiba's sword, sending it to the Pawn's face.

Kiba greeted his teeth and moved his head out of the way, and saw the way the piece cut a few strands of his front-bangs as it flew pass him. Before the charming prince of Kuoh Academy could react, Issei grabbed his sword from the ground and shot forward, knocking the forming two-edge sword in Kiba's hand away and put one of his sword at the back of his neck and the other pointing at his heart.

"Alright, I yield" Kiba said with a small smile and held both of his hands up. He lost, fair and square.

A smile then appeared in Issei's face as he dropped one of his swords and reached his hands into his pocket for his headphones.

"That was amazing Ise-kun." Kiba said after the headphones were activated "You're really getting stronger?"

"Am I?" Issei asked, looking at his hands "I do feel like I can do just more than that though." He wasn't sure, but the feeling he had while sparing with Kiba wasn't something he could not notice. It was a familiar, yet somewhat strange feeling. It let him know that he could do more, guiding his instinct through each attack he made. Issei didn't know that he could fight that hard, it was like his ability had boosted greatly in the past few days.

"But still, you need to keep your head cool as well Ise-kun." Kiba said.

"I lost control again, didn't I?" He asked with a bit of bitter in his tone.

"A good Yoga lesson will be very useful." Kiba advised with a smile "Since I doubt everyone, other than Akeno-sempai would enjoy a sadistic Ise-kun." They both laughed softly at that

"I will keep that in mind." Issei nodded his head "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for school though." Kiba said after checking the clock on his phone's screen "We should head there soon."

"You go first, I need to grab Asia and Raynare-chan as well." And with that, the two swordsmen separated, ending their usual morning routine.

 _Line Break_

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia was walking towards the school happily with Issei and Raynare, all dressed in their respective school uniform. She was trying to talk to Issei, completely forgot that he couldn't hear what she was saying.

So, he kept on walking without acknowledging her, looking around to make sure that no motorbike would suddenly appear and crash into him. It used to be his worse fear during the first few months trying to get used to his new condition.

The students who goes to the same school as us are looking at us with intense eyes.

"Asia-chan," Raynare decided to speak up with a gentle smile "Ise-kun cannot hear what you're saying, remember?"

"Oh," Asia nodded her head before making a down expression "I…forgot." She just recently became Issei's friends, and since most of their conversation together in the pass was with him wearing his headphones, she was still getting used to it.

"Don't worry, I don't think he will get angry at you." Raynare smiled.

While the trio was walking toward the Academy's gate, the students couldn't help but whisper to each other.

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Issei-kun…" said the girls.

"Impossible…what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-onee sama, but even Asia-san… and who is that beauty walking next to them" cried the males angrily

Still, it wasn't like he could hear anything and could only look around in curiosity, since everyone was sneaking glance at him and all.

Are they talking about us? Issei turned to Raynare and asked.

"Why yes, they are Issei-kun" Raynare nodded with a smile

He, the timid and shy student and a rather famous boy at Kuoh Academy, who spent his time around school and classes along was now suddenly getting along with the school idols very well. The girls really loved and cared for Issei Hyoudou wasn't an uncommon knowledge around the schoolyard, but him befriended many beautiful ladies around the school was actually something new for them. From other people's view, it was an unbelievable situation, mostly for the other male students.

His sudden friendliness with them was acknowledged in many ways. There were some students who confessed to Asia because they thought something like "If Hyoudou can, so can I!", but they were rejected immediately by the former nun.

"By the way Asia-chan," Raynare glanced at the movement of Issei's hands and translated it to the blonde "Are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?" Those were the things he most concerned about. A former Sister who had just transferred to their school, whose former lifestyle was far different from their must felt lost in school life.

At times like that, Issei thought he would definitely help her, however what's most important was for her to be supported by other girls. Raynare had started to coming to Kuoh Academy again so he could feel a little less worried than before, as Raynare would surely take good care of Asia. However, just the girls from the Occult Research Club weren't enough, he thought Asia would need to interact more with the other classmates of their class as well.

He doubted she was getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle, but Issei couldn't stop himself from being worried about it. Nothing like that was happening within his sight, but she might be bullied when he was not there.

Then, Asia made a smile which came from the bottom of her heart which then rejected his concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me." Raynare translated it to him "They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That was really good to know. It seemed like her relationship with the other classmates was going very well so one of his concerns was gone.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem was brought out the moment they stepped into class.

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

The bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approaches Asia while greeting her cheerfully. Though, the moment Matsuda saw Raynare, he paled greatly and backed off.

Since the news about Raynare coming back to Kuoh Academy, this time using her real name Raynare had been already given to Sona Sitri from his master, the Student Council's president must had told her servants, especially Matsuda about it. Issei hoped that Sona stated it to the pervert baldy Matsuda very clear that he wasn't allowed to act, or say anything like he already knew about Raynare, since the Fallen Angel had wiped the memories about her from everyone at school, sans the supernatural groups.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Motohama asked in confusion, while Raynare was giving him the evil eyes, as if she was daring him to spill a word.

Issei breathed out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding. With this, his last concern about Asia's well being disappeared. He was afraid that those two perverts would try to do something bad to Asia, since she was pretty naive and had a great trust in everyone, including the ones who loved to sneak into the girls' changing rooms.

Having Raynare around was sure a great idea.

Though, unlike Asia, Raynare couldn't get along with everyone that well. The problem was Akeno, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel that she didn't like Raynare that much. Sure she was formerly a Fallen Angel, their enemy, but Rias, Kiba and Koneko didn't have any problem with it. Akeno didn't show her dislike very often, but she outright ignored Raynare whenever she was present or was saying something.

Maybe he should talk with Rias about this, in case she hadn't noticed it yet, which he doubted she had not…

 _Line Break_

"Let's… Henshin!" Was the first thing Issei heard when he entered Momo Momozono's apartment. She was standing in the middle of the room, already in her pajama and making a strange pose with that red gauntlet/Sacred Gear on her arm. It reminded him of a superhero's pose, though "Oh, Issei-kun." She made a happy smile after seeing him appear in her room through teleportation magic circle.

"Good evening Momo-san." Issei greeted her before asking with an amused smile "What are you doing?"

"A pose, of course." She admitted without embarrassment, which surprised him. Someone her age would probably got embarrassed if they were caught doing a superhero pose like that "Would you like me to do it again?"

"Um… I think I will pass." Issei chuckled while scratching the back of his head, making Momo pout and make her Sacred Gear disappear "So Momo-san, what is your request tonight?"

"Well, my coworker at the stu… I mean at my workplace gave me the record of this movie." Momo opened her bag and pulled out a DVD disk "It's a romantic movie so I'm looking a decent guy that can watch it with me." She smiled and walked close to him.

"So… you want me to watch it with you?" Issei asked, pointing at himself. Momo nodded her head while grinning mischievously "That's it?"

"That's it, easy money right?" Momo asked and pushed him down to the longue in front of her flat screen TV. The last time he was here, that longue wasn't there so she must had set it up for tonight.

It didn't take her long to turn the DVD on and sat down next to Issei. He rarely watched movies because of his deafness he couldn't hear what the actors were saying, so he mostly stuck to films with subscribe, but it wasn't as thrill as watching movie with amazing sound, music..ect..ect…

As the film started playing, much to his surprise Momo snuck closer to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, hugging herself close to him. Issei couldn't help but blush a little at the contact, since Momo's bust size wasn't something should be underestimated, he could feel them touching against his arm very clearly.

This movie was going to last for more than two hours, so he doubted he could return home before Asia and Raynare go to sleep.

 **Later that night**

Just like he thought, everyone went to sleep the moment he was home. Momo also fell asleep during the last minutes of the movies, so he had to put her to bed and made sure she was comfortable before heading home, not forgetting to lock the door as well as close the window after leaving through her balcony.

Easy money, just like she said. He had gotten many requests for himself lately, but Momo Momozono was always his most favorite costumer. Her requests were always circling around taking care of her house, or even herself. It could get weird sometime, but while fulfilling her wishes he could also talk with Momo about many things, including his own life and what happened that day. She was now involved with the supernatural worlds, not just because of her connection with him but also her Sacred Gear as well, so he didn't think keeping secret to Momo was that important anymore.

Taking off his shoes, before Issei could start wondering if he should take a bath at this timing or not, the floor of his room glowed. Then, the light forming into a circular shape and a familiar symbol appeared on it. It was the mark of their group, the mark of Gremory Household.

The magic-circle then made a big glow that lit up the whole room before a person appeared from it, with crimson hair flowing gently in the air.

"Buchou…?" The one that appeared from the magic-circle was none other than Rias Gremory, who seemed to have the face of those cornered.

Rias approached Issei as soon as she saw her Knight before saying something so shocking thing to him.

"Make love to me."

"Excuse me?"

Rias then said it again to make sure he heard it since Issei had a dumbfounded look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

Maybe he should ask Akeno to send his headphones to the Underworld so the designer could give it a careful check, because he believed that it wasn't working as it should be.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: That's the end of chapter 9, my deepest apology for the long way. It had been a month or more… I think.**

 **In this chapter, I decided to skip most filter part and get to Raiser Phenex Act as soon as possible. As you can see, Issei's grandfather is going to pay him a visit, and the truth about his past, his fighting skill as well as the accident that took his sense of hearing and put some nasty scars on his body was going to be revealed soon.**

 **The first sword of the Three Legendary Swords the summary talked is going to be mentioned, as well as appeared in the next chapters.**

 **It will give you a hint of this sword. It's the sword that represent the regalia of Japan, held at the Ise Shrine (Yes, 'Ise' Shrine… surprise huh? That was why I chose this sword, as it could become great plot material there) in the Mie Prefecture. And It's not Kusanagi.**

 **Did you like the reference of Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach's Henshin speech during Momo's part XD. He's my most favorite Kamen Rider of all time so Momo's Henshin cry are going to be related to that.**

 **Also, for those who don't know about it yet, I have a new story there that would be updated alongside with this one. Soundless DxD, the story where AU Soundless Knight meet Cannon High School DxD. A clash between Issei the Knight and Issei the Sekiryuutei. What chaos can these two, the same yet polar opposite can cause. Read and find out.**

 **Last but not least, READ and REVIEW. Don't let the huge delay make this story less popular in the DxD Section. Review Review and review please!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Did you know that my story, Soundless Knight had been put onto ? This was such an encourage news for me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Check the DxDfanon wikia for this story's info and own wiki XD. I would very appreciate it if you go there and check the wikia of Soundless Knight, as well as leave some comments.**

* * *

 **This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

As quickly as she could, Rias reached for the highest button of her shirt and unbuttoned it. Then she reached for another one, and then another one... Until her shirt was dropped down to the floor, exposing naked upper body to Issei's eyes.

Thank the Maou she was wearing a bra, but it didn't help his situation one bit

"B-Buchou, W-what are you doing?!" Issei stuttered while blushing furiously. He knew that Rias had little to modesty, since she could randomly took a bath in the middle of the clubroom, as well as wearing clothes that exposed a lot of skin when she was sleeping. But this was getting a little out of hand.

"Hurry and go to the bed. I will get ready for it now. " Rias hassled him while taking her uniform off!

 ** _STRIP!_**

She took her skirt off and her underwear became visible. Now that Issei knew she was kidding about what she about to do, and have him do to her.

"B-Buchou! This is—!?" He was panicking. Obviously, how could he? A boy who barely interacted with everyone in the past and only recently earned some of his social skill back would surely get freaked out if a beautiful woman like his master suddenly appeared and said something like 'Let's have sex' and started taking her clothes off right in front of him.

 **STRIP.**

Issei forced his head away when Rias finally removed her bra from her upper body. Her creamy white breasts were pretty much visible. Then Rias who only had her panties on, took a huge breath and then walked towards him, her breasts jiggling along the way.

"Issei, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!" he shook his head but then added quickly before she could get any more wrong ideas "But that's beside the point" Issei shook his head rapidly before asking her "Just what's wrong with you? Did something happened?"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left." Rias muttered mostly to herself, but Issei could hear it all thank to his super-human hearing "If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you." She then said it to him with a smile

"Huh?" Issei was confused.

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential. _"_ Rias places her fingertip on Issei's cheek, who shudders under the light touch and moved his head so he could look at her. The generous view of her breasts hit his eyes almost immediately. Issei had to admit that something like them were very hard not to be stared at.

"B-Buchou!" Issei gasped. Taking his shock into account Rias was able to push Issei onto his back on the bed and straddle his hips as she looked down and veiled her Knight's head with her long crimson locks.

"W-Wait Buchou I don't know anything about sex and I'm not mentally prepared so please just stop and explain to me what's happening!" Issei shook his head and cried, hoping that his voice could reach Raynare, or at least Asia. Their present would surely stop what Rias was about to do.

Little did he know that Rias wasn't go to his room unprepared, knowing that the girls was sleeping in the room right next to Issei.

"It's your first time?" Rias asked as Issei nodded shamefully.

"Y-Yeah..."

Smiling with a little nervous blush Rias said, "Then it's fine it's my first time too so we'll learn together if we must."

Shaking his head rapidly Issei said, "No that's not the poi-iiiiint!" Issei squeaked as Rias grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand against her left breast.

Issei was blushing so hard that he swore he could feel an insane amount of blood bursting out from his nose. His head felt like it was about to burst because of the amazing sensation. Her breasts, they were like a pudding that wouldn't crumble, or the best quality marshmallow.

"Can you feel it?" Rias asked.

"Buchou please just hear me out real qui-" Part of his mind that wasn't focused on feeling the sensation of his hand allowed him to say those words, but before Issei could finish them he stopped himself when he felt something coming. Much to his favor something, or rather someone did show up, as the floor of his room flashed once again and this time, it was a silver magic circle of the Gremory Clan.

"...It looks like I was a little too late..." Rias sighed in defeat and sat on her own as she looked at the magic circle in disappointment.

"Oh thank my grandfather's beard for that" Issei sighed and relief, but couldn't help but wonder why he had said that.

Appearing from the magical circle was an incredible beautiful and voluptuous woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids as she wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

She looks upon both Issei and the half-naked Rias and speaks softly, "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"If I don't then both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me correct?" Rias retorted as her eyebrow twitched.

 _'Dad and brother so Buchou's family is the problem?' Issei raised an eyebrow as he translated Rias' words._

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out your purity to some lowly servant, even if he is your Knight." The maid said that while staring at Issei, who was quite taken aback by her words.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot that he was some lowly servant.

"My purity is mine only as it is my and mine alone t give it to someone I seek fit of it, also don't call my adorable servant lowly even if it's you Grayfia I will not forgive such an action." Hearing the maid woman said that, Rias became unpleasant immediately.

The maid then said while going to pick up articles of Rias' clothing, "Anyway as the next heiress of the House of Gremory, you must show dignity so carelessly revealing your skin to a man is something which must be avoided even in a situation like this." Then the maid puts on Rias' bra for her then looks over to a still mad Issei and bowed "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh… yeah, hello." Issei greeted her while scratching the back of his head.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you?...Or is it that Onii-sama asked this of you?" Rias said with an unpleasant face which actually showed her reactions just like a normal girl her age.

"All of them." Grayfia answered.

Sighing in consent Rias stood up from Issei and said, "Is that so? If it took my brother's Queen to come to the Human World personally then I can try to understand." Rias took her clothes from Grayfia and slipped on her uniform top.

Looking over at Issei apologetically she said, "Forgive me Issei but let's forget that this ever happened alright. I wasn't thinking straight so let's say this never happened."

"What never happened?" Issei tilted his head and Rias smiled at the way her servant agreeing with her.

"Then we'll discuss this in my room then, I'll listen to what you have to say with my [Queen] Akeno attended as well." Rias explained.

"Of course a High-Class Devil must always have the Queen by their side." Grayfia nodded her head.

Walking closer to Issei Rias leaned closer to his face.

"But Buchou what's going on I don't understa-" Before Issei could finish his question Rias places a kiss upon his cheek, leaving him a little surprise by her action "Please forgive me for today, it seems I troubled yo a lot so I'll meet you back at the clubroom tomorrow understood?" Rias smiled then turned back to Grayfia who prepared a magic circle.

With that, Rias and Grayfia vanished from his room, leaving Issei to himself in his room.

"What the hell just happened?" Issei asked himself.

Then there were knocks coming from his door.

"Issei-kun we're back~!" Raynare called out as she knocked the "Are you wearing your headphones?" she added.

"Uh, yeah, wait a second please." Issei quickly stood up and ran to the door, removing the lock Rias somehow managed to put on without him knowing and opened the door for Raynare, who was standing alongside Asia holding bags in her hands "I thought the two of you already went to sleep."

"We decided to head out for some shopping." Raynare said cheerily as she brought up the bag she was holding "I bought some snacks, would you like to have a late night meal with us?"

"Oh, of course." Issei nodded his head and stepped to the side, making a path for the girls "Please come in."

 **[At the same time, outside of the town.]**

"What is up with that man?"

"He is huge!"

"What the…"

Whispered the civilians of Kuoh town to each other as they were forced to step out of the way to make path for the stranger that they had never seen before in their life.

"Hm… I think I forgot to ask where his house is…" He said while scratching his chin, with a tone softer than he appeared to be. He was an extremely tall, towering fair-skinned man with brown eyes and pure white hair, his face sporting a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. He had largely muscular and well-defined built, showed very clearly by the muscle attire he was wearing. There were a few wrinkles, showing his age. He was also carrying a bag on his shoulder, with a pair of Bokken poking out from it "Oh well." He laughed loudly and made it further into the town.

 _Line Break_

The next morning, after going through school, as usual Issei had to put up with the insistent whining of the Perverted Duo yet again, the Knight headed to the clubroom of the Occult Research Club with Raynare and Asia. They were asked by her to be there at ten a.m.. All of them were curious about the seriousness in her voice. Issei couldn't help but wonder if this meeting would have anything to do with what happened yesterday.

When they arrived, Rias, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno were already there with Grayfia, the silver haired maid who arrived to 'save' Issei's last night. The atmosphere were very serious.

Stepping forward to break the silence was Rias who said

"Now since everyone is here let me explain something before we begin with our daily activities." Rias spoke after looking at everyone.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia interjected but Rias' rejects the offer with a wave of her hand.

"The truth is-" It happened exactly when Rias started speaking.

The magic-circle on the floor glowed before changing into an unfamiliar pattern, strikingly resembled a Phoenix in a circular shape.

"—Phoenix" was Kiba's word when flames burst out of the circle and overwhelmed the room with heat.

"Whoa what's going on!" Issei looked around the high temperature room in shock but stopped once he saw a single man appear. He was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

The man looks around the room as soon as his magic circle died down, "I haven't been to the Human Realm in a while." As soon as he turns around he looks over to Rias and smirks, "I've come for you my lovely Rias."

' _Lovely?_ ' was the thought of the new born devils.

As Issei looked between the two in confusion, he couldn't help but realize a sight displeasure in Rias' eyes, and already could tell that she didn't like the man in front of her one bit.

"Um… can anyone tell us who is he?" Issei asked, looking around the room to see if anyone would answer his question.

"This is Riser Phoenix-sama, A pure-blooded devil and the third son of the Phoenix family." Grayfia explained.

"Now then, Rias." Raiser spoke up as he glanced at Rias "Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He then reached his hand out to grab Rias' arm. But before he could even reach her, Issei already appeared between them and grabbed Raiser's wrist, stopping him from doing what he was intend to do.

"Hey, you. Aren't you being a little rude to Buchou?" Issei asked with a calm voice and let go of Raiser's wrist, allowing him to take his hand back "Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei said it very clearly to him.

The guy then looked at him and started looking at Issei as if he was looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice, completely different from the sweet voice he had toward Rias.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm her [Knight], Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

Issei slipped after Raiser made that dull reaction.

"Just exactly who are you and what are you doing here?" The guy started laughing at Issei's words and then Grayfia came into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"He is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

"Eh?" Issei was surprise.

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

 **Later**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much." Akeno replied blankly, for those who knew her, they could see she was clearly showing disliking toward the third son of Phenex. It was actually a little bit scary.

Rias who was sitting on the sofa as well. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and was holding her shoulder. The crimson heiress kept on shaking his hands off, but the man kept on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

Rias' servants, were sitting away from the two High-class Devils and could only look at them.

"Stop it already!"

Buchou's angry voice echoed through the room. Everyone immediately turned silent, only the munching sound coming from Issei and his cat was heard.

Rias already got up from the sofa and was glaring sharply at Raiser, who on the other hand was smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias said loudly and harshly

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias and Raiser started to argue.

Rias then became quiet when Raiser started a serious topic.

Though her sharp eyes hadn't changed one bit. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"The devil's society is complicate, isn't it?" Raynare whispered in a very small tone to Issei, who nodded his head in agreement,

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias said that, Raiser made a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias announced loudly over Raiser and said it as clearly as possible

Raiser suddenly became unpleasant. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

 ** _FLAME!_**

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room as well.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Asia hugged his arm, unable to withstand Raiser's hostility and killing intent. The atmosphere was tense, as if one could cut it with a knife. Raynare was also looking at him in wariness, as she had never met any other pureblood devils that had immense raw demonic power like this other than Rias.

Rias forcefully stood up and took a stance against Raiser, with red aura coming out of her body.

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room, as the flame gathers around Raiser's back and forms into wings of flame.

Issei reached his hand out and about to summon his swords. If a fight broke out right here, then it would be best to give Asia some cover. She was currently the weakest in their group and a flame like that could easily hurt her, with or without direct contact.

However, before he could do anything, the only person in the room that wasn't affected by these immense magical power, interfered calmly.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

Rias and Raiser both made a serious face after hearing Grayfia's quiet and intense voice. The Phenex then calmed the flames around his body and sighed while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Rias also stopped her red demonic-power and disband her battle position.

Seeing that both Rias and Raiser no longer had intention to fight, Grayfia spoke again

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!?" Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia and appeared to be very shocked.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias nodded her head while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" Rias said in frustration.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser." Raiser smirked after Rias' provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words.

Rias sent back a fearless smile "I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Rias nodded her head

"Yeah." Raiser agreed

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia bowed her head after confirming.

Raiser then looked at the rest of the Occult Research Club and smirked.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

The crimson hair ruined princess twitched her eyes at his words. "So what?"

Raiser started laughing after Buchou answered him as if he found the thought very amusing. "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicked his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

Everyone got speechless after they saw the number of shadows that appeared from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 devils appeared — and they're all girls. They were all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls.

"You only have six servants, including a weak fallen angel and a deaf loser." Raiser chuckled mockingly, making Issei's blood boiled in anger. In the pass, he couldn't hear what people said about him because of his deafness and didn't care that much, but now that he had his sense of hearing back with the help of those earphones, it strangely made him feel slightly angry with insults like that.

"He didn't choose to be deaf." Asia said loudly before Issei could say anything "Why are you so mean?"

"Asia…" Issei looked at her and couldn't help but smile, feeling his anger disappear.

She sure was a pure girl.

"Either way, it doesn't make him look less pathetic in my eyes, low-class devil." Raiser turned to look at Rias "And I thought you have better taste in choosing servants, Rias." He said and pulled the purple haired woman along with the qipao wearing girl to him, making them blush and giggle excitedly at the contact "Looking them, aren't they…"

"Say the guy who have his most trusted comrades to be his personal harem." Issei spoke up as he looked at Raiser with half-lifted eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with love between servants and their master!" Raiser defended with a smutty tone.

"Isn't she your sister?" Issei asked as he glanced at the blonde girls, whose hair were shaped into two drills-like twintails. The girl flinched a little as the attention around the room was focused on her "Unless I am mistaken, she looks a lot like you and gives out the same magical feeling as yours." He already had enough time dealing with two perverts, so he would surely know when looking at another one "You have your own sister in your harem, how sick of you."

"Shut up, you trash, or I'll burn you to ashes!"

"I'd like to see you try, Yakitori" Issei stated with a small smirk and leaned forward, as his demonic-sword appeared in his hand.

"Y-Yakitori!? How dare you insult me like that!? Mira, do it!"

The blue haired girl stepped forward "Hai, Riser-sama" she then pulls out a martial arts stick and spins it around before charging at Issei and swung the staff towards his face. However, the Knight simply brought his sword out and stopped it with just the tip of his still sheathed blade.

Then, much to Mira's dismay, her martial art stick started splitting into two and before she knew it, she felt her face hit by an unseen able force, knocking her back and crashing into some of the members of Raiser's peerage.

Kiba looked at Issei in interest, maybe he finally got an idea of how his comrade was able to cut thing so clean with an undrawn sword.

"Wanna try again?" Issei asked, keeping his eyes on Raiser who was shocked "I'm deaf loser, but I know how to bite."

Riser gritted his teeth "Don't get so cocky boy, the one who you fought was my [Pawn], let's see how you try with my [Knights]." As he said that, the armor wearing girl and the one who was carrying a giant Zweihänder stepped forward and brought their weapons out Issei. Then they charged at him and Issei knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat these two while sitting in the same place, with Asia and Raynare at his side like this.

However, the moment he stood up and got into his most common stance, the door suddenly collapsed and a sizable amount of wall around it was broken in the process. Every single devils within the room gaped when they saw a giant man crouched down and carefully walked into the room through the hole, probably made by him.

"Oh sorry, the door and wall were a little too weak so the collapsed the moment I decided to knock. Hope you guys don't mind." The man laughed loudly while stroking his beard before glancing between the two parties in the room. His eyes then landed on Issei and he laughed "Oh my Ise-chan, already back to fighting? You must know you can't resolve everything by violence. You have to give the opponents a chance to beg for their life or at least surrender first." All of them, save for Rias and Issei sweat-dropped at his words, as they were all also quite taken aback by his size and huge muscles.

Because they both recognized him, Rias from Issei's dream and Issei in the small memories of his childhood.

"J-Ji-chan." He stuttered in shock. He didn't expect that man, his grandfather to be here, at Kuoh Academy, probably looking for him. He even thought that his grandfather wouldn't come until next week.

"Yo! Everyone, my name is Hayato Furinji, Ise-chan's grandfather." He said cheerily while waving his hand around "I see that you have so many friends around here, good for you."

 _Line Break_

After Raiser and his party left, in the next room because they couldn't risk expose their existence to a human, it was time for them to greet his grandfather. The Phenex was quite confident in beating Rias and her peerage, giving her ten days for training and a chance to further improve her peerage to face him and his servants.

It would be a showdown between seven and sixteen. It was basically a handicap battle.

"Ohoho, the tea are absolutely delicious." Hayato Furinji laughed as he drank the tea Akeno served him. The beautiful Queen was wearing a gentle smile on her face, unlike her expression while she was serving Riser "You sure will make a fine wife one day."

"Ara ara, thank you Hayato-san." Akeno giggled with a hand covering her mouth.

"Ji-chan… uh…" Issei scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an excuse for his current condition. The technology to help people with permanent deaf wasn't created just yet, so it would be very weird to see him suddenly be able to hear again. Also, there was no point of hiding it after how much he saw.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you can hear again Ise-chan, those earphones are really handy aren't they?" Hayato pointed his finger at his grandson "I'm really need to keep up with technology nowadays."

"Uh yeah… of course." Both Rias and Issei breathed out a sigh in relief at that.

"Ji-sama, my name is Rias Gremory and Ise's president at the Occult Research Club, it's my honor to meet you in person." Rias decided to introduce herself first with a bow of her head "This is Akeno Himejima, the vice-president of this club. From left to right is Koneko Toujou, Kiba Yuuto, Raynare and Asia Argento." Rias introduced each member of her peerage, as they all bowed their head at the huge man "Also, Raynare and Asia are currently living at Ise's house, so you will see them quite often there."

"I see." Hayato nodded his head "It's a good thing that my grandson can have so many friends like this. So, which one of you is his girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"Relax, I was just kidding" He laughed and the girls, save for Koneko who was still keeping a stoic face and especially Asia and Raynare, breathed out a sigh in relief they didn't know they were holding at that.

"Ji-chan, why are you here at my school?" Issei asked "I thought you're going to head straight to the house?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask your address." Hayato said as he put the cut of tea down to the table "I also forgot to bring my cell phone, so the only chance I for me to find you was asking people for direction, and a girl pointed me to this school." He then put his hand on his knees and looked at Issei, very seriously "Anyway, Ise-chan, when I arrived I saw that you were about to fight those girls with a real weapon. I also heard there was going to be a battle between this club and that man's club in ten days. What happened?" they were rather shocked by the seriousness in his voice, completely different from the warm and slightly playful he had used before.

"Uh…"

"It's because of me, Ji-sama." Rias spoke up before Issei could continue "I come from a noble family but they are a little bit old tradition. They want me to marry the son of another household, in order to reunite our two families together. I… however, don't want to marry him and want to find my own happiness but my parents don't agree with me. Your grandson, and all the people in this room know how to fight so I ask them to help me with it. If we win, then the marriage engagement between two families will be canceled, but if we lose, then I will have to marry him immediately."

"I see… but it's still a match of sixteen against seven, even with my grandson's help, I don't think you will be able to get out of this unscratched." The elderly man nodded his head. Issei was a little surprise to see his grandfather's faith in him. Did he actually believe that Issei could win against them "Also, putting your freedom into a gamble just like that, it seems it's a last resort, isn't it?"

"Yes Ji-sama." Rias nodded her head sadly.

"So, you are willing to help her?" Hayato asked and Issei nodded his head with determination in his eyes "I see…" the man made a warm smile.

"Ji-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Go on, Ise-chan."

"Why did you teach me swordsmanship?" Issei asked "And what happened to me ten years ago."

"For your first question, Ise-chan, I didn't just teach you swordsmanship… there were lot of things I had taught you but it seemed you couldn't remember most of them." The man said while stroking his beard, making Issei widen his eyes in surprise "You can say that I didn't just teach you how to fight Ise-chan, but also prepare you for your duty."

"Excuse me?"

"Ise-chan, your duty is to protect the Imperial House of Japan and its regalia, as well as become the guard of Ise Grand Shrine."

Issei, along with everyone else gaped in shock at that.

"Us Furinji has always been protecting the Japan's Imperial from the beginning of our nation, dedicating our life to protect and keep it safe from any harms. Your mother, Midori cannot follow my footstep because she is a woman. I was afraid that we couldn't find a rightful successor for this position, but after she gave birth to you, a boy… I finally understood that you're the blessing of goddess Amaterasu for our Clan." The man smiled "We named you after the shrine dedicated to the goddess herself, Ise." But his warm smile soon disappeared and replaced with a sad one as his next words "Unfortunately, that incident ten years ago made your mother took you away from your duty, because she was afraid you was going to get hurt even more than that."

"K-Ka-sama never told me that…"

"Of course she didn't, she had every right to after all." Hayato shook his head "Your duty is very important Ise-chan, but the love of a mother for her son is more important… so I let her take you away, far from the shrine you meant to protect with your life." He then released a heavy sigh "I should have wait for you to get a little bit older..."

"What happened, Ji-chan?" Issei asked with a quiet tone "What happened to me?" he could see that his grandfather didn't want to talk about it, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"That will be the story for another time, this little old geezer shouldn't waste any more times of your Club, right?" Hayato suddenly laughed, completely changing the topic making everyone face-palmed "Training is very important, especially when you only have ten days for it."

"You…" Issei sighed heavily at that "Alright then."

"Rias-chan, would you mind if I borrow my grandson for ten days?" Hayato then laughed cheerily while saying that.

"EHHHH!?"

 _Line Break_

 _[_ _ **The next day**_ _]_

"It's time for us to go." The old man Hayato said to Rias and the others as he stood with Issei, who was carrying his own backpack, in front of their training camp's gate "I promise to give him back to you in ten days."

"I understand Ji-sama." Rias nodded her head with a smile.

"Try your best, Issei-san." Asia encouraged him.

"You too, Asia-chan." He patted her head before turning his head to look at Raynare "Take care of her for me Raynare-chan."

"I will Issei-kun, just focus in your training alright?" Raynare smiled and brought her arms around him in a hug.

"Good luck Issei-kun." Akeno smiled warmly at him "Be back and even stronger than you're now."

"I will Akeno-san," Issei nodded his head at the Queen before turning to Kiba "Train hard too Kiba, I hope you can keep up with me at the Rating Game."

"You bet I will Issei-kun."

"Good luck to you too Koneko-chan." Issei rubbed the little girl's head before saying to Rias "I will be going, Buchou."

"I will meet you after the training." Rias smiled warmly at him "Become even stronger, Ise."

"I will Buchou." Issei said confidently "I'm your Knight after all, a Knight's duty is to protect his King, isn't it right?" Rias nodded her head at his words before wrapping her arms around him to give him her tightest hug.

"Let's go, Ise-chan." Hayato said "Or we'll miss the train."

"Okay Ji-chan." As Issei followed after Hayato, he turned back and waved his hand at them, as they were also waving their hands at him "See you guys later!" and finally, after a few minutes of travelling they finally disappeared from view.

"Those are some good friends you have there, Ise-chan."

"They are…" Issei couldn't help but smile "My life changed all thank to them."

"That girl with blonde hair and black hair that live with you seem to like you a lot." Issei flinched at his grandfather's words "The other black one seems to be masking her true personality, but I'm sure that she has a thing for you. And of course, what with this Knight in the Shining Armor stuff? Do you like that red head?"

"Ji-chan!"

"Ahaha, young love!" the large man laughed.

"Ji-chan, where are you taking me anyway?" Issei asked after he had calmed down "I mean, sure I can further improve myself with them in ten days, right?"

"Of course you can Ise-chan." Hayato said as he stroke his beard "But seeing that girl struggled with her own freedom and happiness like that, I couldn't stopped myself from wanting to make sure that you're going to have an absolute win against that group."

"I see… But where are we heading now?"

"Back to the place where it all started Ise-chan." Hayato grinned "The training will start soon, but first, I would like to show you one out of three things you were meant to guard after becoming my successor."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 11**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: I hope you recognize the character I based on to create Issei's grandfather. Also some of his past had been revealed, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Issei's true fighting style will be based on a certain character from a certain game I really like XD. And the legendary swords he inherited will only make it more dangerous don't you agree?**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the showdown of Rias and Raiser.**_

 _ **Check out Soundless Knight on DxDfanonwikia, I'm sure that you will find a lot of useful stuffs there to keep on with this story.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter (kinda disappointed that I got a little less reviews than usual)**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **Next chapter: Tarries on the Thunder, in the clouds of heaven… the sword represent Regalia of Japan, Sugari no Ontachi!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

* * *

 _ **Seriously, I rarely read High School DxD pure fanfic so I didn't know that the main characters always get exclusive training before Rias' rating game with Raiser, so sorry if my ideas turned out to be not as unique as I thought.**_

 _ **But the outcome of his training will be unique, I promise.**_

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Has Ise returned?" Rias Gremory asked as she walked into the room to meet with her servants inside their clubhouse, waiting for the last member to return. It had been ten days and they had finished their training, growing a lot stronger and having more trust into each other to form a formidable team in the rating game against Raiser Phenex and his peerage, even new members like Asia or Raynare.

However, their most important member, Rias' trump card in this battle still hadn't returned yet. She tried to text him the past few days to see if he was doing alright, but out of twenty five texts she sent him, he only answered one of them and simply with a thumb-up symbol. She was afraid that something might happen to him, his grandfather seemed like someone that could break a rib with just a flick of his finger, and no normal human could break the wall as well as the door down just by knocking on it like that. Issei was a devil, so he was a lot stronger than normal human, but that old man was his teacher, the one who taught him how to fight. She was afraid that he would accidentally cause too many injures on her Knight to the point he couldn't fight with his full-strength.

"Relax Rias, I'm sure that he will be fine." Akeno said comfortingly as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Yes, Issei-san will return to us in time." Asia said with a nod of her head.

"I'm sure that he will." Raynare smiled. But their words didn't make Rias less worry about it.

Then, from a large blue magic circle in the middle of the room, the head-maid of Gremory Household appeared and looked around. She could see that they were worry about something, and the atmosphere was tense.

"Am I interrupting something?" Grayfia asked with her usual tone.

"Not at all." Rias answered with a shake of her head "So, it's about time to get started?"

"That's correct." Grayfia replied, nodding "My lady, I believe that you should know that Lord Lucifer will be watching the game tonight."

"Brother's watching?" Rias said in shock, but then sighed nonetheless "Didn't he have work? He can't just drop everything to watch every little thing I do..."

"My lady, as this rating Game was his idea, Sirzechs-sama felt that it was only proper to observe personally." Grayfia answered, waving her hand a creating a magic circle on the floor, "However, I've ensured that all of his work has been complete prior to tonight's game."

"Okay then, Grayfia." Rias nodded her head "I'm understand."

"Hm, if I'm not mistaken then Issei Hyoudou-dono…" However, before he could finish asking that question about the absent of Rias Gremory's Knight, they suddenly heard a battle cry following by the sound of something moving with extreme speed through the air. Before neither of them could wonder what was about to come, something crashed onto their clubroom through the wall above them.

It was Hayato Hyoudou, carrying Issei on his shoulders.

"I give my boy back to you!" He shouted as he dropped Issei down to the ground. Due to the impact of crashing through the wall, the Knight lost his balance immediately and landed on his ass "Gremory for the win!" He shouted again with a laugh and crashed through the next wall, disappeared without a trace.

For an old man with massive built, he moved really fast… maybe as fast or even faster than the speed of a normal Knight. For some reason, they couldn't help but think it was nowhere near his maximum effort.

' _Monster…_ ' was the thought of everyone in the room, even Grayfia

"Ise." Rias called out as she kneeled down next to Issei, as he tried to pick himself up from the ground.

Hey… Buchou, the Knight made a nervous smile, hope I make it back in time.

"Ise," Rias smiled and made the signs as well "Yes you're, I was so worry."

I'm sorry. He smiled warmly at her and stood up.

"Ise, where are your earphones?" Akeno couldn't help but ask, pointing to her ear to let Issei know what she was talking about.

The Knight then made a sheepish laugh and reached into his pocket, pulling what used to be his magical earphones out. Rias widened her eyes slightly at the broken pieces of the magical earphones.

My grandfather got excited about with this kind of technology so he took it off to see how it works, after that he tried to put it back together and then… well you got the idea. Issei made an apologetic face and scratched the back of his head. I'm sorry Buchou.

"Don't worry Ise." Rias shook her head. It was something she had expected anyway. She then helped him got up to his feet and dusted his shirt from the pieces on the broken walls.

"It's time, Ojou-sama." Before Rias could ask about the result of his training, Grayfia spoke up "Please would you all step into the centre of the magic circle."

The peerage then looked at each other before nodding their head, as they all followed after Rias who walked into the magic circle. As they were about to teleport away, Kiba couldn't help but glance to his comrade, there were something different about him that he couldn't tell.

But in truth, all the while, Issei was trying to keep a straight face but in truth, he was freaking out.

 _Line Break_

In a flash, the Occult Research Club was teleported from the clubhouse to an alternate space built solely for the Match, taking the appearance of Kuoh Academy itself but with a purple sky instead of a normal one.

[ **Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.** ] Grayfia announced loudly [ **In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.** ] All the while, Raynare helped him know with what Grayfia was talking about. [ **The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.** ]

Issei was the Knight so he didn't have to worry much about the promotion rule, but Kiba however would be a different story. He would only be able to use his full potential if he could promote himself to the Knight. Being a Pawn wasn't going to help him archive the speed and grace necessary for what he was trained to. Raynare, however, would need to become the Queen to increase her power.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno said and gave everyone an earphones type transceiver. She also gave Issei a pair of them and he could finally hear again.

Rias then said it while putting it in her ears.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." She turned to Issei and smiled "That's why I told you not to worry about it. Your earphones were created by the same technology of your hearing aids, so you can hear as well as communicate with us from a distain." She then gritted her fist with a force smile "I couldn't help but get the feeling that super-old man might beat you up too much, so I asked the creator to prepare one for me."

"I see." Issei nodded his head "Thank you Buchou." So they would receive the orders through this transceivers.

[ **Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.** ]

 **RING RING!**

The school bell rang, and the match was started.

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]." Rias said it while sitting on the sofa, looking quite confident. Akeno, meanwhile was preparing tea for everyone.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…" Raynare said in surprise as the way their strongest member were acting.

"Raynare, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"I see." Raynare nodded her head.

"The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest." Rias continued to say "Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Ise!" Rias called when she saw her Knight started spacing out.

"Y-Yes." Rias couldn't help but feel a little suspicious at the way Issei was acting but she shook it off nonetheless, thinking it was just because he was getting worried about the Rating Game against powerful opponents like that.

Kiba then stepped forward and spread a map on the table. It was broken into grid that was very similar to a chessboard, divided into grids and there were English alphabets and numbers on it. Rias drew a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen, marking her territory and Raiser's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?" Rias chuckles at her Raynare's question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements." Rias nodded at his opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger." Kiba and Koneko nodded their head, receiving a pair of weird looking tool box from Akeno.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou." Akeno confirmed.

"U-Umm, Buchou?" Issei decided to raise his hand into the air "Can I say something?"

"Go on Ise" Rias nodded her head, bringing the cup of tea to her lips

"Ji-chan stole my swords." Immediately after that, the crimson hair heiress spat out the tea, creating a thin mist in front of her face. The others were shock at well.

"What!" Rias asked in shock "How did this happen?"

"Um, we came to visit the Ise Grand Shine so my grandfather could show me the place, then he took me to a nearby forest and started camping… in ten days." Rias' jaw dropped in shock "He said… it was to make up to the time he didn't get to see me. After three days, I started to get impatient and started training on my own after he went to sleep, the next morning, I couldn't find my swords anywhere."

"But… why didn't you put it into your pocket dimension?"

"My grandfather was right there, what was I suppose to do? He could get suspicious if the swords suddenly disappear and reappear just like that." Issei said "He probably stole my swords."

"So, in ten days… Hayato-Ji sama didn't just break your earphones?" Issei nodded his head "But he also took you to a camping trip…" Issei nodded his head again "He then stole your sword and hid them away somewhere you couldn't find?" Issei nodded at last "Ten days for nothing?"

"Y-yes." So much for the trump card "I'm so sorry."

"Sigh… this went out of my expectation." Rias put a hand on her forehead and said "I need to rethink our strategy."

"You know, Kiba could provide me the swords with Swordbirth" Issei pointed out and reached into his jacket "Also, I found this in my pocket this morning, I think Ji-chan left it there." He pulled out a roundel object, black in color and had multi ancient patterns on it. It appeared to be very old.

"What is this?" Rias asked curiously as she took it from his hand.

"One of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, Yata no Kagami"

"Kya!" Rias cried out in surprise as she nearly dropped the mirror after hearing that "Y-Yata? Yata no Kagami? Ise, this is a national treasure!"

"I-I know…" Issei nodded his head "I was suppose to guard Ise Grand Shine, along with that mirror. Ji-chan showed it to me."

"I will put it here then." Rias put the mirror down to the table with shaking fingers, as if she was afraid that she could break just by holding it in her hand "Can… can believe that I actually get to seem let along touch this…" She muttered with her eyes wide.

"She is crazy for Japan." Akeno whispered to Ise "I believe Japanophile is the right word."

"Oh."

"Um Buchou." Kiba spoke up as he opened the door "We will go set up the traps now." The leader nodded her head, giving the permission for him and Koneko to leave the room.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap." Rias ordered them, as they all nodded their head in understanding.

 _Line Break_

"Here you go Ise-kun." With his Swordbirth Sacred Gear, Kiba was able to create a perfect replica of Ise's swords, however "Be careful with them, they're demonic swords but don't have all the power like the sword Rias-Buchou gave you. I could be broken, and won't parry enemies' attack when fully charge."

"I don't need those attributes to be dangerous Kiba." Issei told him as he took the swords.

"Alright" Rias stood up and said to them "Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!" Asia also replied energetically even though she was nervous.

Their winning factor was to protect Rias, since she was the King but also Asia as well.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou." The strongest servant, Akeno nodded her head. The outcome would be decided with her move.

Rias stepped forward after she checked everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of them replied together and headed off!

Ise, Koneko and Kiba left the old school building and according to their plan, would approach enemies' base through the Gym. They needed to get Kiba there so he could promote to Knight. If they could archive this, then they would have two speedsters with incredible swordsmanship in the battle.

Raynare, meanwhile would go with Akeno, much to her displeasure but followed after her King's order nonetheless.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

"Give them hell Issei-kun" He could hear Asia and Raynare cheering for him from a far and couldn't help but smile at that.

"Forget about your grandfather, Ise" Rias said through their communication devices "Just fight like you always do and believe in yourself, I'm sure that no one could stop you."

"Thank you Buchou."

"Go, my Knight"

There was no more turning back for him. Issei hardened his gaze and charged ahead of Kiba and Koneko and ran into the gym.

"…Presence. Enemy." Koneko alerted them the moment they stepped into the gym. Even before he could notice their presence, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." That was a voice of a woman. If they already knew then there was no need for us to hide ourselves.

Then there are four female Devils standing at the court. One of them was a woman with a china dress, the twins with green hair and also there was also the blue haired pawn that tried to attack Issei, with a new martial art stick in her hand. If he could remember right from Rias' explanation while Kiba and Koneko were away, the woman with the china dress was the Rook, the twins were the Pawns, making three Pawns and one Rook.

The china dress woman made a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick. Lastly, the twin girls grabbed their chainsaws with a smile and activated them, making dangerous sound.

"Disassembling time " Both of the twins said that happily and swung their weapons around.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-sempai, Kiba-sempai. I will take care of…"

"Catch Kiba." Issei then suddenly threw his one of his sword to Kiba and charged forward.

"Wait Ise-kun." But the Knight reached for the earphones of his and removed them from his ears, cutting all communication with his teammate.

As he charged forward, Issei took his sword back and held it against his waist and his free hand on its handle, making a stance while running with his body crouched low.

Buchou explained to him very clear before. When they took a certain amount of damage and got into a condition where they could no longer fight, they would be forced to retire and get teleported out of the battlefield. The destination was a place with medical equipment.

That was why it's alright even if they're hurt badly. It's not like they would die or anything if he go all out…

…aka, use the blade.

In an action far faster than he what he had been doing from the beginning, Issei twisted his body around and dashed forward, at the same time unsheathed his sword, making a round, relentlessly slashing movement, leaving a white and bluish afterimages of his blade on the path. He then stopped behind the three Pawns and Rook of Raiser, putting the tip of his sword into its sheath and made a hard push.

 **Click!**

The moment the armguard touched the black sheath, Raiser's servants cried out in pain and fell down to the ground before they were forcefully teleported away. Sharp cuts then suddenly appeared on the walls of the gym and they slowly fell down, collapsing in a loud collision with the ground.

[ **Raiser Phenex-sama's three [Pawns] and [Rook] retries.** ] those were some cruel words to Raiser and the rest of his servants as his servants were teleported away.

"Yuuto, Ise, Koneko! What happened to gym?!" Rias called out to all three of them, but Kiba was the one who answered that.

"You won't believe what just happened, Buchou." The Pawn said as he looked at Issei with wide eyes "Ise-kun, he…"

"He?"

"He unsheathed his sword."

But before any of them could celebrate it, Ise suddenly turned his body around and ran as fast as he could toward Kiba and Koneko.

He couldn't hear, but his sense was strengthened because he didn't have to focus in hearing, so he could feel the heat approached him from behind.

But it was already too late. It happened.

 **BANG!**

A sudden explosive sound was made at the same position Kiba and Koneko was at..

"KIBA! Koneko!" Even though he was a Pawn, his speed was far superior than normal devils, so he managed to push himself out of the explosion.

Koneko, however, wasn't as fast since she was the Rook. When the smoke was clear, Issei widened his eyes when he saw Koneko lying on the floor while smokes arisen from her. He dropped his swords and kneeled down beside Koneko, holding her in his hands. Koneko's uniform was torn as if she was dragged into a bomb. There were parts of her uniform that were gone.

"Take."

As Issei checked Koneko, Kiba shot up to his feet and stood beside them, holding his sword protectively while glaring at the woman flying on the sky with her devil wings spread.

It was his Queen, Raiser's strongest servant.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." The purple haired woman laughed as if she found it amusing.

"Ise-sempai" Koneko muttered as he grabbed Issei's hands, and made a sorry sign with her other hand. Rias told them to study Sign Language to communicate with Issei while they were at school, so she knew a few signs "…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…" there were tears in her eyes. Koneko's body then got enveloped with light. The body started to fade and then it disappeared from his arms.

Yubelluna then put her hands towards him, casting a spell to take out the remaining two standing before her. But before she could do anything, Akeno appeared and flew down between them, standing protectively in front of her comrades.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the Bomb Queen?" Akeno came between us as if she is trying to protect me.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Yuuto-kun, you and Ise-kun get out of here. I will take care from here." However, she was surprised when Issei suddenly shot up, grabbed his sword from the ground and charged forward recklessly, heading straight to Yubelluna.

"What a reckless Knight, and I thought you will have more grace than…" but she was then kicked to the back of her head with an unimaginable amount of force, that she thought her skull had been cracked open.

"Afterimage?" Kiba gaped in shock at that.

Issei shot down faster than Yubelluna could get up and held his sword with both hand before slamming it down the Queen's head. Yubelluna gritted her teeth and brought her staff up to block it.

"What is wrong with you?" the Bomb Queen asked in frustration as she was kicked to the chest by Issei. All the grace, the honor code of a Knight was thrown away and now he was like an angry warrior engaged in the fight to avenge his comrade.

Seeing the Queen in trouble, the other members of Raiser's peerage came into action and tried to get to her, but their path were blocked by Kiba and Akeno. Their numbers far surpassed them, but with her power Akeno was managed to hold them back. Kiba engaged the two Knight in a battle of sword fighting, creating multi swords to aid him in the battle. However, he was soon knocked down when the other Rook, Isabella joined into the battle and caught him by surprise. This moment were enough to allow the Knights to get pass him and charged at Issei.

"Ise-kun!" Kiba knew about Issei's habit better than anyone else, so luckily enough, the moment Issei turned his head to his direction, Kiba threw the katana he was holding to Issei, who caught it with his free hand and blocked Siris and Karlamine's weapons at once. He was forced back a little because of the Zweihänder's power, but soon them back with something not many Knight had, extreme physical strength.

He didn't get Physical Rias' training for nothing.

As Issei got the swords in his hand, Siris and Karlamine suddenly got a chill ran down their spines when a cold and sadistic smile appeared on his face. He then pulled his unsheathed sword back and thrust forward in a lightning fast movement, making spear-like force appeared around the tip of his sword, blasting the two Knights back.

Issei then suddenly outstretched his hand, his action made the scabbards of his swords forcefully removed, revealed the blades. The Knight then ran forward, violently slashing with both swords with the speed that none of Raiser's Knight could dodge. They were cut mercilessly, their clothes torn apart and their fleshes gushed with blood.

The moment Issei stopped his onslaught, with his shirt and face soaked with blood was the moment that Siris and Karlamine were teleported away for emergency treatment.

"Ise…" Hayato Hyoudou said as he looked at his grandson from the original school building, somehow managed to look into the alternate dimension with only his naked eyes "So, you finally decide to come out after all these years…" he stated calmly, but if anyone was there they could hear the wariness in his tone.

He didn't know that his grandson could get out of control this quickly.

Back into the dimension, both sides stopped their fighting when they heard a cold yet cruel and evil laughter coming from the Knight of Rias Gremory. The laughter got louder and louder as a purple aura then flared around Issei's body, shocking those who knew him.

Slowly, the Knight turned his bloody face around and looked at them, his eyes cold and there no longer held any warmness of Issei Hyoudou in them.

"Ise-kun…" Akeno called out for him, but she was then found herself caught by Kiba and pulled away from the battlefield "Yuuto-kun!"

"That thing is not Issei-kun." The Knight cried out "We need to get out of here."

Before Akeno could make a retort, she heard Grayfia announced.

[ **Raiser-sama's one [Rook], two [Knights], five [Pawns], one [Bishop] retire!** ] her eyes widened in shock at the announcement.

 _Line Break_

Ravel, being the only one left, fell down to the ground with tears in her eyes. Her dress were literally destroyed, but all thank to her healing factor, she managed to remain in the battlefield.

All she saw was the Knight disappeared for a total of one second before pillars of light suddenly surrounded the entire battlefield and disappeared as fast as they appeared in front of her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was the only one left on the battlefield, as all were teleported away.

As Rias' Knight approached her, Ravel tried to back off from him. What was approaching her wasn't a man… he was even worse than a monster. The thick purple aura around him gave out the amount of bloodlust and creepiness that was far from her imagination.

As it lowered itself down in front of her, looking at Ravel with a hint of curiosity, Ravel finally saw its eyes.

And she passed out the moment later.

The thing stood up and casually walked toward the old school building, where the Yata no Kagami was locating.

 _Line Break_

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" Even though all of his servants, saved for his sisters were taken out of the battle, Raiser paid little care to them, as he was very close to victory.

Kneeling in front of him was Raynare, as she had returned to protect Asia the moment she knew Raiser was approaching their territory, her body covered in burn mark and most of her clothes had been destroyed. If it wasn't for Asia, she would have been taken out quickly.

Rias wasn't too far behind her, she too was breathing hard, as she had been fighting Raiser shortly after Issei destroyed the gym. There was little she could do to him, even combining with Raynare's spears of light, there wasn't much damage they could land on him before it was healed instantly.

"Shut up Raiser." Rias said "You're the only one left in this battle, there is no way you can take all of us once my servants return." Her mind wandered around Ise, the only one she believed other than Akeno could put that much damage to Raiser's peerage.

Raiser casually raised his hand and blasted Raynare, who created a shield of light to protect herself but it was soon destroyed and the fallen angel was teleported away from the field much to Rias and Asia's horror.

"Raynare-onee sama!" Asia cried out with tears in her eyes.

"See Rias?" Raiser asked "No matter how many servants you have left, it will only take me a simple spell to eliminate them from the battlefield, the power of a pureblood devils' were far superior than anything, even when they combined their power." He then pointed his hand to Asia "Surrender and I won't hurt that nun… much anyway." His fist then engulfed in golden flame.

"No!" Rias cried out and stood protectively in front of her.

"Forfeit, now!" Raiser said louder.

However, he was cut off by a voice coming from inside the building he was standing on. The voice was low, but close enough for his devil sense of hearing to pick up on.

"… **when the Empress fell from the Thunder Hill…** " Rias widened her eyes when she heard that voice, Ise's voice " **Lo, my great Sovereign, a demon,"** But at the same time, it wasn't him. It was cold, and somewhat cruel.

The Knight then made himself known as he busted through the rooftop of the old school building, landing softly between Rias and Raiser, holding Yata no Kagami in his hand.

Which was glowing in a golden aura.

"You?" Raiser raised an eyebrow at Issei.

"Ise?"

"Ise-san." Asia tried to run to him, but unconsciously Rias held her back.

" **Tarries on the Thunder…** " he then threw the mirror into the air, finishing with a cold and chilling tone " **From the depth of hell… Come to me Jito.** " A bolt of lightning then shot down from the sky and struck the mirror, making a blinding flash of light that was too much for the devil's eyes to handle

When the light died down, floating above them were no longer the legendary mirror, but a pure white katana with golden patterns of Kanji along the scabbard. Electricity were cracking around the sword, as it was emitting so much raw power that Rias thought she was facing against the Maou himself.

The sword then dropped down to Issei and he caught it in his hand.

" **Tch…** " as if it had a thought of itself, golden aura as well as yellow lightning then flared violently around the sword, like it was trying to resist Issei. But his hand then gripped the blade tighter and the lightning then shifted between black and yellow.

Then a moment later they disappeared.

" **Good girl.** " He said, chuckling darkly then unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head.

"Don't know what is going on but you have to stay out of my business, trash." Raiser said loudly, bringing his fist back and making his wings bigger, shooting down to attack Issei.

But he didn't expect Issei to come slash the sword down.

All Rias and Asia saw at that moment was an enormous blast of pure white energy and lightning that swallowed Raiser on its way through the alternate dimension. Even if Rias was behind Issei, she was blown away due to the unimaginable amount of raw power. She wrapped her arms tightly around Asia, shielding her from the burning energy.

As Rias fell down to the ground and hit the ground hard, she could feel her consciousness slowly slipping away. But she could still see a Raiser, his eyes and mouth wide in horror and his body covered in horrible injures, fell before Issei and forcefully teleported away.

Then in the speed far greater than any human could archive, Hayato Hyoudou appeared and slammed his fist into Issei's stomach with the force she could feel even from here before making the next attack, but this time his punch was blocked by the lightning blade but the after force was still more than enough to knock him away.

Then, out of nowhere, a Kusarigama (chain-sickle) appeared and wrapped itself around Issei's throat, pulling him down and slamming him down to the ground. She then heard Hayato shouted out something as a woman with waist-length raven hair dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings suddenly appeared and attacked Issei with furious slashes from the Kusarigama she was wielding. Multi devils then appeared on the rooftop of the school building, including her brother.

However, soon after that her consciousness finally got away from her.

* * *

 **End of chapter 12**

 **Yagami's note: So quite~, my voice is unnecessary in this chapter.**

 **What happen to Ise? What was Hayato talking about?**

 **Sugari no Ontachi? The sword of Jito Empress, forcefully used. Her** **Poem was changed as well, what could this mean?**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Could anyone list out the name of the skills Issei used in this chapter? (You already know that his style is based on Vergil from Devil May Cry right XD?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

[ _ **Several days later**_ ]

[ _Issei's dream_ **]**

"Ise-chan, come here." Hayato Furinji called out to his three-years old grandson, taking his eyes and attention away from a manga he was reading "There is someone I'd like you to meet." The small child's eyes turned to the person standing next to his grandfather, and saw a beautiful lady with golden eyes, hair styled in the traditional hime-cut, with two bangs framing her face perfectly and the rest of her long black hair flowing freely behind her back, with two large strands of white mixed in. She was wearing a pure white kimono, but with a yellow obi and holding a pure white katana with golden patterns along the scabbard.

"Woah, Ji-chan," Issei immediately shot up to his feet and ran at his grandfather "Who is this pretty lady?" He asked excitedly, making the woman giggle softly at his energetic personality.

"Ise-chan, please show some respect." Hayato sighed before introducing with a huge grin "This is Empress Jito, and from this day she'll join us in your training." Issei widened his eyes at this and immediately bowed his head.

"It's my honor to meet you, Jito-sama!"

"Please, the honor is all mine, child." Jito smiled softly at him and got down on one knee so she could look at him in the eyes "He sure look a lot like you when you're this age, Hayato." The old man only laughed at that.

"Jito-sama, are you really that Jito in the story my grandfather told me about?" Issei asked curiously, looking at the empress from head to toe.

"Why yes, Ise-kun." The empress smiled warmly and ran her hand on his head before putting the sword forward "I'm looking forward to the time we're going to spend with each other from now on, so let's be friend, okay Ise-kun?"

"Hai!"the child nodded his head rapidly, smiling at the beautiful, giggling empress.

Whose face was then turned into a look of horror, with blood running down from the corner of his mouth as Issei stabbed the white Katana, Sugari no Ontachi into her chest with an angry, full of hatred cry before pushing her back and across them, slamming her into the wall behind them and stabbed his sword further into her flesh.

"Is…e…k..un…" The empress muttered with a weak voice, as she then cried out of pain when a bolt of lightning from the sky struck her, sending thousand volts of electricity through her spine, The blade itself was then cracked with electricity, and even the child who was holding the sword wasn't spared from its power.

But despite the fact that his shoulder and body, as well as his sense of hearing were being torn apart by the electricity, Issei didn't cry like a normal child should when he was in pain.

He was laughing… a cruel and evil laugh that shouldn't belong to a child.

When it was all over, Issei released the sword and looked at Jito, his eyes slowly returned to normal and the cruel expression finally disappeared from his face. He then looked at Jito with shock and horror, tears flowed out from his eyes as he grabbed onto her body and cried.

"Is…e…" Jito, with the last strength within her, reached her hand out to touch his cheek "It...s…alright….yo...u…are… safe… now" But he couldn't hear it, because his sense of hearing was completely damaged and destroyed "I… will…forever…stay…by…" but it was all she could muster during her final moment.

And the moment Ise dropped down to the floor because of the pain was the moment Issei Hyoudou woke up from his coma.

"NO!" He screamed out and shot himself up, but before he could do or even see anything, he was pushed down to the bed again by an extremely fast woman, who held a Kusarigama in her hands lunged at him and pushed her knee into his chest, forcing him back to the bed and held a sickle at his neck, the other sickle held above her head and readied for a strike "W-what…" She was saying something, but he couldn't hear it because he didn't have his headphones with him. Issei tried to reach his hands out to tell her to stop, but it was the moment he realized his arms were completely bond.

Not just his arms, but his legs was also being held down a bed by chain and shackles. Those binding object must be magical, because he couldn't even move a muscle of his arms and legs.

"Ise-chan!" Hayato busted into the room after hearing his grandson's cry and widened his eyes at what he saw "Shigure, it's alright, he's back."

"I don't… trust it." The woman said as she pressed the sickle tighter into his neck, drawing some blood "I must be… a trick."

"Look at his eyes Shigure." Hayato shook his head and said softly "My grandson is back." Shigure turned her head back to look at Issei, directly into his eyes for a few seconds before taking back her weapon and removed herself from him and got down to the ground, though she didn't drop her guard and still had the weapon in her hand.

"Ji…chan…" Issei muttered when Hayato walked up to stand next to him, a soft smile on his face.

Ise-chan, how are you feeling? Hayato asked with the perfect hand-signs. The Knight of Rias Gremory only shook his head, his hands were completely bond there was no way for him to answer Hayato's questions with Sign Language. Since he didn't have his headphones on, speaking from this point would be a whole lot harder.

"Where… where am I?" Issei asked, trying to imagine hearing those words with his ears.

Rias-chan's home in the underworld, Hayato grinned and pointed around, this is actually her room you know.

Issei widened his eyes in surprise at that and finally looked around, finally realized that he was lying on a bed that was too large for a hospital's bed, and too comfy to be the his bed at his house. Rias' room was big, at least as big as the entire second floor of his house and painted mostly in pink, white and crimson. Every furniture within the room was high-class quality, and Issei could see many bookcases beside a gigantic wardrobe and countless action figures on top of them. There were many stuffed-toy too, but they were put orderly at a corner of the room.

Issei then snapped his head back to look at his grandfather as he remembered about Rias, his comrades and the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex and his peerage.

"Where…"

But Hayato then shook his head and put a hand on Issei's forehead, the other reached out to remove the binds on his grandson's wrists with just a flick of his fingers. Issei could see that the black haired girl was looking at him warily while his grandfather was removing the shackles, but at least she didn't try to do anything other than that.

Rest for now, Ise-chan. After removing all of the binds, he told Issei that.

What happened to me, Ji-chan? Issei asked, bringing both of his hands up to ask Hayato as more and more memories about the Rating Game and… the dream was replayed within his mind. Till that moment, Issei could still feel it, the unimaginable power surging through his power the moment he held that white sword in his hand. His scars and ears arched painfully while he was using that as well, could it be that it had something to do with that incident in the past, the Knight couldn't stop himself from wondering.

Hayato could only sigh at that question before making up his mind, the old, but powerful man reached his hand to pull a chair toward him and sat down.

Promise me that you are not going to blame yourself for it Ise-chan, Issei widened his eyes at Hayato's request. The past is the past, what matter now is that you move on to the future. Issei looked at Hayato for a moment before nodding his head.

Please…. Tell me…

 _Line Break_

"This is unacceptable!" Rias Gremory said loudly as she glared heatly at her brother, who was sitting on the longue beside their parent "Ise is my Knight, why am I forbidden to come and visit him?" she asked, ignoring Akeno who was trying to calm her best friend down. Her peerage was also present, but aside from Akeno neither of them wanted to be a part of Rias' anger, again. Asia and Raynare were very worry about Ise's condition, but in this matter, in front of the Maou himself and a group of high-class devils, family of their King, they had to keep their opinion for themselves unless they were absolutely necessary.

Several days had passed since the battle against Raiser Phenex, and while the end wasn't what they were predicted, it was still a win for Rias Gremory and the engagement marriage between Gremory and Phenex was officially cancel. There were rumors that Raiser was hurt so much that his Phenex's healing factor barely managed to save him from losing his mind to the pain. He was still recovering, but his mental was very unstable and chose not to leave his run in any circumstances.

Issei, however was taken down in a combined effort of her brother, his grandfather and the woman with the Kusarigama, Shigure Kosaka. Apparently before being put down, Issei attacked everyone on sight after Rias lost her consciousness and took down all the guards of the match and three members of her brother's peerage, including Grayfia the strongest Queen of the Underworld herself. He lost his consciousness after his grandfather landed a very powerful blow and had been in a coma since then. The higher-ups of the Devil Faction wanted to hold him custody until they decided if he was a threat to them, but a woman came and stopped them from doing all of that, saying if they tried to do anything to him, they would have her and the entire Shinto Pantheon at their enemies.

The woman was Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun and Universe, the leader of the Shinto Pantheon.

And so, the Gremory were allowed to take care of Issei only when they had someone strong enough to watch over him all the time. Shigure Kosaka volunteered herself and apparently she had the same position as Issei in guarding one of the other two legendary Sacred Treasures of Japan.

"Because he is dangerous, that's why Rias." Venelana Gremory, the lady of Gremory Household and mother of Rias said sternly "Until we're sure that he is poses no threat to us, you will be allowed to come and visit him."

"He is no threat to us mother… Ise just…" Rias snapped before trailing off, unsure of what she needed to say.

"We're still in the dark in this matter Rias." Sirzechs shook his head. Usually Grayfia would stand behind him, waiting for her master's orders, but she was still recovering from the wounds Issei gave her and couldn't continue her duty for quite some time "Hayato-san refuses to let us know about Ise-kun's condition, but apparently, as much as I can tell…" he paused for a second before saying "He was possessed by something extremely evil."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That boy, Ise-kun, you said in his profiles and documents you sent to me that he was a kind heart boy, wasn't he?" Rias nodded her head "Well, a kind heart boy would never try to kill anyone, Ise on the other hand, nearly took away Grayfia's life while laughing like a maniac." Rias widened her eyes in horror at that "If it wasn't for Hayato-san, Grayfia would…" The Crimson Maou sighed longingly after that "Also, someone at like him doesn't have enough mental ability as well as power to wield and restrain a sword at that caliber to fight against a group of extremely powerful devils yet. You saw it didn't you? How he restrained the sword as it tried to resist?" Rias lowered her eyes and nodded her head "Tell you, not even I can control Sugari no Ontachi. Only the ones who're chosen by it can wield the sword."

"Sugari no Ontachi?" Rias repeated in confusion "Is that…"

"Empress Jito's sword, the sword that represents the regalia of Japan and it seems it has fused with Yata no Kagami, one of the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan." Sirzechs nodded his head "I have an encounter with that sword and one of its past wielder in the past, who I believe that you already know."

"Ise's grandfather, Hayato-Ji sama"

"Yes, an extremely powerful man, even if he's only a human Hayato is not someone you should take lightly." Rias and her peerage couldn't help but nod their head, since everything he had done to surprise them so far was nothing but inhuman "Anyway, that sword, Sugari no Ontachi is passed down from generation after generation, so Ise must be its current wielder. The Furinji has been guarding Ise Grand Shine, the place that is holding both the sword of Empress Jito and the Sacred Mirror of Japan. This duty is always taken by the oldest male of the Furinji household, but Hayato-san only has one daughter so she cannot take over that role. Ise's last name, Hyoudou must be from his father."

"Oni-sama, that sword…" Rias decided to ask and the other soon felt into silent "…is it a holy sword like the Kusanagi no Tsurugi? Because the feeling I had during that blinding attack…" The white blast of energy, it burned her and Asia like the most powerful light-based magic. It was lucky that she wasn't caught directly in that blast.

"No it's not a holy sword, it's a Elemental Sword. That blast of light is simply a release of its original power, Lightning."

"Lightning?" Akeno asked in surprise.

"Yes, but with the power three times greater than original lightning, being near it is enough to make your skin feel like it's being burned by light-base magic, and a single strike like that can kill almost anything and, as you can see even overpowered Phenex's regeneration ability." Sirzechs explained "While most of its powers remains unknown, Sugari no Ontachi known as the most powerful Elemental Sword and placed as the three most powerful swords in this world, alongside with the Ultimate Holy Sword Caliburn and the Demonic Emperor Sword Gram wielding it is no easy task." He then pointed to his head "Because as far as I know from Hayato-san, that sword has its own thought and personality… and he compared it to a feisty, dominant woman." They all sweat dropped after hearing that, but it'd clearly lightened up the atmosphere.

"I see…" Rias chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, being a wielder of a sword like that, as well as an important figure to the Shinto Pantheon, I'm sure that Ise-kun will be alright." Sirzechs smiled "Even holding him here is a little bit risky for us, so just stay on your guard until Hayato-san say otherwise."

"That won't be necessary." They all turned their head around and saw Issei's grandfather grinning at them while stroking his beard and giving them the peace sign "Ise-chan is awake, you can all come to visit him now." Rias' face immediately brightened up after hearing that, the same could be said to her peerage.

"R-really?" Rias asked with a large smile before standing up from her seat and bowed her head to Hayato "Thank you Ji-sama." She then turned to her servants and said "Let's go, everyone." They all nodded their head and followed Rias after saying goodbye to Issei's grandfather and Rias' family.

"Is it okay for them to meet, Hayato-san?" Lord Gremory asked "How is he, Hayato-san?"

"Don't worry, Ise's condition has stabilized. Shigure is also there to watch over him in case anything happen." Hayato stated calmly "and he won't hurt your daughter, Gremory-san. Rias-chan as well as the others have a special place in his heart, they meant a lot to him."

"Sigh… maybe I was worry too much." Venelana released a sigh in relief while shaking her head.

"You have every right to, Venelana-san. Your daughter has become my grandson's master and while I don't want to admit it, Rias-chan has gotten herself into some very serious trouble." He then made a strong, determined face "But I'll guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to help my grandson, to prevent a incident like this from happening ever again."

"I see…" Venelana made a small, grateful smile "Thank you, Hayato-san."

"I hope Ise-kun is going to be alright." Sirzechs spoke up "Or else my sister is going to be really angry at me…"

"Don't worry, he's survived worse, Ise-chan is going to be alright." Hayato said before grinning at Sirzechs "Anyway, this really bring me back." Hayato laughed while looking at Sirzechs "How are you doing young man? Still got your ass hanged to your girlfriend?"

"Hayato-san, we broke up a few decades ago." The smile dropped immediately "But how about a cup of tea to reminisce about old times?"

"Ohoho, yes yes, please do." Hayato grinned.

 _Line Break_

Rias was chosen to be the one who was going to come into the room to visit him first, holding a pair of brand new magical hearing aide earphones in her hands, something that she made from the destroyed pieces of his old ones. Over the past few days she couldn't stop thinking about her Knight, how he won her freedom for her by defeating Raiser, but more importantly she couldn't stop herself from wondering if he was okay, or when he was going to wake up.

As her servants waited behind her, her heart was beating strongly against her chest as she knocked on the door and called out for his name. She was finally able to meet him after all those days of waiting, and even considered herself to be extremely lucky because she got to meet him first.

But of course, since Issei couldn't hear, the one who answered the door was Shigure Kosaka. Now that she was finally face to face with the Kusarigama wielder, who stayed inside her room all the time to watch over Issei while he was still in coma, Rias finally got a good look at her appearance. Shigure was a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She had long waist-length raven hair that was tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wore a purple choker around her neck, dressed in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings, donning chain mail and wore a black strap under her breast to kept the chain mail in place. Her most eye-catching feature were her eyebrows which resemble lightning bolts. She was also carrying a tsuba-less nodachi strapped to her back with makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt, and the Kusarigama she used to fight Issei was strapped to her hip.

"Hel…lo" The girl greeted Rias "Is there anything… you need?"

"I would like to visit Ise, if you please." Rias said to Shigure, who nodded her head and stepped out of the way, opening the door further for her.

"Please come…in." Shigure said "But please, be careful." So unlike Hayato, this girl was still wary about Issei.

"Thank you, Shigure-san... can you leave the two of us alone for a moment please?" Rias requested and Shigure, although she was hesitate for a second, nodded and walked out of the room and closed it, leaving Rias and Issei alone. Issei was still lying on her bed, his eyes still closed and pretty much unaware of her present. Rias was unsure if she could wake him up, but since his grandfather said they could meet him, he must be awake and was simply resting.

Rias walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him to wake him up. A smile made it to her face when Issei opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

Hey my handsome Knight, Rias smiled at him and couldn't help but notice that he didn't smile back, how are you feeling?

Good… I support. The great thing about Sign Language was that no one would be able to detect the changes about your own emotions through your voice, but in Issei's case who had gotten too used to language without sound, Rias could see some hesitation in his hands, meaning that there wasn't feeling very well.

That's great. Rias smiled. Do you want to sit up? I can help you. Issei nodded his head and allowed Rias to help him up with his back leaned against headboard and pillows.

Thank you Buchou. Issei smiled gratefully.

I have something for you, Ise. Rias reached her hands into her skirt pocket and pulled out the crimson earphones. Here, I fixed it for you. She smiled and handed him the earphones, which looked as good as new and still functioned properly when Issei pressed the button. Issei looked at his earphones for a moment before putting it on his ears, and finally he could hear once again.

"I hope I didn't mess them up?" Rias asked him.

"They work fine." Issei turned his head around to smile at her "Thank you, Buchou."

"I'm glad…" Rias smiled warmly.

"How is everyone?"

"You know that we have Asia in our team…"

"No, not them…" Issei shook his head and said with a forceful tone "The ones that I hurt."

"Ise… it's not your fault."

"Answer me now." He pressed again, this time a little bit louder and forceful, his eyes were cold and emotionless. Rias was taken apart by his reaction, and was now looking at him with her eyes wide in nervousness "I'm… I'm sorry…" the Knight looked away, lowering his head with his bangs overshadowed his eyes. Rias was hesitate for a moment, but she reached her hands out to wrap around his bigger one and squeezed comfortingly.

"I know it's hard for you Ise, but please don't blame you for this." Rias said soothingly "It's not your fault, you're not even yourself at the end of the Rating Game. Asia's ability allowed her to heal them. Grayfia got the worst, but she is having a speedy recovery." Rias told him, choosing the right words to make sure that she won't make it worse for her Knight "She is not called the strongest Queen for noting, after all."

"But still…" Issei trailed off "I could have hurt you and everyone too."

"Again, Ise… you were not yourself." She then made a smile "Also, I believe that you'll never hurt me… or Asia, or anyone in this matter." Rias reached one hand up, putting it on his cheek and gently turned his head toward her "I guess Hayato Ji-sama has already told you this but… please, don't blame yourself for it. It's not worth shouldering everything by yourself, Ise. You have me, have us with you now and we'll do anything to help you." Issei smiled softly at her soothing words, and closed his eyes before nodding his head.

"Thank you, Buchou." Rias smiled brightened with his words and stood up from her seat, wrapping her arms around her Knight in a tight hug, bringing his face to her chest, much to his surprise.

"Also, it's all thank to you that I'm now free to choose whoever I want to marriage." Rias said as she leaned her head against the top of his head "You won it to me Ise, I'll forever in your debt."

"Um… don't worry Buchou, I'm glad that I could help." Truthfully, he wanted to be THE ONE who did it, but what really matter was that they had won and now Rias was free from her engagement with Raiser "I'm your Knight, after all."

"A Knight in a shining armor." Rias giggled and then released him from her hug.

"The others are waiting outside right?" Issei asked as he turned his head to look at the door.

"Yes, and they're dying to meet you." Rias nodded her head and pointed to the door "If you want, I can call them in and…"

"No Buchou, I should come out to greet them, since I was the one who made them so worry ." Issei said as he pulled the blanket from his body and turned around to put both of his feet onto the ground "This is your room after all, maybe it's time I return it to you."

"That is a no for you too Ise," Rias shook her head and tried to push him back to the bed, as gently as she could "you should rest… plus, I don't mind you using my room or anything."

"Don't worry Buchou, I feel fine." Issei shook his head and removed her hands from his body "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than…" But the moment Issei tried to stand up, he fell "Eh?"

"ISE!" Rias cried out and quickly shot her arms out to catch him before he could fall down to the ground.

"My legs…" Ise said in surprise as he was lowered down to the ground by Rias. The Knight tried to move his legs and it did response to his command, but very weakly.

 _Line Break_

"It seems his body is not capable of handling that level of power from Sugari yet." Hayato said to Rias and her group while stroking his beard, watching his grandson from the other side of the room. Issei was currently receiving Physical Therapy by Underworld's best physical therapist, his hand holding onto a pair of bars at waist-level and slowly taking each step with shaking leg "Sugari's power is extremely powerful lightning base magic, even the user won't be spar from its overwhelmed power, result in losing control of some part of their body for a while without the proper treatments. You know how the brain control the body right?" Rias and Akeno nodded their head "The sword's power is so strong that it can disturb even the lowest electrical activity of the brain. He did use it to fight against Maou-class opponents after all, so this is something I should have expected."

"Is he going to be alright?" Asia asked worriedly. This was the first time she felt so powerless, and useless for Issei. She got the power that could heal any wound, and yet she couldn't even heal his hearing, and now his legs.

"He will." Hayato grinned "He has survived worse than that." They all knew that he was talking about the scars on his body "Even when the sword is now his, to be able to control Sugari properly at its greatest level of power, not only did he need to gain her trust, train more in using her powers but also has to train his body to endure the effect of the sword." He then raised his hand and flexed his muscles, grinning maniacally with his eyes shone like flashlights "At least to this level…" Rias paled, as she could barely imagine what kind of training Hayato had gone through to archive a monstrous build like that.

"I would rather he's not…" Rias chuckled nervously "He's fine the way he is now." She smiled softly while looking at Issei, who finally got a hang on walking again.

"By the way, Hayato-san… where is the sword?"

"Gone for now." Hayato answered Kiba's question "To be able to summon it again, Issei has to read Empress Jito's poem, each word is the necessary code for summoning."

"I see…"

"By the way, Rias-chan, can I make a request you?" Hayato then said, his voice suddenly became serious.

"Of course, Ji-sama."

"Until I found a way to help Issei-chan, you must limit the amount of battle he gets himself into." Hayato said seriously "I know that it might be impossible because you're devils and all, but at least try to make the fighting easier for him. The more he succumbs into bloodlust, the quicker he loses himself. There is something very cruel and evil living inside his soul, and it will take every opportunity to get out."

"I understand." Rias nodded her head firmly.

"Sigh… I'm too old for this." Hayato said as he pulled out a massive lollipop from his pocket, shocking them "Ise-chan is a kind boy and his heart is pure, but the moment he picks up his sword will be the moment the demon tries to take over. He will be nothing more than a ruthless, cruel killing machine, his heart will turn cold and his soul will be tainted in the blood of his enemies." The old man removed the wrapper and started licking it.

"I-is there anything we can do to help him?" Raynare asked, turning to look at her best friend's grandfather. Issei had done so much for her, that must be the right time for her to repay his kindness.

"Well, the answer is actually not that hard." Hayato laughed loudly "but I will let you figure it out yourself young ladies, it's really not my place to tell you what you should do."

Raynare nodded her head slowly and turned her head away.

Like the Fallen Angel young woman, the others had also figured it out the answer for that question.

 _Line Break_

"Come in please, the door is not locked." A soft, feminine voice could be heard from the other side of the room after Issei knocked on the door three times. As soon as he was able to walk properly again, he came to this hospital which was one of the best in the Underworld to visit Grayfia Lucifuge, the one who got the most beating from him and struck several times by bolts after bolts of lightning. While Phoenix tears saved her life, Grayfia was still very weak and needed to rest, while the other devils had all recovered and returned to their daily work. "Oh, it's you Issei Hyoudou-san."

Grayfia greeted him after Issei opened the door and stepped in. The silver haired woman was sitting on the bed, with the white blanket covered up to her lap, wearing a simple, white outfit for patients at that hospital.

"Hey Grayfia-san," Issei greeted her "I came to visit you." He stated the obvious while rubbing the back of his head with one hand, holding a bunch of flowers in the other "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, please come in." Grayfia shook her head with a small smile and Issei walked in, removing the paper around the flowers and replaced with the old flower in flower vase on the table beside her bed "How are you feeling?" Grayfia then widened her eyes a little because she and Issei asked that question at the same time.

"You first Grayfia-san." Issei quickly added.

"I'm alright, there is no need for you to be so worry about me." Grayfia smiled "I'm tougher than I look, you know."

"Yeah, I heard that you're the strongest Queen of the Underworld so I guess…" Issei chuckled nervously before sitting down on the chair next to her bed "Anyway, I come to…"

"There is no need for you to apology, Ise-san." Grayfia shook her head "Sirzechs-sama told me about your condition, and even if he didn't I would never blame you for some tiny scratches." She joked lightly before saying "It's not your fault."

"But still…" Issei trailed off as he looked away. People kept telling him that it was not his fault, but he was the one that struck them with lightning, right?

"How are you feeling, Issei-san?"

"I'm fine… mostly." Issei said as he glanced down to his legs. He still needed to receive physical therapy for a few more days. Walking normally was the only thing that he could do now, and harder actions like kicking or running at normal speed or ever at top Knight speed was still too much for his legs to handle.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Ise-san." Grayfia said, smiling "After all, you're the blessing of the Shinto goddess Amaterasu on human."

"I wouldn't call myself like that." Issei chuckled in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head "I'm not that special."

"Everyone is special in their own way, you just have to figure it out what it is."

"Uh… yeah…. I will make sure to remember that then." Issei nodded his head before standing up "Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay Grayfia-san." The maid smiled at his words "I will take my leave now, don't want Buchou to get all worry about me again."

"I see…" Grayfia let out a soft giggle that Issei thought wasn't possible for a strict woman like her, but it's sound cute nonetheless "Take care, Ise-san. We will see each other again in the future." She lowered her head a little to Issei.

"Yeah, see you later, Grayfia-san."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 13**_


	14. Chapter 13,5

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (Yes, the current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 13.5**_

[ _ **Two days later**_ ]

"Eh?!" Raynare and Asia gasped in shock.

"So, like how I just explained, I, Rias Gremory, will also be living in this house. I might be inexperienced but please take care of me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." At that exact same moment, Issei walked into the living room and widened his eyes at what, or rather who he saw. There was a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair sitting in front of his parent, saying something to his parents with a smile on her face and there was two other beauties, one with blonde hair sitting next to her with teary eyes and the other with black haired, wearing unpleasant face, but both of them seemed to be in a very bad mood.

He then remembered something Rias told him about when they were on the way back to the human world; something about Rias said she would live with him from this point. She told him with mastery over sign language, that she I wanted to strengthen the relationship with her servant, after all.

But he got the feeling that she forced herself to make that decision.

"Oh, what should I do? Asia-chan, Raynare-chan and now Rias-san, so I will be having three daughters now." his mom, after living with Asia and Raynare for a few weeks, started to adore them like her own daughters so she was more than okay with another girl coming in, especially when they were both friends of her son at school and very nice to him.

His dad on the other hand was crying hard.

"Our son is so lucky." He said through tears "I'm so happy that our son has all these girls to care for him… I can finally rest in peace now." Issei crossed his arms in annoyance. After spending so much time with the magical earphones, he didn't like it at all when he didn't know what the others were talking, especially when they're talking right in front him and about him.

Hey, Ise! Rias noticed him and made a greeting gesture with her hands, smiling softly at her Knight. Issei made a small smile and raised his hand to greet her, before asking her what she was doing there, at his home with luggage standing beside her like that.

"I'm coming to live with you, Ise." Rias told him "I have your parents' permission, so from now on I am a member of this family." Rias stood up and lowered her head at him. "So please, take care of me from now on."

Oh… alright. Issei could only nod his head while scratching the back of his head. Do you need me to move your luggage to your room, Buchou?

"Of course, if you don't mind!" Rias smiled and let Issei walked into the room and picked up her luggage, carrying it to the only spare room left at his house.

"Ise-san, I will help as well." Asia ran after him and poked him on his back to gain his attention while muttering "...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... ...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..."

"What's wrong, Asia?" Issei asked, putting on his earphones after making sure that his parent was no longer in hearing range.

"It's nothing." When he asked her, she turned her head away in the other direction. Issei turned his head to look at Raynare, his best friend, who could only shrug and patted him on his shoulder. Rias soon appeared and followed closely behind them, holding a fancy looking handbag in her hand.

"Ise, I have altered your parent's memories, you can wear those headphones as much as you want in this house." She told him with a soft smile, causing Issei to widen his eyes in surprise.

"S-seriously? Thank you, Buchou." He said gratefully, lowering his head.

"Anything for my Knight," She smiled "However, in order to alter the entire town memories, I will need to…"

"Don't worry Buchou, you've already done enough." Issei told her, gesturing his hand to Raynare "Raynare-chan wanted to do it to, but I told her not to. I think it'll be better if I don't get too… used to my sense of hearing."

"Well, if you say so…" Rias nodded her head and opened the door of her new room for Issei and Asia.

After they had finished arranging Rias' belongings into her room, Rias spoke up with a smile, clapping her hands together in front of her chest while looking at Issei.

"Ise, I want to take a bath... Yeah, let's take a bath together" She stepped forward and wrapped herself around his arm, causing him to blush a little at the feeling of her breast on his arms "I will wash your back for you."

"Eh?" Issei made a sound of both shock and surprise "Buchou, I don't think…" A bath? With Rias, his master? The girl he had a crush on for so long, was going to get naked and take a bath right next to him? He wanted to refuse, choosing to act like a proper and noble Knight, but words caught in his throat.

"Alright, let's go." She ignored it and dragged him out of the room.

"Hold it!" Raynare appeared before them, stopping Rias from taking Issei anywhere "If you two are having a bath together, then so will I! Ise-kun and Buchou! Don't leave me out of this!"

"M-me too… please let me join as well." Asia said with teary eyes, standing next to Raynare.

"Ara. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?"

"Don't really care… because I'm the winner, right, Ise-kun?" Raynare asked him, but didn't stop glaring at Rias.

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose." Asia looked trouble, but she didn't back off. Issei swore that he saw sparks between them, as Rias, Raynare and Asia glared into each other's eyes.

"What… are you guys talking about?" Issei asked in confusion, looking between them.

It seemed like his everyday life was going to get even livelier from then on.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 13.5**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: Well, this chapter is simply a filter chapter, as well as an announcement for the continuance of this story. Seriously, there are several reasons for me to stop writing this story, mainly because how the latest volume, vol. 21st of High School DxD Light Novel turn out. I'll not going too deep into the details, because it'll be considered spoilers for those who haven't read it yet, but let's just say that it has gone into a direction that I don't like, very, very much.**_

 _ **Hell, the new volume affected some of my other stories that have DxD stories in them, like the Contract: The Pure or Incubus Prince, even though at the beginning I love to write them. I couldn't help but get reminded of how DxD has turned out whenever I'm writing about Serafall (in Incubus Prince) or Serafall (in The Pure), and I don't like it, at all.**_

 _ **I will end my rant at that and won't go further into the detail, like I said. This story will get updated from time to time, but any of my stories that have DxD characters won't be updated as frequently as before.**_

 _ **My deepest apology, but High School DxD is no longer my favorite manga/anime after I read volume 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **. The only reason I'm still writing these stories is for you my readers, who are still waiting for an update like this.**_

 _ **Also, for RadioPoisoning and many other readers who said I blew it because I had to Sugari no Ontachi, Issei's elemental sword being an ace-crazy insanity card. Allow me to ask you a question… Issei's Boosted Gear on Cannon isn't an ace-crazy insanity card? A Sacred Gear that can double the user power in every ten seconds, and even has enough power to kill god? Issei can boost his power as many times as he wants as long his body can handle it while Sugari will damage the user's body to an extremely large scale, trained or untrained.**_

 _ **I said it in the latest chapter. It was listed as the strongest elemental sword, not the strongest weapon in the world. Hell, it wasn't even the strongest sword and there're two more swords that share the same rank as Sugari and you said I play a huge ace-crazy card. Yeah, and Boosted Gear is just a normal, common, simple, useless Twice Critical Sacred Gear.**_

 _ **In cannon of High School DxD, Issei focuses solely on his destructive power, and is a power-type fighter, relying on the powers Boosted Gear granted him, then trained to use it better and more effective on the battlefield. In this story, he was made a Technique-type, and a sword like Sugari, a sword with extreme destructive power isn't suited for someone who fights with grace and with skills, then train more to sharpen himself like a blade. There's a major difference between this Issei and Cannon Issei's power!**_

 _ **Read, and give what you read a deep thought, as carefully as possible, before giving up your thought (and yeah, especially you ahosei! You're a dear reader, I really appreciate that. But every time you review my chapters, you always point out something that I clearly stated different in the chapter.)**_

 _ **Well, that's all I want to say**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

"I-I can't believe it, Momo-san…" Rias Gremory gasped in awe amazement as she looked at the red dragon-like gauntlet on Momo's right arm "This Sacred Gear, it's listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear." Even Issei had to widen his eyes after hearing that name, while Momo just looked at him, totally confused.

"You mean… the one that has the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig?"

"That's the one." Rias nodded.

Truth to be told Issei had absolutely no idea what Boosted Gear was, because he didn't have much knowledge about God's Artifacts, one of the main reasons he couldn't find out what Momo's Sacred Gear was and decided to bring her to Rias, who had vast knowledge about them. The only reason he knew so much about Boosted Gear and the creator that was sealed inside, its power as well as its characteristics, was because of Raynare, who told him her mission a couple of days after she became a devil.

Apparently, his best friend took order from the leaders of the Fallen Angels to watch over Matsuda because they believed he had the Boosted Gear, but turned out it was just a regular Sacred Gear called Twice Critical, which had the power to double the power of the user for a certain time while Boosted Gear had the ability to double the user's physical and magical power every ten seconds. It was listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears with enough power to kill god.

Azazel told Raynare to watch over the boy, and yet she decided to kill him after discovering the true identity of his sacred gear. His best friend was a scary woman indeed, which reminded him to never piss her off, as she could be quite scary if she wanted to.

"I don't know what is going on," Momo smiled as she raised the gauntlet up and looked at the green jewel "but I take that this sacred gear is awesome."

"It's beyond awesome, Momo-san." Rias corrected "It has power beyond imagination, to the point it's enough to kill Gods." She pointed out, making Momo widen her eyes in both shock, and surprise.

"So it's a very, very dangerous weapon, then." The pink haired girl chuckled nervously and decided to make it disappear "I heard from Issei-kun that Sacred Gears could have a variety of effects, right, so what is my power?"

"You can double your physical and magical abilities every ten seconds." It was Issei who answered his regular client's question.

"Double every ten seconds?" Momo repeated, shocked.

"Yeah, but you have to have the strength to handle that power. It's like carrying too much weight and you will reach your limit and get tired pretty quickly." Rias nodded her head "You're a regular human, so I don't think you can boost yourself more than three times."

"Hey! Don't underestimate me, I work out every morning, you know." Momo pouted, crossing her arms on her chest "Also, what about the voice in my head I used to hear three years ago?"

"It must be the voice of the dragon whose spirit is being sealed inside of your Sacred Gear, Welsh Dragon, one of the two heavenly dragons Ddraig." Rias answered "In the past, Ddraig fought against his arch-rival, the other heavenly dragon, the Vanishing Dragon Albion, in a battle that was interrupted by the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig moving into the "Boosted Gear"."

"Well, they must be pretty pissed off then."

"However, the problem is Albion, Ddraig's Arch-rival. He was sealed inside a Sacred Gear called Divine Dividing, which has the ability to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds." Rias said "Unfortunately, it's destined for these two heavenly dragons to battle each other forever. Throughout the history of mankind, there're records about battles between their users. Sooner or later, you'll meet the possessor of the Divine Dividing and the two of you are going to fight… to the death, I suppose."

"To the death?" Momo laughed nervously "You're kidding right?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think she's kidding, Momo-san." Issei shook his head, but put his hand on her shoulder "But don't worry, I will protect you…" Momo's eyes immediately lifted up after that and cooed.

"Aw, you're such a Knight in shining ar…"

"…if you pay Buchou in exchange for my protection, of course."

"The fuck! Since when did you become such an ass?" The pink haired young woman cursed, in English and hit him hard on his chest before turning to Rias "Anyway, is there way to help me, Rias-san? Like training or something like that? Can you teach me to fight?"

"You seem to accept all that pretty quickly, aren't you?" Rias asked, amused and Momo could only shrug her shoulders. Momo was very optimist about her life, so Issei wasn't surprise when he saw her like that, even though he could see some nervousness and fear in her eyes. "Of course I will help, but I cannot guarantee that it's going to be easy…" before Momo could say anything, Rias added "but you can make it a little bit easier by becoming a devil." Even Issei had to widen his eyes in surprise as Rias' offer, but in the end, it was only logical for a high-class devil like Rias to want a powerful servant like Momo, who was the owner of a powerful weapon.

"You mean… like Issei-kun, become your servant and let you turn me into a devil?"

"That's right."

"W-well, how should I say this?" Momo looked away, finding the floor of Issei's room a little bit more interesting than usual "It… is a very tempting offer, Rias-san but I think I will have to refuse." Momo said and turned her head back to look at Issei's master, using her finger to scratch lightly on her cheek "It's not like I am dead or anything, right?"

"You don't have to be dead to be reincarnated into a devil, Momo-san."

"Uh well, what I mean is… how about I save it for later. You say I might have to fight Divine Dividing possessor to death, right?" Rias nodded her head "If I get killed by that that person, or whoever they are going to be, you can still bring me back to life with those magic chess pieces of yours, right?"

"Ah yes, I understand what you want to say now, Momo-san." Rias grinned. Momo Momozono was smarter more than she gave her credit for.

"Well, I think it's like a video game, two lives is better than one, right?"

"Yes, but only when you know how to play it right."

"Of course!" Momo nodded her head before taking a look at the clock. It's already half pass seven "Ara, look at the time, I think it's time for me to leave." The pink haired girl stood up and smiled as Rias and Issei "Thank you, Rias-san, Issei-kun, for being honest with me. At least I will have the time to set up my mind and prepare for my... rival."

"It's alright, Momo-san." Rias shook her head with a smile "You're Ise's friend, so you're my friend too. It's the least I can do to help you." She said "I will send Ise to tell you about your training later. For now, please be careful and call me immediately if anything happens, alright?" Momo nodded.

"C'mon, Momo-san, I will take you home." Issei spoke up and opened the door. Rias' magic circle could only teleport devil, so Issei had to carry her home, just like how he brought her to his place to meet Rias.

"Aw, he's such a Knight, isn't he?" Rias made a displeased face and crossed her arms together, but she didn't say anything "Alright, take me home, Issei-kun." She then made a sound of surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck when Issei suddenly picked her up bridal-style and ran out of the house with Knight's speed, leaving a long trail of dust behind him before leaping into the air and ran on the rooftops of houses.

In less than two minutes, Issei arrived at Momo's apartment, after running and leaping from building to building with such speed that everything became a blur to Momo, as her human eyes weren't capable of catching up to intense speed.

"Again, that was way too fast." Momo pouted as Issei put her down to the ground.

"Well, I thought you needed to go home as soon as possible so…" Issei said, scratching of the back of his head.

"Nah, it's fine, that was still one hell of a trip." The pink haired young woman smiled "So, I take that the two of us are going to spend a lot of times with each other from now on, am I right?"

"Yeah, probably." Issei said, before questioning his regular customer "Are you really okay, Momo-san? I mean… to know about all those things?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous and afraid of what's coming." Momo nodded her head with a soft smile, looking away "Suddenly, I know that I'm the possessor of one of the most powerful weapons in the world, and I'm destined to fight the person who has the rival of the dragon that's sealed inside me sealed inside then, not to mention that I'm about to learn how to fight properly, like you, and have to do it in real life, too." Issei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow after hearing that, but decided to remain silent "Anyway, it's actually not that hard for me to accept, especially when I have already accepted that supernatural beings like Angels and Devils are living around me."

"I see…" Issei smiled.

"I guess I will be in your care, Issei-kun." She then turned to him and bowed her head a little, with her hands put together in front of her lap "Please look after me from now on."

"Of course I will, Momo-san." Issei grinned.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow, Issei-kun." Momo pulled the key of her apartment from her skirt's pocket and opened the door "You should also return to your home soon, before Rias-san and the other girls think that I'm trying to take their beloved Knight away."

"See you later, Momo-san." Issei nodded his head and left as soon as he heard the sound of the door being locked.

It's almost time for dinner; the girls would be cooking so he should get home as soon as possible.

 _Line Break_

"Are you ready, Issei-kun?" Akeno asked, licking her lips in an extremely sexual way.

"Give me your best, Akeno-san…" Issei nodded his head, but before Akeno could get too close to him Issei raised both of his hands to stop her "Hold on a second, I need to remove these first." Issei removed the earphones from his ears, making all the sounds disappear and there was nothing left but silence.

"Well then…" Akeno raised her hand and touched his cheek, sending a massive pulse of electricity from her hand into his body.

"GAH!"

"Ara~ ara~…" she purred sultrily when Issei fell down, holding his cheek and his body in pain, as he was shocked for the first time in a while "I could really get use to this training with you every day, Is-sei-kun." She climbed onto his lap and linked her hands with him and shocked him again.

Rias and her servants cringed when they heard Issei's scream when he was shocked once again, followed by a sadistic laughter belonged to Akeno.

"Seriously, of all the people," Raynare growled, glaring at Rias "it has to be that sadistic woman, you seriously think that Ise-kun is going to be alright after this?" They had Asia there to ensure nothing would happen to their beloved Knight, but it didn't change the fact that he would be shocked a lot from then on, and each shock from a woman like Akeno, who very into BDSM, would definitely hurt, a lot.

"She's the best option we can come up with, Raynare." Rias shook her head "Akeno is a magic expert, Raynare, especially in lightning magic. She can shock him with a nonlife-threatening surge of electricity with the minimum magic power." She picked out a scroll of paper from her skirt pocket, something Issei's grandfather gave her before he disappeared mysteriously once again, and unfolded it "In order to wield Sugari no Ontachi again without getting any side effect, we need to get Ise to get used to electricity once again, and Hayato-Oji sama stated very clear that being struck by lightning rapidly is the fastest way."

"It's like sitting on an electric chair." Kiba smiled nervously while scratching his cheek "Only this time, that chair is sitting on you and keeps promising many, many shocks next."

"Hold on a second there, I thought we had to prevent Issei-kun from getting into fights."

"Of course."

"Then why is he here, training so that he can use that lightning blade, which he will use it to fight?" Raynare pushed on.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, it's not something we cannot prevent completely. One way, or another, battles will keep coming and Issei will have no other choice than to fight." Rias shook her head sadly "We can only stop Issei from fighting for too long, or getting sucked into his fighting spirit, aka get him strong enough to one-hit everything and end the fight in a few seconds." The other sweat-dropped when they saw the exact same words on the note Hayato left for Rias, with a peace sign next to it "Sugari will provide him the power to do so, but Ise in in no condition to use it yet."

"So, let a sadistic woman shock him rapidly is a great idea?"

"The Furinji are descendants of those who were blessed by Shinto Gods, so they all pose higher physical abilities than usual, even for supernatural beings' standard. As you can see, no human, or even most high-class devils, are capable of doing feats like Oji-sama." Rias explained "Issei is no exception, it's also the reason he was able to survive such injures from that accident ten years ago."

"So that's mean… he have to withstand Sugari's power while using it?"

"It's a bit risky to use that sword, even the past wielders had to endure its power, because none of them was able to fully control the sword."

"Even Ji sama?" Asia asked in surprise.

"Yes, even him." Rias trailed off before returning her attention to her beloved Knight, as he was trying to hold on for dear life after getting struck by a full bolt of lightning. Rias bit her bottom lips when she heard his cry of pain yet "Okay, maybe this is getting overbroad."

Issei reached his hand out to grab one of his earphones and put it on his left ear while reaching his right hand out to stop Akeno from continuing.

"Wait… wait, Akeno-san, I think it's enough for…" but before he could finish his sentence, his eyes nearly bugled out of his sockets when his hand landed directly on Akeno's right breast, getting a handful of her incredible soft and firm tit. Such action caused the sadistic Queen to moan lustfully and got turned on even more than before.

"Ara, Issei-kun, how bold of you!" She licked her lips and grabbed his cheeks with both hands, Issei closed his eyes tightly and waited for the shock, but it never came "You turn me on so much… how about I reward you for being such a good boy? How about I let you hurt me this time? Did you know that I enjoy being hurt just as much as hurting someone else?" she whispered into his ear before licking his cheek, making the unfortunate (or fortunate) boy shudder.

"Uh… ah…" Issei was speechless, and didn't know what to say.

But luckily, Rias came to the rescue and stopped Akeno from doing anything more extreme, by grabbing the collar at the back of her shirt and pulled her up to her feet.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." The crimson haired young woman stated with a dead calm tone "Ise, are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Issei nodded his head slowly and took Raynare's hand so that she could pull him to his feet "My hair is a bit weird, isn't it?" He asked and the girls nodded their head with a giggle.

"Here you go." Raynare put both of her hands on his head and gently pressed his hair down, returning it back to its original style. Asia stepped closer to her friend and placed her hands on his hip, covering them in healing light.

"Thank you, Asia." Issei smiled when the blonde haired girl started healing him with her Sacred Gear, making him feel a lot better than before.

"Think you can keep this up, Ise?" Rias asked "I don't think this kind of training is good for your health."

"I think I can, Buchou." Issei nodded, but he wasn't so sure himself "Please, you don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I have to." Rias scolded him lightly "You're my Knight, Ise and nothing is going to change that."

"Thank you, Buchou." He could only smile at her.

 _Line Break_

Issei would never expect his grandfather to randomly appear at his home when he and Rias decided to bring everyone to his home to have a meeting and use dinner with his family like that.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he began his training." The man laughed loudly while pointing his finger to a picture on the album he was holding. The old but extremely muscular man spent most of the afternoon adding pictures that he brought with him from Mie into the Hyoudou Family's albums, and then decided to show them to everyone.

"Ara ara, he is so cute." Akeno giggled from Hayato's left, using the palm of her hand to cover her mouth.

"And this is a picture when Ise-chan went into the beach naked." Hayato flipped to the next page and showed them another picture, much to the brown haired boy's displeasure. He couldn't remember much about his past after that accident ten years ago, but it only made him feel more embarrassed.

"Hey, Akeno-san! Hey Ji-chan, can you stop showing her those things!"

"Ara ara, so this is Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chan!" It was basically the worst thing that ever happened to any teenager boy.

"...Small Ise." Rias, who was kneeling at Hayato's right, muttered with a low tone. Her cheeks were red, and there was a happy smile on her face "Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." she kept muttering in satisfaction, which only made Hayato's grin become wilder and Issei became more confuse.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia grabbed the older girl's hand. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"So you also know how I feel." Rias nodded with a huge smile "I'm so happy."

"Ara ara, you look so cute, Ise-chan." Raynare sighed softly, holding one of the family albums in her hands "No wonder why you are so handsome now."

"Not you too Raynare-chan" He tried to take it back and jumped at her, but Raynare simply laughed and dodged to the side.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Sighing in defeat, Issei then turned his attention to the last person in the room, Kiba. But unlike everyone, he was staring blankly at the album in his hand, with his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kiba?" Issei asked and looked at the only picture in the album.

It was a picture of him and a young girl with a tomboyish hair-style, standing beside each other with someone who seems to be her father.

Like most of his past, Issei couldn't remember him, but he knew the girl from the stories his mother used to tell him when he was younger. She was the girl who used to live close by when Issei was in kindergarten, and usually came to his house to play 'hero-play' together. But when Issei went to primary school, she went to another country because of her parents' work.

"This…" Kiba pointed at the boy's father on the photo.

To be more accurate, he was pointing at the sword the girl's father was carrying. In the past, Issei thought it was just a fake sword, because he heard that the father used to play with them a lot in their hero-play.

"Do you remember this?" Kiba asked seriously.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I don't remember much of my childhood." Issei shrugged before asking "Why? What about it?"

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laughed by himself, but his eyes were filled with so much hatred that it made Issei feel surprise and a little nervous.

"This is a Holy Sword."

At that moment, Issei could never believe that photo was the start of a chain of events…

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: You know what?! Screw the cannon! From this point onward, I will consider my story, this story to be my 'cannon' High School DxD. Reading your reviews gave me a lot of strength to continue this story, and I promise to update it more frequent than before.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter. From this point onward, Momo Momozono is officially enter the story, not just as Issei's regular client, but also the one who will fight by his side, as Sekiryuutei. Because I'm fan of Kamen Rider series (Not to mention Momo is the main character of the TV-show Kamen Rider Pinky in DxD cannon), I will make Momo's abilities with Boosted Gear to resemble the power of a Kamen Rider. Because Momo is not cannon-Issei, her grow with Boosted Gear will be different, and more special.**_

 _ **Like a Kamen Rider, she will name her abilities after forms of a Kamen Rider. She will have Main form (Boosted Gear Scale mail), Upgrade forms, Super form and Final Form… and some other forms if I feel like it.**_

 _ **Issei's training to use Sugari no Ontachi will start from this point, however unlike his grandfather, without a special 'requirement', he won't be able to use it at all. This requirement has appeared before in this story and Soundless DxD, do you know what that is?**_

 _ **This chapter also showed why Issei has higher physical abilities than normal, why he was able to run so fast, and survived such injures when he was young.**_

 _ **I hope you don't get it wrong, by thinking that I'm giving Issei more powers and make this story less interest. It's just that he has greater endurance, speed and strength than NORMAL HUMAN.**_

 _ **I will increase the ecchi-ecchi stuffs from now on, and of course, I hope you will enjoy them.**_

 _ **Next chapter: The start of Excalibur Arc.**_

 _ **How will Issei hold his ground against two wielder of the legendary, powerful Excalibur swords?**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW (I'm really sad that the last chapter only got so little reviews, but it can't be help since it's just a short omake. So I really hope that this chapter will get more reviews from my beloved fans :D)**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Do you want me to update Soundless DxD as well?**_

 _ **Also, check out Soundless Knight and Issei Hyoudou (Soundless Knight) fannon wiki on Dxdfanon wikia. It's official everyone, if you get any confusions, just go there and check them out, I edit most of them myself so you will be able to understand the story through them.**_

 _ **P/S2: Some said I was using my friend's death as an excuse to write this story, and said it's not an act to honor my friends. To those heartless people... well, I will leave you guys, my dear fans and readers to do that for me :(.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

* * *

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

It was an evening and the sky was beginning to darken.

"I got this!" Issei said loudly while taking a few step, raising his hand above his head and catching the the baseball in his gloved hand. Even though it was hit with a lot of force behind it, it was actually no big deal for him to catch, because in his eyes, the ball was flying extremely slowly and when he caught it, he couldn't feel anything at all.

"Nice! Issei-kun!" Momo Momozono, the one who hit the ball thrown by Rias, grinned and held up the baseball bat, pointing it at him "At this race, we're so going to win the Ball Tournament."

"Ise, pass me the ball!" Rias called out to him and Issei only did just that, throwing it back to his mistress so they could continue training.

You might wonder what his regular client was doing there, at Kuoh Academy, training baseball for the upcoming Ball Tournament with them, the Occult Research Club.

The answer was pretty simple. Yesterday, she became a second year student of Kuoh Academy, being transferred from Amanogawa High School by Rias' family and quickly became a member of the Occult Research Club, despite the fact that she wasn't a devil Rias still accepted her in and allowed her to know about devil's business. Apparently being the holder of Boosted Gear she was known as Sekiryuutei, the red dragon emperor… or empress, and was deeply respected by the members of the Devil Faction's higher status. As soon as they heard about Momo, they had been trying almost everything to have her at their side. Even some high-class devils had come to her house to ask her to become their servant, promising her many generous profits, until Momo 'politely' refused after slamming the door of her apartment right into their face, summoned Boosted Gear to scare some, and Sirzechs Lucifer and Gremory Household decided to put her under their care.

When she arrived at his class yesterday, Issei had also learnt about her other-life, and that she was also extremely famous in the human world. She was well known among them as Kamen Rider Pinky, the main protagonist in the TV-series of Kamen Rider Pinky, and one of the more successful gravure idols in the world of entertainment, with her particularly seductive body. Matsuda and Motohama were two of many of her fans, and in their efforts of try to get Issei to their side, they used to show him a picture of Momo in a rather skimpy two-piece swimsuit, and it became the reason why Momo looked familiar when they first met. Issei had never bothered to watch anything on TV because of his handicap, so of course he couldn't recognize her.

"Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose." said Rias with a firm voice. She was in high spirit.

One of the academy's biggest events, the 'Ball tournament', was closing in. Overall, it was an event where they was going to play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, tennis and many sports like that…. Those matches included contests between classes, genders and obviously, there were also some between clubs, and that, including the Occult Research Club.

However, what the clubs actually play would be announced on the day of the event, and in conclusion, they were practicing sports likely to arise.

Training in the morning, lecturing at school, and practicing sports with his friends and doing devil's jobs at night... his stamina allowed him to do all of that in a single day without getting tired in the slightest.

His daily life sure had become a lot more interesting than before…as long as it wasn't going to involve fights and battles.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Alright" the small girl with super strength nodded, and replied shortly. No one was going to complain about that.

"Ufufufu, it seems our Buchou is in high spirit." Said Akeno-san while giggling, appearing next to Issei.

"I think I understand." Issei nodded his head "She hates to lose, after all." She had always had that burning look in her eyes whenever she was about to enter a competition.

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes." As Devils who were fundamentally stronger than most humans, on the sports day they would have to hold back. Naturally, they wouldn't have a hard match, but on the flip side, they had to learn the rules and features of baseball, which was the reason why Rias making them practice. The only one that would get physical problem, would be Momo, but it wasn't something they should worry about since she was really good at sports and had good reflex and above average stamina.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." Rias declared before returning her attention to Momo, holding the baseball ball behind her back "Momo, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Buchou." The girl nodded and raised her baseball bat "Well, I won't when Hakuryuukou arrive, but…" Rias threw the ball and once again, Momo delivered a successful hit to the ball, sending it into the air.

"Asia! It's on you!" Rias called to the Bishop, who became extremely nervous when she saw the ball flying toward her direction.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!" she was too slow, so the ball hit the ground and bounced for a few time before going through Asia's legs. Needless to say, her sports sense was below exceptional, combining to her clumsiness, she could even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!" Rias gave out her order firmly.

"Y-yes!" She quickly ran after the ball and picked it up before tossing it over to Rias.

"Next is Yuuto!" Momo nodded her head and hit the ball again, that time toward Kiba "There you go!" Buchou hit the ball to Kiba. Since he was second fastest runner in their group, Issei believed it should be the piece of cake for him.

[ **SMACK!** ] However, much to everyone's surprise, including Issei, Kiba just stood there like an idiot and got hit in his head.

"Kiba, get a hold of yourself!" Issei said loudly to Kiba, who then looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias. She caught it with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry." The Pawn sincerely apologized.

Rias was right, Kiba had been thinking about something serious lately, even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. As a second year student like him, Issei could even hear that it became a hot topic in his classroom, and the girls were worried, at the same time excited over his expression. For someone who was always smiling, it was rather unexpected.

Issei could see that Kiba started acting strange after he saw the photo in one of the albums at his house, most likely because of the Holy sword.

"Hmmmm..." Rias could only shake her head and picked up the baseball manual on the ground, checking if she was doing everything right.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?" Akeno asked, looking at Issei with a smile.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"A love manual!?" Issei asked in surprise "Does that mean she found someone that she likes...?" he asked, and Akeno could detect a hint of disappointment in his voice. Issei's fondness for Rias was something she could see from the first day he arrived at their clubroom.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around." Akeno reassured him, with a pat on his shoulder "If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's also her first time. You'll be in trouble, Ise-kun."

"Hm?" He didn't understand what she was saying at all, so he asked.

"Okay, continuing!"

But before Akeno could keep going, Rias put the manual down and announced.

"Well, I guess I should return to my position now." Akeno nodded her head and left, but not before she whispered into his ear "I'll be looking forward to our next training session, Issei-kun."

The boy shuddered, and couldn't help but consider about asking Raynare to help him train instead since she was also really good at spells and magic, but wasn't a sadist .

 _Line Break_

After they had finished lunches, Issei headed to the clubroom with Raynare, Momo and Asia, since Rias told them to be there before noon. Apparently, Rias and Sona, the other High-class devil at Kuoh Academy, Rias' best friend and rival, wanted to properly introduce the new members of their peerage to each other, since they had never had an opportunity like that before, mostly because of Raynare, her little gang of stray exorcists and fallen angels as well as Rias' first ever Rating Game against her former fiancé.

When they entered the room, Sona Shitori, or Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Clan and the sister of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan, and the president of the Student Council, was already there. Sitting next to her was Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president of the Student Council, a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

The rest of the Student Council slowly made their way into the clubroom; Issei could recognize some of them, especially Matsuda, the infamous 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi' of Kuoh Academy. The other male member of the Student Council, Sona's peerage, was Genshirou Saji, a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up.

Other than Saji, Issei and Raynare had already met Sona and the other two before, so they didn't feel surprise like Momo and Asia.

"OH! Momo-chan!" Matsuda's expression lecherous as he tried to approach Momo "I didn't know that you would…" but before he could get any closer to her, Issei held his hand up slightly and stood in front of the red dragon empress, giving Matsuda a firm glare, which immediately made him back off nervously. Momo, meanwhile, sighed in relief and gave Issei a soft smile. She had experienced with stalkers and pervert paparazzi in the past, but none of them was nearly as bad as Matsuda and his pervert partner.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri." Seeing the confusion on their face, Akeno explained "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know?" Saji explained before introducing himself "By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's 'Pawn'." He declared proudly and offered Issei his hand.

"Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory-sama's Knight." Issei nodded and shook the Pawn's hand "So you're the same Pawn as Matsuda?"

"Yes, but actually, it damaged my pride very badly. For him, one of the duo perverts, to be the same 'Pawn' as me…."

"W-What did you say!?" Matsuda gritted his teeth in anger and glared at his fellow Pawn.

"Oh? You wanna go at it again? Even if I look like this, I'm a 'Pawn' that consumed 4 pieces of 'Pawns'." The new member of Sona's peerage returned the glare with his own "Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against you or even someone like Hyoudou." Their foreheads smashed against each other, and the two Pawns glared into each other eyes while gritting their teeth in anger.

"Saji, Matsuda stop it right now." Sona spoke up and glared at them sharply.

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words, it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' new servants, Hyoudou-kun, Raynare-san and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….." Sona then turned her head to look at Issei "Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Being Rias' only Knight was not just for show, you know."

"Only Knight?" Saji asked in shock, looking at Issei with his eyes wide "That's mean you consumed two Knights?" the guardian of Ise Grand Shine could only nod his head "And you defeated the Phoenix!? I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-sempai who rescued Rias-sempai…" even Matsuda was in shock, and was looking at Issei with his mouth gasping like a fish on water "What about Momo-chan? She's Rias' servant as well?" He asked, looking at the pink haired young woman.

"No, she is not." Sona shook her head "She's here because she's Sekiryuutei, the Red Dragon Empress and the holder of the legendary Boosted Gear." Both of Pawns' mouths dropped in shock, and Momo flipped her hair with a somewhat prideful smile "I am sorry, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Raynare-san and Asia Argento-san." Sona lowered her head at them "My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

"Yeah, we will." Raynare nodded and looked at Matsuda, who then immediately backed off and nearly tripped over when he saw her eyes, which greatly reminded him of the day she tried to kill him.

"There's a history between you two?" as Saji approached Asia to greet her, Momo turned to her friend and asked curiously.

"Yeah, I tried to kill him." The young actress raised an eyebrow at that "Before becoming Buchou's servant, I was assigned by my leaders to watch over that boy, because they thought he had the Boosted Gear. After a while, I thought he might pose a threat to the fallen angel with that dangerous Sacred Gear, so I tried to kill him." Momo paled "But Issei-kun pushed him out of the way and got struck with my light spear instead. Buchou saved him, by turning him into her servant."

"I see…" She looked away, but then snapped her head back to look at Raynare "Hold on, if you knew I had the boosted gear from the beginning, would you try to…"

"Put a light spear through your heart?" Raynare asked teasingly "Of course, but now, I probably won't." the dragon empress looked away and put her hand on her chest, sighing in relief.

"Alright." Sona nodded and stood up "I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

"Kaichou Sona Sitri-sama, I will be in your care from now." Issei spoke up and bowed his head at Sona.

Following after her friend, Asia also did the same thing "Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

"Yes, let's get along." The student president replied and smiled at them. She then turned her head around to look at Rias, who was enjoying the tea Akeno made for her with a smile on her face "Rias, I will be looking forward to the 'Ball Tournament'" She said to her rival with a smile, before she left the room with her servant.

"Yes, me as well." Rias smiled back at her before saying to her new servants "Get along with Saji-kun and Matsuda-kun, everyone. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?" She smiled.

"Yes!"

"And Raynare," Rias glared at Raynare with her eyes half-lifted and a smile "stop scaring Matsuda."

"No promise." The fallen angel shrugged her shoulder.

"Alright then." Rias looked at Issei and flashed him a bright smile "Ise, come over here and teach me show more signs." Unlike Raynare, She still had some troubles conversing with Issei through Sign Language, making it really difficult for her to talk with him while they were at school.

"Oh, alright then." The Knight nodded his head with a small smile and sat down beside her.

"I-I want to learn it as well." Asia quickly claimed the spot next to Issei and said determinedly.

"Me too." Momo said excitedly and took her seat in front of him "I want to learn Sign Language too, so teach me, Ise-kun!" Koneko nodded her head in agreement and leaned in closer to hear it, but she didn't say anything.

"Ara ara, then I will join in as well." Rias pouted when her Queen decided to step in as well "Body language is very useful, to say the least." But the crimson haired heiress knew that it was just an excuse for the sadistic Queen to get close to her favorite 'toy' "You don't mind me joining, don't you, Issei-kun?" She gave him an innocent look, something that he couldn't refuse.

"Ah… eh… it's fine, Akeno-san." Issei nodded and raised both of his hands "So, since Momo-chan and Koneko-chan are new, I will start with the basic…" as he taught the girl his language, Issei couldn't help but glance at Kiba, who was still deep in thought, and wondered exactly what had happened to him to have that kind of reaction as soon as he saw the Holy Sword.

 _Line Break_

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. Issei looked up and put a hand above his eyes to look at the sky. He could see some dark clouds approaching, and the weather broadcast said it was going to rain in the evening. He just hoped that it wouldn't rain until the tournament was finished, or else his master would get really upset, or his friends had to compete while it was raining.

 _ **[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Please come to the staff room immediately.]**_

The PA speakers, which are placed throughout the school grounds, were making announcements endlessly. All of the club members got changed into the PE uniform and gathered at one place. They were resting up till the start of the matches. But the club matches were at the end. First, there were the class matches. His class was going to compete in football, but Issei decided to not participate, Kiba and Koneko had to participate in their class match, which was baseball. The practice they did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch the club matches started.

Issei did some light exercises as a warm up and helped Momo with her own. Asia was stretching with the help of Raynare. Koneko was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Kiba…was still thinking about something, the boy had been spacing out for entire days, staring at the sky. Rias went to check the category sports for the club matches with Akeno.

After ten minutes, the two great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy came back while smiling fearlessly.

"We have won this match already." She said

"Buchou, so what are the sports we are playing then?" Akeno asked

"Dodgeball!"

 _Line Break_

"Buchouuuuuu! C'mon! You can do it! Beat her!" Momo cried as loud as she could, cheering for Rias from the tennis court fence. She was the one who represented the girls of her class to compete against other senior girls. She was holding her ground quite well, hitting the tennis ball with strength and flawless skill, but her opponent, Sona Sitri was quite good as well.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" The girls were shouting with a shrill voice. Issei was wearing a cap to push his hair down to cover the earphone on his left ear, so he could hear everything quite clearly, even with just one ear.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this." Akeno giggled while enjoying the match beside Issei. The Knight nodded his head in agreement, because while the two of them were holding back, it was rare for him to see a match between high-class devils at a place like school.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!" the two beauties exchanged words, and their determination to win burned like a dragon fire.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!" like the members of the ORC, Saji and the student council were also cheering from the opposite fence.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!" The ball Sona had just hit went rushing towards Buchou, spinning rapidly in the air.

"That can't be good." Issei muttered with a very low tone, his lips barely moved.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!" Rias tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed its direction the moment it touched the court for the first time and went down, causing Rias to miss.

"15-30"

"Noooooo, it is Kaichou's point!" the girls, who was cheering for Rias, cried in disappointment.

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival." Rias admitted with a smirk, gripping the racket's handle tightly in her hand.

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?" Sona asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me." Rias grinned and got into position "That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my 'Shitori-Zone'."

In the end, the final match between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri lasted so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first places. Of course, normal rackets would break if they were used for intense rallies like that. Everyone, including the referee had decided that it was a tie, but Rias wanted to win as all costs, so the participants turned to the spectators to ask who the winner was. Sona had a lot of votes, but Occult Research Club still won in the end because they had more famous members in the group and many more fans.

 _Line Break_

After the girls had changed into their PE uniform, the team gathered together and before they could head to the field, Momo brought out a small box from her backpack and showed it to everyone.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!" She opened it and picked out some headbands, which had embroidery 'Occult Research Club' imprinted on them "I made this last night, so hopefully you will like it."

"Ara, you are well prepared." The first one to take it from her was Rias. Issei got one too and removed his earphone to put on the headband, tying a knot at the back of his head.

"It's good." Koneko said shortly, but that was all Momo need to know that the cute white haired mascot of Kuoh Academy really liked it.

"I gotta admit, they're pretty well made. You're quite good at home economics, aren't you?" Raynare commented and put on her own headband.

"I'm still lacking in some aspects, but you know I am really interesting in this guy, so of course I have to practice a lot to improve myself." She explained and gave Issei a meaningful look, but all he did was look at her in confusion. He then quickly put on one of his earphone when Momo pointed at his ear.

"Sorry Momo-chan, but what did you just say?" he asked. Momo was still new to sign language, so he had to put it on to talk to her.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all." She nudged him gently with her elbow and winked. Rias crossed her arms underneath her chest and pouted, feeling a little annoyed at how fast Momo was advancing. She was also a little surprise and amazed that Momo could do it with little to no hesitate.

"Ara-ara." Akeno giggled with the headband on her forehead "Certainly the other clubs are also wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-sempai!" the pink haired young woman nodded "That's why I also made them!" she then looked at the box and widened her eyes when she saw there was one headband left "Hum? I'm pretty sure that I made just enough for everyone." She picked the headband up and looked around "Kiba-kun! You don't want this?" she called out to the handsome Pawn, but it felt into his deaf ear "and I thought he's a nice guy."

"Actually, he is. Give me that, Momo-chan." Issei offered his hand "Let me do it." The pink haired girl nodded and gave Issei the headband "Hey Kiba" Issei called as he approached the prince of Kuoh Academy "Put this on, Momo-chan made these for us." and showed Kiba the headband.

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks, Momo-san." Kiba nodded his head at Momo.

"Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important." Kiba nodded, but Issei was sure that his mind wasn't in the game at all.

[ **Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the gym house.** ]

It was the announcement that called for them, and the devils of Gremory Household quickly got to the gym to start their match.

 _Line Break_

Issei jumped to the left, caught the ball before it could hit Asia, the weakest member of their team, and sent it back to the owner, who got hit square in the head and eliminated from the match instantly. It actually wasn't that hard for him to catch the ball, and even Asia could do it if she had some more confident, because the opponents were throwing it half-heartedly, with barely any strength behind.

It was simply because they couldn't hit anyone from the Occult Research Club.

Rias Gremory, one of the "Two Great Onee-sama", the most popular school idol. You can't aim for her.

Akeno, one of the "Two Great Onee-sama", the second most popular school idol, can't aim for her as well.

Momo Momozono, gravure idol and famous actress of Kamen Rider Pinky, the number one beauty of Kuoh Academy's second year, you will never want to hurt her.

Raynare, also a school's beauty and everyone's idol, can't aim for her.

Asia, the Angel and one of the most beautiful girls of the second year, and also a Blondie! Couldn't aim for her either.

Koneko, a loli-loli girl who was their school mascot, you'd feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba Yuuto, enemy of every male student in the school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Last but not least, Issei Hyoudou, a handicapped second year student. You'd feel really, really bad if you hit him and the girls would definitely hate you for that.

There was no way they could win against a team like that.

Then suddenly, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba, crying out for the entire school to hear "Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!" he threw the ball at Kiba, but it wasn't something the second faster servant of Rias Gremory couldn't handle.

That was Issei's thought, until he realized that the boy was still in his own word.

Without a word, Issei ran toward that direction and knocked the ball before it could hit him in his face, which unfortunately counted as elimination. He could catch it, but in order to do that he would have to run faster and that would be very inhuman in everyone's eyes.

"I have the ball!" Rias called out and caught the ball with one hand, letting him know what she was saying with the other "You did well Ise!" She made the signs before pointing at the baseball boys "Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!" She made a very scary glare and sent it directly toward the opponent team, making them flinch and back off nervously.

Issei quickly moved out of the field and watched the entire match on a bench. His club was basically slaughtered the opponent team, and Rias was the one scoring the most headshots to revenge her cute servant.

 _Line Break_

SLAP!

There was a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of the rain. Rias just slapped someone. It was Kiba.

Rias was quite angry. For the ball tournament the occult research club, got the first place. Even Issei and Asia had returned to help with the rest. But there was one person who didn't cooperate and it was Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care at all. Even if he got slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor did he talk.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activities. I'm sorry for my behavior today. Seems like I don't feel well today." Kiba said quietly and walked away in the rain.

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?" Issei quickly caught up to his comrade and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's none of your concern."

Issei asked him but all he got was Kiba's cold reply with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades." Issei nodded his head

"You are always burning with determination… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, Issei thought that he had just seen his friend's real face.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 15**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: No author note this time, but h**_ _ **ope you enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **READ and REVIEW**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

"Holy-sword Project?"

Issei asked in surprise after hearing Rias' first words of explanation about Kiba and his current problem.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project." Rias nodded her head slowly at his words. The four of them, Issei, Rias, Asia and Raynare were currently in his room. It was raining pretty hard outside, and as soon as they returned home, Rias had decided to tell all of them about the dark past of her Pawn.

"I heard about that project from Azazel-sama." Raynare explained "There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"That's right." Rias nodded "Kiba was one of many test subjects." Rias said those words with disgust, and Issei understood why she felt like that.

"…This is my first time hearing this." Asia exclaimed in both shock, and surprise.

"There are demonic swords, swords that harness the power of demonic energy and elemental swords, weapon that manipulate the elements of nature." Rias said "Holy sword, as its name suggests, is weapon with the power of holy magic. They are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so get chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" Issei asked curiously. Kiba's Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, had the power to create any kinds of swords with any kinds of attributes he desired, going from demonic swords with unique powers to elemental swords with elemental powers, like a lightning sword like Sugari no Ontachi, if he had enough power to create something like that.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the 'Longinus', just like Momo's sacred gear, 'Boosted Gear'. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it." Rias paused for a second before continuing "Except, at this point, there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, just like no lightning spells is able to compete with the power of Sugari. Maybe Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi can, but it's because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords, and elemental swords."

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Rias shook her head at Raynare's question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

"I guess you have to be a natural born wielder." Issei nodded his head in understanding.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Both Issei and Asia widened their eyes in shock after hearing that.

"D-dispose?" Asia managed to utter some words, but too shock to say anything else.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia spoke up once again, her eyes filled with tears and looked like she was about to cry. Issei could only look at her sadly, it's normal for one to cry when something she put her heart and soul believe in continuing to betray them.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias aid it with sad eyes and he couldn't agree more. Rias was a devil, yet she was very kind to him, and everyone. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. But he couldn't forget about it, the holy-swords, and also those who were involved with the holy swords and the people of the Church…"

"Ah, about that, I think this photo was what caused him to act like this." Issei spoke up and handed the photo to Rias. Kiba said the sword in this photo was a holy-sword, so Issei thought it was somehow related. Rias' eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo. Raynare widened her eyes when she saw it, while Asia just looked on curiously.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"You know I lost most memories of my childhood, right?" Rias was about to say something, but Issei shook his head with a small smile "It's alright Buchou. Anyway, from my mother's stories, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighborhood when I was really small, and usually came to play with me."

"S-so, there is one near you…" Rias muttered before saying "No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then that sword is really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…" Rias looked away and started muttering many things under her breath, and Issei had no idea what she was talking about.

However, before he could ask, Rias shook her head side to side and smiled at Issei.

"Let's just go to sleep." Her declaration made everyone widened their eyes in surprise "Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal." She grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled it over her shoulder, and after that, she started to strip her clothes until she was completely naked, much to his shock and embarrassment.

"Oi oi! What are you doing!?" Raynare asked loudly.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?" his face was beat red, but he couldn't stop himself from staring.

He was a young man with crazy hormone, alright.

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise." Rias pointed out like it was an obvious thing, crossing her arms under her large breasts.

"I know…!" He shook his head "But not that! I mean… why you are taking them off in my room!?"

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you." Again, she stated it like it was obvious, causing Issei to become speechless. Rias then leaned forward and hugged his head into her large bosom, making his face even redder than before "Don't tell me that you don't want to live with your Onee-sama, Ise. Are you going to spend me back to my room just like this?"

"Stop right there!" Raynare stepped in and tried to stop Rias from continuing to do whatever she was trying to do "You can't do that. It's not right."

"Ah, last time I check, it's not right for human and their society." The crimson haired young woman pointed out "We're devil and we've no problem over something like this. It's also perfectly normal for me to show my deep affection to my adorable Knight." Raynare crossed her arms on her chest and huffed, she wanted to retort to her words, but couldn't deny her logic and admitted that she did have a point.

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Ise-san!" Suddenly, Asia spoke up and entered the fray. Much to his shock, she started stripping, going with her pajama shirt first before removing her pants as well, becoming just as naked as Rias much to his shock.

Having enough, Issei decided to stop it before it could get any worse "Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on now!" She might be a devil then, but Asia was still a pure maiden. With Rias, a pureblood devil, around, it would only be a matter of time before she was corrupted and tainted with dirty thoughts. It's the last thing he wanted for a girl like Asia, not to mention that she was also his friend.

"Bad influence?" Rias Buchou frowned and raised her eyebrow at his words "That's a harsh thing to say to me, Ise. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time it was Asia who responded to her words.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Ise-san and Buchou-san...?" The Twilight Healing wielder started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her.

"Raynare-chan…please say something!" He decided to turn to the last devil in the room and tried to get her to help him, as she was more responsible and reasonable than Rias.

But much to his shock and the other two girls' surprise, Raynare started stripping as well. It was the first time he had seen Raynare's naked body, and got to admit that she did have a very seductive body, with large breasts and womanly hip.

"I want to sleep with Issei-kun too, if you don't mind." She said. If she wanted to sleep with him, Issei cried in his head as his mouth was blocked by the soft flesh of Rias' heavenly breasts; all she would need to do was ask. There was no reason for her to start stripping like Rias or Asia.

"Tch, first Asia, now you… I guess I have more competitor than I thought." Rias said in annoyance "Can you two please hand over Ise for tonight."

"Nope, don't want to." Raynare replied blankly, her breasts jiggled as she walked on her knees toward them "and no reason for me to do as well."

"I don't want to, too... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Ise-san as well. I also want to sleep with Ise-san!" Rias pouted at their replies. It was clear that she wasn't pleased.

"Then let's make Ise decide." She came to a conclusion and then turned her head down to look at him, giving him the look that was telling him to choose her. Her desire was so strong, that he thought there was a force that was coming out of her eyes.

"Ise-san. You will sleep with me, right?" Asia asked him with sobbing eyes.

"Issei-kun, are you really saying no to me, after we have spent so much together?" Raynare asked seductively. She no longer had that cute, innocent look, as it was replaced with something more mature and more erotic, which combined with her nakedness; it was a killing blow to Issei.

He was in a tight situation, and didn't know how to answer, or which girl should he pick. They were all his precious people, after all…

"Ara…" Before Issei could open his mouth, Rias, who was sitting on his lap with her knees straddling him, said in surprise when suddenly she felt something big and hard pocking against her ass "It seems our boy is excited." She cooed excitedly and caressed his cheeks "Ise, if you ever need help relief the stress, feel free to ask me, okay?" he could only nod his head, his face was so red that he felt like he was about to pass out in embarrassment. Rias had already seen all of his body the night she healed him from his injure, and to say she was impressed was a huge understatement.

Issei, meanwhile, was thinking about taking a cold bath before going to bed, as his erection would probably bother him in his sleep. It would definitely refuse to stay with three naked, incredibly beautiful and attractive young women sleeping next to him in the night.

 _Line Break_

"Ara… Ise-kun, you look pale, is there any problem?"

His earphones had been renewed and made from insulating materials, so he could hear Akeno very clearly.

Issei was currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which was used by Akeno. He heard that it used to be a classroom, but after the new school building was built and the school became co-ed for both male student and female student, it became Rias and the Occult Research Club's property. There was a tatami (Japanese flooring) on the floor, and it looked like a traditional Japanese room, but reinforced with magic barriers and enchanting spells to make sure to keep what happening inside…inside.

Akeno was extra daring today, as she walked toward Issei and placed a hand on his cheek, blowing him a kiss before shocking him with her lightning base magic, sending surge of electricity through his body. She had an innocent smile when she approached him, but it was turned into a sadistic and cruel smirk when she heard his cry of pain.

Just when he thought he had gotten used to three hundred volts of electricity, Akeno tripled the electrical power to nine hundred volt, with enough power to shock him to the core and knock him back several feet. If he was normal human, he would have died long before Akeno decided to increase the power of her magic.

"Ah… you're so cute when you scream like that, Issei-kun." Akeno put a hand on her cheek and cooed excitedly, licking her lips while drool was trickling down the corner of his mouth, giving her an extremely sexual look "You're turning me on so much." She clicked her fingers and a yellow magic circle appeared above his head, sending a large bolt of lightning down Issei. Feeling the power and danger behind it, the knight quickly dodged, and the lightning missed him by inch, but he could feel the intense electrical powers very clear "Yes, run!" One struck him on the back and it shocked him to the core, knocking him down to the ground face first.

"A-Akeno-san… I think…" Akeno was becoming crazier and crazier with each training session they took together. The sweet and gentle Onee-sama had disappeared and replaced by a vulgar woman who was extremely into BDSM. At first, he thought it couldn't be that bad, but when he saw the way she laughed and touched herself when he cried in pain, Issei didn't know who the real Akeno Himejima was anymore.

"Ah ah ah, we still have forty five minutes left, Issei-kun." Akeno wiggled her index finger around and gave him a seductive smile "And you can believe that I'm going to make the last forty five minutes of today's training totally worth it." Electricity cracked between her fingers, her eyes shone dangerously as she looked at Issei with lust.

"Crazy woman." Issei muttered while picking himself to his feet "Give me your best shot!" He cried and was immediately struck in the chest, sending him across the room "Never mind…" the handicapped Knight muttered.

However, Issei had no idea that hurting Issei and making him cry out in pain was currently only half-enough for Akeno.

"How about this… Issei-kun." She then got a brilliant idea. Akeno clicked her finger, summoned a wooden sword and threw it to Issei, who caught it while looking at her in confusion "Tell you what, if you can cut down a piece of clothes on my body, I will reduce the time by ten minutes." Issei was speechless and overall he didn't know how to react.

"You're out of your mind, Akeno-san…" the Knight said "There's no way I'm going to do that!" He had already had a rogue night with the members of Hyoudou Residence. There was no way he would try to bring more troubles to himself.

"Let's see…" Akeno ignored his words and looked at herself "Ara, I am wearing a shirt, a skirt, a bra and a panty… it seems you'll have to strip me naked, Issei-kun." Akeno giggled at the idea, Issei, meanwhile, didn't feel that happy "Don't tell me you don't like the idea. I heard that you slept naked with Rias, Asia-chan and Raynare last night. You must have had some great view of their bodies already, so it only fair for me to have you look at mine as well." Issei had an urge to face-palm after hearing that "What do you say, Issei-kun? Do you want to end this session quickly? Just so you know, Sadistic or Masochist, it really doesn't matter to me. I can be both, or I can be one of them, depend on your choice."

Issei was, once again, had to make a hard decision. A part of him didn't want to end his training that quickly, because he wanted to use Sugari no Ontachi without any drawback. However, the other part of him wanted to end it as soon as possible, because Akeno was starting to freak him out with her strange taste. Plus, he had been training for two hours straight anyway.

Issei took a deep breath and stood up, picking the wooden sword up with him as well.

"Now that is a real man." Akeno giggled and made a come over gesture with her fingers before raising her hand above her head, summoning a large magic circle that promised a massive bolt of lightning, or even multi of them "Go on, attack me." Issei rushed forward the same time Akeno brought her hand down.

The knight moved with extreme speed, and moved his body to the side to dodge the lightning bolt. In a blur, Issei went pass Akeno and stopped himself by dashing one knee and hand on the floor, with Akeno's panty hanging on the tip of his sword.

In a blink, Akeno's uniform was separated into pieces and fell freely to the floor, leaving her standing completely naked in the middle of the empty classroom. Issei had cut her clothes with a wooden sword with speed not even the Queen's eyes was able to follow. Looking at the small, triangle pieces of her uniform lying on the ground, Akeno couldn't believe that he was able cut her clothes, without gazing her skin, accurately like that.

His skills amazed her and turned her on at the same time.

"Uhm… Akeno-san," Without turning around, with the wooden sword, Issei gave Akeno her panty back "I think this is yours."

"Ara ara, Issei-kun." Akeno giggled and said with a flirtatious tone of voice "don't be shy, just turn around and take a peek at my body. I don't mind at all, really. I don't think you're than unfamiliar with a woman body, right?" she took the panty away from his wooden sword and threw it away.

"Uh… uhm, thank you Akeno-san, but I think I will pass." As tempting as it sounded, Issei decided to be a gentleman instead. He was also a Knight, he had to act nobly "Um, Asia and Raynare-chan are probably waiting for me so…" but before he could leave, Akeno walked to Issei and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging herself close to him while leaning her face against his back "Akeno-san?"

"I like you, Issei-kun."

"Eh?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. My feeling for you has been starting growing ever since I witnessed you in battle for the first time. The way your eyes harden when you wield your weapons, the way you cut down enemies with your swords, the way you enjoy a fight… all of them made a huge impact on me. Issei-kun, you fight with grace and skill, as well as something else I have never seen before… Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A…aroused?" Issei sweat dropped at her choice of words, but didn't feel surprise.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot, and I can't help it. But when I try to make you… enjoy your training," they both chuckled at that "the instinct of a bully inside me rises… the more I hurt you, the more I get turn on and the lower I fall. Issei-kun, is this love?"

"Eh?" Love? Did she just say love?

Was Akeno Himejima, the second most adored Onee-sama of Kuoh, in love with him?

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Ise-kun."

Issei was then turned around and pushed against the wall by Akeno, who then stepped forward and pressed her large breasts against his chest. Issei was trying his best not to stare, and kept his attention to her beautiful purple eyes.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?"

"W-why? It's not like I'm in love with someone." Actually, he had a crush on Rias, his master, the woman who saved him and changed his life. It was a really big crush, but it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything. He didn't even know if she would return his feeling if he ever confessed to her. The gap between them was too large. She was Rias Gremory, a pureblood devil and the heiress of Gremory Household, sister of Maou while he was a servant. He was her Knight, yes, but it didn't change that he was just a low-class devil.

And did he need to mention that he was deaf as well?

"So, you're rather obvious of that, aren't you?" Akeno giggled and put her arms around his neck "But that mean my chance is still high." She said with a smile "I also want to experience at least once, to get devoured by a younger boy. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once." Her words made his head spin.

Was she talking about sex just now?

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?" he began with an unsure tone.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Ise-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"N…no. I also…don't have any experience." He shook his head and Akeno made a shocked expression at his confession.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't!" Issei denied it immediately, shaking his head after realizing what the black haired Queen wanted to say "Why do you think it like that?"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan, or is it Raynare?"

"Of course not… they're my friends." Akeno giggled at his words, but frowned when she realized the story behind them.

"If it's Ise-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a 'big treat' every night… This is certainly surprising." She said before looking at him in the eyes "So, what do you say Issei-kun? Want to have an Arthur-Guinevere-Lancelot kind of relationship with me, but of course with a happier ending since the Queen and King are both female."

Should he give it a try? His feeling for Rias might not ever be return, yet Akeno was standing right in front of him, naked, literally telling him that she was in love with him, and wanted to have a relationship with him. He didn't understand the secret part, the big treat, or the Arthur-Guinevere-Lancelot relationship… but decided to leave it for later, since he wasn't too familiar with that story.

"Akeno-san" Issei then suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in surprise, making Akeno widen her eyes at his sudden action. At that moment, he could no longer see the mature, seductive, mature and sadistic woman, but a young, innocent woman who was curious and rather emotional toward love, just like any teenager girls her age.

"Y-yes…"

"Would you like to…"

"Would you like to what?" Issei stopped when he heard that voice "Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Indeed, when he turned his head to the side, Issei saw Rias standing just a few feet away from them. She was glaring at him angrily, with her hands on her hips and a dangerous crimson aura around her body.

"Buchou?" but Akeno put a hand on his lip, stopping him from saying anything to his master.

"Ara, we were just training, like usual." Akeno answered unconcernedly, and had her smile on.

"…Is that so?" But Rias wasn't convinced, at all "But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that? And care to explain to me that you're naked, and why is it look like Issei have a hand in this?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it." Akeno giggled "And yes, it's him who stripped me, with that wooden sword. Amazing right? He could cut my uniform and underwear into pieces in a blink of an eye, stripped me to my birthsuit and yet I didn't feel anything." Rias growled angrily at that.

"Tch… even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual." Akeno smiled "You have to be bold, Rias, and take your opportunity as soon as you see it."

They weren't glaring, but Rias and Akeno were looking at each other in the eyes. Somehow he could feel the intensity.

Rias then walked to Issei and glared at him heatly. She raised her hand and pinched his cheek, hard.

"Ise, it seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?" she asked, with half-lifted eyes.

"Wo…wwon. I…"

"Then do whatever you want, idiot!" Rias made an angry face and left the room, slamming the door violently behind her. Issei could only stand there and look at the spot Rias was standing a few seconds ago in confusion. It was the first time he made his King that angry, so he didn't know how to react, especially when he didn't know the reason behind it.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute." Akeno giggled "Ufufufu. Ise-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship." He turned back to look at Akeno, who summoned her gym clothes and started putting them on.

"Um, Akeno-san… about the…"

Again, Akeno placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from saying it "You can leave that for later, Issei-kun." Akeno smiled.

"Are you sure, I really…"

"Don't worry Issei-kun." Akeno shook her head with a soft smile "I put up the courage to say all those things to you, so that's enough for today, for the both of us." The black haired Queen then said "You should follow Rias now. You don't want her to get angry at you because of me, do you?"

"Uh, yeah… you're right." Issei opened the door and was about to run after Rias, but stopped and turned his head back to look at Rias' Queen "Akeno-san…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He lowered his head at her "I will definitely see you later." He waved and ran away, chasing after the angry Gremory.

Akeno stood in the abandoned classroom, with a soft smile on her face and a hand over her chest, feeling her strong heartbeat.

 _Line Break_

"See you later, Momo-chan." Issei waved his hand to the pink haired dragon empress before turning his attention to Rias "Buchou, aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me." Rias said without bothering to look at him.

"Then… I will be going." He lowered his head a little and grabbed his backpack. He was a bit surprise, and sad that he was being treated like that by Rias, who so far had shown him nothing but kindness. The Knight couldn't help but wonder if dogs who were scolded by their master felt like that, as well.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us?" Asia asked curiously as she stood waiting at the door waiting for him with Raynare.

"Hm? Yeah… I guess." Issei nodded, turned his head around to look at Rias and saw that she was still pretty much the same.

"Did you do something?" Raynare asked suspiciously when the three of them left the room "She was quite angry during club's meeting, did something happen?"

"No, but it's my fault. I think I will apologize to her afterwards. Asia, Raynare-chan, you don't have to worry about it." He shook his head and said with a small smile. He tried to apologize to her, but since he didn't know what exactly did he do wrong, he couldn't get the right apology and failed miserably, and only got Rias to become even angrier.

"I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…" Asia said it with an apologetic voice.

"Don't think of it like that, Asia." Raynare told the blonde haired girl with a soft smile "I have been talking back to her too, remember last night? If she was angry with you, she would be angry with me too."

"It's my fault." Issei said it with a heavy sigh, and put his hands into his pocket. He had never had a friend before, so he hardly understood how they felt, and how to react when they were angry at him, especially when one of his friends was also his mistress. He was Rias' servant, Knight or not, he had to make her feel pleased. If he wasn't able to do that, then he would be a disappointment as a servant and a disgraceful Knight.

When Issei tried to open the front door for him and the girls while removing his earphones, he suddenly felt something very bad.

 _SHIVER…_

His sword was in his hand in less than a second and Issei had his guard on. It was a signal forewarning him of extreme danger. The last time he felt like that, was the time when he met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church.

"Ise…" Raynare was half-fallen angel, wielding the power of holy light, so she wasn't affected by it as much as he was. However, she was also sweating, and trembling slightly.

Asia got it the worst, and she grabbed his hand with her shaking hands to find protection and comfort. Issei squeezed her hand tightly, and put a finger on his lip before slowly opening the door.

However, much to his surprise, he heard laughter from the living room

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

Issei turned his head back to look at Raynare, but the only reply he got from her was a shrug of the shoulders. He took a deep breath and removed his headphones and put the sword away, but didn't lower his guard in the slightest.

He walked into the living room and widened his eyes when he saw two unfamiliar women sitting around his mother. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest, and looked about his age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and a rather steel hard eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful and were wearing a white robe. By the way they behaved; Issei could tell they were no ordinary people.

Welcome back, Issei-chan. His mother smiled at him and made the sign with her hands, putting the album down. The girl with chestnut hair smiled and waved her hand at him. She then put her hand on her chest and said something, but of course, he couldn't hear it.

Nice to meet you. Issei greeted her with a fake smile.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?" the girl repeated her words

"He's deaf, Irina." The one with blue haired said "He can't hear you."

"OH my, I'm so sorry!" Irina looked horrified and bowed her head to him apologetically.

Midori then opened the album and showed them a picture. It was the same picture with the Holy sword Kiba saw a few days ago.

Issei widened his eyes in surprise after he saw the young, tomboyish girl standing in a heroic pose next to him in the picture.

She was Shidou Irina, his childhood friend.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 16**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: F-fifteen reviews in the last chapter! After raising this story back to business, with forty reviews in chapter 14! I was shocked! You wounded me so.**

 **I know that I made this story to honor my friend, but I'm still really appreciate that you spend your time reviewing the chapters for me and giving me your thought about it. It's still, after all, a story and I really need feedbacks as well as comments about it in order to have stronger motivation to update as fast as I can.**

 **Anyway, that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see, Issei is still as dense as ever in my story. However, he wasn't as obvious, to the point he's somewhat stupid, as the Cannon Issei. Unlike cannon-Issei, when Akeno said it like that, Soundless Issei will understand it immediately. He also reacted to the sight of three naked girls around him, by having an erection that wasn't gone unnoticed by anyone, especially Rias.**

 **Yes, he's dense, but he's not stupid and will understand girls' feelings when he heard it. This new twist gave me many opportunities to explore Issei's love life, unlike in cannon where Issei could barely think about the girls in a romantic way when they showed their affections to him (and he called himself a pervert… yeah right.).**

 **With how the story is currently process, I might add lemony details into the story very soon. You know my style, so don't be surprise when I develop and soon lead the story to that direction.**

 **READ and REVIEW (please give me review!)**

 **Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 17

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

"I'm so glad that you are all safe." Rias said in relief as she brought all three of them in a tight hug, with Ise being the one between Asia and Raynare.

Irina and the other girl had left their house after talking with them for nearly thirty minutes. Shidou Irina had come to Japan after a long time and apparently came back to Kuoh town because it was the town she lived in as a child. She also told Issei that she went to England because of her parents' work, making Issei believe that her parents, no doubt, related to the Church. The three of them tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to Midori, especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church.

Issei would fight them if anything was to happen, but he was glad that they didn't come to his house with hostile intentions. After that, Rias returned home and with a pale face, just like Asia and Raynare.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human." She asked them and Asia answered with a shake of her head, smiling softly.

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Rias released them, but she refused to let go of Issei and tightened her arms around his body, hugging him as if he was a valuable thing. "Ise. I'm so glad you're safe… If something were to happen to you, Raynare and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and was told the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them." When Rias got close to the house, she realized the abnormal presence and came rushing in with a look of horror on her face. She also confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of an incredible powerful holy power. "I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario, you know? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you with more importance…"

"It's alright, Buchou." Issei said comfortingly, giving her a strong smile "You know that I won't let anything happen to them, or myself, right." But Rias looked like she wasn't convinced by his words.

"It's still not stopping me from worrying about your safety." Rias said and gave another sigh of relief, shredding a tear after confirming her servants' safety.

"Um… Buchou-san." Asia spoke up nervously "I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…" she apologized and looked away. Rias just smiled and patted Asia on her head.

"It's okay." Rias then wrapped her arms around her Bishop.

"So, do you have any idea what they are doing here?" Raynare asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well, according to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, who has this town as her territory."

"Excuse me? Are you saying that the people from the Church want to negotiate with devil?" Raynare asked in disbelief, and Rias nodded her head at that. "Then is it a pact? Or is it a request?"

"…I'm not sure, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can we believe them?" Issei asked curiously. He didn't remember anything about Irina, but he heard that they used to be best friends. He didn't have that many friends in his life before; he would really hate it when he had to fight her.

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed." Rias' eyes became sharp and made a serious face.

Issei could only nod his head at that. Even someone who was new to the supernatural world of the Three Great Factions could feel something big coming.

 _Line Break_

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

The next day after school, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofas were Rias, Akeno and the two guests, who were said to be priests. The other members of their group including Momo were sitting in the corner of the room, listening to their conversation.

Ever since Irina and her partner, the blue haired young woman with green streak came to the club room, they couldn't stop feeling something really, really bad. Their instincts as devils were telling them that they were extremely dangerous. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face but the one, who was the most emotionally effected by their presences, was Kiba, as he was glaring at them grudgingly. Issei didn't know what was going to happen if he lost it, but Issei was sure that it wasn't going to be pretty.

The first one to talk was Shidou Irina, and her words made them all widen their eyes in surprise.

"Excaliburs? Like the sword in the stone?" Momo turned to Issei and asked with a surprise tone.

"The same one." Issei nodded his head.

"But why did she say Excaliburs, I thought it sword, not swords… and…" but Momo wisely stopped speaking and stayed quiet when Raynare signaled her to do by putting a finger on her lips.

"Excalibur itself doesn't, or at least no longer exists." The one who answered Momo's doubt was Rias, who heard her second question for Issei and decided to answer it "I'm sorry, Momo and one of my servant are new to the world of Three Great Factions, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?" Irina nodded at Rias' request, though she was rather curious when Rias didn't call Momo her servant like Issei. Rias then turned to look at them and said simply "Ise, Momo. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." Both of them widened their eyes in surprise after hearing that.

"Now it looks like this." The young woman with blue-hair and green mess spoke up and got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword. It appeared as a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands, with a cross in the pommel. It contained an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points. "This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at it, he felt something really cold running through my body. It was an ugly feeling, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, it was the first time he felt that kind of chill in his life, and couldn't stop himself from imagining a certain death just from a slight of touch.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." The girl with blue hair said "The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." She then put the sword away, by wrapping it with the white cloth, which had many spell symbols on it.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope, which started to move as if it were alive and changed its shape right in front of them and turned into a long katana "Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each 'Excalibur' has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia." Irina giggled before saying confidently "Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Rather than listening to Irina's confident speech, Issei turned his head to Kiba, who was emitting a rather scary presence. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two young women with a scary face that he had never seen before.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine." Xenovia answered, not backing down from Rias' eyes and returned it with her own glare "The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Ara, looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

"Excuse me?" Both Raynare and Rias widened their eyes in surprise at the answer

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"Hey, what are you trying to say?" Raynare spoke up hastily "Are you calling us…"

"Raynare, calm down." Rias told her warningly before apologizing to Xenovia "My deepest apology, Raynare was a fallen angel before I turned her into my servant, a devil." Both priests nodded their heads in understanding.

"Anyway," Irina cleared her throat "we know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. It's one of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias smirked at the name. Issei heard Raynare muttering something under her breath, but from the way she was saying it, it seemed she was expecting that name to come out.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia said seriously "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Ara ara, such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps, that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"You have a fallen angel here as your servant, don't you?" Xenovia's eyes turned to Raynare for a second "The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Rias' gaze became cold, and Issei knew instantly that she was pissed, just like when she challenged Raiser "The higher-ups don't trust devils, and especially fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all, even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias' glare.

"If you are fully aware that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never, in the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions, especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Rias softened her expression and took a deep breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said it with an amazed voice.

But Irina and Xenovia both said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." But the blue haired woman also added, with her voice remained unchanged.

"You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina became angry at Rias' words, and turned to look at her partner for support.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Issei asked them, for the first time.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly to his question

"You seem confident, Irina. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Irina nodded, smiling softly.

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped, Irina and Xenovia looked at each other, nodding their heads and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined Rias' offer right away

"I'm sorry. See you." Irina did the same and turned around. However, before any of them could try to leave, they both of them looked in the same direction.

It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said with a calm tone, making Asia's body shake after she was called 'Witch'. Issei knew that word was something painful to Asia, his glare hardened and he looked at Xenovia coldly.

Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia stuttered, as she didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia's words.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the 'Holy-maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well."

"…" Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression, "I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

"Is that so, then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you." Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

However, in an instant, faster than Xenovia could even see it, Issei appeared in front of Asia and stood protectively in front of her. In his hand was his demonic sword, still unsheathed, and he held it high with one hand, pointing at the spot between Xenovia's eyes.

"Don't touch her." He said coldly, sending a murderous glare at Xenovia, which sent chill down her spine when she saw the amount of killing intent behind it "If you come close to Asia, I will cut you down and send you back to your god in a body bag." Even Issei didn't know what he was saying, and he said those words like they were perfectly normal for him "Do you even have the right to call someone like Asia a witch?"

"Ise, please calm…" Rias tried to calm her knight down, but the moment his eyes, which remained unchanged, turned to her, she suddenly felt a cold chill that was even worse than the feelings she got from Excalibur.

The room felt into an uncomfortable silent, the atmosphere so tense that one could cut it with a knife. Two swordsman and swordswoman pointed their sword at each other face, and throat, with Issei being the one who was ready to kill the woman in front of her, mercilessly.

Realizing that he wasn't going to back down, even though he was standing right in front of Excalibur, Xenovia steeled her nerve and glared at Issei "Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a 'Witch'."

"Don't fuck around, not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand her kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the 'Holy-maiden' needed friends?" Issei's gritted his teeth at those words "What's important is the charity to others. The 'Holy-maidens' are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a 'Holy-maiden' from the beginning." Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing.

"You have no idea how important friendship is, right?" Issei asked emotionlessly "So you guys selfishly made her into a holy-maiden and then abandoned her because she's different from those who seek her?" Issei growled, a dangerous aura appeared around him "None of you know what she went through! You said God loved her?! That fucking God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly "God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake." She then asked Issei ""What are you to Asia?"

"I'm her friend, her family." Issei said it matter of fact "That's why I will help Asia. Just go ahead and try to lay a hand on her. I will make sure your death will come faster than you see the blade of my sword."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory, I think you didn't educate him enough?" before Rias could say anything to answer Xenovia, a certain blonde swordsman appeared beside Issei, carrying a sword in his hand. His killing intent was enormous.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kiba said, with a smirk

"Who are you?"

"I'm your sempai, though, I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

 _Line Break_

A few minutes after the battle of words, it's time for them to get serious. Issei was standing at the place where they were practicing for the ball tournament with Kiba standing a bit away from him. Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of them, with the very same determination. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura.

The other members of the Occult Research club were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing battle outfits, which consists of black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to their biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps.

Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur, while the Excalibur that Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana. Both were ready to begin their battle.

After Kiba got involve, Xenovia made a clear suggestion "It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called sempai." Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge and she also added that the battle wouldn't be reported to the Church.

Apparently they understood our position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life.

The location was the place they practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier for them.

"Ise, please… listen to me…" Rias spoke up to Issei from the other side of the barrier. She remembered Hayato's words for her and the others. She knew it was hard to keep Issei from situation like that, but she knew she would lose him again if she kept him from involving in battles "You can still back down from this. You have already made your point, there's no reason for you to fight."

"I made myself clear, Buchou." Issei said to her with a calm tone "Don't try to stop me." He made every word clear to Rias. He felt rage, but also extremely calm, which made him even more dangerous. Rias and the others could see it, and they instantly knew that there was nothing they could do stop him, at that moment.

"Buchou, I don't understand. Even against Excaliburs, why are you so worried?" Momo decided to speak up "You said Issei was very strong, so surely he can beat them without any trouble, right?" she looked at the others as well, trying to seek an answer.

"It's more complicate than that, Momo-san." Akeno shook her head and didn't say anything more.

"So be it then." Rias bit her bottom lip, making up her mind and said "But please, be cautious of the holy-swords." One fight, She would let him have this fight "but I will stop this fight immediately if it gets out of hand, understood?"

"Yes." Issei nodded his head firmly, tightening his grip in his hand.

"Irina, it seems you will have to fight that friend of yours." Xenovia whispered to her partner while observing their opponents, keeping a close eyes on Issei "Be careful, he's not normal." Not normal were the right words to describe Issei Hyoudou and his abnormally amount of killing intent. Even standing next to the one who would stop at nothing to kill them, his aura was overwhelming.

"Don't worry Xenovia. There is nothing that will stop me from purifying him with my blade." Irina said confidently with a wink "We have God is on our side, after all."

Kiba, on the other hand, had activated his Sacred Gear and created several demonic-swords around him. He then started laughing, to the point it became really weird

"…Are you laughing?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…'Sword Birth' huh?" Xenovia asked while looking at the swords around Kiba "The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears. I heard that there was a 'subject' that avoided from being disposed by the 'Holy-sword Project'… Is that you?" Kiba didn't answer her question. He picked up his sword and got ready to fight, or kill Xenovia from the look of it.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun." The one who was standing in front of Issei, Irina spoke to him, with her eyes shone "When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked. I heard that there was an accident and you also lost your memories ten years ago. Did it change your personalities as well?" she looked at him with pitiful face, with a single drop of tear falling down her cheek "A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at him.

"Are you done now?" Issei ignored the pain from Irina's prayer "Good, because I don't need to hear what you have to say anymore." He then took his earphones away and dropped them down to the ground. His sword, while rather strong for a demonic sword, had nothing to compare to the holy power of Excalibur. He also had a feeling that it would shatter immediately if it got hit.

But he had a way with that.

The Knight closed his eyes, took a deep breath with his mouth before opening them, steely looking at Irina.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!" Irina cried and rushed in slashing towards him, but Issei simply dodged by moving to the side, raising his sword above his head and struck Irina, aiming for her head.

But the chestnut color haired priestess saw it and dodged with the flat side of her holy sword, smiling confidentially at Issei. However, before she could react, the Knight turned his body around and delivered a kick straight into her midsection, sending them stumbling backward, holding her stomach in pain.

"W-what?!" Irina gasped in shock. Her eyes widened even further when Issei appeared right in front of her, hitting her chest with the tip of his sword, sending a point-blank force through her body "Too… too fast…"

A swordfight between Excalibur and a weak demonic sword was out of question for Issei, so he decided to use his punches and kicks instead.

Also, he would avoid sword contact if the situation called for it.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

As Issei continued his onslaught, suddenly, the place where he was standing on shook and the ground started rumbling. He turned around and raised his arms to block the dirt from flying into his eyes. His eyes then widened when he saw a massive crater at the place where Xenovia was standing in the middle, with her sword stabbing into the ground.

Just like that with a single hit? While shocked, Issei couldn't help but feel amazed at the power of her sword.

It would seem that even after promoting himself to Knight, Kiba still had little chance against Xenovia. His anger for Excalibur and the priestesses had completely clouded his judgment, and made his skill dull and wild.

Kiba then raised his hand above his head, created a gigantic sword, which was even higher than his height, and held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Kiba then swung it down with force, the slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

Xenovia raised her sword and slashed Kiba's blade, breaking it easily, sending a large fragment of the broad sword into the air. Xenovia then hit the pommel of the holy-sword deep into the Pawn's stomach, which sent a shockwave through the field. Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited blood from his mouth.

Kiba was done and but the fight wasn't over.

"Don't underestimate me Issei-kun!" Irina cried out and attacked him from behind. She knew that he couldn't hear without his headphones, and would use it as her advantage.

However, before she could slash him, Issei suddenly rushed forward, accelerating to his godly Knight speed in a second. Xenovia widened her eyes when she heard a sonic boom and turned around just in time to see Issei standing right in front of her, picking up Kiba's creations and using them to attack her.

Xenovia raised Excalibur Destruction and blocked his attack, shattering his weapons as soon as they made contact with each other. However, Issei showed no sign of stopping and yanking more swords from the ground, continuing his onslaught on Xenovia. Swords after swords broke in his hands, but Issei kept pushing forward, striking faster and faster with each sword Excalibur destroyed. Soon, Xenovia found it hard to keep up with Issei intense attack, and had to retreat by jumping back.

"S-s… so cool." Momo said in total amazement "Issei-kun is so cool." Her eyes could hardly keep up with Issei's speed, but she could tell that he was winning, and see him performing some amazing swordsmanship she had never seen before.

"ENOUGH!" Xenovia cried out in frustration and slashed her sword vertically, sending a wave of pure, destructive power toward the swords on the ground, destroying them to pieces. Issei took a strong leap into the air to avoid the wave, and shot down to give Xenovia a hard blow to the head with his sword, knocking her down to the ground.

"Xenovia!" Irina tried to assist her partner, but the moment she was close enough, Issei turned around, holding his sword at his hip, one hand opened and put on the handle.

Irina slashed him, but her sword went through him like he wasn't there. The brown haired young woman widened her eyes when she saw another Issei, standing behind the one she just attack in the same stance.

"He… he's fast?" Momo cried out excitedly and turned to Raynare "Is that an afterimage? Please tell me that's an afterimage!" It was the first time she had seen a battle like that in real life, and she couldn't stop herself from getting extremely excited about it.

"Yes, that's an afterimage." Raynare nodded her head.

Issei used his thumb to push the sword out of its scabbard, and grabbed the handle. Issei then pulled his sword out and slashed relentlessly in less than one tenth of a second before sheathing it back to place.

"Ara" Akeno gasped slightly in surprise when Irina's battle outfit were shredded to small, tiny pieces and fell down to the ground, leaving her completely naked. Momo, meanwhile, choked on her own saliva and looked at Issei with her eyes wide in shock "So he did have a pervert side, how nice."

"What the…?" Raynare muttered in shock, while Asia didn't know what to say, and Koneko just looked at him blankly.

That moves had completely ruined his image in her eyes.

"KYA!" Irina cried out and immediately crouched down, using her hands to cover her body "Issei-kun no hentai!" he didn't hear it, but he could tell what she was saying.

"ISE!" Rias cried out and slammed her hand against the barrier.

"Sorry" He lowered his head to his childhood friend with both hands clasped tightly at his sides, and then turned around to look at his friends. I'm sorry everyone, but it's the only way to end this fight without me seriously harm her. He told them that through his own language.

As Akeno removed the barrier and Xenovia went to cover her friend with a white cloak, Rias walked to Issei.

There are many ways for you to end the fight. She gestured furiously. Why did you do that?

You know my problem, Buchou. Issei said and accepted the earphones from Asia, giving her a grateful smile before putting them on "I always have a strong urge to cut down my enemies whenever I have a weapon in my hands. Xenovia and Irina insulted Asia doesn't help me either." He explained "So… when I fight them, I think about the one that I can never hurt… you…"

"M-me?" Rias widened her eyes in surprise after that and started blushing while smiling wryly.

"…and Akeno-san, Asia, Raynare and everyone…" Issei continued, making Rias drop her smile in disappointment "Think about the people you care about the most. Oji-sama told me to do it whenever I got myself in an avoidable fight. It's the only way for me to stop myself from seriously harming them." He turned his head around and looked at the priestesses. They badmouthed Asia, but there was no reason for him to kill them, for real. A beating and humiliation were enough.

His grandfather's advice for him was really helpful, but he didn't know if he could do it again the next time.

"Also, care to explain to me why you strip Irina off her clothes?" Rias asked suspiciously "It's pretty effective, but I don't think you did it for no reason."

"W-well, to tell you the truth, I only did that because I don't know where to cut Irina." Issei said and Rias had an urge to face palm "I don't know much about human's body so… I don't want to accidentally cut an artery or anything fatal, you know." They had Asia there to help if the situation got bad, but he didn't want to shred blood, because it would only fill his bloodlust.

"I see…" Rias nodded her head and made a sigh in relief "I'm proud of you, Ise." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Buchou." The knight smiled gratefully and lowered his head at his master.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun." Akeno suddenly appeared at his side, hugging herself to his arm "Unlike our king, I think you deserve more than praise. How about you allow your Queen to give you a reward?" she asked in a sultry tone, pushing her large breasts into his side.

Knowing Akeno and her strange taste, Issei decided to refuse.

"Um… I think I will pass, Akeno-san."

"Oh, you're thinking about the kind of reward like our training, right?" Akeno giggled "Don't worry Issei-kun, I'm thinking about something else…" she then moved closer and whispered into his ears "something that is going to happen between your legs, of course." Her words made his face go red, and annoyed Rias and the other girls to no end.

"That's enough, Akeno." Rias pushed her Queen away before she could do more harm than good "Stop trying to corrupt my Ise."

"Ufufu, I'm not… plus, I'm sure that Issei-kun like the sound of that, aren't you, my Knight?" Akeno smiled at him seductively, licking her lips in a very sexual way.

"Akeno-sempai is so scary." Momo shuddered while looking at the elder girl

"So much for the Nadeshiko Yamato Onee-sama." Raynare said and Momo nodded her head in agreement. The half fallen angel then turned her head to look at Issei, who was still deep in thought, and hit in in his rib "What are you thinking Issei-kun? Stop acting like a pervert! I thought you hate pervert."

"Huh, um… sorry Momo-chan, Raynare-chan, but what did you say again?" he asked her, and the idol giggled softly while Raynare could only sigh in disappointment while shaking her head.

After that, Xenovia and Irina left Kuoh Academy, with the later promised to judge him for his sins at another time.

Kiba also left the field after that, with his head low in defeat.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 17**_

* * *

 ** _Yagami's note: Done! The next chapter delivered. My deepest apology for the wait guys, this chapter was finished three days ago! But there's a problem with internet at my country, so I cannot update it until now._**

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. I made Issei's first encounter with the priestesses and his fight with them as reasonable and as enjoyable as possible. As you can see, Sugari no Ontachi is still out of the question for the time being, Issei will have to train more to use that sword to fight against more powerful opponents._**

 ** _I hope you will think Issei's reason to hold back against the opponents he doesn't want to kill reasonable. I can tell you that, the next thing he's going to need at the moment, is losing himself to the monster inside him again and accidentally hurting his friends, the people he cares about the most in his life. He imagined his opponents as his friends, like Rias or Akeno, the ones that he would never bring himself to hurt… seriously at least. Xenovia and Irina did talk bad to Asia, but I don't think it's enough for Issei to think about killing them, especially when his action could start a war, and our Knight know about that better than anyone._**

 ** _However, as you can already predict and see, it's just a temporary method to hold back his bloodlust. Soon, you will see the Dark Issei once again, and whenever he's out, it's not going to be pretty._**

 ** _The ecchi-ecchi details will be increased to a whole new level from the next chapter, expecting some serious smutty/humor scenes everyone._**

 ** _READ and REVIEW (I really appreciate it if everyone can give me a lot of reviews as inspirations to deliver new chapters faster)_**

 ** _READ and REVIEW!_**

 ** _READ and REVIEW!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**

 ** _P/S: Grayfia is going to officially enter the story at the beginning of the next chapter._**

 ** _I would like to remind you once again. In this story, she's not married to Sirzechs. They broke up after the war. Re-read the previous chapters, I stated it very clearly there, so hopefully you will read CAREFULLY before saying that I can't put Grayfia with Issei together because she's married and has a son already._**

 ** _Quiz: Can anyone tell what is going to be the name of Issei's next sword._**

 ** _Sugari no Ontachi is a historical artifacts of Japan with lightning power, being the strongest elemental swords. Can you tell what is going to be his next sword? As the summary said he wields three legendary swords of Japan..._**


	19. Chapter 18

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few days ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

After the mock-fight with the duo Excaliburs wielders from the Heaven side of the Three Great Factions from the Bible, with his ultimate defeat, Kiba left the school without any other words, making Issei and the others get even more worry about him. Rias was upset, Akeno and Raynare could only sigh in defeat, and Asia was very worry while Momo didn't know how to react, since she didn't know Kiba that well. Kiba was his friend, his comrade… so Issei was worry about him too, but he believed that he should let the Pawn be for the time being. Even when his mind was filled with hatred, Issei knew that Kiba wouldn't try to go after the two exorcists, knowing that he would be defeated as easy as before.

Sitting in the bathtub washing his hair, Issei couldn't help but wonder if he could do anything to help the young man. Xenovia and Irina were there to retrieve the holy swords, but they also said that it would be better to eliminate all of them rather than letting the swords get used by the fallen angels. Kiba wanted to destroy them too, so basically they were aiming for the same objective.

Plus, the Fallen Angel who stole the Excaliburs, Kokabiel, and his underlings were somewhere in the town. From what he knew about the leaders of Three Great Factions, they were the forces to be reckoned with and shouldn't be underestimated in anyway. There was a possibility that Xenovia and Irina would stand no chance against them, and would lose their life while trying in vain. Issei believed that if he could convince the girls to let them help, again because they had the same objective, they would have more chances against Kokabiel and his minions.

However, Issei couldn't think about a possibility where Rias and Akeno would allow him to do something like that. He also didn't believe that he was strong enough to go head to head against a Maou-class being like Kokabiel, with or without Sugari no Ontachi.

Speaking of the most powerful elemental sword, Issei believed maybe it was the time for him to…

Issei flinched in surprise because he felt something touch him and abruptly turned his body around to see what, or rather who it was. However, his eyes widened in shock when he saw his mistress Rias Gremory standing in front of him without a single piece of clothes on her voluptuous body.

"Hyan~…" Issei saw her saying (moaning) something with a rather strange face and a bright blush on her cheeks. It took him less than a second to realize that his right hand was placed firmly on her right breast, and her nipple poked against the middle of his palm. His mind, at that moment, worked with Knight's speed, which allowed Issei to actually feel and admit Rias Gremory's marvelous and wonderful asset, the wildest dream of many perverts at Kuoh Academy. His fingers sank into her flesh, which was softer than the softest pillows he could ever find, and his entire hand could barely the front part of it, as each breast was as big as his head.

"Ah." He made a sound of surprise and forcefully took his hand back, making her breast jiggle in the process. His hands then flew around in the air in a panic, trying to make the correct signs for 'sorry', 'I didn't mean to do it' and everything along those lines. However, Rias could hardly recognize any of the symbols he was trying to make, but smiled because she knew what he was trying to tell her.

It's alright, Ise, you have every right to do that from now on. Issei blushed brightly when Rias told him that with her hands. He was expecting a teasing smile, but he was surprise when he saw none.

It wasn't the first time Rias had tried to enter the bathroom while he was inside, but it was actually the FIRST time she was able to enter while he was still using it. He usually let the girls use it first, or tried to finish it as fast as possible so Rias and the other two could spend their time enjoying it before dinner.

However, that day she got really lucky, because Issei was too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge the time. Asia and Raynare had also left to the local mall to get some groceries for Issei's mother, and wasn't going to return anytime soon.

"Uh… I should leave…" Issei spoke up with words and tried to leave, but Rias suddenly grabbed his shoulder and put a hand on his cheek. The crimson haired young woman then pushed him against the wall of the bathroom and pressed her body against his, keeping him where she wanted.

Why did he always get himself in trouble like that, he didn't know? But one thing for sure, a certain part of him was more honest than the so-called noble Knight, and got excited pretty quickly when Rias pushed her sexy body against his.

"Ise…" Rias spoke his hand softly and made his hearing-aids appear magically on his ears. Her hands gently caressed his chest, and she pressed her body against his, because she knew that he liked it more than he appeared to be.

"B-Buchou… what are you…?" the Knight stuttered, but Rias silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"You know, I haven't thanked you probably for winning my freedom and ending my marriage engagement for me, Ise." She said softly, tracing his lower lip with the tip of her finger.

"Ah, you don't have to Buchou…"

"Yes I don't have to, but I want to." Rias shook her head slightly and moved her head closer, putting her hands around his neck "Ise… do you like me?"

"Of course." He nodded his head firmly, saying that without thinking for more than a millisecond.

"Good."

And with that, she sealed his lips with her own.

It happened for an instant, and Issei had his eyes widened in shock when he felt Rias' lips against his. Her soft lips and the smell of her crimson hair froze his brain.

After about a minute, Rias pulled back, their lips separated and Issei suddenly felt disappointed and lost, somehow… but he was still too shocked to say, or do anything.

"That was my first kiss." Rias laughed softly as she looked at him "It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

Issei could only nod his head dumbly at her question while muttering.

"Y-yeah…" The first kiss was really important to girls, so he was very surprised that Rias decided to give it to him, her servant "A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was… with me?" he asked nervously.

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

Hearing that, Issei lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"You know it wasn't me who defeated Raiser, Buchou."

"Yes, it's you Ise." Rias told him with a firm tone, lifting his head up to look at her "It's all thanked to you that I'm able to decide my own future, and choose whoever I want to be with. You're my Knight… nothing is going to change that."

"Buchou…"

"Call me Rias." She said and Issei suddenly realized that their faces were dangerously close to each other "Call me by my name whenever you want, Ise."

"I… I…"

"Don't be so shy." The Gremory heiress smiled, tracing her hand around his chest "Just call me by my name, and I will give you another reward." Her smile became seductive, and Issei did the only thing that was logical at that moment.

"Rias…"

Rias harshly pushed him against the wall again, much to his surprise and crashed her lips against his, giving him the deepest kiss possible, with her tongue forced its way into his mouth and dominated his tongue, making his mind spin and feel weak on the knees. Much like Rias, Issei's control soon broke and he returned the favor with just as much passion.

If their first kiss was soft and gentle, then the second one was hot and passionate, with their tongue wrestle for domination.

"Ise…" Rias suddenly pulled back to gasp for breath while looking at him with wide eyes, but not for long because she shot forward and hungrily kissed him again. She could barely think straight, all she could feel at the moment was the love and lust for the young man she was kissing. Her mouth ravished his, and yet she wanted more of him… and wasn't disappointed when Issei gave it to her, hard.

Soon, it's her turn to get pinned against the wall and ravished orally, but she happily welcomed it. For someone who could get just as, or even more sadistic than her Queen herself, a rough treatment was something she was expecting from her Knight. He kissed her hard, shoved his tongue into her mouth and completely dominated hers, grabbed her breast and ass and squeezed them hard.

That went on for another three minutes before the need for air forced them to separate again, and Rias fell down to her knees the moment Issei released her, panting hard. The first kiss was just like what she imagined, soft and tender, but the second one was something that well-suited their devilish nature. Looking at him, Rias saw that he was pretty much in the same situation as she was, and had to support his body with his hands on the wall, trying to catch his breath and keeping up with what just happened.

Suddenly realized her position underneath him, Rias trailed her eyes down and widened her eyes in surprise when her vision got filled with his manhood, which was only a couple of inches from her face. Of course, it was not the first time she saw it, but his size had always impressed her, especially when it's hard. It must be something to do with the fact that he was descendant of the people who was blessed by Shinto gods.

' _This is it…_ ' Rias mentally steeled her nerves and gathered her courage ' _This is my chance…_ ' There were too many girls that had feeling for him to the point it became very troublesome for her. Asia and Raynare had feeling for him for sure. Akeno, at first, just wanted to mess with him, but recently she had seen something different in her Queen's eyes whenever she looked at her Knight. Momo, on the other hand, showed it very clearly that she had some attractions to Issei. ' _Ise is mine…_ ' she reached her hand out and cupped his balls, feeling their weight with her palm before moving her head forward and brought out her tongue to lick his hard cock.

She did it.

"Grr…" Issei had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from moaning after taking that surprise 'attack' from his mistress. His head shot back when she did it again, but slower and longer, going all the way from the base to the tip of his manhood "R-Rias…"

"You taste so good, Ise." Rias spoke, licking her lips at the thought of having more of it. She moved her hand to his cock and gently stroked it, smiling when she saw it throbbing in her hand "Let me please you, Ise."

"Ri-Rias…Buchou… we can't…" but she effectively shut his mouth by claiming her lips around the head of his cock, taking it into her mouth. She smiled mentally when Issei made a pleasurable grunt, which encouraged her to do more. With that in mind, she popped it out of her mouth and let saliva rain all over his cock, giving it a nice shine. As she continued to stroke the upper half of his cock, she lowered her head and opened her mouth wide to fill it with one of his balls.

Issei moaned in pleasure as Rias sucked on his balls, alternating attention from one to the other. His cock rested on her cheek, dripped pre-cum down her head and some on her face. As she paused to admire her amazing work, she felt Issei's hand on her head, pushing her towards his pole and she happily leaned towards him, tasting the tip as it pushed into her mouth. She could suck his cock all day, swirling her tongue around his head, licking up the pre-cum spilling from his tip. He tasted even better with his come.

Rias started bobbing her head, and it took her a couple of minutes to have the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, but instead of stopping there, she kept pushing her head forward, plunging the whole thing into her mouth and down her throat.

Being a virgin, it was too much for Issei to handle.

"A-ah!" His cry of pleasure was all the warning Rias got before her Knight let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Issei started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. For nearly three minutes, she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid constantly erupted from his cock. His sperm tasted weird, and a bit salty, but she loved it. After his cock had stopped twitching, Rias slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop.

Issei felt to the ground, and Rias quickly crawled onto his hip, straddling his hips and pressed her lips against his for their third kiss. It went on naturally, but she was slightly disappointed that he didn't return and she was the one who did all the kissing work.

"Did I make you feel good, Ise?" she asked after pulling back. The Knight nodded his head dumbly "Well then… do you want me to give you more?" she put a finger on her lip while giving him a seductive smile "Or you want to use me yourself?"

And who was he to deny such offer from his master, especially when he also had a lot of pent up frustration lately?

 _ **[Two hours later]**_

"Ara… you look so happy today Rias-chan." Midori Hyoudou commented while the family was sitting around the Dining table to enjoy dinner with each other "Did something happen?" she asked, looking at the crimson haired girl, who was eating her foods while giggling to herself

"Yes, Kaa-sama." She nodded her head, smiling brightly.

"Ufufu, I'm glad." She then glanced at Issei, who was sitting next to Rias. With her motherly eyes, she could see that something had happened to her son as well, and it was as clear as daylight to her that he was trying to act like normal.

 **Ding Dong!**

"Huh? I wonder who it is…" Issei's father wondered out loud and was about to stand up, but Rias beat him to it after putting her empty bowl down.

"Let me answer the door Tou-sama." She said "I'm done anyway." The parents widened their eyes in surprise, while Raynare and Asia just looked at her curiously.

"She only had one bowl, didn't she?" Midori asked after Rias had disappeared and picked up Rias' bowl.

"Well, you know girls these days and their diet to keep their figure."

Rias walked to the door of Hyoudou Residence and opened it, expecting a friend of her Knight's parents, or even his grandfather who usually came to visit them.

However, even before the door was fully opened, Rias widened her eyes in surprise when she saw someone she was very familiar with.

"Good evening, Ojou-sama." It was Grayfia Lucifuge, who greeted her with a bow. "Now, let's make the greetings short. May I come into the house then, Ojou-sama?"

"Huh? Yes of course." Rias nodded her head, still feeling surprised by the strongest Queen's sudden arrival "What are you doing here Grayfia? Did Onii-sama tell you to come here?" She gave her brother a report about the two Excaliburs wielders that afternoon, but didn't think he would send someone like his Queen all the way to the human world.

"Not just him, Ojou-sama." Grayfia shook her head while entering the house "But the entire council, including your father, sent me here to ensure the situation and your safety."

"W-what?!"

"I will explain everything, Ojou-sama."

After Grayfia had greeted Issei's parents, who was surprised to see such a beautiful woman like her, they moved into Issei's room and put on a silence spell to prevent their conversation from being heard by them.

"I'm so glad that you've fully recovered, Grayfia-san." Issei said to the silver haired Queen from his position with a smile. He was relieved to see Grayfia in such a good shape.

"Like I said before, Issei-san, there's no need for you to be so worry about. I'm a lot tougher than I look." Grayfia replied with a small smile, one of the rare smiles they could see from the usual stern Queen "It's all thanked to the Phoenix tears that saved my life and you Asia-san, I was able to heal so quickly." She turned to the blonde haired girl, who became nervous but smiled nonetheless. Asia took a large part in healing Grayfia a couple of days after she woke up, without her and her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing it would take her a lot more time to get back on her feet.

"I… I'm glad that I can help." Grayfia lowered her head a little, to show her gratitude to Asia once again.

"Grayfia did my brother and the higher-ups really sent you here to keep eyes on everything?" Rias asked, crossing her arms on her chest "I'm not a little girl who need to be taken care of like when I was small, you know?"

"By all means, Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama and Lord Gremory both agreed that you're more than capable of taking of yourself." Grayfia said "But the current situation about Excaliburs is no longer something they can just sit by and see how it is going to turn out, especially when it is happening in this town, where two clan heiresses were residing." The silver haired Queen explained "Serafall-sama has also sent one of her servants to watch over her sister. We're here to make sure nothing is going to happen, and to take care of things in the situation where you two get involved more than you should."

"Look, we've already made an agreement. They don't try to do anything to my servants or harm the innocent peoples in my territory and just do their job I won't poke my nose into their business." Rias shook her head in displeasure.

"Will you, Ojou-sama?" Grayfia asked "The Higher-ups all agreed that you're the one who need to be watched over the most. You have too many connections with the current situation. Kiba Yuuto was a victim of the Holy Sword Project and has a deep hatred to the Holy Swords, especially Excalibur. One of the two exorcists, Irina Shidou, is Issei-san's childhood friend. Are you really saying that you won't get involve, even in the situation where your servants try to?"

"Uh… I mean… yeah but… It's not like they will, won't they?" She turned her head around and looked at Issei, who gave her a shrug before nodding his head, but inside he felt like Grayfia could read his thought. It was exactly what he thought about before Rias entered the bathroom and… interrupted him.

Meanwhile, Raynare and Asia did the same, following his example.

"I know you don't like this Ojou-sama, but I still have doubts." The crimson heiress pouted "Even though the exorcists are bringing Excaliburs with them, they're not our main concern. Kokabiel is the bigger problem. We don't have much information about him, or why he chose this town, where two high-class devils are residing, of all the uncountable towns in the world, to be his hiding place. I faced him in the Great War a couple of times, Ojou-sama. He's not like Azazel or the other leaders of Grigori. He enjoys war. You can ask Raynare-san over there, I'm sure that she knows about him better than anyone."

"She's right, Buchou." Raynare said, looking away "Kokabiel-sama strongly believes that the Fallen Angels are the strongest race and strives to prove it, but by fighting and any hostile ways you can think about. He only wants the best for us Fallen Angels, but not many of us choose to follow his ideals. He has always wanted to start another Great War but faced strong objection from Azazel-sama, who he has a strong hatred towards." She shrugged.

"It's not that hard for him to do something like that. All he has to do is hurt you, or Sona Sitri-sama, with a holy weapon in order to get Heaven in the picture as well." Grayfia nodded her head "I'm here to prepare for the worst. Kokabiel is extremely powerful. He's not someone you or your servants have the powers to fight against, at least, for the time being. Plus, Momo Momozono, the current Sekiryuutei is living in this town. We can't risk losing her to anyone."

"So… is there anything I should know about?" Rias asked. Grayfia had a point, with someone like her around there was nothing she needed to worry about, especially while she was trying to prevent Issei from getting into as many battles as possible, even after he had figured it out a way to control his bloodlust. The strongest Queen wasn't just a title, after all.

"I will start living here from tomorrow."

"Excuse me, what?!" Rias asked in disbelief. Issei had his eyes widen in surprise, and so did Asia and Raynare.

"I'm pretty sure that there's at least one spare room for guess, right?" Grayfia asked Issei with a small smile, and he could only nod his head "Issei-san's house is not very far from downtown. It's a highly strategic location."

"But… but…"

"I will take care of Issei-san's parents' memories, so there's nothing you should worry about Ojou-sama." Grayfia continued "I hope you understand, Ojou-sama, Issei-san, but it's for your safety."

"Sigh, alright then." Rias sighed and looked at Issei "Do you have anything to say, Ise? This is your house, after all."

"I'm a maid, Issei-san." Grayfia said "I'm very responsible and can help your parents the housework if you want me to."

"W-well," he looked away for a second before saying "Grayfia-san can stay."

"I'm grateful." Grayfia lowered her head.

"Can you three leave me and Grayfia alone? I would like to have a few words in private with her." Rias told her servants, who quickly left the room.

"I can see the difference in the way you two are looking at each other." Grayfia said after Issei had closed the door "As expected from you, Ojou-sama." Rias' cheeks reddened as she remembered what happened in the bathroom "Lord and Lady Gremory will be very happy when they learn about it."

"H-hold on a second… you can't tell them… yet." Rias crossed her arms together in an 'x' "I don't know how he felt about me after we did it in the bathroom…"

"Ara." Grayfia gasped slightly in surprise before smiling teasingly "Youngsters these days are so bold."

"It's not like that…" Rias quickly defended herself "We're not at that point… yet."

"So I assume that you're tired of waiting and made your move, something that shocked him and made him feel just as comfortable as you are now."

"Y-yeah." Rias wasn't surprised when Grayfia could tell it all "I mean… like you said, I'm tired of waiting. I know that I have to do something, or he'll never understand my growing feeling for him. I wanted to take it slow, Grayfia, but I couldn't do it anymore while the others are doing their best to show their attraction to Ise." She then asked "Am I doing the right thing, Grayfia? I don't want to push him away, or make him hate me or see me differently in the way I don't want him to."

"Well, Ojou-sama… I'm not exactly the kind of people that can give you a great advice, since I'm not very successful in this kind of matter." Grayfia chuckled softly "He's your servant, and more importantly he's your Knight, he will feel responsible for your well-being, Ojou-sama. That's the reason why he will never hate you."

"I… see."

"But I do believe that you should give him some times to think about it. However, you don't have to hold it back when you want to show your feelings for him. Please don't forget that you're a devil, Issei-san is no longer human, and we don't usually follow human's laws."

"Well, I will make sure to remember that." She said before looking at the clock "Ara… look at the time, I think I should show you your room, so you can…"

"Ojou-sama, there's also something I need to tell you." Grayfia suddenly straightened herself up and said to Rias seriously, making the crimson haired girl widen her eyes at the tone Grayfia was using "Kokabiel, the exorcists and Excaliburs… they are not the main reason why I'm here." She paused for a couple of seconds before saying "It's Issei-san."

 _Line Break_

The next morning, Issei decided to leave for school early without waiting for Rias, or the other two.

He barely paid any attention to his surroundings, and was nearly hit by cars twice, something that was extremely unusual for an extremely careful boy.

He wasn't himself that day, and he was acting like an idiot… even Issei had to admit that.

Rias and him, they made out… before she did something he would never forget.

To put it bluntly, she sucked his cock, not once, or twice, but thrice last night in the bathroom.

That kind of reward was too much, even for a devil someone who had extraordinary affections for her servants.

It was simply too much.

It was pretty fuzzy, but he could still remember the way she looked at him when he lost it, grabbed her beautiful hair and took charge. It's more or less the same as the way Akeno looked at him when she confessed her feeling.

But that was while she didn't have a man's cock shove down her throat.

He had been trying to avoid her since last night, it was not his right to do so, yes, but how could he not after he treated his master like he was the master and Rias was his to use and to do whatever he want.

And Akeno… he felt like he had betrayed her and her feelings for him.

But what about Rias? Did she have a special feeling for him too?

Deep in thought, Issei didn't see the person who approached him from behind until she decided to take a jump and wrap her arms around his neck "Good morning, handsome!" Issei turned his head around and saw the familiar pink hair of Momo Momozono, who winked while waving her hand at him.

Ah… yes, god moning. He greeted her.

"What are those signs?" Issei mentally slapped himself when Momo shook her head and tried to copy the incorrect signs he just made with her hands.

I mean, good morning, Momo-chan. He quickly corrected himself.

"Ah yes! And good morning to you too, Issei-kun!" The female Sekiryuutei said cheerily while her hand was dancing the air. She wanted to ask where the girls who lived with him were, but she couldn't do it because her knowledge of sign language was limited at simple greetings.

The two of them headed to school together, but was stopped when they saw two very familiar girls wearing white robes, praying on the road, with a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly next to them.

It seemed he was lucky today.

 _ **End of Chapter 18**_

 _ **Yagami's note: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me your thought! Like I said in the previous chapter, the echi-echi details would be increased to a whole new level from the next chapter, and don't feel surprise when Rias was the one who got to take that opportunity first.**_

 _ **I tried to make the bathroom scene as enjoyable as possible, hopefully you will like it! More steamy scenes like that will appear more in the future chapters, but the real smut will take sometimes to get here.**_

 _ **Grayfia has officially entered the picture. I hope the reason for her to be there was reasonable enough. Since she was an important figure in the Underworld (the strongest Queen and Sirzechs' personal attendant), so it'd be very awkward and strange for her to suddenly enter the scene. This is also something that's very different from the Light novel, where the higher-ups needed A LOT of times to send backups to Rias and Sona. In my opinion, at least they can send someone, like a bodyguard to the human world to make sure nothing is going to happen to them as soon as they learnt about Xenovia and Irina's arrival.**_

 _ **Do you have any ideas why Grayfia said Issei was the main reason she's there? I guess you do!**_

 _ **But just in case, do not mistake it for any romantic reason. It's not the time for that yet and downright stupid.**_

 _ **Like I said before, Soundless Knight Issei is not cannon Issei, so he won't have any problem acknowledging the girls' feeling for him. He's just too noble to do it, currently (*evil-laugher*).**_

 _ **But he won't realize it if the girls don't try to make any serious move to show their feelings like our Two Great Onee-sama.**_

 _ **But also, unlike Cannon Issei, this story Issei has never thought about, or aiming for a harem in his life, so he will have troubles accepting that there're many girls that are in love with him. As you can clearly see at the end of this chapter, two girls are enough to trouble him…**_

 _ **Anyway, READ and REVIEW (please remember to drop by and leave a review for me after reading everyone! I will be extremely grateful!)**_

 _ **Stay tune for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: I will update Fairy Guardian next, so the next update for this story will come after that.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few months ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training-partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friend since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel, before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started filling their stomachs with the foods they ordered at the family restaurant Issei and Momo brought them to. When they saw them earlier, they looked at the two of them with hungry and begging eyes. After some discussions, Issei and Momo had decided to help those, before they could make a bigger scene and look more pathetic than they already were.

Momo had no problem skipping school, as she had already done that multi times before. When she asked Issei if he had any problem, he simply told her that he got a few reasons to do so and changed the topic as soon as possible.

When Issei asked them if they wanted to come to a local restaurant to get some foods, they said okay straight away and followed the two of them like lost puppies.

[We sold our souls to the Devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

But of course, their pride as exorcists and God's followers didn't allow them to accept his offer that easily, but in the end they had no choice and couldn't do anything than convincing themselves that it's all for the sake of the greater good.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." That was what Xenovia said after she put her dish down and used a tissue to clean her lips.

"Tch, we're treating them for a meal and yet they cannot stop rambling about devil this devil that" Momo said and leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms underneath her chest and her leg over the other.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah, God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while holding onto her cross. At that moment, Issei got an insane headache. Because he was deaf, he couldn't hear Asia praying for god, which she did randomly out of habit, so he was able to avoid headaches. With the earphones on, he could hear again and it hurt just as much as when a devil heard a prayer to the Jesus "Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking." Irina smiled with a cute face.

"Please be careful next time, Irina-san." Momo then pointed out "And for your information, it's devil, not devils. I'm one hundred percent human, thank you very much."

"Eh?!" Irina asked in surprise while Xenovia widened her eyes slightly "Then why did you stay with a bunch of devils and follow him around?"

"Because…" Momo suddenly leaned to the side and wrapped her arms around Issei's arm "I sold my soul to the devil. He has my soul so I have to become his servant." The exorcists' mount dropped in shock and their eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't joke like that, Momo-chan." Issei chuckled forcefully "She's my client. I occasionally help her with her homework and housework, stuffs like that." The Excaliburs wielders seemed to calm down a little, but they were still looking at Momo like she was a sinner. There's also no reason for Issei to tell them about Momo being Sekiryuutei just yet.

Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?" Xenovia looked at him specifically "I can see that in your eyes Issei Hyoudou. You want to say something, or do business with us, don't you?"

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" Issei asked, deciding that he should get straight to the point.

"That's right. We already told you that before, didn't we?" Xenovia nodded her head.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." All of them, even Momo who had let go of his arm, looked surprised at what he just said. Irina and Xenovia turned their head to look at each other, their eyes still wide in surprise.

At the moment when he began to get worry that they might not accept his offer, Xenovia opened her mouth to speak

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" Irina asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way." The blue haired swordswoman shook her head.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"J-just hold on a second there." Just when Issei decided to interrupt their non-stop argument, Momo beat him to it by raising her voice "I don't know what you're talking about, but it seems that you two don't want to accept Issei-kun's help is because he's a devil." Xenovia shrugged and looked at Irina, who was highly against the idea "Tell you what, if you have any problem with that… how about you ask for my help?" she pointed at herself, making the two exorcists widened their eyes in surprise "I'm Sekiryuutei, the current holder of Boosted Gear." And instantly, Xenovia and Irina dropped their jaw and widened their eyes in shock.

"Y-you must be joking…" Irina gasped.

"Momo-chan, what are you thinking?" Issei turned to the pink haired TV-show heroine to him and asked in a low tone "I mean… not that I don't appreciate you helping me in convincing them, but you don't know how to fight, yet. It could be really dangerous."

"Relax, Issei-kun." Momo smiled smugly "I'm helping you here. You must know to improvise in situation like this." She then turned back to the other two, still holding a smile on her face, but not before nudging his side gently "Plus, you can't actually believe that I'm going to sit still and wait for Rias-Buchou to come train me, can you?" Issei turned to look at her, but she only gave him a mischievous wink.

"That's great!" Xenovia said joyfully "We don't need to ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon. I-I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a God, correct? If you gain a power to that of a God, then you can break the Excaliburs without breaking a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me." Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with the idea for the time being.

"Okay then." Momo smiled "The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power, and Issei-kun here will provide us some high-power backup as well. Ara ara… I feel like a real Kamen Rider now. What should I call myself?" she asked herself while giggling gleefully. The others just looked at her like she had become insane, until Issei decided to clear his throat.

"Ahem, then can I call my friend for this cooperation, then?"

 _Line Break_

"…I understand the situation." Kiba put his mouth on the cup of coffee after he made a sigh. Momo called Kiba with her cell phone and informed him about the situation, as well as the Exorcists. He came without any complaint. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a 'Stray-Devil', I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia started glaring at each other.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the 'Holy-sword Project', against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words. "Obviously." He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. It was an inhuman act for those who believed in God, and even Irina didn't know how to respond to that question.

Then Xenovia spoke, "That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"Balba Galilei, he is the man who is called the 'Genocide Archbishop'."

"If I go after Fallen-Angels, then I can reach him for sure." Kiba nodded his head and showed great determination "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

Everyone became surprised.

"W-what? Then why didn't you tell us about that sooner?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me if I wasn't myself then, Issei-kun."

"Anyway, who is it?"

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

"Tch, I should have known it was that shitty priest…" Issei said in disgust. He still remembered very clearly their first encounter, and how he ran away like a coward.

"You know him?" Momo asked curiously.

"Enough to hate that bastard." Issei nodded, cursing under his breath.

Xenovia and Irina, meanwhile, both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan, former exorcist of the Vatican. He is the genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts." Irina explained "But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters, and an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers?" Xenovia said it with hatred "For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." She then took out a pen and write on a memo pad, giving them her contact details "Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

"If something happens, call this number, Sekiryuutei Momo Momozono" She handed Momo the contact details before looking at Issei "Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Hyoudou Issei-kun." She got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked Issei while giving him a wink.

Everything somehow managed to go smoothly, which Issei had nothing to complain about. He first thought it was a reckless plan, but it worked fine and better than he thought. That was quite a bold move for him, a nameless and low-class devil, especially after Rias told Grayfia her servants would never do such thing without her permission. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side.

"Ise-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked him quietly, wondering why Issei was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades, aren't we? We are both servants of Rias Gremory, and belong to the same group. You helped me out before." Issei said, putting his hands into his pocket "It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Yep." The Knight shrugged "You caused enough troubles for her already."Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to her as well, but it's better than you becoming an exiled, right?" Kiba didn't look satisfied, but he didn't say anything more.

On the way home, Kiba started telling them about his tragic past. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly.

Project Holy-sword was the test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and possessors of Sacred Gear.

Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored, but they all had a dream… to live on.

They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for 'that day' to come. Every single one of the 'subjects' believed that they would become special beings, and believed that they could become people who could wield the holy weapon.

But the result was 'disposal'. Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed." He said quietly "Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us, just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying 'amen'. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told Issei and Momo his story, and they listened to him in silence.

Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba, who managed to escape and met Rias in that faithful night was saved by her as she turned him into her servant, telling him to live on for her.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

A tear fell from the corner of Momo's eyes as she listened to his story, while Issei remained silent for the entire time. He didn't know what to say. Asia had a tragic past, but Kiba's was simply horrible. He couldn't really blame his comrade for his hatred toward the people of the Church. If he was put in the same shoe as Kiba, he would probably stop at nothing to destroy those who were responsible.

He was more determined in helping him more than ever.

 _Line Break_

Several hours after the negotiation with the exorcists, Issei returned home at seven o'clock in the evening. Taking off his shoes, Issei was about to enter the house when he suddenly saw a certain silver haired maid standing there, in front of him with both hands put together in front of her. The Knight reached his hand into his pocket and put on his earphones.

"Welcome back, Issei-san." Grayfia waited patiently for him to activate his hearing-aids to greet him "Can I have your bag, please?"

"Huh… uh, yeah, sure." He wasn't used to having a maid at all, so saying that to her and giving his backpack to her was the only thing he could do.

"Ojou-sama is waiting for you in your room, Issei-san. She was very worry and afraid that something might happen to you" She informed him, making him freeze right on the spot "I heard that you were not at school today. Please don't do that again, there's an extremely powerful enemy in this town, it's not safe for you to wander around all by yourself."

"Ah… you know Momo-chan? The current Sekiryuutei?" Issei asked, scratching the back of his head "She asked me to train her this morning. It was in a rush so I couldn't inform Buchou and the others." It was an excuse Momo came up with, just in case anyone wanted to ask about their absence that day. Issei didn't know if it could fool his Rias, his friends, or even Grayfia or not… but it was better than nothing.

"I see…" Grayfia nodded with a small smile "I'm glad to know that you didn't decide to do anything stupid, or try to handle the current situation yourself." Issei managed to keep a poker face, but he got to admit Grayfia was even scarier than his master, something he should have expected no less from the strongest Queen.

"I will inform Raynare-san and Asia-san, you should go to your room now, Issei-san." He really didn't need Grayfia to tell him to do that, because he had already made up his mind on the way home.

"I will. Thank you Grayfia." He smiled to the silver haired Queen before climbing the stair that led to the second floor, where his room was.

Issei knocked first, even though it was his room and he got every right to enter it with or without permission from the others. He knocked three times.

"Come in, please." He heard Rias voice and grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and pushed the door open then walked in.

It was rather dark inside, so he turned the light on. Rias was sitting at his table, facing away from him. But he could see the way her arms were moving and could tell that she was wiping her eyes… or rather, she was wiping the tears away.

He made her cry…

"Buchou…"

"W-welcome back, Ise." She greeted him without turning around "How was your day?" she asked.

"Uh… good, I suppose…" If there was anything better than that he could come up, he would probably say it without hesitation.

"Where have you been? Why were you not at school?" She continued to ask him.

"Um… Momo-chan asked me to train her so…"

"Did you know I was worried?"

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Sorry?!" At that moment, Rias snapped and exploded right into his face. She stood up from her seat, turned around to face him and approached him before slamming her fist into his chest "Do you have any idea who is in this town, keeping weapons that can kill you almost instantly?! I was so worry that you might try to do something stupid to blow up some steam or something like that after what happened!" she hit his chest several more times before saying, in a lower tone "You ignored me and tried to avoid me, all night. I… I thought I freaked you out and got rejected… and… you don't want me."

"I didn't know what to do…"

"Did you see how happy I was after that?" Rias continued on, ignoring his words "After all that time seeing you with the others, I finally gathered enough courage to give it my all, and yet you acted like I did something really bad."

"Buchou… you surprised me and…"

"But you know what, I did. It's bad, and I shouldn't have done that and..."

"Buchou…"

"I shouldn't walk in while you're taking a bath, or shouldn't try to sleep with you naked… or get so addicted to…"

"Rias, listen to me!"

The crimson heiress flinched in shock when Issei suddenly grabbed her shoulders and cried out loudly.

"What was I supposed to do? You're my master, and you suddenly came and said you wanted to reward me for earning you your freedom back. I would be blind if I couldn't see pass your excuse and got the bigger picture. Let's be honest here, you're in love with me, aren't you?" Rias widened her eyes in shock "I didn't know what to say to you, or do after that… you want to know why? It's because of Akeno-san."

"W-what?!" Rias felt a pain in her chest after she heard that.

"She's in love with me too. Two of the most beautiful girls I have ever met are both in love with me. At first, I thought she just wanted to mess with me, but she confessed her feeling to me." Issei paused a second before saying "The truth is… I have always liked you ever since I entered high school, but I have never put up the courage to say it to you, even after I became your servant."

"Ise…"

"You're my master, a high-class devil while I was just a low-class, handicapped servant. I'm your Knight, but I'm still a servant no less. I thought you wouldn't return my feeling when I decide to say it to you, so I decided to keep it for myself and watch over you from behind." He then looked at Rias straight in the eyes "After Akeno-san confessed her feeling for me, I thought it might actually work for the two of us, since we're not that different from each other. I grew to like her a lot, and wanted to take my chance with her, I wanted to ask her out to see where it would go, and I had the feeling that she knew what I was about to ask… but you came and stopped me from doing so." He then lowered his head "I felt like I had betrayed her after what happened between the two of us."

"Ise…"

"Is it wrong to like two girls at the same time?" Issei asked softly "I like you, Rias, but my feeling for Akeno-san has become just as strong… I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's alright, Ise." Rias put her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head up so he could look at her "I'm so happy that you have the same feeling for me, that you like me too. I won't mind if you want to date Akeno, as long as you love me, it's alright." Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"But…"

"You're devil, Ise." She said "If you're okay with it, it's alright for you to have multi lovers."

"Rias…"

"It doesn't matter to me how many women you're in love with, I won't care as long as you love me, as your woman." She then smiled "Also, you don't have to worry too much about our status. I don't care if you're a low class or a mid-class devil, my feeling for you will always remain unchanged. Plus, if you feel you need to be my equal to have the right to love me, you can always raise your rank to high-class devil, remember?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Akeno… she's my best friend. I want her to feel happy, and it seems she has found a reliable stop from you, Ise. I want you to take good care of her, Ise, she has just as much troubles as anyone. If it's you, I'm sure she will finally find happiness."

"I will, Buc... I mean, Rias."

"Not just Akeno, but any girls who confess their love to you, you will accept them, Ise." Issei said firmly "Us female are usually attracted to male who are both strong and charming, like you… so I have the feeling that your harem isn't going to stop at the number of two. Promise me that you won't reject them, and acted the way you were yesterday." Issei closed his eyes and nodded his head quietly.

He was such a fool.

"We will finish this conversation later, Ise." Rias moved her head closer and kissed him softly "I love you."

What did he do to earn such passion from his wonderful master, and her Queen? What good did they see from him?

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 19**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: No note this time, my head is hurting like hell. I didn't get much rest today so my head is killing me right now, got to take an aspirin before coming to sleep.**_

 _ **I will put have an note in the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter**_

 _ **PLEASE READ and REVIEW! (The reviews are dropping seriously! I need more reviews!)**_

 _ **Keep doing great and don't stop reviewing guys!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	21. Chapter 20

**This story was inspirited by Nguyen Kha, my dear friend who passed away a few months ago because of traffic accident :(. He was my training partner in the Kendo Club, the guy who brought me to the world of High School DxD and now he would be forever remembered through this Fanfiction story.**

 **The Issei in this story of mine is based on Nguyen Kha. He was deaf, but he was a great friend yet didn't have many friends at school other than me and a selected few. I met him in Junior High-school and we became good friends since then with the both of us shared the same love for manga/anime. He was actually the one who introduced me to High School DxD Light novel before I was just a guy who simply watched Naruto for fun.**

 **He is in the better place now...**

 **And in the memory of my dear friend, I created this story and created an Issei Hyoudou whose life and personalities were exactly like Kha before he found a friendship from me and our little team.**

 **I hope you will like this story my dear fans.**

 **Rest In Peace, Kha.**

* * *

 **Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert, he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn, he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

"Grayfia-san, can I talk to you for a second?"

It was a few days after Grayfia started helping Momo with her training, and to say she was a real slave-driver was a huge understatement.

Currently, she was standing on the sideline of Kuoh Academy's schoolyard, keeping a close eye on Momo as she was desperately trying to finish her sixth lap around the school while pulling a truck wheel behind her with a rope tied to her body. Sirzechs Lucifer, the current leader of the Underworld and also his mistress' brother, had stated very clear that Momo needed to get stronger to prepare for the worse. It's not just because her rivalry with Hakuryuukou, who she was destined to fight in the near future, but also because of the threats around Kuoh at the moment. Momo needed to know how to protect herself, and her power as Sekiryuutei would be of great help to Rias and the others in the worst scenario where they would have to fight Kokabiel and his underlings.

So, it was decided by the higher-ups and all four Maou that Grayfia, while she was staying at the human world to keep an eye on things and protect Rias and Sona until further notice, would help Momo with her training, which had been planned by Rias from the beginning.

"I'm so tired…" Momo groaned breathlessly as she tried to keep herself on her feet. The past few days she had learnt how scary the strongest Queen of the Underworld could become, and why the majority of the Devil Faction, which included Sirzechs Lucifer himself, was afraid of said woman.

"Please wait a few seconds, Ise-san." Grayfia called as she looked at the stopwatch in her hand "Keep it up Momo-san. You're beating your best record."

"You said it like it's a big achievement."

"How's she doing?" Issei asked, looking at his regular client. She always complained about her intense training, but he could see that she took them very seriously. He also heard that she'd been training with Boosted Gear on her own at her apartment, which was more than enough for him to know her determination to get stronger.

"She's doing fine." Grayfia said with a nod of her head "Usually, a normal young woman would collapse as soon as she finished her fifth lap in that kind of condition, but this is Momo-san's seventh lap and since she still has the strength to complain, I'm sure that she can finish three more laps around school before reaching her limit."

"Please don't push her too hard." Issei said concernedly "She's human, after all."

"Don't worry Ise-san, she'll be fine. Her predecessors, the previous Sekiryuutei had a rough start just like her, because of they too, were human. However, each and every single one of them grew to be many of the most powerful figures in the world, some even had the powers to rival even the dragon inside them." Grayfia said with a smile before turning her head to look at Issei "So, Ise-san, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to ask you a favour, Grayfia-san." Issei said as he looked at the sky "It's something I've been thinking lately ever since you've come here to make sure nothing bad is going to happen to Buchou and everyone."

"What is it, Issei-san?" Grayfia looked at the handicapped boy strangely for a moment before asking. The tone he was using meant that he was very serious.

"I want you to put me down if I ever lose control of myself again," Issei looked down and kicked a rock with his right foot "before I can hurt anyone."

Grayfia said nothing, at first, because she was surprised to hear such proposal from Issei. She turned her head to look at him and saw the regret and sadness in his eyes. His grandfather must have told him everything that happened at that match against Raiser Phenex.

"Around here, you're the only one who has the power to do that." Issei continued.

"Last time, I stand no chance against you, remember?" Grayfia said emotionless, crossing her arms over her chest while glancing at Issei.

"But it's because I took you by surprise, Grayfia-san. Also, what choice do I have? You're my best option now." Issei asked. His expression remained unchanged "My grandfather is nowhere to be found, Shigure-san has her own guardian duty at Atsuta Shrine, and I can't just pray for Amaterasu-sama's help again either. I had Raiser and then the whole group of devils to keep me companies. Next time, my aim might be Buchou, Asia… and the others." He said before turning his head to look at Grayfia "That's why I'm asking you to make that decision, Grayfia-san."

"Sigh… I'm supposed to keep this from you but… since you've already asked me that, I think it'll do no harm reveal it to you, Ise-san." Grayfia took a deep breath before saying "Kokabiel and the Excaliburs aren't the only reason I'm here… the truth is, the higher-ups wants someone to watch over you and prevent you from harming Rias Gremory Ojou-sama, should you ever lose yourself again… even if it means I will have to kill you." Issei said nothing "After what happened at the Rating Game match between Ojou-sama and Raiser Phenex-sama, some members of the council feels wary of your existence and all has agreed that you're too dangerous to walk around freely. Killing you will upset the Shinto Pantheon since you're the only successor of Hayato Furinji and one of the three guardians of Japan's Imperial Regalia, but it's the choice we have to make in order to keep an important figure like Ojou-sama safe. Even in the past, the higher-ups had made some extremely harsh decision for the greater good of the Devil Faction, so something like that is somewhat completely normal for them." Grayfia said in a small tone.

"I see…" Issei said with a small smile "I'm a relief that you've already prepared to do it, Grayfia-san." He then continued with a question "Did Buchou know?"

"Yes, and she went straight to Sirzechs-sama and exploded into his face." Grayfia nodded her head and Issei chuckled softly at that. She really cared about him, didn't she? "She even used her position as the heiress of Gremory to threaten the council… but…" Grayfia sighed "She's still too young to understand, and her growing feelings for you will never allow Ojou-sama to let something like that to happen." The silver-haired Queen then looked at Issei "I'm very surprised, Ise-san… to hear those words from you. It must be really hard for you."

"It's better to die as a hero than live to see myself become a monster." Issei made a small smile "Just promise me that, for Rias and everyone's sake, you won't hesitate."

"I promise, Ise-san." Grayfia nodded her head before raising her hand. She was a little hesitating, at first, but then she placed it on his shoulder and squeezed gently "I also want you to promise me one thing, Ise-san."

"What's it?"

"For Ojou-sama and everyone's sake, do not lose yourself." Issei widened his eyes at that "That's all I ask."

"Grayfia-san…" Issei said. He then pointed at himself, and then placed a finger on his lip before putting one of his hands on the other's palm "I promise."

 _Line Break_

After school on the same day, Issei, Kiba and Momo gathered in the park and changed to the priest' and sister' clothes, which Momo bought on a cosplay costume website, after finishing their daily normal club activity. Issei and Kiba also wore fake crosses on their neck to finish their disguise. If the cross were real then the two of them would have gotten seriously injured.

Even though Issei had warned her that what they were doing was extremely dangerous, Momo decided to tag along, because she wanted to help. She also wanted to witness an actual battle for the first time, saying it was something she had to get used to because she's definitely going to face a lot of times in the near future. Issei didn't argue with her anymore after that.

The three of them walked around town. They walked mainly in suspicious places where there weren't any people and were reported to have strange and abnormal activities.

Time went by quickly and then it was already evening. No matter how much he wanted to continue searching for Kokabiel and his underlings, he knew that he would get in trouble if he didn't return soon. His action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, to begin with, and it would also be troublesome if they got caught by the student council Sona Sitri.

Rias would also start worrying if he didn't return before six.

"Fuu." Momo sighed as she put a hand on her head "If I were an evil man with black wings, where would I hide?" She wondered her thought out loud. However, before she could get an answer, she bumped into Issei's back when he suddenly stopped his feet "Eh?" She asked in curiosity. It's not just him, but Kiba had also stopped and started looking around.

"Issei-kun, you feel it too, right?" Kiba asked seriously

"Yeah." Issei nodded his head while he was feeling a cold chill in his body. In an instant, Issei summoned his sword, yanking it out from a magic circle "Head up!" Issei cried and when they look up, they all saw a white haired young priest falling down, holding a long sword in his hand. It was shaped like a long Kris and the blade appeared wide with a diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges.

"Peek a boo!" The priest cried and tried to slash them, but Issei raised his blade and blocked it.

"Freed," Issei growled in a low tone, glaring at the strayed exorcist.

"Ise-kun? Heee." The priest smirked "Well well, isn't this a weird reunion!? Have you gotten stronger? Is it all right to kill you now?" he asked with the same attitude like before. Issei said nothing and raised his other hand to get his second sword, but before he could make any move, Kiba jumped in and started attacking with violent strikes.

"Eh… eh… but Ise-kun is…" Momo tried to call for the blond boy, but her voice was fell into deaf ear "Seriously, what's wrong with him?" she asked and removed the exorcist cloak, doing the same as Issei "So that's our enemy?"

"Yes, he's a stray Exorcist. Freed is a psycho who kills monsters, devils and even people who make pacts with us for the sake of his own pleasure." Momo was taken aback by that, as she herself was someone who made a pact with devil and became Issei's regular client "Yes Momo-chan, there's a human like that around, and he's not the first Stray exorcists I have ever met." The pink haired girl gulped nervously "Summon your Boosted Gear and get for the worse."

She did as she was told and summoned Boosted Gear, making the red dragon gauntlet appeared on her arm in a flash of light.

Issei then turned his attention back to the battle, where Kiba and Freed were clashing in a battle of both swordsmanship and speed. However, The Knight could see that Kiba was handling Freed quite well, even if his opponent was wielding a fragment of the ultimate Holy sword Excalibur. Eventually, Kiba found an opening and threw his sword at Freed before creating several more demonic-swords to attack him from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement! "My Excalibur is 'Excalibur Rapidly'! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared, moving so fast that it disappeared from view.

Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba.

"It's not working!" Their swords clashed and much to his shock the demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

The Stray Exorcist then went for a killing move, slashing his sword downwards at Kiba. However, before it could get anywhere near its destination, Issei appeared between them and kicked him in his chest, sending him flying back while holding his chest in pain.

"Like I would let you," Issei growled and leapt forward.

"Ise-kun, wait!" Kiba called it couldn't reach him.

"Hm! I'm stronger than you!" Freed called and his sword started to glow again. He started moving with extreme speed and tried to cut Issei when he was close enough, thinking that he could neither block it with demonic swords nor fast enough to dodge it. However, much to his shock, Issei suddenly appeared behind him, with his fist cocking back.

He turned his head around and thought about making a round slash, but before he could do that, Issei suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him almost instantly, shocking the stray exorcist to the core. Charging forward with full speed, leaving a bluish aura in his path, Issei carved up the strayed exorcist with a spinning slash, sending him into the air with him before striking down, leaving a deep cut on Freed's shoulder before sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Gurh!" Freed growled as he coughed blood.

"W…woah…" Momo gasped in amazement as she looked at Issei.

"Surprise, asshole?" Issei smirked slyly as he wiped his bloody blade "You call that fast? Even when falling, you're slow." The exorcist gritted his teeth in anger as his taunt. He sheathed his sword back into its scabbard and turned around to look at Kiba "I will leave the rest to you, Kiba." He said. He wanted to kill the shitty priest himself, but it would be a bad move because he had started feeling his own bloodlust. Fighting someone like Freed, there was no need for sympathy or holding back, so he needed to stop before it could get worse.

"Alright then, Issei-kun." Kiba nodded his head slowly while walking forward, summoning a demonic sword into his hand.

However, before Kiba could approach him, there was a voice.

"Hmmm. 'Sword Birth' huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." It was another priest who had the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with grey hair and moustache, wearing a priest outfit.

"Is it you old-man Balba?" Freed asked while holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding. The devils and dragon team became shocked at Freed's word.

"Balba Galilei!?" Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am." The old man admitted it normally before looking at Freed "Freed. What are you doing?"

"Tch… can you see that I'm playing with some shitty devil?!" Freed asked while grinning like a maniac. "And one of them can bite really hard."

"Hmph. To think that you, the user of Excalibur Rapidly would lose against a devil in term of speed, it seems you still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet." Balba said casually like it was nothing "Now is not the time for playing, we have to return immediately."

"Tch…" Freed growled before saying to Issei "I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who suddenly ran past Issei with a very fast speed before clashing swords with Freed, who used his good hand to hold Excalibur Rapidly, but eventually he was still knocked back by the brutal force of the strike and its extremely destructive power.

It was Xenovia, wielding Excalibur Destruction in her hand.

"Yaho! Ise-kun!"

"Irina!" and of course, Xenovia's partner and Issei's childhood friend, Irina was also there as well. She greeted him cheerily before pointing her hand at Balba "Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels."

"I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" Freed and Xenovia exchanged words, but fighting Xenovia wasn't an option for him. He then reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ball of light, which was his way to escape. "Old-man Balba! We are escaping! However, we are going to report this to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground, making it explode on contact in a blinding flash of white light. The light covered the whole area, blinding their eyes, and by the time Issei and everyone had regained their sight, Freed and Balba were long gone.

"We are going after them, Irina."

"Okay!" Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from there.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba cried and went away after them as well, leaving Issei and Momo behind.

"Hey Kiba, wait for…" Then at that moment, he felt the presence of someone behind them

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…" There was a familiar voice behind him "This is certainly troublesome." When he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw Rias, with Grayfia behind her, standing there, with a stern look on her face and her arm crossing underneath her chest "Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

"Uh…"

 _Line Break_

"Destroying Excalibur, how reckless of you two…" Buchou said that with an unpleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead. After the incident with Freed and Balba, Rias took the two of them to the nearby park, where they were forced to kneel traditionally in front of the fountain. Momo was scratching the back of her head while smiling nervously at Grayfia, who was glaring at her with a cold expression on her face. The red dragon empress truly looked like a student who did something wrong and was about to face the wrath of her teacher.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia." Issei nodded his head "I think that he's going to call us if something happens."

"Ise, do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?" Rias sighed before asking "Why did you do this?"

"Because he's my friend and I want to help him, isn't that what is friends for?" Issei asked, raising his voice a little "Helping each other?"

"I know you only want to help him, Ise, but what you did could have affected the world of Devils." Rias shook her head "You understand that, right?" Issei said nothing at first, only lowered his head while gritting his teeth. That was exactly the reason why he didn't let Rias or anyone know about his plan.

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Okay," Issei replied curtly. Rias then did something that surprised him. She got down from her seat and wrapped her arm around his head, bringing his head into her chest and hugged him gently "Buchou…"

"You really are a reckless child." She said warmly as she patted him gently "Making me worry so much like that."

He wanted to help his friend… and yet all he did was make her feel worried.

He thought he could handle it on his own, overestimated his own ability to fight without realising that he didn't have a proper plan for it. Maybe he had taken that matter too lightly.

"Let's go home, Ise." Rias said with a small smile "We won't be able to help anyone like this."

"You're right, Buchou." Issei nodded his head with a small smile.

Beside him, Momo, meanwhile, breathed out a sigh of relief and was about to stand up, but was stopped from doing so by a glare from Grayfia.

"Eh? Excuse me?!" Momo asked in shock while pointing at herself and Issei "But I thought…"

"It's Ojou-sama's choice to whether or not she need or don't need to punish her servant for his action, you, on the other hand, is not her servant."

"So…"

"But as your teacher, who's not just training you to become stronger, but also responsible it's my duty to discipline you." Grayfia said to Momo, who gulped nervously "Ise-san is quite strong in his own right, so he can handle himself. You, on the other hand, are not ready for battle yet. You're reckless, stupid and full of yourself. Because of them, punishment needs to be served." She then raised her hand, which then glowed with magic power "One thousand spankings should be enough."

Rias and Issei could only look at Momo in sympathy while the pink haired girl was crying out for his help.

 _Line Break_

By the time Buchou and Issei arrived home, the sun was setting, showing that it was almost night time. They parted ways with Grayfia along our way home. The silver-haired Queen had decided to go to Momo's apartment with her to teach her a couple of lessons about responsibility. She also planned to teach Momo the basic lessons of magic power and how to call for them.

"We are back!" When Buchou and Issei were taking our shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, mum showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at us telling them to come silently while having a strange smile on her face. The two of them looked at each other strangely and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan, Raynare-chan!"

"Hauu!"

"This is…"The two leapt forward as if they were pushed by his mother. Both of them were wearing aprons, with Raynare's in purple and Asia's in light blue.

"E…ehh!?" Issei and Rias both gasped in shock, the former more than the later because the point wasn't the colours of their aprons, but the fact that they were currently wearing only aprons on their body. It barely covered anything and showed a lot of skin, especially in Raynare's case because she had a more mature body than Asia

"What… what is the meaning of this?" Issei asked in shock with a red face. It's not like he hadn't seen anything, mind you. He had seen all, every single detail of their body since they slept with him naked every night. But for some reason, the sights of their naked body teasingly being hidden behind aprons were strangely appealing and even more arousing than usual. That and he didn't like the fact that he was being watched by his mother as well.

"Ah, " Asia said while fidgeting nervously, "A friend of mine in our class told me that you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan. It is embarrassing, but I have to get used to Japanese culture so…" Asia said it with a red face. At this rate, she would soon become an erotic-airhead girl, something he didn't want for someone as pure as she was.

He looked at Raynare.

"Don't look at me, Issei-kun."The girl shrugged. He could see that she wasn't that uncomfortable with her state of clothing "I tried to convince her but… she believed Kiryuu more than she believes me."

"Then why did you…"

"Well, I have my reason, but don't tell me that you don't like what you're seeing," Raynare said with a playful wink. He blushed beat red after that and decided to stop it before the situation could get any worse.

"Ah ah… please… uh, put on something and…"

"Ufufufu." Of course, at that moment and for some reason, his mother jumped in and stopped him from asking them to wear something "They look cute in those aprons, don't they? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

"H-hey… I don't want to hear her story!" Issei cried while making a no and absolutely not with his hand, making his mother giggle.

"…I see." Standing behind him, Rias nodded her head with a regretful voice "So there was a strategy like that. No wonder why he didn't make any more moves even after that." She muttered under her breath before smirking at "Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

Buchou smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes.

"Raynare, you're more and more like a real devil, I like it." Rias gave the fallen a thumb up, which made her bow her head in an old faction way while holding the sleeve of her apron "Wait a bit. I will also do the same, Asia, Raynare." She then declared and turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help! Midori called and went after Rias.

A moment later, she returned with an even more erotic version of Raynare's apron that was crimson red in colour. The apron covered only the most important parts while leaving the rest to his eyes.

As the girls went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Issei wisely retreated into his bedroom to take a cold shower.

That night, the four of them also slept together, but they were waked up when they felt an enormous pressure they had never felt before. Rias immediately jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window while Issei was standing protectively beside her.

"This feeling…" Raynare and Raynare also got up after feeling something.

"You again?" Issei growled when he saw Freed, somehow fully healed and had his sickening smirk on again.

"Tch, this feeling… it can only mean one thing." The crimson haired heiress said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Raynare-tan and Asia-tan." Freed greeted them cheerfully "Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Is it a foursome? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

"What do you want, freak?" Raynare asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh.

Rias seemed like she noticed something and looked up. They eyes followed after hers and all widened at what they saw.

It was a fallen angel taking an appearance of a young man with black hair and pointy ears. On his back, he possessed five pairs of black wings. He also wore a black robe with detailed accessories.

He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." When Issei looked closely, he could see that he was carrying a motionless person.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are beings that are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss politics with me, then it's no use."

"This is a gift." He then threw the person he was carrying at Issei, who reacted immediately and caught them in his arm. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was Irina. She was covered in blood as there were cut all over her body. She was also breathing heavily.

"Asia!" Issei called out for the former num and put Irina on the ground. The blonde immediately came over and started healing her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina and made her expression start to soften and she started to breathe gently.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, it seemed Kiba and Xenovia escaped. Also, Rias Gremory, I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou, or someone as strong as he is..."

"Grayfia?" Rias asked coldly "What did you do to her and Momo?" Issei turned his head to look at Kokabiel in pure hatred.

"Don't worry sister of Maou, she is being held inside a barrier that I set up myself. It will probably take her some time to notice it, though, and by the time she manages to break out of that barrier on her own…" A smirked appeared on his face as he looked at Rias, who couldn't believe she was taken out of the scene just like that "Now, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad at all."

Rias then glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes. "…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Rias' question with joy "I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs' sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?' Rias made a sound of disgust with her tongue, a proof that she was really pissed.

"You war freak," Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Even for a fallen angel, to think that you have fallen this far down…" Raynare muttered as she glared the man she once called her leader "You like war that much?!"

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhaza aren't that keens on the next war. They started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird researches. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! Well, it's a different story if it's a 'Boosted Gear' like the one that girl has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

"Are you guys also after her Sacred Gear?" Issei asked loudly with a firm tone.

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy." Kokabiel said "Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs' and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed took out an Excalibur. He also had one of them in each hand and two of them on his hips "The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparent. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! The little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" after that, he flew away.

 **FLASH!** And once again, Freed was gone in a blinding flash of light, using the same item like before.

Without further ado, Rias declared "Ise, everyone! We are going to the school!"

""Yes!""

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels was about to start.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Please READ and REVIEW**

 **Next chapter: An all out battle at Kuoh Academy, the fight between Issei Hyoudou, his friends and Kokabiel, Freed and the Excaliburs. Will Grayfia and Momo make it out in time to help them? Will there be anyone there to stop Issei if he loses control of himself again?**

 **Also, in the next chapter, Issei will unleash the blinding and shocking power of Sugari no Ontachi, and come to realize how difficult for him to control something that has lost its trust in him.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **p/s: Leave the romance for later, next chapter we will have fight and action only!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

* * *

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji, one of Sona's Pawns reported the current situation to Rias.

They, the Occult research club, sans Kiba Yuuto and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh Academy.

Irina had been transported to Sona's house, her condition had been stabilised by Asia and her sacred gear, but it would take her some time to wake up.

Sona had gathered everyone from the student council, her servants and put a massive barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Rias. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, whose powers rivalled even those who stood at the top of the devil's society.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power on the school grounds." Sona said seriously while looking at in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred "My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible... It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

"Thank you, Sona." Rias nodded her head before asking "What about Grayfia?"

"Tsubaki is working on the barrier that Kokabiel set up around Momozono-san's apartment." Sona answered her friend's question with a shake of her head "However, we won't be able to get to her anytime soon. That barrier is so powerful that it is not only keeping someone as strong as Grayfia-san inside but also preventing her from feeling anything abnormal. In Tsubaki's last report; she said Grayfia-san was still teaching Momo-san, who is struggling. Also, it's not like she's going to think about going back to Issei Hyoudou-san anytime soon, at least not until Momo-san is able to manifest her magic power."

"I see." Issei head dropped a little after hearing that. Currently, the only one that could stand toe to toe against Kokabiel was Grayfia, the strongest Queen of the Underworld whose powers were Maou-class. She could probably stop and defeat Kokabiel before he could do whatever he was planning to do… or before he lost it and hurt his important friends instead of his enemy.

If only he could summon Sugari no Ontachi… But his grandfather said it's too soon for him to use the sword and he had lost its trust when he lost control and used its power forcefully.

"Rias." Sona hesitated for a moment before saying "Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We can still try to remove the barrier that is imprisoning Grayfia-san together and let her handle this while we will support her from the outside of the battlefield. We should also get your Oni-sama…"

But Rias shook her head before saying to Sona "You also didn't call your Onee-sama." It wasn't a question.

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." Akeno, who was standing next to Issei, said it over Rias and Sona's words.

"Akeno!"

Buchou criticised angrily while glaring at her Queen, but Akeno-san didn't back down from it and said back angrily.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory, in your base!" The black haired Queen, who usually wore a gentle smile, said it firmly with her eyes hardened "And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Rias seemed like she wanted to say something, but she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw it "Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona's decision.

"So one hour. Now my servants," Rias called as she turned to her peerage "We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!] They all replied to her with energetic voices.

 _Line Break_

We went in straight from the main gate.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating in a circle, with a large, glowing magic circle spread in the whole school field, where Balba Galilei was sitting in the middle

"What is the meaning of this?" Rias spoke out her doubt, her voice caught Balba's attention immediately.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" There was a voice in the sky. When all of the club members looked up, there was their most powerful enemy, Kokabiel who was sitting on a chair up floating in the sky while looking down on them, with his legs crossed confidently.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias, who was glaring at him with hatred.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?" He asked in an amused tone.

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

 **SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**

After they heard the sound of something that flew through the air, the gym exploded much to the shock of everyone.

"Boring, well that's okay. At least, this will be entertaining." There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located, which, after looking closely, Issei could make out the shape of a light spear. It was the same kind of weapon Raynare usually created, only a hundred or even a thousand times bigger.

Issei gulped nervously. He didn't even see that coming.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel clicked his fingers and the ground underneath them started grumbling. A portal then opened on the ground and from there, a creature emerged. It was a three-headed dog that was over ten meters tall. It had thick legs, each with a set of sharp claws. Each of its head has a pair of red eyes and there was fire coming out of the mouths that were lined with sharp fangs.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

The massive monster howled, shaking the entire schoolyard and the buildings.

"…Cerberus!" Rias said with a voice filled with disgust.

"C-Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell." Rias answered Asia's shaky question. "It lives in the gate to Hell, not in the Underworld… to think, he will bring something like this to the humans' world…" Rias bit her thumb while saying it "We will have to blow it away."

"Leave it to me." Issei stepped forward with both swords in his hands, saying that enthusiastically, but before he could make a move, Rias placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up. Stay here and let us handle this." Rias told him and didn't give him the chance to argue with her by turning to Akeno "Akeno, Raynare, just as we planned, let's go!"

"Guys… wait…"

"Hai!" But before he could say anything, both black haired girls nodded their head and summoned their wings and flew into the sky. Rias also did the same, following after her servant.

Maybe it's better this way, Issei thought bitterly in his hand, it'd be better he stay behind the front line and protect Asia, who was the only non-combatant of the group but she was also the member that held the key to their survival.

The three-headed dog, Cerberus, saw them coming and made a jump toward them. One of the heads looked towards Rias and breathed out a wave of fire toward her.

"Too naïve." Akeno immediately flew down in front stood Rias and froze the fire instantly with an ice spell.

Raynare raised her hand above her head and summoned several weapons of light, which she then launched them down to Cerberus' body. The creature of hell howled out in pain when swords and spears of light stabbed into its flesh. "I'm not done yet!" It tried to jump into the air, but the Raynare stopped the dog from doing so by creating four large spears of light and threw them toward its paws. The spears pierced through the hell dog's paws and stabbed into the ground, completely immobilised it.

"Take this!"

Rias jumped out from behind Akeno and released an enormous black orb of demonic-power that could annihilate anything it touches toward the beast. Cerberus' middle head immediately shot out a ball of fire to counter it. The two attacks clashed against each other violently and seemingly equal in strength until Rias' orb of destruction started destroying the fire and pushing it back, but then Cerberus head shot out another fireball from the third head, assisting the first one that was getting pushed back by Rias' immense demonic-power. The strength of the fireball increased and it started to push back.

"Not so fast." When Cerberus tried to shoot another fireball, Koneko, who rushed pass Issei and leapt into the air, landed a powerful blow to Cerberus' head. The punch was so powerful, that Issei was sure that its skull was carved in, and since Cerberus was howling in pain, it might actually happen.

"Here's another blow." Akeno raised her hand above her head and created a yellow magic circle on the sky. The black haired Queen then brought her hand down and pointed her finger at the Cerberus, sending a massive bolt of lightning toward the beast. It was large enough to cover its entire body and packed enough power to shake the schoolyard violently when struck. Cerberus howled in pain, which became even louder when Rias' attack, which annihilated the fireballs completely, hit the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it, but it was pretty much still alive.

GARUUUUUUUU.

"There's another one!?" Asia asked in shock when they heard another beastly howl. Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness and made a howl before coming towards him and Asia

"Stay behind me Asia." Issei said as he stood protectively in front of Asia, preparing to face the creature of hell "Come here so I can cut you to pieces, bitch." Issei growled as he stabbed one of his swords down to the ground and took a stance with the other at his hip.

However, before he could do anything, Xenovia appeared and cut one of the Cerberus' head with ease. The head went up into the sky before turning to dust.

It was Xenovia, the priestess who wielded one of the seven fragments of Excalibur, Excalibur Destruction.

"I have come to back you up." After saying that to him, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain at her devastating assaults and tried to retreat, but before it could do it, Xenovia got underneath its body and slashed her sword up. The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike and the Cerberus started to vaporise the same way its head did.

What devastating power.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures." Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body fully turned into dust and disappeared.

"Xenovia!" Issei called before asking "Where's Kiba? Is he here?!"

Xenovia didn't have to answer his question, because suddenly countless swords appeared from the ground and pierced through the Cerberus' limbs, causing the Cerberus to roar out in pain as its limbs were pierced again.

"I won't let you escape." The person who appeared and used his Sacred Gear to create so many swords like that was none other than the handsome prince of Kuoh Academy and Rias' Gremory's Pawn, Kiba Yuuto.

"Sorry, I'm late." Issei smiled in relief when he saw him, thinking that everything was going to be fine now.

FLASH!

Akeno took the opening and sent a massive bolt of lightning down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. Her attack was so big that it couldn't be compared, covering more than half of the school ground and turning the dog of hell to nothingness.

"As expected…" Raynare said as she looked at Akeno "From the daughter of…"

"Shut your damn mouth." Akeno said in a cold tone as she glared at Raynare "It's bad enough that I have to fight alongside with you. Do not speak that man's name in my presence." Raynare didn't back down from her murderous glare, but she didn't say anything either.

The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel.

"Take this! Kokabiel!" Rias cried and shot a gigantic mass of demonic-power that was ten times bigger than her usual shots, putting everything she had into a single strike. Her attack gained high velocity and went toward the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was still sitting on his chair and smirking confidently.

Much to everyone's shock, he just stretched one of his hands to the front and blocked Rias' shot with only one hand before lifting his hand up above his head. Rias' attack changed its direction, went up to the sky and disappeared.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"How pathetic! And you call yourself the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer." Kokabiel started to laugh as if he found it funny, causing Rias to grit her teeth in anger.

"…It's complete." Balba called, drawing everyone's attention to him "The four Excaliburs are going to become one." the four Excaliburs that were placed in the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, the devils had to cover their faces with their hands. When Issei looked at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other.

When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power.

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Issei cried as he gritted the hilt of his sword so hard that his hand turned white "You really think that I'm going to stand here and let you destroy my home?!"

"Then try to kill me if you can, boy, don't just stand there and let your master fight in your place!" Kokabiel smirked.

"You're damn right I'm going to!"

"Ise stop!"

Rias cried but it was too late, Issei had already jumped into the air with his sword raised above his head, aiming for a deadly strike that would cut Kokabiel in half. Kokabiel smirked widen when he saw the speed Rias Gremory's Knight was moving at and raised a hand to stop Issei's sword when he brought it down.

"Is that it?" He asked, but widened his eyes when he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He turned his head slightly to the side and was surprised to see a cut there.

"There's more for you, bastard," Issei growled and pulled his sword out of its scabbard, but couldn't attack because Kokabiel created a sword of light with his other hand and slashed Issei. Issei raised his sword to block it, but the strike was so powerful that his sword broke on contact and knocked Issei down to the ground with a deep cut on his right arm.

"Gah!"

Fortunately for Issei, Koneko jumped in and caught him before he could crash.

"Are you alright, Issei-sempai?" The white haired girl gently put him down to the ground, her hands on his shoulders to make sure that he wasn't going to try to do something stupid again.

Instead of answering her question, Issei turned his head up and glared at Kokabiel while gritting his teeth in pain. Being cut by holy based weapons, there was smoke coming out of the cut on his arm.

"Ise… what the hell are you thinking!?" With Rias, Asia quickly got to his side and started healing him. The pain soon disappeared, but the anger clearly didn't. The crimson heiress was angry, at Issei and his reckless action.

"Buchou, he's going to destroy my hometown and kill everyone in it, are you really thinking that I will just stand in one place and let him do that?" Issei answered her without hesitation.

"Of course not, but Kokabiel is not someone you can fight alone, Ise." Rias shook her head "All we can do right now is…"

"In twenty minutes this whole town will be blown to pieces, killing everyone in it and that including my own parents." Issei suddenly stood up and snapped at Rias "You think that we can wait for your brother's reinforcement to arrive?" He asked angrily "Why doesn't he come personally? What was he doing when Akeno-san informed him? There is teleportation spell that can teleport people from place to place in a blink of an eye and yet it will take him, an all powerful a fucking one fucking hour to get here?!" He asked mockingly "Give me a break! We're on our own in this!" he then summoned his second and last sword "If all you can think about is do your best to hold him until reinforcement arrives, then stay out of my way, I don't have that kind of patient." He walked pass her.

"Ise, wait!" Rias immediately snapped out of her state of shock and turned around to grab his arm, stopping him from getting himself killed "You can't do this, you will…"

"Turn into a monster?!" He asked emotionless "Well, that's good then, at least with that kind of power I can kill that son of a bitch." He pointed his sword to Kokabiel, who was smirking in amusement at the scene "Admit it, it's the best chance we have right now. We're wasting our time here, so, if you're afraid then…" But he stopped when he saw the tears that fell from Rias' eyes.

"But what about you?" Rias asked shakily "You know that we cannot fight you. It's not because that we're far weaker than you and don't stand a chance, it's because we just can't… I can't…"

"Buchou…" His eyes softened a little, and some of his anger disappeared.

"How romantic!?" Kokabiel suddenly laughed maniacally "Is this love between the two of you, the master and the servant?" he laughed before turning to the shitty priest "Freed! Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment." He ordered with a smirk "Kill all of them but leave those two for the last. I'm going to enjoy hurting them right in front of each other."

"Yeah yeah." Freed said lazily while stepping forward "Geez. What an ugly scene! It's like a shitty drama-romantic movie! If I were you, I would just order myself to kill those two first." He said while smiling crazily at Issei and Rias "But but, I have to admit that I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now, and I will definitely save the red bitch and brown samurai for your amusement later." Freed exclaimed while holding the fused Excalibur with both hands

"Tch… I should have killed you when I had the chance." Issei growled as he glared at Freed.

"Ise… you…"

"When this is over," Issei said in a low tone "you will take me to your brother so I can get a proper explanation from him," he said with a tone that let Rias know that he was not going to take a no for an answer.

"I… I understand." Rias nodded her head softly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And to think that you didn't want to inform your brother about this in the first place. I'm going to fight, so please don't stop me." It was no longer a situation where he could just sit back and let the others handle everything. He then took a deep breath and spoke to Freed "Hey you! I will only say this once." He pointed his sword at him.

"What is it?!" Freed asked lazily while picking his ear with his pinky finger.

"Don't waste my time and stay out of my way. I have no business with the like of you." He stated darkly and Freed broke out in laughter. Balba also did the same, but with a much smaller laugh and a sadistic smile on his face.

"To think that a lowly devil like you can say such words even in the presence of a holy weapon like Excaliburs." The short man laughed "Don't you think that you're being overly confident in your ability?"

"I'm not…" Issei said and pointed his hand to the side, at Kiba "He will." After saying that, Issei suddenly disappeared from his spot in front of Rias and reappeared in front of Freed, who widened his eyes and could barely raise his sword to dodge Issei's strike. He was pushed back several feet but managed to stop by dashing his feet on the ground.

"You…" but before he could say anything, Issei punched him right in the face. However, his fist wasn't the only thing that came into contact with his face.

Xenovia, who reacted immediately after she saw Issei making his move took a leap forward and kicked Freed in the face with her foot. The combination attack from both sword wielders dealt a vast amount of damage to Freed's face. His nose was broken, his lip was split and his left was swollen, but overall he was alright and capable of fighting.

"Rias Gremory's Knight," Xenovia spoke to him. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it is no longer a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy"

"I see…" Issei nodded his head "However, make sure you don't get caught in my way." And together, they attacked Freed, who activated the powers of his weapon and attacked them.

At that moment, Balba decided to turn his head to look at Kiba.

"Who are you, boy?" he asked

"I am a survivor of the 'Holy-sword Project'. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Kiba said calmly to Balba, but his eyes were filled with flames of hatred.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." The strayed Archbishop laughed.

"You're the one in charge of that project…" Kiba said in a low tone "Tell me why someone like you was put in charge of it?"

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair. I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt.

Balba shook his head. "I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" after pushing Freed and his clones back, Xenovia stopped and turned to look at Balba while gritting her teeth hatefully.

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny, teardrop-shape crystal. "With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well, it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Balba laughed pleasantly. I see.

"You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha!" Freed laughed as he started moving with extreme speed, clashing sword with Xenovia while Issei dodged to the side "Other guys beside me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"Just like a cockroach." Issei growled as he kicked the left side of Freed's head, sending him several feet away "My master is a pureblood devil, and yet she's more human than you."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments?" Kiba's asked in a very low tone.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next, I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. The young man then leant down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone" There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger.

Then it happened.

The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights but it started to spread and eventually covered the whole school field in a soft blue light. The light then gathered into many spots and took shapes, the shape of people.

There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno said in amazement.

They spirits looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!" Issei stopped and looked at the spirits around Kiba in understanding and sadness in his eyes. They must be his friends, the other victims of the Holy sword project. "I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled [ **Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least** ] more and more tears fell from Kiba's eyes as he looked at them in surprise.

Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm, singing a song.

"…The sacred song." Asia mumbled while putting her hand together with a sad smile. Raynare flew down and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her friend a comforting smile

Kiba started to sing as well while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, it was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. It was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his late comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[ **We were no good alone**.]

[ **We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But**.]

[ **It will be okay if we are together.** ]

[ **You have to accept the holy-sword.** ]

[ **It's not scary.** ]

[ **Even if God is watching.** ]

[ **Our hearts are always…** ]

[ **ONE.** ]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba, who stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us." He said, looking at Balba with determination in his eyes.

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"Cut him down, Kiba!" Issei cried out "You are a member of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kiba! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory and for that, you will not lose to a mere Excalibur!" Rias decided to follow her Knight's example and encouraged him as well.

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Akeno said with a soft smile

"…Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko joined in "Please do your best!"

"Do not let him escape this time." Raynare nodded her head "You have the chance now, finish it once and for all so you can move on."

"Please, do it for them, Yuuto-san," Asia said while smiling with tears in her eyes.

"That's right… let us overcome this together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!" Kiba said as he held his hand in front of him "Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" he cried and from the space between his hands, holy and demonic aura started emerging and formed into a single sword "Balance-Breaker 'Sword of the Betrayer'. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." As Kiba held the sword with one hand, he shot forward and promoted himself into a Knight, gaining extreme speed from Knight's attributes. "If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Hey hey hey!" Freed cried out in shock as he blocked Kiba's strike. Much to everyone's amazement, the sword withstood the cutting power of the fused Excalibur "This is unfair. Three against one." He then pushed Kiba's back and used the power of Excalibur Mimic and Rapidly at the same time, splitting the tip of the sword at the tip started to come at Kiba with god speed. It accurately tried to pierce Kiba from every direction, but I blocked and parried it with each strike. "Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience. "Then! Then I have to add this as well!" He activated the power of Excalibur Transparency, making the tip of his Excalibur disappear.

"Like you said…" as Kiba dodged the transparent sword with his Holy-Demonic sword, Issei appeared at the side and stabbed Freed rapidly with his sword "… you're fighting three on one, so don't take your eyes away from your other opponents"

"Gah!" He was forced to jump back to dodge the last strike that aimed at his heart, but the force of the strike was so powerful that it sent an invisible force toward his chest, making him cry out in pain

"Yes. Keep him there like that." Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the destructive holy-sword in her left-hand and put her right hand in the air. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She started the chain and then the space beside her got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something from the dimensional gap.

It was uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the sword was slightly taller than Xenovia, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimetres.

"In the names of the saints who reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?" Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur "After learning the truth about the true ability of Excalibur's users, do you think that I still see the right for myself to continue to use it?!" she asked with a small smirk.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Balba became speechless at her words. So she was like him, naturally blessed with the ability to wield a legendary sword "Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise, it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia, slashing his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash of Durandal, the Excalibur shattered, leaving a big hole in the schoolyard much to their shock.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal." Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored.

"Incredible…" Issei muttered. For the first time ever, he was able to see the fullest potential of a legendary sword.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and Issei and Kiba both went right at him. He also couldn't respond to it as they both ran at him with godly speed. He tried to block Kiba Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but a shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it?" Issei smirked as he threw the scabbard of his sword away.

"Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Kiba finished and together they cut down the strayed Priest, leaving a deep X-shape cut from his shoulders to the side of his stomach. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound, probably would bleed to death.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba Galilei made a shock expression as he fell back.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." Kiba said as he took steps forward.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

But before he could say it, a spear of light pierced through Balba's chest. Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Issei quickly went up to him to confirm his state, checking his pulse.

"He's dead," Issei said and looked up at the leader of Fallen Angel, who was the one that ended his ally' life.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. "Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground with an overwhelming pressure.

The actual battle had begun.

"Now devils!?" he laughed confidently and fearlessly "Give me your best shot, let's see what you can do by combining your strength together."

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" Raynare shouted but immediately Kokabiel sent her a glare that made her shake with fear.

"Shut your mouth, traitor." He smirked "Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

"Of course we can, we..."

But before they could react, they heard a shout of a certain girl with pink hair and an energetic personality.

"EVERYONE!"

It was Momo Momozono, the Sekiryuutei of their generation. She was running toward them with a smile on her face and the red dragon gauntlet, Boosted Gear on her left arm.

"That gauntlet…" Kokabiel said in shock "It can't be…"

"Momo-san!?"

"Momo-chan?" Issei said in surprise "You're here."

"Hey, guys!" Momo stopped in front Rias "I'm so glad that I make it here in time." She then turned to look at Issei, but her attention was drawn to Kokabiel instead "Woah, who's that? One, two, three… he has ten wings?" She counted and said in surprise.

"It's a long story, Momo." Rias shook her head and looked around to find a woman with silver hair "But… how can you get out? Where is Grayfia?"

"I'm sorry but she's still being kept inside the barrier someone set up around my apartment." Momo said "It's fused with extremely powerful holy attribute magic, so Grayfia-san can't get out... at least for now. She said it's specially designed to imprison devil, but since I'm a dragon I can get out easily." She said, holding her sacred gear up "I noticed a blue barrier around school and rush here as soon as possible. Sona-kaichou didn't explain much, but when I said I could help she pushed me in here and told me to help you." She finished, taking a deep breath.

"I see…" Kokabiel smirked "Welsh Dragon Sekiryuutei… to think that the one Grayfia Lucifuge was teaching is the legendary Red Dragon Emperor." He laughed loudly "This change everything, you might have the chance against me if you can unleash the full potential of your sacred gear."

"Well, the thing is… I can't…" Rias and Raynare immediately jumped in to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

"He's the enemy, idiot!" Raynare growled and made Momo widen her eyes in surprise "Going around telling people about your inability like that, what are you?!"

"Ehehe… ahahhahahhaha!" Kokabiel laughed "I see… so that's how it is…"

"You said you could help us, how?!" Rias asked curiously.

"I can power you guys up, boost your power at least ten times greater." Her statement made them widen their eyes in surprise "See, I can talk to my dragon and…"

"There's no time for the explanation!" Rias suddenly cried, startling Momo "This town is going to blow up in ten minutes, you have to boost our power right now!?"

"EH!? This town is going to what!?" Momo cried and the green jewel on her sacred gear started glowing "It will take some time for me to charge it full, though."

[ **Boost!** ] cried a male voice from Momo's gauntlet.

"Alright, take all the time you need and then transfer everything to me, I will take him down." Rias nodded her head "Ise, Kiba and Xenovia, your three will…"

"There's no need for that Rias Gremory." Kokabiel smirked fearlessly "Take all the time you need to get a power up and attack me."

After a few minute and several boots, with each boost her power got doubled and then doubled, Momo's gauntlet started glowing brightly.

"…It's here!" Momo informed them.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?" Kokabiel asked interestedly

"Momo!" Rias cried and started gathering her power, emitting a red aura from her body.

"Yes!" Momo nodded. She placed her hand on Rias' shoulder and started transferring her power.

[ **Transfer!** ] The light on the jewel passed onto Rias, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically. Issei could feel a great amount of power from her with his skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. It was an amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust.

"Ise, everyone gets out of the way." They didn't need to be told twice and immediately got back as far away as possible.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class evil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" The fallen angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" From Rias' hand, the largest, most powerful wave of demonic power was shot out, covered in the power of destruction and came at Kokabiel, who didn't move an inch of his body to dodge. It made a shockwave that shook the entire schoolyard as it made its way toward Kokabiel, who then raised both of his hands and intended to block it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!" He said while gathering the power of light and took Kokabiel took Rias' shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful. "Nuuuuuuuuuun!" Much to everyone's shock and horror, Rias' shot started to get pushed back and started to lose its shape. Meanwhile, Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was being tattered in places, and the flesh of his hands was being torn apart by her demonic power.

"Buchou!" Issei cried and immediately got to Rias' side when she fell to her knees. Rias' breathing was ragged and she had a tired expression on her face.

"I-impossible…" The crimson haired girl muttered in shock.

"Lightning!"

At the moment when Kokabiel was about to deflect it with his palm, Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on blocking Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Baraquiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged when she heard the name. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

"Baraquiel?" Issei asked in confusion.

"It's the name of the Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angel. Baraquiel-sama of the Holy Lightning" Raynare explained, "In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel-sama."

"The one who inherited… does that mean that…"

"Yes, Issei-kun…" Raynare nodded her head as the shock realization "Akeno-sempai is the daughter of Baraquiel. She used to be a fallen angel." He couldn't say anything.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Baraquiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I-I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou!" Rias said in anger as she got up with Raynare's help "More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Rias anger and said provokingly.

Then suddenly, Xenovia, who was behind Issei, moved. When she went past Issei, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time." She said the same thing to Kiba before charging ahead.

After hearing that, both swordsmen also moved ahead. Issei put his strength into his sword and went on slashing at Kokabiel with his comrades. He was up against a Maou-class opponent, but he wielded no Excalibur, so he could attack him without worrying about losing his weapon to fight.

Kokabiel dodged their moves, but Xenovia who jumped into the air brought her sword down as hard as she could. The ten wings fallen angel then created a sword of light with his hand and blocked her.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!" Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float before kicking her in the stomach "But like you said, it depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!"

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry, but she quickly adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. All three swordsmen and swordswoman were attacking at the same time, but there was little they could do to Kokabiel, who was as fast as them and way, way more powerful.

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword, a Demonic sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand and clashed with all three swords. Kiba's holy-demonic sword, Xenovia's Durandal and Issei's demonic sword, taking on their attacks as if they were nothing.

"There!" Koneko thrust her punch from behind him.

"Naïve!" His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body. Asia and Raynare rushed to her side to heal her, but it seemed she couldn't return to the battle anytime soon.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Issei let his guard down for a second because of the damage Koneko took, and he was knocked away by a powerful slap of Kokabiel's wings. He crashed onto the ground several times before he was able to stab his sword down to the ground and stopped himself. Wiping the blood from his forehead, Issei growled in frustration as he realised pure skills alone couldn't defeat him, someone, who fought war and had a lot more experiences than any of them.

If only…

" **Oh, the autumn foliage.** " he started chanting, in a very low tone. It was the poem he was taught by his grandfather from the early day of his life. He once forgot it, but it came back to him naturally after that day.

"Wha…!"

 **Of the hill of Kamioka**

At that moment, Xenovia and Kiba were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent them flying in the same manner as Issei. They somehow fixed their stance, but both of them were breathing hard.

"It's not over yet!" Kiba put strength into his Holy-demonic sword and stood up again. He then went forward slashing towards Kokabiel with no flaws.

 **My good Lord and Sovereign**

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword." Kiba surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura, making him stuck in that position.

 **Would see it in the evening**

"You think you've captured me with this?" The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Kiba then went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch and he stopped Kiba's Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers!

 **And ask for it in the morning.**

"Is this it?" Kokabiel sighed.

Kiba created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers. Kiba opened his mouth wide and imagined to create a Holy-demonic sword around his mouth.

The third sword which he held the grip with my teeth and moved his neck to the side roughly.

 **On that very hill from afar**

Kokabiel lets go of his swords and stepped back and there was a single scratch on his cheek, with a bit of blood coming out of it. Kiba couldn't believe that he could only make that much of a damage on their enemy.

Everyone was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

 **I gaze, wondering**

"Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Suddenly Kokabiel spoke and Issei stopped with his eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the leader of the devil but also God died."

Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." He explained with a wide smirk on his face "After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a merely exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia muttered as she started losing the will to fight, having a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at by anyone.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that there is no second war after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Asia stuttered with tears falling from her eyes.

Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomena occur."

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the ground with her eyes lifeless.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Raynare held her and tried to call for the former nun.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Don't mess around!" Issei cried as he stood up and glared at Kokabiel "I can't let you destroy my town, my family, my comrades and my friends. Just for your selfish motives!" he shot forward and attacked Kokabiel alone.

However, much like his previous attempts, he got knocked down or blown away by the more powerful man but still, he stood up and charged at Kokabiel with the intent to kill.

 **Or asks of it to-morrow.**

He struck left, but Kokabiel blocked it and forced him back

 **Sadness I feel at eve,**

As Issei chanted the last poem of Jito empress under his breath and kept on attacking Kokabiel from every direction, only to be parried and knocked away, dark clouds started gathering in the sky and the student council was the first ones to notice the sudden change in weather.

 **And heart-rending grief at morn – The sleeves of my coarse-cloth robe**

"What a stubborn servant you have here, Rias Gremory," Kokabiel smirked as he kicked Issei in the chest and sent him rolling on the ground.

"Ise…" Rias muttered as Issei once again pushed himself to his feet. His body was covered in blood, but the fire still burned powerfully in his eyes.

 **Are never for a moment dry.**

"No special ability, no sacred gear or whatsoever, and yet…" the sky then rumbled and a massive bolt of lightning, followed by many others then struck the schoolyard, shocking everyone. Kokabiel looked at Akeno, but she didn't show any signs of casting her spells.

" **Lo, our great Sovereign, a goddess.** "

"What are you chanting boy?" Kokabiel asked as the sky rumbled loudly "Is this what you're doing?!" he couldn't say it, but he had a feeling that something extremely bad was coming.

" **Tarries on the Thunder** "

"Answer me what you are chanting!?" Kokabiel flew at Issei with a spear in his hand. ' _I have him, quick_.'

"Ise watch out!?" Everyone cried out in horror when he didn't dodge. Kiba tried to get to him, but even after promoting to Knight, he wouldn't be able to make it in time.

"Your death." Issei answered coldly as he raised his hand above his head " **In the clouds of heaven!** " A bolt of lightning then shot down from the sky and struck Issei's body and blew Kokabiel back before he could impale Issei with his spear.

When the light died down, in Issei's hand was none other than the sword he was born to wield pure, the pure white katana with glowing golden kanji patterns along the scabbard.

"What is that sword?" Xenovia asked in surprise. Even her, someone who wielded a legendary sword, was amazed by its power.

"The strongest element weapon, a Lightning-based weapon, Sugari no Ontachi." Kiba answered in amazement.

"W-what is this?!" Kokabiel muttered in shock as he felt its power "Not good…"

" **Sugari no Ontachi.** " Issei muttered as he held it with both hands, taking a stance "Let's end this."

"AHHH!" However, before he could make a single move, electricity cracked violently around the length of Sugari, causing Issei to cry out in pain and dropped the sword down to the ground.

He couldn't believe that Sugari's rejection would be that bad.

"Ise!?" Rias and the other cried, but their words could no longer reach him because his earphones had been completely destroyed.

"To think that you're the descendant of that clan, who was blessed by the Shinto Gods and goddesses." Kokabiel said as he glared at Issei "The sword that stands at the top three most powerful weapons in the world, but it seems you can't control it well, can you?" He asked with a smirk "Well, no matter, I will just kill you right here so that you will no longer be a threat to me."

He couldn't hear anything, either the words of his friends or the threats of Kokabiel as they rushed in and put everything they got left in hope of stopping Kokabiel from killing him. He turned his head and looked at the white katana. His hand reached out and tried to grab it, but once again electricity cracked and forced him to pull his hand back.

Please… Issei thought bitterly in his head… Please lend me your strength, Sugari.

The clock was ticking, and there were barely three minutes left for them.

I want to protect my family, my friend… I want to protect them…

He reached his hand out, as Kokabiel was nearer and nearer to Issei, shrugging every attempt to stop him like it was nothing.

Please, just this time… I will prove to you again in the future… just lend me your strength this time, and I promise I will never fail you again.

"Stay away from him!" Rias cried out and got in between Issei and Kokabiel, her hands covered in demonic power. Kokabiel smirked and backhanded her away

"I will enjoy raping you later, princess." The fallen angel smirked, "You and your servants will be my ultimate trophies." Forming a sword in his hand, Kokabiel raised it above his head and prepared to stab Issei with it.

"P-please….just this time…" He muttered, "Please!" He shot his hand forward and grabbed the hilt.

To his surprise, it didn't reject him.

Without taking any more time to think, Issei twisted his body around and parry Kokabiel's light weapon, and much to the evil fallen angel's shock, his sword was cut in half the moment it came into contact with the blade of Sugari. Pushing himself to his feet, Issei raised his sword above his head, holding the katana with both hands while standing in the most basic and traditional stance of swordsmanship.

"Take this!" Issei cried and slashed his sword down, blasting Kokabiel back while crying out in agony in a massive bolt of lightning, which struck him right on his chest. Eventually, when they travelled to the other side of the schoolyard, the bolt of lightning disappeared, leaving Kokabiel on the ground with smoke coming out of his body.

"Did I… Garh!" Issei cried out in pain when there was a small explosion of electricity between him and Sugari, forcing him to release it. The lightning sword was thrown into the air before falling down and stabbing itself down to the ground.

One strike… all his sword gave him was one, single, strike.

But he smiled, nonetheless

Thank you… he mounted the word softly while looking at the white katana.

"Ise!" Rias cried out and ran at him to wrap her arms around him "You did it!" she hugged him tightly and since he got injured in many places, Issei grunted in pain "Oh, I… I'm sorry…" she said and immediately released him. Her eyes then widened when Issei pointed to his earphones before making the signs

I'm sorry Buchou, but I can't hear anything. I guess the earphone's circuit was fried when Sugari rejected me.

I see. Rias nodded her head. But then she shot her hands out to pinch his cheeks with both of her hands.

"Ah!" Issei cried in pain.

"You stupid, dummy!" Rias gritted her teeth while muttering "How many times do I have to tell you to stop being so reckless!?"

"Ara… Buchou, I don't think it's the proper reward for the hero of the day." Akeno said while approaching them with a soft smile on her face. She then shoved Rias to the side and put her hands on Issei's cheeks, rubbing them softly "Poor you, getting treated by your master like that. It seems it's up to your queen to properly reward you for your effort." She said. Issei didn't need to hear to know what she was saying since her hand was moving down to his lower body and getting dangerously close to his crotch.

He wanted to stop her but didn't need to because Kokabiel suddenly shot up to his feet and blasted a huge orb of light at them.

He grabbed Akeno's body and tried to use his body to shield her away from the attack, but fortunately, Xenovia jumped in between them and slashed her sword horizontally, dispersing the orb of light with her Durandal. Issei looked up and glared at Kokabiel, who had a horribly burned mark on his chest, where the bolt of lightning struck him.

He should have known better that a strike like that could never put him down.

"You damn brat." The black haired fallen angle gritted his teeth in pure anger "To think I was hit by a low life like you…"

"Everyone, prepare to fight." Rias called out to her servants "He's weakened and not as strong as he was, we can take him down together." She looked at Momo "Momo, prepare to give your powers to the other."

"Yes." Momo nodded her head with a confident smile "I will try my hardest!" However, her confident smile dropped when she felt an unknown fear and nervousness.

Akeno, who he was still holding onto, suddenly looked to the sky with her eyes widened in surprise. The next person who noticed was Rias and soon the others, even Kokabiel followed.

Issei decided to do the same and found himself widening his eyes in surprise.

There was a woman floating in the sky by a pair of dragon wings on her back, with a large energy-like feather. She had a voluptuous figure that clad in a set of revealing armor that was pure white in color and had blue gems on the armor parts. He couldn't see her face because she was wearing a helmet, but it was slightly opened from behind so her long silver hair could flow freely behind her. The breastplate of her armor stopped just under her breasts, leaving her stomach uncovered. It was composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes. Her entire arms were covered in heavy plated gauntlets. For the lower part, her groin was covered by a white, thong like armor, and she wore skin-tight mid-thighs black stockings, leaving the majority of her thighs and backside exposed. The greaves possessed matching protrusion on the gauntlets, with claws like feet and a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels.

The feeling of his heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. Issei was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light in the night sky. His heart was taken by it instantly

Beautiful was the first thing he thought.

Could it be?!

"Vanishing Dragon." His eyes widened when he heard Kokabiel said that and looked to the side to see that Akeno was trying to fix his earphones with her magic. It didn't take her long to finish it, though.

"Vanishing Dragon…" Momo muttered as she looked at the woman in white armors "…so you're my rival." Her whole body was trembling.

"One of the Longinus, 'Divine Dividing'… If you are already in armor mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. 'Divine Dividing Scale-mail'. Just like the "Boosted Gear" it truly is an annoying thing." Kokabiel said "…So you were attracted to the Red, aren't you, Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my way..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wings were ripped from his back and went up into the air.

"It's like the wing of a crow." The vanishing dragon stated in a low, but femininely tone, holding Kokabiel's wings in her hands "It has a disgusting color to it. Old man's wings are much darker and have the color of everlasting darkness you know?"

No one was able to catch her movement, not even Issei.

"Y…You! My wing!" Kokabiel became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon giggled quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings for those who fell down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!" Kokabiel created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly.

"My name is Albion."

[ **Divide!** ]

Everyone heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my "Divine Dividing". It halves the power every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human... and you have already gotten yourself in a very bad shape before I arrive, you know?"

Just like in the legend.

The ability of the Sekiryuutei, Momo's ability, doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others.

The ability of the Hakuryuukou, that woman's power, takes the power of their opponents and makes it theirs.

With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to attack towards the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light.

She was toying around with him like he was nothing.

[ **Divide!** ]

"Damn you!" He tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung her arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved as well.

[ **Divide!** ] After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that Issei bet even Asia could take him on with a stick.

Albion sighed. "…Already the power of a low-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought we could have a bit more fun." Albion disappeared from his sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light. When she stopped, her fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach, forcing his body to bend a lot and he vomited his blood on the ground.

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that? "This can't be?" Is it?" Albion giggled as if she found it truly amusing. "I was told by old man Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!" Albion then punched Kokabiel in the face and the man crumbled down and fell onto the ground, just like that. The silver-haired woman then reached down and picked him up before putting the defeated Kokabiel on her shoulder "Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with her arm. She then tried to fly away while spreading her wings of light after retrieving the two.

[ **Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.** ] There was a male voice from Momo's gauntlet. The green jewel was glowing brightly.

[ **So you were awake, red-one**.] Albion's armor jewel was also glowing white and the dragon inside her body, Albion, spoke up.

[ **We finally met, but in a situation like this.** ]

[ **That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.** ] The silver-haired woman turned around, so they could conversation normally.

[ **But white one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.** ]

[ **Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.** ]

[ **Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.** ]

[T **hat's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.** ]

[ **That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.** ]

After that, the two heavenly dragons became silent. Albion then turned around and was about to walk away, but Momo stopped her by speaking up while taking a step forward.

"Wait, hold up." She called "Are you…"

"You're weak. Get stronger." She flared her wings out and flew up and at that moment, the magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

It finished.

The battle for Kuoh had ended.

* * *

 **End of chapter 21**

* * *

 **Yagami's note Hope you enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of effort into it.**

 **So, the female version of Hakuryuukou has appeared and she's Momo's rival. Since the female Vali (Valene Lucifer) won the poll for the gender, I have brought you my very own version of White Dragon Empress. I will take my time to explore her personality and her intense rivalry with Momo. Unlike the cannon rivalry, my own version of the rivalry will be more intense, as they will have more reason to beat the hell out of each other (Hint hint).**

 **Momo's power as Sekiryuutei will be developed from the next Arc. It will be similar to Cannon Issei in many ways, but of course, she won't have an ability like stripping women naked or talking with breasts. Like I said, her power will be based on Kamen Rider, since she's the actress of a Kamen rider series herself, Kamen Rider Pinky. The way she transforms, her role calls, her forms, her grown… will be developed just like a Kamen Rider.**

 **Name: Momo Momozono**

 **Kamen Rider Sekiryuutei.**

 **Sugari no Ontachi made another devastating moment in this chapter, and once again Issei is unable to use it properly, even after the training with Akeno. I hope you people don't consider this an ass trump card or something like that, because in the cannon plot Issei's Sacred Gear is already an overpowered weapon to begin with. Issei won't be able to use its fullest power any time soon, at least several more Arc.**

 **Next Arc, the meeting of the three Great Factions and the debut of Issei's second sword!**

 **I'm not very happy with the amount of feedbacks I receive in the latest chapter (21 reviews), even though I put a lot of effort into making it. I hope more people will read and reviews for this chapter, since it's my longest chapter yet and the chapter where I put everything into making, and stay up very late to make.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

* * *

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Kuroka and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty minutes after everything ended. By working with Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, Grayfia was able to break herself out of the barrier Kokabiel set up to trap her a couple minutes after the battle ended. She arrived twenty minutes before the reinforcement but quickly left to go back to the Underworld to meet her master after confirming that everyone was alright and apologising to Rias that she wasn't able to help them even though she was sent there to protect them.

During that time, Kiba was spanked mercilessly by Rias while Akeno and Asia patched Issei up with bandages and sacred healing light. There were burns all over his body, but they're not something Asia's Twilight Healing couldn't handle. The sword had disappeared shortly after Hakuryuukou left with the badly beaten Kokabiel and Freed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Issei asked as he looked at Momo, who was sitting on a bench not too far away from them. She had been on her own for the last ten minutes, which was rather unusual for an energetic and optimist young lady like her.

"I'm not sure, Issei-kun…" Akeno shrugged as she answered his question "I mean, she just met her destined rival for the first time, who completely overpowered someone that we had so much trouble against. Momo-san is new to all these. That was also the first time she participated in a real life and death battle… it's actually not that easy to handle." Akeno said softly with her eyes in a sad manner "When Kokabiel tried to kill you, she was the first to rush in to protect you, but Kokabiel knocked her down with one of his wings. I saw great fear in her eyes Issei-kun, and it was not the fear of seeing the life of her friends on the line." The black haired queen released a heavy sigh "In the end, she's still human."

"Do you think we should talk to her?"

"I don't think so." Raynare shook her head as she carried the broken pieces of his swords in a cloth "Let's just let her be for now." she put the cloth down to the ground beside him and said apologetically to her best friend "I'm sorry Ise-kun, these are everything I can find, but I don't think we will be able to fix it, or put it back together."

"It's alright." Issei shook his head. It was the sword he picked up from a stray exorcist back then when he tried to rescue Asia. Without it, he would have to use Rias' gift for him in his first attempt to fight Kokabiel.

"I guess it's everything." Asia then said as the green healing light around her hands disappeared "You're fine now, Issei-san." Issei looked at his arms and could see that all the burns and cuts had disappeared, leaving his body as good as new.

"Thank you, Asia." The knight smiled gratefully and pushed himself up to his feet. His body was functioning normally, which was a good sign. Since he didn't use any of the stronger techniques Sugari no Ontachi could provide, the aftereffects of using it wasn't as bad as before.

"I wanted to help Issei-san and everyone more… but…" Asia said sadly, lowered her head and looked at her shoes as if she suddenly found them very interesting "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." Issei said as he put a hand on her head and rubbed her blonde hair "We wouldn't be here without you, Asia. You and your sacred gear saved our asses back there. Please don't forget that you're the most important member of our team." Asia blushed, and nodded her head with a grateful smile "Anyway, now that everything is over…" Issei then turned his head to look at Rias, who had just finished spanking Kiba as a punishment for his actions the past week "Sorry guys." He said to the girls and walked toward Rias.

"Sigh, and next time don't ever do something stupid that again." Rias said as she poked Kiba on his chest while glaring at him with half lifted eyes "You made me and everyone worry, you know."

"I'm sorry Buchou. I promise it won't happen again." the Pawn smiled while scratching the back of his neck. He then noticed Issei approaching them and raised his hand "Hey Issei-kun, how's your injuries?"

"I'm good. Asia and Akeno-san patched me up." Issei said with a nod of his head. He then turned to look at Rias "Buchou, can we… you know…" Rias looked at him in confusion for a second before finally realising what he wanted to tell her.

"Oh, that." She nodded her head then looked at Kiba "Yuuto, you go tell everyone to go home first. Ise and I have something to do first." After receiving a nod from Kiba, she turned back to her Knight "This way, Ise." Rias said as she gestured her hand to tell Issei to follow her "We will use the magic circle in our clubroom, it's faster that way." Issei nodded and followed her into the old school building. It didn't take them long to get to their clubroom, where the only light being the glowing magic circle on the floor.

"You know, the reinforcement team will fix the school as soon as they remove the destruction spells Kokabiel prepared on our schoolyard." Rias said as she prepared the spell to teleport port of them to her brother's office "Even though Kokabiel has been defeated and taken away, we have to make sure that he didn't leave anything there, maybe a backup plan to destroy this town or something like that."

"I see…" but he didn't say anything after that, making Rias look at him strangely for a second before sighing.

"Ise, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him softly "I mean… Onii-sama will probably have a good reason. It was not a simple matter, you know."

"I know, Buchou." Issei shrugged "It's just… I want to hear it from him, you know. I want to hear the reason why he's not the one who personally came to rescue you. I mean… it's you we are talking about."

"Ise, you know that he cannot…"

"I know that he can't favour a devil over the others, his sister or not, but it's not what I'm talking." Issei pointed out "I'm talking about the heiress of a family of high class, pureblood devils, one of the highest-ranking devil families of the Underworld. Isn't your life very important for the society and future of devil?" he asked "Sona Sitri and her peerage are also residing in this town. Isn't she important too? Not to mention that Grayfia-san, the Queen of the Underworld and Sekiryuutei are here. I remember that the higher-ups were so hyped when they heard about Momo-chan, who becomes our friends and has a friendship with us." He then took a deep breath before looking away "It's just…"

"Hey, I understand." Rias said softly as she put a hand on his cheek and turned his head back to look at her "let's just get this over with so we can all go home together, okay?" she then gently grabbed his hand and led him into the glowing magic circle, which then flashed and started transporting them to Sirzechs' office.

"Okay." Issei nodded his head with a small smile.

In a blink of an eye, they were standing in the middle of a hallway with the traditional Victorian interior design. Looking at the sky outside, Issei could see that it had the colour of purple instead of blue, or black because it's nighttime. There was the moon in the sky too, but he doubted it was real because they were under the ground.

"There's a magic barrier that prevents anyone from teleporting into his office, so this is the farthest the spell can take us," Rias explained and Issei nodded his head in understanding. She then walked toward the opposite room and raised her hand to knock on the door.

But before she could do it, the door was opened. It was Grayfia.

"Ojou-sama, Ise-san." The maid greeted and bowed her head to them "Please come in, Sirzechs-sama is expecting you two."

"He is?" Rias asked in surprise, turned around to look at Issei before saying to Grayfia "Well, I guess he doesn't miss anything, does he?" she asked with a smile and entered the room with Issei.

Issei had met Sirzechs before, as he was one of the first people or devils that came to visit him when he was still recovering from the side effect of using Sugari with his grandfather, Hayato Furinji. Issei heard that they were great friends and each had an immense amount of respect for each other. They met a few decades ago in the past when he was still the guardian of Ise Grand Shine. Sirzechs used to want Hayato to join his peerage, but he refused because he couldn't abandon his duty.

"Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia spoke up as she walked pass them, informing the crimson haired Maou who was sitting at the table in the middle of the room "Ojou-sama and Ise-san have arrived."

"Oh." He looked up from the document he was reading and smiled to them "Rias-chan, Ise-kun, I'm glad to see that you two are alright." He then pointed to the chairs that were prepared in front of the table "Please, have a seat you two."

"Thank you, Onii-sama," Rias said gratefully and took her seat, followed shortly by Issei.

"I know why you two are here." Sirzechs said with a nod of his head, closing the document before giving it to Grayfia "Actually, I'm surprised to see that it actually took you two this long to come to see me. I thought you would pay me a visit as soon as the battle was over, to get a good explanation from me." Both Issei and Rias widened their eyes at that, especially the Knight since he didn't expect Sirzechs to see right through them right that "It's alright, I'm not angry at you two or anything. You have the right to hear it directly from me."

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Rias smiled.

"Please, ask me all the questions you want to know, and I will answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Um, yeah… Sirzechs-sama…" Issei cleared his throat and began asking "Can I ask why instead of coming personally, you decided to send a devil troop that actually took an hour to get here to aid us?"

"It's more complicated than you think, Ise-kun; you're still too young to understand this but…" Sirzechs took a deep breath before answering "The opponent you were up against was Kokabiel, one of the leaders of Fallen Angel. He's a warmonger, who enjoys wars, battles and fighting more than anything else, but he's still one of the more important figures of Grigori." He then stood up from his seat and walked to a window, with his hand put behind his back "The Great War had ended long before you two were born, but it left the Three Factions in a state which you can call a cold war. So while there was no peace between the factions and outright battles did not occur, there are still occasional conflicts between members who crossed paths for countless millennia. We cannot risk starting another Great War, especially when all three actions has lost their main forces, and couldn't continue battling." He then paused for a second before saying "However, Kokabiel's action nearly destroyed the existing status quo of the three Factions. He stole one of the most important weapons of Heaven and threatened the lives of two devil families' heiresses, as well as the lives of many young devils like you. Such action can no longer be overlooked, but for the sake of peace, I have to personally make sure that no devil like Kokabiel would use this as an opportunity to start a war with Fallen Angel. We don't want war, but we're not saints either."

"Onii-sama is the Maou of Domestic Affairs." Rias explained to Issei "He… takes care of internal issues."

"Many clan heads and members of their families demanded war against them, you know." Sirzechs continued after that "Some of them lost their loved ones to the fallen angels in the previous great war, so it's perfectly normal for them to have a deep hatred toward the ones with black wings. However, I cannot let their hatred, their thirst for revenge make them overlook the sake of our race. As soon as I received the report from Rias' Queen, I called for a meeting, and made sure none of them is going to cross the line."

"What about the Grigori, Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

"Even though I had informed them about it beforehand, at first, they refused to act or do anything about it on their own, which was why the tension was high. However, I had Serafall taking care of that, it's also the reason why she couldn't come to the human world to save her sister." Sirzechs turned around and answered Rias ' question with a soft chuckle "She loves her sister a lot, maybe even more than I love you Rias. How far will she go to ensure her sister's safety against Kokabiel? That's not the question I want to find out, and so do you."

"Is…Is it that bad?" Issei asked nervously. He had never met Serafall Leviathan before, but he did know that she was Sona Sitri's elder sister and the most powerful woman of the Underworld.

"Bad is a huge understatement, Ise." He could only nod his head.

"Anyway," Sirzechs cleared his throat before continuing "It shouldn't take any more than a few minutes for the reinforcement troops to arrive, but we have to make sure that Azazel won't misunderstand it as an act of starting a war first. But, it seemed Azazel has become a lot more reasonable lately. He sent Hakuryuukou, who we believe he has been in association with for a long time, to take care of Kokabiel, so we don't have to do it ourselves and cause us, even more, problems."

"I see…"

"I hope this will clear up your inquiries sufficiently Ise-kun." But he then said in a serious tone "I care a lot for my family, but I care for my people more. Sometimes, I will have to make the harsh decision that I don't like, but it's only for the sake of our faction that you're a part of."

"I understand…" Rias put her hand on his shoulder as he said that "Maybe I should have… thought about it more carefully before… you know…" Rias was right. Her brother would have a perfect explanation for it.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Ise-kun. It shows how much you care for my sister and your friends." Sirzechs smiled before looking at Rias "I will need you to send a full report to me in twenty-four hours, the higher-ups would like to know about the details of your battle with Kokabiel."

"I understand, but there's… there's also something I want to ask you, Onii-sama." Rias said in hesitation "It's about God."

"So… you found out, didn't you?" Sirzechs sighed "I guess it's only a matter of time."

"So it's the truth."

"Yes, it is but… you and Ise-kun have already had a tough day, Rias-chan." Sirzechs said "You two should return home and get some rest. This matter is bigger than you think and you've already had enough for today."

"But… sigh…" Rias sighed and nodded her head forcefully "I understand, Onii-sama."

"Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of things to take care of now."

Issei and Rias left Sirzechs' office after that, but instead of going back home right away, Rias asked him if he wanted her to give him a tour around her brother's place, which he said yes since he wasn't exactly in the mood to go home yet. After everything that happened, Issei needed some time to think, and his house wasn't exactly the place for it.

Eventually, they stopped at a balcony where they could look at the city outside Lucifer Palace. Issei heard that it was the capital of the Underworld, Lilith, which was named after the mother of devils. The city looked pretty original and liked any cities he had seen in his life, with the only difference being the citizens. They're devils, and not many of them were using their feet to travel around.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Rias asked said as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're right Buchou." Issei nodded and stood straight up, looking at his master with a small smile.

Rias turned around and was about to leave first, but Issei grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She was a little surprised by his action, but her expression softened when she saw the look on his face.

"What's it, Ise?" she asked softly.

"Um… I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." Issei said nervously as he scratched the back of his head "I shouldn't let myself…" But before he could finish his apology, Rias stepped forward, grabbed his cheeks with both hands, pulled him down and placed her lips on his, kissing him with her eyes close and effectively shutting him up. Issei was stunned by her action, even though he couldn't help but start enjoying the feeling of her soft lips, just like when she kissed him in the bathroom of his house.

After ten seconds, she pulled back while smiling, and he couldn't help but ask.

"So… Is it another reward? What's that for?"

"Do I need a reason to give you a kiss, Ise?" Rias asked softly with a warm smile "Also, it's not a reward. I just feel like kissing you, that's all."

"Yeah right." The Knight said sarcastically before saying "Look Buchou, about back there…"

"Are you trying to make me kiss you again to shut you up? Because it's really working you know" Rias asked playfully and pinched his cheek with her hand "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rias?"

"Buchou…" Rias leant her head forward "I mean, Rias. I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't get angry at you like that. I should have thought about it more thoroughly. I also shouldn't rush in and try to fight him myself like that. You only care for me and everyone and yet I make you worry every time." He said quickly, so Rias couldn't say or do anything to stop him.

"It's alright. I would also react like that if I were you, you know, knowing that the town where your family and your friends are living in was going to get destroyed by a mad fallen angel, just like that." stated Rias, a soft smile on her face "Like my brother said, it showed how much you care, Ise, for me, and for everyone."

"Rias." Issei said before smiling "Thank you."

"Let's go home, Ise," Rias said and removed her arms from his neck, but before she could leave, he grabbed her again and pulled her into his chest, with his hands put his hand on her back. Rias was surprised, but she didn't do anything against it. "Ara…" She exclaimed softly in surprise, before asking with a teasing smile "what do you want to say to me now, Ise?"

"It's a request this time…" Issei shrugged. He wondered if it was a good idea to be that close to his mistress, whose beautiful breasts were pressing tightly against his chest. Even a non-pervert like him had to admit that her breasts were really beautiful "Can we…" To answer his uncompleted question, Rias kissed him, once again overlapped his lips with hers. However, instead of standing still like an idiot like last time, Issei kissed her back, pulling Rias even closer to him. At first, the kiss was small, but then, it grew bigger, as they both let the intensity of their kiss build up steadily.

 _Line Break_

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel, Issei and Asia walked into the club room and were shocked by the presence of a certain foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Good morning!" It was Xenovia, and she was wearing Kuoh Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" Issei couldn't hide my unrest and pointed his finger at her, asking in surprise.

PA!

Then suddenly, black wings grew out of Xenovia's back. It was the wings of a devil, which could only mean one thing.

"I found out that God is gone, you know, so I decided to take a new way and turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received three Pawn pieces from Rias Gremory. I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a second-year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia said seriously but then smiled.

"Oh, okay then." Issei nodded his head "But what with that expression?" He deadpanned because it looked really weird on someone like her.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." The Durandal wielder sighed longingly.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right?" Issei had to admit that it was fast.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable, you know." Rias explained while sipping a cup of tea "With this, it's a birth of the third swordsman of my peerage or swordswoman along with you and Yuuto." She was enjoying it, of course. Her group had become even stronger.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil that was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…." Xenovia started to hold her head down while mumbling under her breath.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the Excaliburs, including mine. The 'fragments' that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again." Issei nodded his head in understanding, though he wanted to talk to and get to know Irina more since they're childhood friends and she might be able to help him remember something about his forgotten past.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" Raynare asked curiously as she entered the room "Sorry I'm late Buchou. It's class' businesses."

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case." Xenovia answered the question right away "Unlike Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off, exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." She laughed softly before signing longingly.

"Like I said…" Issei stated as he took the seat on a longue "Buchou is a pureblood devil, and yet she's more human than them." Rias beamed at him.

"I guess you're right, in a way." Xenovia nodded "Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." she then paused for a second before continuing "Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil, but I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident." Rias spoke up when the members were all there "They said they would like to make contact with the Maou because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen angels even though they felt unsatisfactory about that. They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past." She explained to them "The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excaliburs was an action taken by Kokabiel only, and the other leaders didn't know anything about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

"It's the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures, and also the home of many rare and dangerous creatures." Raynare explained to those who didn't know "If they put someone down there, it's alright for us to believe that we will never meet them again."

"That's right." Rias said "Anyway, we're grateful that the battle was ended by the intervention of 'Vanishing Dragon'. Grigori stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organisation."

"Hakuryuukou…" Momo muttered under her breath while looking at the cup of tea in her hands. She had, mostly, come back to her old self, but Hakuryuukou and her immense power were always a sensitive topic to Momo. Even a human like her could see the wide gap between their powers.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently, there is something Azazel wants to talk about, and I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologising about Kokabiel's action. Though to tell you the truth, I don't think it will happen anytime soon." Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder.

"We were also invited to that meeting." Akeno informed them with a smile "We have to report the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!?" Issei wasn't the only one who got surprised by the Queen's words, as every member had a shocked expression on their faces.

Momo broke the silence by asking the new member of the Occult Research Club "Xenovia-san, the "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right." Xenovia answered "Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have Longinus in their possession. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good."

"Have you ever met this woman before, Raynare-chan?" Issei decided to ask his best friend, who used to be a member of Grigori before she became a devil.

"No, I haven't." Raynare shook her head "But I heard rumours about her. She is the top fighter among them, probably the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori." Everyone widened their eyes at that while Raynare turned to say it to Momo "At this point, she is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

"I see… It seems I'm in a serious situation here." Momo laughed, but without her usual bright expression

"Oh, that's right." Xenovia spoke like she suddenly remembered something "I would like to apologise to Asia Argento." She then turned to Asia and continued "Since God didn't exist anymore, his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want." She finished before bowing her head down, but her expression didn't change so Issei couldn't tell if she really meant it or not.

"No, no, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia said it truthfully while she was smiling innocently.

"So you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now." Xenovia then chuckled bitterly "So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." At that moment, there was a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes, but it quickly disappeared when she tried to leave the room "Then I will be leaving. There are a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

"U..umm!" Asia stood up from her seat and stopped her. "On the next weekend, I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" Asia asked it with a smile.

Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile. "It will be next time then, Asia. This time, I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?"

Xenovia then said it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!" Asia answered with a bright smile.

After confirming that, Xenovia turned around and once again tried to leave the room, but when she was about to step through the door, she bumped into something that felt like a wall of firm bricks and fell back on her butt.

"What the…" she muttered while massaging her nose, but then her eyes widened in shock when she saw him, sharing the same expression as Momo "WAHH! WHO IS THIS!?" she cried when the giant, grinning old man crouched down and looked at them while giving them the peace sign.

"Hello there everyone!" he greeted them with a deep, playful and booming voice "Hi! Ise-chan!"

"It's a giant!?" cried the Sekiryuutei.

"Ji-chan." Issei stood up and looked at his grandfather in surprise.

"This is your grandfather!?" Momo asked in shock.

"Momo, Xenovia, this is Hayato Furinji-oji sama. He's Ise's grandfather." Rias stepped forward and introduced him to the new members of the club while Hayato was walking into the room "Also, don't worry, he knows about the Three Factions and the supernatural world."

"Indeed I am." The giant old man smiled as he put his hand on the door "I can see that you have reinforced the door, Rias-chan. Very good!" He praised before offering his hand to Xenovia, who was still sitting on the ground "I'm sorry, young lady. But I think you should check your surroundings more carefully. It's not safe to blindly walk around like that."

"I uh… thank you." Xenovia took his hand and let Hayato pulled her up to her feet.

"Oji-sama, this is Xenovia, she's the newest member of my peerage." She then gestured her hand to Momo "And over there is Momo Momozono, she's…"

"KAMEN RIDER PINKY!" Hayato cried while pointing his hand at Momo "I know you. You're that girl from the TV-show Kamen Rider Pinky, the twentieth Kamen Rider."

"Wha…?" Momo was shocked, and she didn't know how to react.

"Big fan, big fan." Hayato laughed while stroking his beard. He then reached his hand into his robe and pulled out a rider belt "I even have Ichigo's rider belt right here. I have been watching Kamen Rider from the very first Kamen Rider, Ichigo to the very first primary female rider, Pinky."

"S-seriously? Momo asked in shock before smiling "Wow… I mean… I thought only kids and some young adults watch the show. You're probably my oldest fan, Ji-chan."

"Is this guy for real?" Xenovia asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Please don't ask." Issei shook his head before clearing his throat to gain his grandfather's attention "Um, Ji-chan, can I ask what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I come here to see how everyone's doing, and I'm glad to see that this club is as lively as ever. Oh, thank you Akeno-chan." Hayato took a seat on the chair and received a cup of tea from Akeno "Also, I come here to talk about Sugari no Ontachi, Ise." The man then said it seriously, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise "I received the news from Sirzechs. It's about your battle with Kokabiel a couple of days ago. You tried to summon the sword, didn't you Ise-chan?"

"I know that I lost its trust, and I'm not ready to use it yet but… what choice did I have?" Issei said bitterly as he took the seat opposite from his grandfather "We're up against Kokabiel, Ji-chan. He managed to take Grayfia-san, who was sent to protect us, out of the picture even before she could do anything. I... we did our best to hold him down, but even when working together, he's easily overpowered us. He also had a destruction spell that was strong enough to destroy the whole town and would denote in thirty minutes, and the only chance to stop it was defeat him. I had no other choice, Ji-chan."

"I know, Ise-chan. But still, it's very reckless of you." Hayato said seriously "Sigh, I should have stayed in this town for a little longer. If I were here, I would have taken care of Kokabiel for you all."

"Yeah… probably…" Issei chuckled softly "Anyway, a single strike was all it gave me after I begged it to allow me to use its power to protect everyone. It's only one strike, but enough to buy us some time and severely weaken Kokabiel."

"That means there's still hope for you Ise-chan. Remember that you're not the first to lose its trust. It's the sword with a lot of trust issues you know." Hayato smiled before asking "However, don't you feel curious, Ise-chan?"

"About what, Ji-chan?"

"Normally, when a wielder lost its trust, the sword would never answer to them, not even their call and yet it still came when you called for it. Don't you feel curious?" Rias and her peerage couldn't stop themselves from widening their eyes in shock after hearing that.

"What do you mean, Ji-sama?" Rias asked in surprise.

"It's drawn to this school, Rias-chan." Hayato explained "With or without its trust, Issei-chan is its current owner, but he's not the only one who has the right to use it. There's someone else, someone who is always there when us Furinji trains our heir, holding Sugari in her hands and waiting for the day she can hand her weapon to the next guardian of Ise Grand Shrine." By that time, Issei had already realized it "Uno-Sarara-sama, who was later known as Empress Jito."

"But… how's that even possible?" Issei asked in shock "I thought she…" he stopped and felt like something suddenly stuck in his throat. He couldn't say it.

"I don't know Ise." Hayato shook his head "But one think I can tell, her spirit, or at least something like that is wandering around this school. Sugari answered to your call and came here because it was drawn by the presence of its first and rightful owner."

"Empress Jito or at least her spirit is somewhere in this school, and if you want to earn the trust of Sugari no Ontachi again, Ise-chan, you have to find her."

Everyone, especially the younger girls, paled at the thought of a creepy ghost wandering around school at night.

But the bigger question was why there? At Kuoh Academy of all place?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! This will clear out some confusion in the last chapter, like why Sugari answered to Ise's call when he has lost its trust in the first place.**

 **There's not much I want to say, other than hopefully I don't mess up Rias and Issei's romance scenes, as well as Sirzechs' explanation for everything. It's satisfying, at least in my own opinion.**

 **Next chapter will probably take some times to update, because I also want to update the other stories of mine, sorry (:D)**

 **READ and God Dammit! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

* * *

 **Harem (Have feeling or actually in love with him): Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Rosseweise, Raynare Xenovia, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex, Momo Momonozo (The current Boosted Gear welder is her) , Valene Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge (no marriage with Sirzechs), Gabriel, Serafall Leviathan, Yasaka, Isseika and a mysterious female character. This, actually more than a half of the DxD cast and even more than Issei's harem in cannon but...oh well. (For now, at least)**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

As he sat on one of the bed of the infirmary, naked from the waist down, Issei couldn't believe that it had become a daily routine for both him and his mistress, Rias Gremory.

Said young woman, who was naked as the day she was born, was between his legs with her impressive large breasts wrapped around his cock, using her hands to move them up and down on it. While she was doing that she was also putting her mouth to use, her beautiful crimson hair was springing as she bobbed her head on the rest of the cock that was not getting pleasured by her tit-fuck.

The moment the door of the infirmary was locked behind them, Rias stripped down to her birthday suit, while giving him a show of her body just for the sake of keeping him aroused. Then she proceeded to begin her favorite devilish job of the day by giving him oral sex, with her tits got involved not long after.

It was the only time their positions were completely reserved.

Issei exhaled from his nose as he looked down at Rias's bobbing head. She had a lustful expression on her face and looked really into pleasuring him with her mouth. Issei could see the usual burning determination to make him feel good in her eyes as she focused on giving him the best head yet. Her soft lustful moans she let out as she sucked and licked on his shaft turned him on like nothing else.

"How does that feel? Do you like it?" Rias pulled back and asked with a seductive smile. She squeezed Issei's cock inside her breasts even harder and started moving them in different directions, making Issei's grunt of pleasure become even louder "Are you holding back on me again, Ise?" She continued her activity without stopping, using her tongue to treat the underside of his cock with nice and long lick that was slowly pushing him over the edge.

It all started with just kisses. When no one was around and it was just the two of them, Rias would climb onto his lap and kissed him while her arms wrapped around his neck and hands tangling in his hair. However, as soon as she got comfortable with simple kisses, her tongue came into action. Recently, Issei had nothing but passionate French-kisses from his master, who openly allowed him to do whatever he wanted with her oral carven.

However, as soon as Rias decided that kisses were no longer enough to express how much she loved him, she got naked and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do with her voluptuous body.

"It's all yours, Ise." That's what she said. It's already hard enough for Issei to control himself in her presence. Those words simply broke the last of his control.

Of course, while his hands were playing with her naked body, paying special attention to her breasts, Issei couldn't stop himself from getting extremely aroused, to the point he felt like his cock would rip apart his pants any second.

And of course, being an awesome mistress she was, Rias didn't hesitate when she wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible while he was playing with his favorite new toy. She spoiled him with her mouth, which she did sloppily at first, like their first time in the bathroom but she improved and at the time being, she's able to take care of his cock with mind-blowing treatments.

Issei had a feeling that soon enough, Rias would allow him to fully enjoy the utmost pleasure her body could provide the two of them. As human as she was, in nature she was still a pureblood she-devil and he heard that pureblood devils usually followed their instinct and carnal desires more than anything.

"Ara…" Rias giggled in delight when Issei's prick shuddered in her cleavage and spurted out a huge rope of jizz, the thick line of cum shooting up over her head before falling back to land on her face in an unbroken stripe. By the time it landed, yet another had leapt from his knob, and another, over and over, the heavy wads splashing down over her gorgeous face.

Rias released his cock from her breasts and moved back, grabbing his cock and aiming it down towards her as she opened her mouth and held out her tongue. Viscous ribbons coated her features, laying across her cheeks, lips, nose and sealing both her eyes closed as she pumped and jerked on his prick, getting out every last drop.

"Yes, cum all over me, Ise." The crimson haired young woman sighed, milking his cock, feeling it buck in her hands as it laid another salvo over her face. She felt huge wads slide down her cheeks, over her chin and down on to her big tits which were resting on his thighs. Time and again it lurched, delivering a huge load despite him having cum not that long before.

Finally, Issei's cock stopped cumming and Rias leaned forward, sucking hard on the big knob as it drizzled the last of his spunk into her mouth.

"R-Rias…" Issei moaned "That was so good," He gasped slightly, trying to get his breath back. He watched as his mistress used her fingers to scoop his sperm over her face and into her mouth, sucking her fingers clean as she did.

"Mmmm, you always taste so good, Ise." she said, opening her eyes once they were clear of cum and smiling up at him. She put both hands under her breasts and lifted them up, bending her head and licking and sucking up as much as she could while putting on a show for him.

"This is…."

"Do you want more?" Rias asked as she smiled seductively "I know that you want more, Ise. Surely three times in a row isn't not enough to satisfy you, isn't it?"

"Three times in a row?" There was a voice and the curtain around their bed was pulled to the side "You two sure are taking your time, aren't you?"

The girl that was standing there looking at them with a dark smirk on her face was, surprisingly, Raynare.

"Raynare-chan…" Issei said in surprise. While Rias showed no sign of shame, he tried to cover himself, but his legs hit Rias and failed miserably, losing his balance and fell off the bed, landing on his back and the back of his head "It's…" He grabbed his pants and boxer and quickly put them on, using godly Knight Speed to do it almost instantly and stood up on his feet. He suddenly realized that his earphones had fallen from his ears, and quickly picked them up and put them on again. His face showed panic for a second but it disappeared as soon as he could hear again "Hey, Ray-chan… what's up."

He smiled nervously while Raynare kept smirking darkly while shaking her head.

 _ **That night.**_

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well." said a man in his twenties. He was tall with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee, dressed in a light color Yukata and had a bright smile on his face when he opened the door of his house for Issei "Please, come in."

After looking at the client, Issei shook his head with a small smile. "No, it's alright." The Knight smiled and walked into his house. Over the past few days, Issei had been summoned a lot by him, so much that he could say that he had become his one of his regular client like Momo. His requests were various. Yesterday he asked Issei to go buy bread for him in the middle of the night, while before that, he wanted to go fishing and had Issei accompanied him to a nearby fishing spot. It's easy to get them done, so Issei didn't complain about those requests.

However, Issei couldn't stop himself from feeling suspicious about the man. Every time he tried to ask for his name, he started talking about another topic, or simply urged him to work faster, ignoring answering his question for the rest of the day.

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Um… I'm not that good at video game." In truth, he had never played a videogame before, because he was deaf and all. Maybe he did when he was younger, but at the moment even if he wanted to start playing something, Issei wouldn't have the time to waste in videogames.

"Don't worry about it. You seem like a quick learner." The man smiled brightly before heading to set up the game. It took him a minute to do "All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller." He said and tossed the controller to Issei

"Ah, thanks. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

"Me too, me too."

The both took their seats on the sofa and started playing.

"GO!"

It was a racing game, with the car moving extremely fast, but with the eyes that had gotten used to speed far greater than the speed of cars, Issei could see what was going on and instantly react to it. The controls were pretty easy to understand, so Issei easily overwhelmed his client in the first two laps of the race.

"Ara ara, you won devil-kun." Azazel declared when Issei's car crossed the finish line first, leaving Azazel's car nearly one third of a lap behind "Your fighting spirit sure is strong, as expect from the invincible superman Hayato Furinji."

Issei nearly dropped the controller when he heard the words that came out of the man's mouth, with a chill went down his whole body.

Issei then turned his head to the side, swallowing heavily and asked him in caution. His instinct was telling him that the man had suddenly become someone he would have no chance against

"Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit and then, while watching the TV, he revealed...

"My name is Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, guardian of Ise Grand Shrine, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back…

 _Line Break_

"This isn't a joke!" The crimson haired bishoujo (beautiful young girl) had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face. "Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!" Rias said while trembling with rage.

"Relax, Buchou, he seems responsible, and haven't done anything to us." Issei, who sat next to her, pointed out.

"It's you that I'm worrying about, Ise." Rias said as she looked at him "Try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death!" she stated firmly "It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise." Rias said while holding his hands together

"Azazel is the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" Momo, who was sitting on the chair opposite from them and doing her homework while wearing glasses, asked curiously "Do you think that he's interested in my sacred gear?"

Kiba answered with a nod of his head "I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right."

"Don't worry Momo-chan, there is no way we're going to allow him to lay his hand on you" Issei said. His words made Momo smile and turned her eyes up from her homework, looking at him.

"I know that you and everyone will, Issei-kun." Momo smiled gratefully and went back to her homework. Though, her smile disappeared. She was really appreciate and glad that Issei showed so much care for her, and was protective of her, but she knew that she couldn't just rely on her and the others all the time. She had to get stronger, or else she would never be able to fight on her own, and catch up to that silver haired dragon empress.

"Anyway, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias pondered, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, they heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Sirzechs Lucifer, with Grayfia accompanying behind him, walking into the room while smiling pleasantly.

Asia, Momo and the newcomer, Xenovia had a confused expression on their faces when Issei and the others stood up and bowed their heads to the. Rias, meanwhile, abruptly stood up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" She let out a surprised call.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did nearly a week ago, Rias. He may do a prank like last time, though." He looked at Issei and said with a smile "I believe that the Governor will come earlier than the planned date." He then looked at the others "Please relax and raise your head, I came for private business today." Everyone obeyed that. "Hey, my little sister. This room seems like murder scenery, or a secret cult. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." While surveying the room, Sirzechs was giving a bitter smile.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asked doubtfully.

After she said that, Sirzechs reached his hand into his pocket and handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying, Rias?" He asked with a smile "Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Just like what he said, the school's visit was really close. His parents were in high spirits, so much that they was even planning on taking a paid leave to come visit Issei and the girls they viewed as their own daughters, Asia and Raynare. The parents really wanted to see if the three of them were doing well in class

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" And the silver haired maid immediately responded to her troubled question

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

Rias sighed, clearly she didn't look forward to it.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

However, the crimson haired Maou turned his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

"Here? Really?" Rias asked with her eyes wide open.

"Ah, as you can see, this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it." He pointed out with a smile "My little sister, you, Rias Gremory. There're the legendary Sekiryuutei, the guardian of Ise Grand Shrine and keeper of the legendary elemental sword, Sugari no Ontachi. Next we also have the holy devil sword user, the legendary holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel attacked this place and Hakuryuukou arrived to save it. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion."

He's right, Issei had to admit it.

Not to mention that the soul of Jito Empress was also wandering somewhere around the academy.

"Excuse me but," Xenovia interrupted, raising her hand "Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

"Oh yes, good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I doubted my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil", Xenovia said "To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" she said while appearing to be deep in thought, once again doubting herself for her recent decisions.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's almost night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

At that moment, Issei decided to raise his hand and joined in "Um, excuse me but if that's the case, would you stay in my house, we have some a spare room and a room for guess available so…" those two rooms were supposed to be Raynare, Asia and Rias' room, with the fallen angel and the former nun sharing the same, but they barely paid any attention to them. It was his room their room now. The girls had moved in to sleep with him every night.

At first Sirzechs looked at him in the eyes before saying with a smile, after remembering that his sister was living in her servant's house as well "That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister was boarding in."

"No! No!" Rias resisted cutely, but she knew that there was no way she could stop both Sirzechs and Gray from coming. She turned her eyes slightly to Issei and gave him a halfhearted glare, as if she was trying to tell him something, which he didn't notice because of Sirzechs' next words.

"Nonsense Rias." Sirzechs shook his head while exclaiming "You know, this is a perfect opportunity to get to know Issei-kun's parents myself. Don't you want your brother to meet the parents in law soon?"

"P-parents in law?!" Issei said in surprise, with a huge blush on his face, something that he shared with Rias and the younger girls within the Occult Research Club "Sirzechs-sama, please it's…" Why was he blushing and reacting like that? Issei didn't understand. He and Rias were currently in a relationship, a complicated one but a sexual/romantic relationship no less. Shouldn't he feel happy when her brother addressed his parents as his parents-in-law like that?

"Ara, there's no need for you to react like that, Ise-kun. There's nothing for you to worry about." The Maou came over and sat down next to Ise, patting his shoulder.

Issei could only chuckle nervously.

 _Line Break_

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes yes, I'm so glad that Ise-chan can find people like Rias-san as his friends." In the living room of Hyoudou Residence, the legendary Crimson Maou and Issei's parents were exchanging heartwarming greetings. Rias was sitting beside her brother, while standing behind him was Grayfia "She has been a great help to our family, especially Issei. It's because of her that Ise-chan is able to open up more to the others and become more social to them. It's the first time in such a long time we're able to see so many positive emotions from our son like that. We're forever in her debt." His mother said. Issei, who sat at the staircase that led to the second floor, smiled. In a way, his mother's right. Everything started from Rias, his beloved master.

"Please don't say that, Okaa-sama." Rias shook her head and said comfortingly "Anyone would do the same thing."

"Ara, she's so humble, isn't she?" Midori giggled softly while using a hand to cover her mouth "Also, Grayfia-san was very helpful when she's still living here with Rias-san. I never have the chance to thank you for helping us with the household chores… so thank you, Grayfia-san,"

"It's my pleasure." The maid replied shortly with a small smile on her face, and a bow of her head.

"Anyway, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?" Issei's father asked curiously while adjusting his glasses.

For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, they made it that he's Rias' older brother and was the heir to the company they father run. He used to be Sirzechs Gremory, but he changed his last name when he became Lucifer Maou of the Underworld.

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ara, Rias-san's Otou-san is there as well?"

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuoh Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Oh, is that so?" The eldest man of the Hyoudou family nodded his head before bringing out a bottle of sake from underneath the table "Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

In response to his warmly, but rather rude offer, Sirzechs smiled widely. "That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!" and that was when the party started.

 _Line Break_

"Ara, where're you going, Ise-kun?" Sirzechs asked in surprise when Issei opened a drawer and took out a pair of snickers, which he hurriedly put on. They were currently in his room, the party was over and his father, who couldn't hold his liquor against a devil, had gone to sleep while the girls were helping his mother with the cleaning.

"Kuoh Academy, Sirzechs-sama." the brunette said while he put the shoes on.

It's the matter about Jito Empress' soul, which was the only reason it came to Kuoh Academy when Issei tried to call for it, attracted by the soul of its original and rightful owner.

His grandfather believed that her soul was wandering around Kuoh Academy. Currently, finding Jito was his most important objective, because she was the only one capable of granting Issei the permission to use her sword again.

However, it's not easy to find a ghost in a school like Kuoh Academy. He had Akeno, the best magic user of the crew, helped him every night, when the paranormal activities at its strongest, and easiest to locate a ghost with magic.

Issei had spent the last couple of days looking for her soul, but the result was pretty much the same. She was nowhere to be found.

But he's not going to give up… not by a long shot.

"Ah yes, I heard about it from your grandfather." Sirzechs nodded his head before saying in disappointment "And here I thought I could spend some time with my sister's Knight tonight."

"I will probably return before midnight… so, please, don't worry about that, Sirzechs-sama" Issei said with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry, take as much time as you need." The Maou pointed out "It's very important to you, after all."

"Thank you, Sirzechs-sama." Issei smiled, putting on his other shoe.

"Anyway, I heard you met Azazel."

"Yes." He acknowledged to that obediently, following with a nod of his head.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see. Since Azazel has always had a strong interest in the Sacred Gears, I thought Momo Momozono-chan would be the one he paid special attention to. Maybe because she's human and he cannot call her the same way he does to you, but it seemed he has more interest in you than in her, which is a good thing because we don't want another legendary Longinus to fall into his hand."

"I heard from Buchou that he's gathering Longinus Sacred Gears' possessors, but do you know for what purpose?"

"Actually, I am also at the blindside at this matter." Sirzechs shook his head "But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does, and it's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

"I see…" Issei said slowly before standing up "Anyway, it's better I get going. Akeno-san is probably waiting for me there now." he turned around and opened the window.

When he was about to jump outside, Sirzechs spoke up once again.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Of course, Sirzechs-sama," Issei replied immediately without taking a second to think. It was something rather obvious. He would always protect Rias with his life, always. It's not just because he was his Knight, but because she's his family.

"Thanks. -Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course!" Issei said in surprise "It'd be an honour, sir!"

"I see. Also, please stop addressing me so respectfully like that, Ise-kun. Onii-san is fine you know."

"Uh… I think Sirzechs-sama is alright." Issei said while chuckling nervously.

"Then, let's do it that way. However, it's truly a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the grandson of the strongest human, the Invincible Superman Hayato Furinji but… Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"Yeah… I guess." Issei chuckled nervously before saying "Then… I will see you later, Sirzechs-sama."

And with that, he left.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 23**_

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Sorry for the delay, but recently I have had a lot of fun writing a Fairy Tail/Doctor Strange story called the Supreme Dragon Sorcerer, which you can find in my profile. If you're a fan of Fairy Tail Fanfiction as well, please give it a chance and check it out. I promise it's a unique story and very fun to read.**

 **You know why I tell you to go to read it? Because give that story a few more chapters and I will make a special One chapter crossover story with this one.**

 **A crossover between Soundless Knight and the Supreme Dragon Sorcerer… sound fun? Two of my current best stories, in two separated timeline from their respective cannons, in the same story where they will join force and fight against a common enemy. The Supreme Sorcerer, protector of realities, Natsu Dragneel and the Soundless Knight, Shinto's guardian, Issei Hyoudou, fight side by side and tear the world apart with that power (not to mention that they have their own harem XD… there will be some humor about it you know.).**

 **You like the sound of that?**

 **It will be like a onetime, one but long chapter only though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. As you can see, I skipped the 'Ghost-Hunting' part in this chapter and left it for the future ones for a reason that will also be shown in the future.**

 **Rias and Issei's relationship has taken a big step. They're now comfortable with the sexual contents of their life. I will try balancing the amount of time he is going to spend with Rias and the other girls in the next chapters. Girls like Akeno, Raynare, Momo and Asia deserves opportunities to make big steps with Issei as well. Now that he's comfortable with his lovelife, it won't be that hard for them to let him know their feelings, especially Akeno, who, immediately in the next chapter, will have her chance.**

 **READ and REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary: Instead of the legendary Boosted Gear, he wields the three legendary swords of Japan. Instead of an oppai loving pervert he is a deaf and unsociable teenager boy. Instead as Pawn he was reincarnated as the only Knight of Rias Gremory. For once, Issei Hyoudou finally found a purpose in his life, to protect his master, be her sword and become the strongest Knight of Underworld.**

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Let's start the story.**_

* * *

"Issei" Normal Speech

' _Issei_ ' Normal thoughts

" **Sugari no Ontachi** " name of Power/Technique/Swords.

" **Dragon** " Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Speech.

' _ **Dragon**_ ' Demonic/Youkai/Dragon Thought.

 _ **Soundless Knight**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

"Ah, here you are, Ise-kun!" A smile crossed Akeno Himejima's lips as she saw the boy she had feelings for jumping down from the rooftop of the opposite building before landing in front of her after making sure that there was no one around to see him doing feats that were almost impossible for normal human.

"I'm here." Issei smiled to the black haired maiden before asking while dusting his clothes "Sorry I'm late, did I make you wait, Akeno-san?"

"Of course you did not, Ise-kun." Akeno smiled while shaking her head. Actually, she had arrived ten minutes before Issei, but she believed he didn't need to know that, as he had already had so much to worry about "Well, shall we?" Akeno asked, opening her arms for him.

"Of course." The Knight chuckled and lowered his body down to pick Akeno up bridal style, with one arm under her knee and the other around her back. Letting the busty priestess of thunder secure herself against his chest and wrap her arms around his neck, Issei then took a leap and jumped over the tall fence of Kuoh Academy, gracefully landing on the other side without making a sound "Here you go, milady." Issei said with a respectful tone while gently lowering Akeno down to the ground, causing her to giggle wholeheartedly.

"What a gentleman you are, Issei-kun!" She said before leaning over and kissed him on the cheek "You deserve a reward." Issei could only smile as he rubbed the spot Akeno's lips had touched. Clicking her fingers, Akeno summoned two magical flashlights, which could force ethereal spirits to become visually visible, and gave one to Issei "Let's go Issei." With a nod of his head, the two of them headed into the school, and started searching for the ghost of Jito Empress.

It had become a nightly routine for Issei and the other member of Rias' peerage, ever since they found out from Hayato that there was a high chance Jito's spirit was wandering around Kuoh Academy. Every night, Issei would come to the school with Akeno, who would cast a spell that could detect 'ghostly energy' to help them, and patrolled around the school with her, looking for possible paranormal activities. However, he had spent three nights searching every corner of Kuoh Academy and still the spirit of Jito empress was nowhere to be found.

If the empress' spirit was truly wandering around Kuoh, then it would make a pretty creepy story. Rias and Akeno had been staying at the academy for three years, and they had never found any abnormal activities of ghosts inside the school. It actually freaked Asia out when Kiba joked about the possibility of having the empress sitting next to them in the clubroom, watching and listening to their conversations.

"I don't think we will be able to find her like this, Issei-kun." Akeno spoke up when they were walking through the hallways of the third floor. They had been looking for her for one hour, and still they hadn't had much luck doing that.

"Yeah, you are right…" Issei nodded his head in agreement "but it's still better than doing nothing." Issei said as she looked into one of the classrooms, his classroom. "Maybe she doesn't want me to find her." He said and walked to another classroom, with Akeno following shortly behind him "She's the creator and first wielder of Sugari no Ontachi. The sword will answer to her wishes."

"So, you are saying that…"

"Yeah, maybe the reason I cannot use the sword isn't because it doesn't trust me anymore, but because Jito-sama doesn't want me to." Issei nodded his head while sighing longingly. He had thought very carefully about that yesterday, and had come to that conclusion after awhile "I guess she has the right to stop me from using her weapon. I killed her with my own hands, after all."

"You were possessed, Issei-kun." Akeno shook her head, denying his statement.

"But it was still my fault. I didn't remember what triggered it, but it was my fault letting it take over my body."

"You were just a child back then, Issei-kun." Akeno immediately caught up to him and grabbed his hand, stopping him "I didn't know what happened, not that I could do anything to change it for you, but I believe it's not your fault and you didn't want to do it." She smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek "We will definitely find her, Issei-kun, and when that happens, I will help you convince her to forgive you and give you the permission to use her sword once again."

"Thank you, Akeno-san." Issei smiled, nodding his head "I can never ask for a better friend than you are."

"Just a friend?" Akeno asked as she took her hand back, playfully glaring at him.

"Ah, now that you have mentioned it," Issei spoke up thoughtfully before looking at her straight in the eyes "there is something I want to tell you Akeno-san. It's about…"

 **Thump!**

"What was that?"

However, before he could finish that, they both heard the sound of something hitting the floor at the other side of the hallway. Giving each other a meaningful look, Issei and Akeno immediately headed to that direction, stealthily moving without making even the slightest sound. Standing behind a corner, Issei and Akeno made sure they had had a good hiding spot, before the Knight moved his head slightly forward to look at the area in front of them.

His eyes widened in surprise and hope when he saw a slender shadow, which appeared to be female, and wore a skirt to boost.

The shadow walked around for a moment, before heading to the stairs that led down to the second floor.

"This feeling…" Akeno muttered before calling out "Wait Issei-kun, it's…" It was too late. Issei had already shot out from their hiding spot and moved with godlike speed toward the shadow in hope of catching up with her.

"KYAAA!" However, before he could even grab the girl, she screeched in horror and jumped violently in shock. In a split second, the scenery in front of him went white, and when he could see clearly again, the girl had already disappeared if she was never there in the first place.

"Wha…" Issei looked around, and saw her shaking fearfully in a nearby corner while holding her knees close to her body.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!" The girl shouted, and with that, Issei realized she was not the ghost he was looking for.

Then much to his surprise, Akeno turned off the light of her flashlight and approached the girl while saying gently.

"There there, it's alright." She kneeled down next to her "No one is going to hurt you."

"A…Akeno-sempai?"

Out of instinct, Issei pointed his flashlight at them, and saw a girl around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair was styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over her forehead and, much to Issei's surprise, she had pointed ears. She was wearing Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform with thigh-high socks, but Issei was sure that he had never seen her before in his high school life.

"KYAA!" The girl screamed and tried to run away, but Akeno kept her down with one hand on her shoulder.

"Issei-kun, turn that light away." Akeno turned her head around to tell that to him while using her hand to block the light away from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Issei said apologetically and quickly turned off his flashlight. With his devilish eyesight, Issei could clearly in the dark.

"Who is this person!?" The girl asked loudly, pointing at Issei.

"He is one of Buchou's new servants. You haven't met him or the other three, Gasper-kun." Aside from the fact that Akeno was telling Gasper he was Rias' new servant, Issei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the way Akeno was addressing the 'girl'. As far as he concerned, in the western countries, Gasper was a common name for men, and 'kun' was a suffix that was normally used to friendlily address them in Japanese, even though in some people still used it to address girls.

And so, it didn't take long for Issei to put two and two together, and came to a single, most feasible conclusion about that Gasper.

Gasper was a cross-dressing boy, a very cute cross-dressing boy.

It must be his hobby, so Issei was not going to judge. He had many hobbies too, which he had developed recently.

"Him and the other three? The members has increased by a lot!?" Gasper fearfully said, Akeno could only nod her head while smiling softly.

Not just cross-dressing but he also behaved like a girl as well, Issei nodded his head and took a mental note about that.

"C'mon Gasper-kun, let me and Issei-kun take you back to your room." The black haired Queen said. Looking at her and then at Issei for a moment as if he wasn't sure what to do, the cross-dressing boy nodded his head before standing up with Akeno "Ise-kun, can you carry that box for us?" Akeno asked, looking at Issei.

Looking around, it didn't take it long for Issei to find a box lying on the floor next to him, which was probably the object that had fallen to the floor and made that sound. Picking it up, the Knight took a glance and saw several drivers as well as other equipments that could be found inside a CPU of a computer.

What was he doing in the academy in the middle of the night with so many computers' equipments like that? And what did Akeno mean when she said his room? Issei was so confused that he could only follow the two of them in silence.

"I shouldn't have come out." Gasper said when they walked into the old school building "I know it's better to stay inside forever." He muttered.

"Now now, please don't say that Gasper-kun." Akeno giggled, gently patting the boy's back as they stopped in front of the room that was always closed in the first floor of the building. Issei had always wondered why that room was close all the time. Putting her hand on the door, Akeno casted a spell and opened it, revealing a room that was even darker than the outside world. Accepting the box from Issei, Akeno then handled it to him while saying "I will see you later. Buchou will fill you in the detail later, okay?" Nodding his head, the boy slammed the door shut without another word.

"Who was that?" Issei finally asked, looking at the sealed door.

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation, don't I?" Akeno giggled softly as she turned to look at him "That boy name is Gasper Vladi, and he's Rias' first Bishop." Issei widened his eyes in surprise. So he was the member who couldn't participate in the match between them and Raiser "That kid possesses a sacred gear that allows him to stop the time of everything in his field of vision for a fixed interval of time."

"Stopping time?" Issei could only gasp in shock.

"Yes, but he cannot control his sacred gear, so by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed away until Rias was strong enough to control him." Akeno nodded her head "Also before being reincarnated into a devil, he was a Dhamphir, a half vampire, half human."

Line Break

"Here, I baked some cookies for you, Issei-kun." Akeno said radiantly as she summoned a box of cookies with her magic, putting it on her lap and opened the top to reveal a dozen of well baked and delicious looking cookie. After Akeno had made sure the door of Gasper's room had been locked with sealing spells, the two Queen and Knight had moved to the Occult Research Club's clubroom to take a break and call it a night.

"Thank you, Akeno-san." Issei smiled and accepted the cookie from Akeno. Taking a bite, Issei spent his time enjoying it before swallowing "It's very delicious."

"I'm so glad." Akeno smiled beautifully as she clapped her hands together in front of her chest "Here, have another one."

"Akeno-san, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Gasper?" Issei asked curiously "I mean… How did he…die?"

"I believe that will be a story for Rias to tell you, Issei-kun." Akeno said slowly with a gentle smile.

"I see…" Issei nodded his head in understanding "So how long have he been staying there?"

"For two years, as you can see he doesn't like the outside world much. To tell you the truth, I was surprised to see him out there tonight." Akeno answered "But don't underestimate him, he is currently the one who has the most success with making contracts out of any of us by using his computer."

"For real?" Issei asked, chuckling softly "So he has a super computer in his room or something?"

"Kind of. You saw the box, didn't you" The Knight nodded his head "He must have bought it online for his computer, but maybe the delivery person couldn't go into the school, they had to leave it outside and forced him to leave his room to get it." They both laughed softly at that. "But that is enough about our Hikikomori" Akeno then leaned forward and asked interestingly "Issei-kun, what were you trying to tell me again?"

"Oh yeah, I have been thinking recently about what you told me a few months ago." Issei finished his snack and took a deep breath "Akeno-san, do you like me?" Akeno was rather surprised by his straight-forwardness, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Of course I like you, Ise-kun." She answered honestly.

"No, I mean, do you…" But before the young man could finish asking his question, Akeno placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his face toward her, giving him the gentle smile she was so famous for.

"So you want to hear something different? Do you want to hear the word love coming from me?" Akeno asked, tilting her head to the side "Didn't I tell you before when we were training your lightning resistance?"

"I don't..." However, yet again before he could finish, Akeno leaned her body forward and, with her hands still holding his cheeks, pressed her lips firmly against his, kissing him softly. It took Issei a second to fully realize what she was doing, and when his mind finally caught up with it, Issei couldn't help but kiss her back, feeling her smile as they moved their lips against each other. The Knight of Gremory wasn't surprised when the Akeno was the one who took the league, but he actually amazed by how soft the kiss they were sharing was, given Akeno's personalities.

The kiss happened for a total of ten seconds, but both Issei and Akeno felt it last much longer than that. Akeno was the one who made the retreat, slowly sitting back and opening her eyes to look at him before giving him a smile that was so beautiful he felt his heart melt away.

"Was that enough to answer all the questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Y-yeah, it was." Issei nodded his head, forcing a smile to his face.

"You know, you are a very lucky man, to have the first kisses of two beautiful young ladies." The lightning priestess said, one hand left his cheek but the other slid down to his neck and Akeno gently touched his lips with her thumb "And such an amazing kisser too, bet that you have had a lot of trainings with Rias, haven't you?"

"I…" He stopped, remembering what Rias had told him, and decided to tell it to Akeno "I have talked to Bu… Rias, she said it was fine for devils… for me to have multi lovers." Akeno widened her eyes in surprise, but Issei believed it wasn't because of what he was telling her.

"Ara, I guess you and Rias have really gotten to that point."

It took a moment for Issei to understand what she said, and he could only chuckle nervously while saying "Um, yeah, but that's not what I wanted to say." Fully turning toward the black haired young woman, he continued "What I wanted to say is that… I know that you love me, a lot, Akeno-san, and I also really like you and want to return your feeling but I love Rias and she said she loved me too. I don't want to hurt any of you, you both are very important to me." He then grabbed her hands, which she put on her lap "I wanted to try out a relationship with you, Akeno-san. I was about to ask you to go out with me, but..." Issei said, trying to find the right words to explain it to Akeno. Every word he had planned to tell Akeno, every answer he had prepared to answer her and everything that he had prepared for this moment… flew out of the windows the moment he opened his mouth to talk.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to continue because Akeno decided to speak up at that moment "So, basically, you want to tell me that you want to date both me and Rias, at the same time?"

"Y-yes… of course, if that's okay with you." Issei stated uncomfortably. He didn't know how Akeno would feel about that, but it was the only solution he had at the moment, to answer the feelings the girls had for him, without hurting any of them.

Then, much to his surprise, a huge smile broke out on Akeno's face and shortly after that she started laughing, while trying to hide her laughter behind the back of her hand "Ara ara, Issei-kun, what a greedy man you are!"

"I… uh… I don't…"

"Oh relax, I was teasing you, there is no need for you to try to reason with me." Akeno shook her head before smiling gently "So, Rias has agreed to share you with me? Doesn't sound like her at all, but I will respect her decision. I guess it's only fair, for both of us."

"So…" Issei said slowly while scratching the back of his head "Will you go out with me, Akeno-san?"

There was a second of silence between them; then Akeno broke it with the answer he was hoping to hear "Of course yes, I will go out with you, Issei-kun."

"Thank you, Akeno-san." Issei smiled, nodding his head with his own smile. However, he still had some doubt, so he decided to ask her "But… is this really okay with you? You don't have to say yes just because…"

"To tell you the truth, Issei-kun, being the second is usually much better than the first, you know." Akeno stated with a smile while stroking his cheeks "It really doesn't matter to me, I'm fine with being your second girlfriend, because usually, the first one have this…" She placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was. However, it only rested there for a moment. Issei was unable to do anything when Akeno slid her hands down his pants and slowly trailed her fingers dangerously around area of his crotch "but the second will have this all for herself." She then leaned forward and whispered sexually into his ears "Just imagine all the fun we can have, Issei-kun… all the naughty stuffs we can do to each other."

Issei could only gulp nervously…

But yes, he could definitely imagine.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 24**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: My deepest apology for taking so long to deliver this chapter everyone. Particularly, I used to not have that much interest in High School in DxD anymore, and I kinda lose the inspiration to write new chapters for this story (even though it was dedicated to my late friend, inspirations are still very important to keep on writing). But now that Season 4 of DxD anime is almost out, I have found my previous excitement for the Light Novel.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter, even though it's a bit short. I wanted it to be longer, but I kinda want to write Issei's first meeting with Valenne to happen in the next chapter, right after the pool cleaning scene. I'm also a bit busy with University at the moment, so this is the best that I can deliver at the moment.**_

 _ **That's all I want to say.**_

 _ **As usual, READ and REVIEW.**_

 _ **New chapters for my other stories are being worked on, so stay tune for the next update.**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


End file.
